From Self-Exiled Shinobi To Pokémon Legend
by windstorm16
Summary: Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with a new story challenge from "The Sith'ari"! It's been a while since I did a new challenge, this one is a Naruto/Pokemon story. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

**Summary: Due to arriving late at the Chunin Exam arena, Naruto was disqualified despite his efforts to convince the higher-ups to give him a chance. Yet upon witnessing how Sasuke's match was postponed, this blatant favoritism enrages him so much that it leads into a shouting match with the Sandaime that ended with Naruto all but quitting as a Ninja and leaving Konoha unaware of the upcoming Invasion. Now free from a village that obviously didn't care for him at all, Naruto learns of the Regions of Server from several travelers outside of the Elemental Nations, which inspired him to go into a new path to become the greatest Pokémon Trainer ever!**

"Yes! Finally, I made it!" Naruto shouted, as he ran into the Chunin Exams Finals arena.

It might have taken a while, but Naruto finally managed to locate the arena; now he can keep his promise to Hinata and pound that teme, Neji, into the ground for what he did.

However, when Naruto entered the arena, he saw only the proctor, Genma, and Neji, the latter of whom looked rather smug about something. While Genma didn't look amused about Naruto's sudden entrance.

"What, why are you looking at me like that? I'm here for my match." Naruto said, scowling when he saw Neji's smirk widened, he couldn't wait to knock that expression off his face.

"Yeah, you arrived for your match… which was supposed to start two minutes ago. Sorry kid, but you've been disqualified." Genma said, causing Naruto looking at him in shock.

"Bu-but I tried getting here, but I didn't know where the arena was and no one told me where it was!" Naruto said, hoping to get the proctor to change his mind and let him fight.

Genma though, simply shook his head.

"Sorry, but those are the rules. You either show up on time or you'll be disqualified; if you didn't know where the arena was, then you should have taken the time to find it during the month break." Said Genma not maliciously, but simply stating facts.

Personally, Genma didn't have a problem with Naruto being the Kyuubi's host, but those were the rules and they couldn't make exceptions.

"Old man, come on please." Naruto said, looking up at the Kage Booth, hoping that the Hokage would let him fight to keep his promise.

Instead, the Hokage shook his head just like Genma.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but you are disqualified from fighting." Sarutobi said.

Naruto looked down at the ground angry and sad that he wasn't being allowed to fight just because he was late by a few minutes.

"Hmph, just as fate predicted once a failure always a failure. But look at it this way, at least you won't have to suffer losing." Neji said mockingly.

Clenching his fists in anger, Naruto wanted nothing more than to just punch Neji in the face but knew if he did, he'd likely just get in trouble. So wordlessly, Naruto left the arena and went up to the stands sitting dejectedly by the other Rookies.

"Sorry I couldn't keep my promise Hinata." Naruto muttered dejectedly to the shy heiress.

"I-i-it's alright, re-really." Said Hinata, trying to cheer up her crush.

"Hey, look at it this way Naruto. Next time we enter the exams, you'll be even more prepared." Sakura added, hoping to cheer up her teammate.

While he nodded slowly at his teammate's words, Naruto had really wanted to keep his promise and become Chunin, getting one step closer to becoming Hokage.

"Alright the next match between Sasuke Uchiha and Sabaku no Gaara shall now begin! Will both fighters please enter the arena." Genma called out, as the crowd chatting excitedly eager to see the Last Uchiha fighting, this was the only fight most them wanted to see anyway

Gaara appeared in a swirl of sand, while Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

'Well at least Sasuke's disqualified to.' Naruto thought finding a small comfort in his other teammate not being able to fight either.

"Would Sasuke Uchiha please enter the arena!" Genma said, looking around for the Uchiha, but didn't see him anywhere.

"Last call for Sasuke Uchiha! If he does not enter the arena now, he will be disqualified!" Said Genma, ignoring the protests from the crowd at disqualifying their "precious Uchiha".

Once again, Sasuke was a no show. Looking to the Hokage for confirmation at the disqualification, Sarutobi was about to nod before the Kazekage next to him spoke.

"If I may Hokage-dono, why don't you simply move Sasuke's fight to last place. After all, everyone here is eager to see the fight between the Uchiha and my son." The Kazekage said, causing Hiruzen to look at his fellow Kage with a frown.

"I'm sorry Kazekage-dono, but the rules cannot be broken for anyone, not even the Uchiha or your son. Sasuke will disqualified." Stated the Hokage, while the Kazekage gritting his teeth beneath his veil.

"True, but I'd hate to see the spectators get upset over not seeing the fight all of them came to see. It could end up reflecting badly on Konoha as a whole." Said the Kazekage

"My decision remains." Sarutobi retorted.

'Damn you Sarutobi, even when you don't even know it, you're still a thorn in my side.' Thought Orochimaru, disguised as the Kazekage.

He wanted to see how far Sasuke has come since their encounter in the forest and branding him with a Curse Mark.

"A compromise then. Sasuke Uchiha will be allowed to fight, but he cannot be allowed to be promoted to Chunin. This way he's punished for arriving late and the people still get to see their prize fight." Said Orochimaru, causing Sarutobi to frown at this, while knowing it would appease the crowd to still see Sasuke fight.

"… Fine. Sasuke can fight, but he will not be allowed to advance in rank." Sarutobi said, before turning to one of his Anbu guards and whispered to them.

Nodding, the Anbu shunshined next to Genma and relayed the Hokage's instructions, the proctor mentally groaned at this, just feeling this wasn't going to end well.

"The fight between Sasuke Uchiha and Sabaku no Gaara has been pushed to the last round, however due to Sasuke's inability to appear on time, he will not be allowed to be promoted to Chunin!" Genma announced.

Most of the crowd protested this, believing the Last Uchiha shouldn't be denied advancing in rank, while a few were still pleased they'll get to see the Uchiha fight. Some of the crowd though were not pleased by this, namely the Rookies and their sensei's.

"That doesn't seem fair, Sasuke getting a free pass while Naruto's disqualified." Ino said with a frown.

"Yeah." Agreed Sakura with a frown matching her friends.

They may like Sasuke, but even they'd admit this wasn't fair. Sasuke getting what's basically a slap on the wrist and Naruto being kicked out.

'Tsk, of course the Uchiha is given special privileges, how expected.' Neji thought, as he scoffed in disgust at the favoritism.

Neji already knew Naruto would either lose or be disqualified, as decided by fate, the fact the Uchiha was still being allowed to fight not only showed the Hokage was playing favorites, but only delaying the Uchiha's fated death. After all, if Lee, someone Neji would only silently admit was superior to him in pure Taijutsu, couldn't defeat Gaara, then he had little doubt the Uchiha will be little more than a red stain at the end of his match.

Even Temari and Kankuro were frowning at the blatant show of favoritism, knowing a leader should never play favorites with their subordinates. Their own father, the Kazekage, never showed favoritism to them, his own children, and yet the Hokage was doing just that right after saying there were no exceptions to the rules.

The person that was angriest however, was Naruto himself.

"Are you kidding me!" Naruto shouted, while jumping into the arena before anyone could stop him and glared up at the Kage Booth

"Why is Sasuke getting a free pass while I get disqualified?! I already said I didn't know where the arena was, what's Sasuke's excuse?!" Naruto demanded

Genma didn't move to get Naruto out of the arena, knowing the kid was technically in the right to get angry.

"Naruto you should have known where the arena to begin with, if you didn't then you should have asked your Jonin Sensei." Sarutobi said, while Naruto growled as his eyes flashed between red and blue.

"I would have, except Kakashi ditched me for that closet pervert Ebisu to go train Sasuke!" Naruto retorted.

"Then you should have asked Ebisu or even one of the other Jonin where the arena was." Stated the Hokage, causing Naruto to glare at him in hatred.

"Well I just thought the Finals would be held in the same place as the Preliminaries; you know, since you never said anything about another arena! And even if I hadn't assumed where the Finals would be held, you really think Ebisu or anyone else would tell ME the real location?!" Naruto demanded.

That made the Hokage wince, knowing Naruto was referring to the Kyuubi and the bias the villagers had against him for it.

"You know, why don't you just say the real reason Sasuke gets to participate and I don't." Naruto said.

"You were late that is the-"

"I'm not talking about being late, if it was just being late then Sasuke would be disqualified too. I'm meant the other reason, the reason no one here would give a damn about seeing me fight and those that did would have just wanted to Neji beat me up or even better, kill me." Said Naruto glaring at the Hokage with red slitted eyes, while Sarutobi paled slightly at what Naruto was implying.

"Naruto just calm down-"

"If you won't say it I will." Naruto said, as he suddenly appeared crouching on the rails of the Kage Booth, shocking everyone at the display of speed.

Though the Hokage further paled when he Naruto's appearance, red eyes, elongated canines claws, and jagged whisker marks while red Chakra emitted off him.

"It's because no one wants the Kyuubi Brat getting to out control, right?!" Naruto growled out, causing Sarutobi to gulp while feeling a chill go up his spine at those red eyes.

"That has nothing to do with your disqualification Naruto. Now please return to your seat so the matches may resume. That's an order from your commanding officer." Said Sarutobi, while Naruto glared at him in anger before scoffing.

"No, you aren't a commanding anything. You're just a spineless old man bending to the wants of others." Naruto said.

Then to the Hokage's shock and horror, Naruto raised a single clawed digit up to the plate of his headband and created a single slash mark through the symbol; then tore the headband off and threw it at the Hokage's feet.

"I quit. Good luck finding yourself another tool to use." Said Naruto coldly.

Naruto jumped back down to the arena floor before heading for the exit as the entire stadium was dead silent at what just happened.

Meanwhile the disguised Orochimaru was practically shaking in excitement and amusement, just barely able to resist laughing out loud.

'Kukuku, not only will I be able to measure Sasuke-kun's strength as my future vessel and destroy Konoha during the invasions, but I've managed to get the Jinchuuriki brat to quit as a Ninja and with any luck he'll leave Konoha as well!' Orochimaru thought gleefully at the thought of Konoha losing its Jinchuuriki.

This turned out better than he could have imagined!

Leaving the arena, Naruto started running until he arrived at the same gorge Jiraiya had thrown him off to get him to summon Gamabunta. Biting his thumb Naruto went through the handsigns for the Summoning Jutsu, before slamming his hand on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto said, hoping to summon Gamabunta again.

Instead, there was a small puff of smoke as a small orange toad with purple markings appeared.

"Yo!" Said the toad with a salute.

"Damnit, I was hoping to summon Chief Toad." Naruto muttered in a small bout of depression.

"You're trying to summon my dad, ha! Good luck, you're lucky to be able to have summoned me squirt." Said the toad.

"Chief Toad's your dad?" Naruto asked in surprised.

"Yeah, names Gamakichi." Introduced the now named Gamakichi.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Replied Naruto.

"So, eh, why'd you summon me anyway or try to someone my pops? I don't see anyone to fight." Gamakichi said, while looking around, not seeing any enemies.

"I actually wanted to tell Chief Toad I just quit being a Ninja and wanted to cancel my contract with the Toads. Given they're allied with Konoha and all." Naruto said, causing Gamakichi to look at him in surprise.

"You quit being a Ninja?! Why the hell would you do that?" Asked Gamakichi, surprised at the idea of anyone quitting being ninja.

Naruto replied giving a short summary of what happened at the stadium and the Hokage's favoritism, with Gamakichi now understanding why Naruto quit being a Ninja.

"I get it now. I'll let pops know. Later squirt." Gamakichi said, before dispelling himself.

'Now to get out of the village before anyone tries stopping me. But first…' Naruto thought, as he turned in the direction of the Hokage Tower with a smirk.

It was empty given everyone was at the stadium, presenting a rather nice opportunity for Naruto to… acquire something there.

*Later*

'HA! That's twice I've stolen this thing and gotten away with it!' Naruto mentally laughed, as he jumped through the trees with all his stuff sealed in Storage Scrolls along with the Forbidden Scroll, which was sealed away also.

Yes, he had stolen the Forbidden Scroll a second time, only now he was fully aware he was stealing it as a final "fuck you" to Konoha and the old man. Though what amused Naruto was that, even after the first time he had stolen the scroll, the Hokage hadn't attempted to put any extra defenses around it to prevent such a thing from happening again.

It was even the same spot as last time for Kami's sake!

Suddenly Naruto stopped his jumping when he heard several explosions go off back in the direction of Konoha. Looking back, Naruto's eyes widened in shock when he saw a massive creature made out of what looked to be sand rampaging around Konoha.

"Shukaku." Muttered Naruto, as his eyes flashing red for a brief moment when he saw the creature, the Ichibi Shukaku.

For a few moments, Naruto considered going back as he still had some people he cared about in the village.

'Then again what exactly could I do to help against a Tailed Beast, I don't have any Jutsu that could fight it and I can't summon Chief Toad anymore. I'd just be going to my own death and even if by some miracle I could something, I'd probably just be locked up afterwards both for leaving and stealing the Forbidden Scroll again.' Naruto thought to himself.

Shaking his head, Naruto resumed jumping through the trees. Besides, he wasn't some magical fix-it button for Konoha to press whenever they were in trouble, and they were called the strongest Hidden Village, he's sure they can handle Shukaku and if not…

Well he can't deny the irony; they seal away the strongest Tailed Beast, only to be destroyed by the weakest.

Continuing on his way, Naruto was unaware that someone was watching him the entire time.

The person appeared to a be planet/human hybrid with a venus flytrap like head, while its face was half black and half white, and wearing a black cloak with red clouds. This creature was Zetsu, the spy master of the Akatsuki organization. Currently Zetsu appeared to be emerging out of a tree as he watched Naruto.

"Hm, so the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki has left Konoha Pein-sama and Madara will want to be informed of this." Said Zetsu, as he watched Naruto's retreating figure.

Sinking into the tree Zetsu reappeared in one of the Akatsuki's many hidden bases. After a few moments, projections of the other Akatsuki members soon appeared.

"Zetsu report." Commanded Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki, looking at Zetsu with his Rinnegan eyes.

"Konoha is currently being invaded by Orochimaru and Suna, while the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki has just left the village before the attack started." Zetsu reported.

"HA! The brat actually left his village, he might as well have just gift wrapped himself for us. What do you say Leader, should Itachi and I capture the brat?" Questioned Kisame, while his partner Itachi remained silent.

"No. With the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki no longer affiliated with his village, we can capture him at our leisure." Pein said, knowing this just made their plans much easier, not to mention the Kyuubi must be sealed last anyway.

Besides from previous reports the boy wasn't anything impressive, it would have only been difficult to capture him while he was still in Konoha. Now that he's not, it'd only be a matter of time capture him.

*Timeskip-Five Days*

"Hey, did you hear about those new continents that were discovered?" A traveler said to the person sitting next to him.

"New continents?" The person asked curiously.

"Hai. Entire continents discovered beyond the Mist, like an entirely new world from what I've heard." The traveler said, before someone walked up to the two.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear you talking about new continents being discovered. What's that about?" Asked the man, curious about these new continents.

"Oh, well apparently some fishermen got lost in a storm and ended going through the Mist, where they found themselves in what felt like a completely different world. From what they learned there were massive continents, or Regions as the locals called them, filled with people and creatures of all different shapes, sizes, and species. Even more shocking, none of the people there have ever heard about Chakra or even the Elemental Nations. I've heard rumors though of a ship in Wave Country willing to take people to this place, I think they were called the Regions of Server." The traveler explained, causing the man to hum in thought.

"Huh, sounds like an interesting place to visit." The man commented, before dismissing himself.

Exiting the bar, the man walked into an alley and was immediately enveloped in a cloud of smoke revealing he was really Naruto wearing a Transformation.

"The Regions of Server, huh." Naruto muttered to himself.

The place definitely sounds interesting and from what he just heard they've only recently been discovered, meaning they'd be the perfect place for him to go to and get far away from the Elemental Nations.

While he hasn't had to worry about being hunted down by Konoha Shinobi, given from what he's heard the village is on lockdown following the invasion, due to death of the Sandaime and the damage caused by the Shukaku. But Naruto doubts that it'll stay that way for too long and his best option was to get out of the Elemental Nations, before he has Hunter-Nin after him.

Now, he just had a way out dropped into his lap, he'll head to Wave Country and catch a ship to Server.

'Besides I'll get to see Inari and his family again, along with Zabuza and Haku. It'd be good to say goodbye, given I doubt I'll ever return here once I leave.' Naruto thought, knowing once he leaves the Elemental Nations he won't come back, knowing that if he did and Konoha finds him, he'll be lucky if locking him up is all they'll do.

With his mind made up, Naruto began his journey to Wave Country.

*Timeskip-Three Days*

"Wow." Naruto said wide-eyed as he looked at the bridge his team had protected, more specifically the sign at the top with the bridges name.

_The Great Naruto Bridge_

It surprised Naruto that they had named the bridge after him, sure he helped protect Tazuna and his family, but he didn't think that'd warrant naming the bridge after him.

It's actually kind of flattering.

Naruto was snapped out of his surprise when heard an explosion from the other side of the bridge.

'What?! Is someone attacking?' Naruto wondered running across the bridge to see what was happening

Arriving in the village Naruto jumped on top of a roof to get a better look around and see just who was attacking. It didn't take long before Naruto saw a green haired guy attacking the village, Naruto didn't recognize the guy, but he did recognize his headband showing he was affiliated with Ame.

Another thing that caught his attention was the sword the guy was using, one that looked to be made of pure lightning.

'Hey, that's the Raijin no Ken, the Nidaime Hokage's weapon.' Naruto thought as he recognized the blade from its description in the Forbidden Scroll.

"This doesn't have to get any worse! Someone just tell me where the grave of Zabuza Momochi is! If you don't, then I'll simply destroy this village!" The guy shouted, this declaration definitely had Naruto's attention.

'He's looking for Zabuza's grave, for what? His sword?!' Naruto thought, angry at the thought of this guy stealing Zabuza's weapon.

Running off the roof, Naruto jumped off and towards the guy delivering a kick to the back of his head when he wasn't paying attention.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Naruto shouted, as he glared at the guy, while the man growled in anger.

"Stupid brats like you should know when to stay out of business that doesn't concern you! But fine, if you're so eager to die, I'll make an example out of you for the trash of this worthless country. My name is Aoi Rokusho, remember that name as it'll be the last name you ever hear!" Aoi shouted as he charged towards Naruto swinging the Raijin no Ken wildly.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said, creating twenty clones that all immediately jumped towards Aoi, who scoffed at the clones.

"Please, you think clones can stop me. With the Raijin, I'm unstoppable." Aoi said as he easily sliced through the clones that vanished in clouds of smoke.

It wasn't long before all the clones were dispatched and Aoi waved away the resulting smoke only to see Naruto was gone.

"Ah, what's the matter did the scaredy cat run away back to mommy!" Aoi taunted as he looked around for the brat.

Then before he knew, Aoi felt his body suddenly freeze up, before feeling it moving against his will.

"Wh-what, h-how?" Aoi said in surprise when his hand moved to side and dropped the Raijin, despite himself not doing it.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu, success." Naruto said from behind Aoi, the man's eyes widened at the name of the Jutsu before feeling his head look back and saw Naruto standing behind him mimicking his movements.

But what had Aoi's attention was that his shadow was stretched out and connected to his.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu? But… you aren't a Nara." Aoi said, not believing this brat knew a Nara Clan Jutsu.

Naruto smirked unseen to Aoi.

After he had the time, Naruto had looked through the Forbidden Scroll more closely than when he first stole and discovered something rather surprising. The Forbidden Scroll didn't just contain Forbidden Jutsu, it contained ever single Jutsu in Konoha, and Naruto did mean EVERY Jutsu in Konoha, every Jutsu ever created or stolen was written inside the scroll, including Clan Jutsu. Naruto could only guess the reason is a precaution in the event a clan's archives was destroyed or something like the Uchiha Massacre happened, and they had a way to still teach the next generation their Clan's Jutsu.

That did further explain why the entire village had been on high alert when he first stole it, given how bad it'd be if the scroll fell into the wrong hands.

"No, I'm not. I'm also not a Yamanaka." Naruto stated as a Shadow Clone came out hiding and made a strange handsign that Aoi recognized.

"Oh shit." Aoi said, knowing what was coming next.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" The clone said, before falling to the ground while Aoi grunted slightly.

"You in there?" Naruto asked, having not been sure if a clone could actually possess someone.

"Yeah… yeah I'm in here. This feels weird though." 'Aoi' said with a cheeky smirk.

Nodding, Naruto made three handsigns with a blank look knowing what comes next.

"Shadow Neck Binding Jutsu." Naruto said

He watched as his shadow crept up the possessed Aoi's body, before it reached his neck and wrapped around it tightly, choking him before quickly…

*CRACK*

Naruto cancelled the Shadow Possession Jutsu allowing Aoi's body to fall to the ground, like a puppet with its strings cut.

Naruto gulped and walked over to the body, after picked up the Raijin no Ken and sealing it away. Looking at the body, Naruto wasn't sure what to feel given he just killed someone, he thought he'd feel horrified but surprisingly, and probably worryingly, he didn't feel anything. Then again, with the childhood he had, Naruto guessed that he shouldn't be surprised that he had a few mental disorders, such as such as this lack of guilt for killing.

'Well, at least I didn't enjoy it. I guess I should take what I can get and be glad that I'm not some kind psychopath or sociopath that enjoys taking the life of others.' Naruto thought to himself, taking some solace in the fact that his reaction to his first kill, or lack thereof, wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"Naruto!" Shouted a familiar voice, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts.

Looking towards the source of it, Naruto saw Inari running towards him along with Tsunami and Tazuna.

"Oh, hey guys." Naruto said, while waving at them with a bright smile.

"You're here! And you helped us again with this guy this time, he showed up wanting to know where Zabuza's grave was to take his sword. None of us told him though, so he just started destroying the village, I wanted to try and fight him, but Kaa-san wouldn't let me. But the you showed up and took him down." Inari said as he smiled up at Naruto, who felt the corners of his mouth twitch up at the sight of how happy the boy was.

"Well like I said last time, the hero always shows up at the last-minute, right?" Naruto said with a cheerful grin, happy at seeing the family again.

"Right!" Agreed Inari.

"So, brat what're you doing back here anyway? You with your team?" Asked Tazuna.

"That's actually a long story…" Naruto trailed off, before beginning from the Chunin Exams Finals.

*Later*

Naruto stood in front of Zabuza and Haku's graves in silence.

After he had finished telling Tazuna and his family what happened, they were all angry at what they learned. While none of them were Ninja or from a Ninja Village, and so didn't really under the significance of the Chunin Exams or things like that, they knew it was wrong that the Hokage played favorites among his Ninja.

Naruto then told him about his plan to go to the Server Regions, with Tazuna replying that he was in luck as a ship has been all set to go there but was stopped and delayed by Aoi's arrival and will take some time to prepare.

Hearing this Naruto decided to take the time to visit Zabuza and Haku's grave and pay his respects.

Looking at Zabuza's sword, Naruto frowned knowing Aoi had come here to steal it. What's to stop others from trying to steal it as well, he didn't want anyone to take the blade given how much it meant to Zabuza, how much a sword means to their wielder in general.

_"Take it."_

"Huh." Naruto said looking around

'Could have sworn I heard something.' Thought Naruto frowning before turning back to the sword, swearing he heard someone say "take it"

_"Take it."_

Hearing it again Naruto looked at the sword before making a decision.

Grabbing the hilt Naruto gritted his teeth and pulled it out of the ground stumbling back when he felt just how heavy it was.

'I won't let anyone else try and take this.' Naruto swore mentally as a breeze brushed over him

Sealing the blade away Naruto turned to Haku's grave and saw Haku's mask. Grabbing the mask Naruto sealed it away, wanting something to remember his friend by and the girl that taught him what's truly important and worth fighting for.

With that Naruto left the graves to wait for the ship to be ready to take him to Server. All while being unaware of that he was being watched by the spirits of two familiar individuals.

"Are you sure about his, Zabuza?" Haku asked, as she turned to look at her father-figure.

"If there is anyone that I can entrust my sword to, it would be that brat right there." Zabuza stated with his arms crossed, as he looked at the blonde's retreating figure with a look of approval in his eyes.

*Timeskip-One Day*

_Pokémon! No time to question my moves_

_I stick to the path that I choose_

Naruto stood on the ship that will take him to the Regions of Server, standing by the railing waving goodbye to Inari, Tsunami, Tazuna, and the citizens of Wave Country that had showed up to see their hero off. It still surprised Naruto that the people of Wave considered him their hero.

_Me and my friends are gonna do it right_

_You'll never see us run away from a fight_

Once he could no longer see Wave Country, Naruto turned his attention towards the ocean and where the Regions Server lied, along what with new and unknown adventures were waiting for him there.

_To be a master is my dream,_

_All I've got to do is believe_

_(And I believe)_

Looking up, Naruto's eyes widened when he saw something flying high in the sky, a rainbow trailing behind it and sparkling with dozens of colors.

_I've got a chance to win_

_I'm on my way to victory_

_Pokémon!_

Seeing something floating out of the sky, Naruto reached up and grabbed it, seeing that it was a multi-colored feather. Looking back up, Naruto saw the giant bird was gone, but the rainbow remained.

_I can be a Champion if I just believe_

_I'm on a Master Quest_

_Master Quest!_

Hearing something moving in the water, Naruto looked down and his eyes widened in amazement seeing something massive moving just below the ship.

_I want the whole world to see_

_I believe!_

"Woah…" Naruto muttered watching the creature dive down into the water

Looking off in the distance, Naruto couldn't help but smile at what awaits him in this new land, the feather held in his hand shimmering.

_I'm gonna be the very best,_

_'Cause all I've got to do is believe in me._

_Pokémon!_

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto arrived late for his match and therefore disqualified, only to get angry when Sasuke doesn't even show up and yet still allowed to fight. This has lead Naruto to quitting as a Shinobi and leaving Konoha, along with once again stealing the Forbidden Scroll. Not only that but he has now learned about the Regions of Server and traveled to Wave Country to catch a boat there. Only to face Aoi Rokusho and defeat and kill him claiming the Raijin no Ken as his own along with the Executioner's Blade. Now he is on his way to the Regions of Server where new adventures, friends, and foes await him! So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be getting look into what's happening in the Elemental Nations and the ramifications of Naruto traveling to Server. Afterwards we'll be seeing Naruto arriving in the Hoenn Region and meeting his first Pokémon partner along with a soon-to-be Coordinator. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Within Otogakure, Orochimaru sat on his throne, tapping his fingers on one of the armrests as he contemplated recent events.

After the Uzumaki brat had left the arena, things had proceeded just as Orochimaru wanted; with the invasion going off, he took his former sensei hostage and finally killed him, while also summoning the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage's to assist in this. Meanwhile, Gaara rampage throughout the village after transforming into Shukaku. Everything was going just as Orochimaru wanted.

That is until things started going downhill, very fast.

His sensei had managed to use the Reaper Death Seal to not only seal away the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages' souls into the Shinigami, but also his arms as well, forcing him to call a retreat. The only upside was it costed the old man his life as well, but Orochimaru had still lost the use of his arms. However, that wasn't the end of the bad news, once he and his forces had returned to Oto, Orochimaru was informed Sasuke Uchiha had been killed by Gaara. This obviously displeased Orochimaru greatly as now the Sharingan was forever lost to him; he had underestimated just how far Gaara's bloodlust went and how he targeted Sasuke.

Afterwards, the only good thing was that Orochimaru managed to get Tsunade to heal his arms so he could summon a snake to retrieve the Mask of the Shinigami from the Uzumaki Mask Storage Temple and regain full use of his arms. He'd even managed to get her to cure Kimimaro of his illness, returning the Kaguya to a hundred percent, not that Tsunade had much of a choice given she was now considered a traitor for helping him.

'Especially with that warmonger Danzo becoming Hokage now.' Orochimaru thought as he frowned grimly at the idea of that Warhawk now being in the position of power he coveted for so long.

He had received word that Danzo had managed to gather enough support to take the title of Hokage, given no one else had stepped up to take the mantle and those that were worthy refused to accept it. Orochimaru already knew what's coming with someone like Danzo and his ROOT Anbu controlling Konoha.

War.

War was all that someone like Danzo knew and the Sannin knew that Danzo would never rest until all of the Elemental Nations was under his control. Not to mention Konoha and Suna were already locked in a cold war, given Danzo would never consider peace talks and Suna wasn't willing to negotiate either after the death of their own Jinchuuriki, courtesy of Jiraiya.

Yes, Orochimaru knew another Great Shinobi War was on the rise, having fought in two of them already, he could feel it in his bones.

'And then there's young Naruto.' Orochimaru thought, as he brought a hand to his chin in thought.

He never imagined one single choice could have such drastic consequences, as something told Orochimaru if his sensei had simply allowed the boy to fight then things would have taken a very different turn than what's happening right now.

It was also easy for Orochimaru to deduce just where the boy was going, the newly discovered Regions of Server; and if Orochimaru was a betting man, he knew Danzo and his old colleagues in the Akatsuki would make the same connection, if they haven't already.

"I think it's time to pack up shop." Orochimaru muttered to himself.

He knew it was only a matter of time before the Fourth Great Shinobi War began; possibly followed by a Fifth Shinobi War not long after, as he doubted either Konoha or Suna would rest until the other is destroyed leaving behind a massive power vacuum. No matter what, Orochimaru only saw one inevitable conclusion…

The complete destruction of the Shinobi System and the Elemental Nations as a whole.

Plus, with Sasuke now dead, his dream of learning all the worlds Jutsu died with him, leaving Orochimaru no reason to remain in the Elemental Nations and get dragged into a war he wanted no part in. Besides, it'd be in both his, and the world's, best intentions if the Akatsuki didn't get their hands on Naruto.

'Not to mention, I want to see what other choices young Naruto will make.' Orochimaru thought, with an intrigued smirk forming on his face.

If he was right and Naruto's decision to leave Konoha was the catalyst for everything that's happened, the Sannin wanted to see what Naruto's future choices will bring about.

Maybe he'll even find a new dream to fulfill in the Regions of Server; even better, in Server no one will know who he is and he won't have to constantly watch his back for threats.

"Kabuto! Send word to all our forces to seal up anything and everything of value, we're leaving!" Orochimaru ordered his right-hand, as he stood up to begin sealing away his own belongings.

The Elemental Nations was now a sinking ship and Orochimaru was not going to be dragged down with it.

*Amegakure*

"The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is in the Regions of Server, we saw him boarding a ship to there in the Wave Country." Zetsu reported to his 'masters' and the leaders of the Akatsuki.

"Hmph, I suppose the brat does have some brains if he was smart enough to get out of the Elemental Nations when he could. Well at least we know where he is now, what about the other Jinchuuriki?" 'Madara' questioned as he looked toward Pein.

"I currently have the others searching for them. Though we now have to wait for the Ichibi to reform before we can make our move." Pein said with 'Madara' nodding reluctantly, still angry at the delay from Shukaku's Jinchuuriki dying.

Both Pein and 'Madara' weren't really concerned about the threat of the oncoming war, more concerned with tracking down the remaining Jinchuuriki and capturing them. As while Jinchuuriki are known to be powerful Shinobi, they can still be overcome by greater numbers and killed; even someone like Hashirama Senju was overwhelmed by greater numbers and killed during the First Shinobi War.

So, it'd be in their best interest to capture the Jinchuuriki before any of them can die, delaying their plans even further.

"Zetsu, would you be able to keep track of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki in the Regions of Server?" 'Madara' asked, considering none of the Akatsuki have been to the Regions of Server and thus didn't know the layout or even how big they were.

If they lost track of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, it's likely they'll never be able to find him.

Unfortunately, Zetsu shook his head negative.

"I tried boarding the ship to follow him, but when we got too far we were thrown out of the ship and into the water. Whatever happened, somethings keeping us bound to the Elemental Nations." Zetsu answered.

Though internally, Black Zetsu guessed that this is likely the work of Hagoromo or Hamura, if not something else entirely keeping him from following the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

"Hm, this is disappointing. Nagato, have Kisame and Itachi travel to Server and begin searching for the Jinchuuriki." 'Madara' ordered, while the Rinnegan-user looked hesitant at issuing out these orders.

"Are you sure? We don't know the direction of the ship that he was on nor where he could be by now; it could take years, even decades to locate him without Zetsu." Pein said, not wanting to send away two of their strongest members on a wild goose chase.

"So? We have all the time in the world to track him down." 'Madara' said as brushed off Pein's concerns.

If only he knew just how badly those words would come back to bite him in the ass.

*Takigakure*

"What did you say?" Fu asked in shock, as she looked at Shibuki with wide eyes and an agape mouth.

"I've set things up for you to go to the Regions of Server. No one will know who you are or that you're a Jinchuuriki, you can start a new life, a better life away from here." 'Along with not being dragged down with the rest of us.' Shibuki said, while adding the latter part mentally.

He wasn't a fool, he knew war was coming and something told Shibuki that the Elemental Nations days are numbered and he didn't want Fu to be turned into a weapon in this war, like so many other Jinchuuriki have been. He wanted her to live her own life and in Server she can do just that, she won't be hated for being a Jinchuuriki as no one will know she's a Jinchuuriki.

Fu wanted to argue against him to let her stay, while she may not like her home village, she didn't want Shibuki to die, given he's the only one to have treated her kindly. Though she was stopped when Shibuki rose a hand.

"I know what you're going to say, but my decision is final. I'm ordering you to go as your leader, I'm asking you as a friend to take this second chance and live your life the way you want to." Said Shibuki.

**"You should take the offer Fu. I can feel it deep within me, this war that's coming, it will destroy the Elemental Nations. You need to get out while you still can."** Said Chomei, the Nanabi, not wanting his host to die.

'Chomei, are you sure, this is your home.' Fu thought, knowing that Chomei was created here in the Elemental Nations.

**"This land hasn't been my home for centuries, please take the offer and escape."** Chomei said, knowing that if they stayed, they'll both suffer.

Sighing in resignation, Fu nodded to Shibuki that she'll go.

"Thank you, Fu and… I'm sorry for not doing more to help you." Shibuki said, as he gave the green-haired girl a solemn smile.

"You've done more than enough Shibuki. And I swear I won't waste this chance you've given me." Fu said, determined to make the most of this second chance.

*Konoha-Hyuga Compound*

"Yo-you're se-sending us away?" Hinata asked, looking at her father while her sister and cousin were beside her, with Hiashi nodding in confirmation.

"Yes. All three you will be taken out of Konoha and granted transportation to the newly discovered Regions of Server." Hiashi said.

He knew what he was doing was treason against Danzo, but Hiashi refused to let that power-hungry warmonger turn his daughters or nephew into mindless killing machines like the rest of his ROOT drones.

In fact, Hiashi wasn't the only one doing this, he knew the rest of the Clan Heads were sending their children away, Kurenai also convincing Unkai to send Yakumo away as well, all of the remaining Konoha Twelve, as they've been called, are being smuggled out Konoha before Danzo can get his hands on them. They all knew it was treason, but they did it anyway as they wanted to keep their children, and those they see as their own, safe from the war they all know will happen and to make sure their clans will live on through the next generation, should they all be wiped out in this war.

"I will protect Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama with my life Hiashi-sama." Neji said, knowing it was his fate to be sent with the Heiresses to act as their protector.

"No Neji, I'm not sending you to act as their guard." Hiashi said, before pulling out the letter his brother Hizashi wanted him to give to his son before he died.

Handing it to his nephew, Neji took and it opened the letter, only to be shocked that it was from his father. Even more shocking was what it said, he didn't die because it was his fate, he chose to die to protect his…

'To protect his brother.' Neji thought, holding the letter tightly.

Looking up. he saw Hiashi bowing low to the ground, much to the surprise of his daughters, having never seen their father do such a thing.

"Neji, I know nothing I can do can ever make up for allowing my brother, your father, to give his life to save mine. But what I can do is make sure you live." Hiashi said, Neji looking solemnly at his father's letter.

"Please stand up, a Clan Head shouldn't bow." Neji said, with Hiashi doing so and facing his daughters and nephew.

"I know I was never a good father, or uncle, but I refuse to let you three suffer from what's to come. Please take this chance and live your lives free from the burdens placed on you." Hiashi said, having already made plans to have the Caged Bird Seal removed from his nephew's forehead.

Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji all looked at each, still surprised by what they've learned and what's happened recently. Looking at Hiashi they nodded, wanting to fulfill his final wish for them.

*With Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya*

"Huh, hard to believe I'm really leaving this place. Even more that you're leaving too." Tsunade said, looking at Jiraiya.

Both of them, plus Tsunade's apprentice Shizune, were currently in a port town in the Fire Country, waiting for the ship that'll take them to the Regions of Server. None of them had any desire to stay in the Elemental Nations any longer, especially with Danzo as Hokage, given Tsunade will likely be hunted down for helping Orochimaru and Jiraiya just had nothing left in the Elemental Nations.

"Well what do you expect? Sensei is dead, Minato and Kushina are dead, Danzo's Hokage, and my godson is gone; there's just nothing left for me here." Said Jiraiya as he downed another shot, while Tsunade nodded, knowing that there was nothing left for her either.

"Tsunade-sama, what will we do when we arrive in Server?" Shizune asked, curious of they'll do when they get there.

"Find whichever place has the best casinos and bars then settle down there." Tsunade said, knowing that in the Regions of Server, she won't have to constantly be on the move and finally be able to settle down in one place.

Maybe she'll even work at a hospital again or something.

"What about you? What're you going to do?" Asked Tsunade, looking at Jiraiya, with the Toad Sage simply shrugging.

"Don't know, travel maybe, set up another spy network. Maybe I'll find something there to write about." Jiraiya said, not really sure on what he'll do when he gets to Server.

It all depends on what happens when they arrive there. Maybe he'll run into Naruto, if the brat was in the Regions of Server.

'Though it'd probably be better that if I did find the brat, that I don't meet him. I doubt he'd want to see anyone from the Elemental Nations ever again.' Jiraiya thought solemnly.

*Iwagakure*

"You can't be serious?!" Kurotsuchi demanded, looking at her father and grandfather in both disbelief and anger.

"Oh, I'm very serious. You are to be transported to these newly discovered Regions of Server and stay there, starting a new life." Onoki said with a serious expression.

"And abandoned my home, my friends, my family?! Hell no old man, you can't just get rid of me!" Kurotsuchi shouted refusing to abandon her village and family, especially when she knew what was coming.

While she may have never fought in a war, Kurotsuchi wasn't stupid, she's seen her grandfather organizing Iwa's forces, sending out scout teams, getting the Academy to speed up on training new students to become Genin.

"It's already been set up Kurotsuchi. You'll be escorted to the nearest port town, where a ship will be waiting to take you there." Kitsuchi said while looking at his daughter, having agreed with his father-in-law's plan to send Kurotsuchi away for her own safety.

While it hurt that this will likely be the last time he'll ever see his daughter, he wasn't going to lose her like he lost her mother.

"I'm not leaving." Kurotsuchi stated as she crossed her arms resolutely, while Onoki had enough of her stubbornness.

"You will leave, and you will do as your Tsuchikage commands you!" Onoki shouted, slamming his fist down onto his desk, shattering it much to Kurotsuchi's shock, given she's never seen her grandfather lose his temper like that.

"I've already lost your mother, my daughter, to a war; I refuse to bury my granddaughter as well. Now please this is the last time I'll ask before I use force, take this chance to escape and live a new life. One without fighting or death, one where you can be who you choose to be." Onoki said, looking at Kurotsuchi with a pleading look as tears leaked out of his eyes.

He didn't want to have to bury another one of his family members, he'd sooner make peace with that damn Yellow Flash, if he wasn't already dead.

Seeing the look in her father and grandfather's eyes made Kurotsuchi look down, before nodding in resignation.

"Okay, I'll go." Muttered Kurotsuchi.

"Thank you. And I meant what I said, this is a second chance to live your life however you want, something not everyone can get." Said Onoki, with Kurotsuchi nodding as tears began escaping her eyes, as well.

She didn't like it, but she'll take the second chance her grandfather's giving her, to live her life in the Regions of Server.

*With Naruto*

Getting off the ship, Naruto looked around the town he arrived in.

'So, this is Littleroot Town.' Naruto thought, having heard that was the name of the place his ship was heading.

It was really nice in Naruto's opinion, nice and peaceful.

'More peaceful than anywhere in the Elemental Nations, that's for sure.' Thought Naruto.

Walking through the town, Naruto couldn't help but notice the people were also friendlier, then again no one here knows he's a Jinchuuriki or where he's from.

"Uh, excuse me." Naruto said to a lady on the sidewalk.

"Hm, yes can I help you, young man?" The woman asked.

"Maybe, see I just arrived here and don't really know where anything is." Naruto said sheepishly, as he scratched the back of his head while giving the lady a small smile.

"Oh, you must be a new trainer here to get your first Pokémon from Professor Birch. Well if you're looking for his lab, it's just on the outskirts of town; it's not hard to find, just look for the arch-shaped building." The woman said, while Naruto nodded slowly, not understanding most of what she just said.

'What's a Pokémon?' Wondered Naruto, before going in the directions the woman just gave him.

Maybe this Professor Birch will be able to help him.

On the way there, Naruto couldn't help but take notice that a couple people were walking beside strange looking creatures, some looked like animals, others with a vague human shaped, and others Naruto couldn't even describe.

'Are these the Pokémon that, that lady was talking about?' Naruto wondered, while looking at the creatures.

"Zor… ua."

"Huh." Naruto said, while looking around for the source of the voice he just heard.

"Zor…"

'That sounds like something in pain.' Naruto thought worriedly, before hearing whatever it was cry out again.

"Zorua…"

Running towards where the cry was coming from, Naruto soon found what was making the noise hidden behind some bushes.

It was a small slate gray, foxlike creature with red and black accents. Its ears are triangular with dark insides, and it has a large tuft of fur tipped with red on top of its head. It has greenish blue eyes with red eyelids. There are circular, red markings above the eyes that resemble eyebrows. Its muzzle is short and tapered with two small fangs seen in the upper jaw when its mouth is open. It had a ruff of black fur around its neck and four short limbs tipped with red. Its tail is short and bushy.

Naruto could only guess that this was another Pokémon, and it looked like it was in pain by the way it was curled up in a ball.

"Hey little guy." Naruto said softly, not wanting to startle the creature.

The small fox creature instantly looked at Naruto and growled warningly.

"Easy, I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanna help." Naruto said, slowly moving his hand towards it, only to instantly pull it back when the Pokémon bit at it.

'What do I do?' Naruto wondered, wanting to help but couldn't if it kept attacking him.

Though Naruto got an idea and unsealed some berries he had on hand.

"Here you go." Naruto offered, placing the berries on the ground for the Pokémon.

The fox looked at the berries warily, sniffing them before eating one. Once it knew they weren't dangerous, the Pokémon devoured the rest of them immediately.

"Hungry aren't you. Can I pick you up now, I just want to help." Naruto said, reaching out towards the injured Pokémon again.

When the Pokémon didn't try to bite him again, Naruto slowly lifted it up being careful, as he didn't know how injured it was.

"I need to get you some help, maybe that Professor guy." Naruto muttered, before running off towards the lab.

Naruto soon reached the lab and immediately knocked on the door, not a moment later it was opened by a man wearing a white lab coat.

"Yes, can I help you? Is something wrong with your Pokémon?" The man asked, once he spotted the fox Pokémon in Naruto's arms.

"It's not mine. I just found it injured and brought it here to get it some help. Are you Professor Birch?" Naruto asked, with the man nodding in confirmation.

"Yes, I'm Professor Birch. Come in, come in, we'll get the little fella all fixed up. Joshua!" Birch called out, a young man coming out of an adjacent room.

"Yes Professor?" Asked Joshua.

"I need to you to tend to this Pokémon while I speak with this boy." Birch said, with Joshua looking at the injure Pokémon and immediately nodded.

"Right away sir." Said the assistant, taking the Pokémon from Naruto and going to see what was wrong with it.

"Now then uh…"

"Oh right, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said, as he introduced himself to the professor.

"Well it's nice to meet you Naruto. But may I ask why you're here, you don't look like a new trainer and you said that Pokémon wasn't yours. So why are you here?" Birch asked, curious of why Naruto was here.

"Uh well you see, that's kind of a long story…" Naruto said, before he started telling Birch where he was from, why he was in the Server Regions, and whatever else seemed important, though he did leave out the Kyuubi and anything else that might be rather off-putting.

Naruto also gave a demonstration of the Wall Walking technique to show he was telling the truth.

"Amazing and you say everyone from these, you called them Elemental Nations, can access this Chakra?" Birch asked in amazement of this discovery.

Never in his life did he think he'd learn about an entire continent where people can command the elements, walk on water and walls, and many other things he thought only possible for Pokémon to do. Sure, he's heard of some people in other Regions accessing their own inner Aura to do things such as read minds and sense the Aura of others, but what Naruto has told him is something straight out of a fairy tale.

"Yeah." Naruto answered.

"Just amazing. Well I'm guessing since you are new to Hoenn, and the Pokémon World in the general, you probably don't know much about Pokémon or the other Regions. If you'd like, I'd be more than happy to let you use my library to learn everything you'd need to know about Pokémon and the other Regions. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me or my assistances and we'll answer to the best of our abilities." Birch said, with Naruto nodding in thanks.

"Thank you, Professor Birch, that's really kind of you." Naruto said, relieved that he'll be able to learn more about this strange new world he's found himself in.

*Timeskip-One Week*

'Wow, I never thought this place could be so amazing.' Naruto thought, while closing the book he was just reading about Pokémon.

A week has passed since Naruto's arrival in Littleroot Town and meeting Professor Birch. Since then he's begun reading about Pokémon and the Hoenn Regions, though he's only read basic stuff and a couple other things as Naruto wants to experience everything the Server Regions has to offer first-hand; not from reading about them in books.

"Zorua."

"Huh, oh hey Zorua." Naruto said, looking at the fox Pokémon, who he learned was a Zorua, a Pokémon that wasn't native to Hoenn.

After Professor Birch's assistant got the little Pokémon fixed up it has stuck close to Naruto, having grown attached to the blonde boy with the feeling being mutual. Especially when he learned Zorua was rather mischievous with its ability to turn into different Pokémon or even people.

"Zor-Zor-rua." Zorua said, jumping on top of Naruto's shoulder.

That was one thing Naruto learned, Pokémon could only say their names to communicate.

"Hmmm." Naruto hummed in thought, looking at Zorua who tilted its head in confusion.

"Zorua?"

"You know, I think I've decided what I want to do here." Said Naruto.

The entire trip from Wave Country to Littleroot Town, Naruto hadn't been sure what he wanted to do, but now he knew what he wanted to do here.

His dream of becoming Hokage was gone as he doubted that he'd receive a warm welcome back in Konoha, and he really had no reason to continue being a Ninja.

But here in the Server Regions, no one knew who he was, that he was Jinchuuriki, it was a chance to start a new life and have a new dream. And Naruto has just thought of a new dream.

He was going to become a Pokémon Trainer.

Becoming a Pokémon Trainer sounds even more fun than being Hokage or being a Ninja. Being able travel across different Regions, catching and befriending different Pokémon, challenging Gym Leaders, and getting the chance to enter the Pokémon League and become Champion.

'Yeah, that sounds like something I'd want to do.' Naruto thought, smiling at the idea.

Though he should talk with Professor Birch, since he's the one who gives new trainers their Starter Pokémon and Pokédex.

Getting up, Naruto exited the library with Zorua still sitting on his shoulder and went to the main lab where he saw one of Birch's aides.

"Excuse me, where's Professor Birch?" Naruto asked, getting the aide's attention.

"Hm, oh the professor went out for some last-minute studying. Though he should be back soon, as I believe we're expecting a new trainer, the daughter of a good friend of the professor's too." Said the aide.

The moment that was said, the lab door opened and in walked a sheepish Birch and a girl Naruto's age, who looked less than happy; though, given the fact her face and hair were soaking wet, that was understandable.

"Uh, do we even want to know what happened?" Naruto asked, while Birch scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ehehehe, I kind of disturbed some Poochyena while out during my research. Thankfully, May here showed up and used one of the Starters I had with me to help, unfortunately she ended up using Mudkip." Birch answered.

Hearing this, the aide chuckled with a sweatdrop, knowing that particular Mudkip was a bit of a prankster along with only listening to Birch as well.

While the professor and the aide were talking, Naruto approached the girl; May, the professor called her.

"Uh, Hi, I'm Naruto." Naruto said as he introduced himself, holding his hand out while looking May over.

May is a slim girl of average height. She has brown long hair with a single fringe at the center with three edges secured by a red and white bandanna and blue eyes with long eyelashes. She wears a red shirt with a navy-blue semi-circle on it, a yellow fanny pack, white gloves with navy fingertips, a white mini skirt over dark blue cycle shorts, and black ankle socks along with red shoes with black and yellow stripes.

'She's kind of cute.' Naruto thought, blushing lightly at the thought.

"May." May said tersely, still upset over being soaked.

'Though he's kind of hot, in a wild or bad boy kind of way.' May thought, as she looked Naruto over.

His spiky blonde hair and whisker marks definitely gave him a wild look.

"Sorry, I'm just kind of in a bad mood from being soaked by that Mudkip. It's nice to meet you Naruto." Said May, as she shook Naruto's hand.

"You too, May. So, you want to become a Pokémon Trainer?" Naruto asked.

"Uh, not really actually. I don't really like Pokémon, I'm mostly just becoming a trainer so I can travel and see new places, meet new peoples." May answered sheepishly, knowing that sounded kind of strange.

Someone who didn't like Pokémon becoming a Pokémon Trainer, even more so considering her dad is a Gym Leader.

"It's fine, I actually kind of relate. See I've only recently arrived in this part of the world and just learned that Pokémon even exist in the past week. Though, I'm also thinking of entering the Pokémon League." Naruto revealed, causing May to look at him in surprise that he's from somewhere that hasn't heard of Pokémon before.

"Really? What's your home like? Oh, what kind of clothes do they have, what kind of food?" May asked eagerly, leaning in closely to hear about Naruto's homeland.

"Uh…" Naruto trailed off, leaning back as May leaned in closer, feeling a little unnerved.

"May, why don't you go get dried off and then we can get you your Starter." Birch said, seeing that Naruto needed some help.

Nodding May headed for the restroom, though the look she gave Naruto showed they weren't done.

*Later*

Exiting the bathroom May sighed in relief at being dried off. Though the moment she stepped out, she stopped when she saw Naruto had changed into a different attire, one more fitting of a Pokémon Trainer.

Naruto was now wearing a long-sleeved orange and black shirt with a blue collar and rim at the bottom; black long pants that were orange at the bottom; a blue backpack, orange gloves with black knuckles, a black bandana headband with an orange Pokéball design, along with a pair of orange and black slip on sneakers that were blue at the soles. He also had a belt holding his Pokéballs, along with a Pokédex strapped to it.

'Oh wow, he really fills out those clothes nicely.' May thought, blushing at how attractive he looked, though quickly shook it off.

"So, what Starter did you choose?" May asked.

In response, Naruto pulled out one of is Pokéballs and opened it, out of the ball came Zorua who retook its position on Naruto's shoulder.

"Zorua!"

"Huh? What kind of Starter is that?" May asked in confusion, since she was sure the three Starters were Grass, Fire, and Water-types; but this one looked like a Dark-type, it also didn't look like one from Hoenn.

"This is Zorua; I found it injured when I arrived in Littleroot and brought it here to be healed. Since then the little guy's kind of grown on me, so I made it my first Pokémon." Said Naruto, with Zorua grinning and licking Naruto's face.

This made May smile at how kind and caring Naruto is, helping an injured Pokémon that wasn't his own.

"Alright May, here are the Starters you can choose from. The Grass-type Treecko, the Water-type Mudkip, and the Fire-type Torchic." Birch said, releasing each of the three Starter Pokémon.

Looking at the three, May shivered seeing Treecko, creeped out by the Gecko Pokémon. Looking at Mudkip, May scowled, remembering her unwilling bath and instantly walked past it. Finally, she looked at Torchic and the Fire-type jumped up to May and brushed against her legs, making the girl smile.

"I choose Torchic." May said, picking up the Fire Chick Pokémon.

"Torchic!" Torchic called out happily.

Nodding Birch handed May Torchic's Pokéball, while returning Treecko and Mudkip to their Pokéballs.

"Very well, here is your Pokédex and some Pokéballs for your future Pokémon. Also, if you both wish you can use your Pokédex to check your Pokémon's abilities, genders, and current move sets." Said Birch.

Nodding Naruto and May both opened their respective Pokédex and scanned their Pokémon.

**Torchic:**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Blaze**

**Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember**

**Egg Moves (Locked): Flame Burst, Feather Dance, Night Slash, Baton Pass, Agility**

**Zorua:**

**Gender Male**

**Ability: Illusion**

**Moves: Scratch, Leer, Pursuit**

**Egg Moves (Locked): Dark Pulse, Extrasensory, Sucker Punch, Copycat**

"Professor, what're 'Egg Moves'?" Naruto asked confused, with May also wanting to know.

"Egg Moves are attacks that Pokémon know the moment they hatch from eggs, though they can't use them immediately as they're still babies and need to increase their strength to unlock them, maybe even requiring to evolve before being able to use them. Your Zorua and Torchic appear to have some rather useful Egg Moves to boot, as well." Birch explained, with Zorua and Torchic puffing out their chests in pride at hearing this.

Naruto and May were also impressed at the moves and Egg Moves their Pokémon already knew. Nodding, they closed their respective Pokédex and returned their Pokémon to their Pokéballs.

"Professor Birch, I wanted to thank you for your hospitality and everything else you've done for me." Naruto said while giving the professor a small bow, while Birch smiled and waved off.

"No thanks are needed Naruto, I'm always happy to help aspiring trainers. Take care while you're out there, both of you, you never know who or what you'll run into." Birch said.

Both Naruto and May nodded, before saying their goodbyes and exiting the lab.

"Hey um, Naruto, do you think I might be able to travel with you for a while?" May asked, as she wasn't sure she was ready to travel on her own yet, especially since she wasn't the most knowledgeable about Pokémon.

"Yeah, it'd actually be pretty nice having a traveling companion." Answered Naruto smiling, which May returned.

"Awesome!" Said May, before grabbing her bike outside the lab.

With that May started riding her bike down Route 101, looking back May was surprised when she saw Naruto running alongside her.

"How are you able to run that fast?!" May asked, surprised that he was keeping up with her, while she was on a bike.

"I'm just a fast runner!" Naruto said with a cheeky grin, as they left Littleroot Town.

With that, marked the beginning of a new Pokémon Journey, and a new Friendship also.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep looks like several people will be heading to the Server Regions as well, but don't expect them to appear often this is still Naruto's journey. Also just to clear things up, Ash will not appear in the story, at least for now, as currently while Naruto is starting his journey in Hoenn, Ash is starting his journey in Kanto.**** So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be covering the episode "A Ruin with a View". So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

"Hey wait up!" May shouted at Naruto, as she tried to catch up to him.

"Huh." Said Naruto as he stopped and looked back, only to see May running alongside her bike and looking out of breath.

Panting, May couldn't believe how fast Naruto could run, she even had to get off her bike and push it to try and catch up with him.

"How… can you run… so fast?" May asked in between pants, with Naruto scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh, Ehehehe. Sorry, I kind of forgot you don't have the same training as me." Naruto said, having been so excited to start his journey that he forgot May wasn't a Ninja like him.

"Training?" Questioned May, confused at what he meant by that.

"Yeah, I was a Ninja back in my old village. Running fast was kind of required." Naruto answered.

"You're a Ninja?! That is so cool!" May exclaimed in excitement, amazed that her new friend is a Ninja.

"I was, but not anymore. Oh, hey check it out." Naruto said as he quickly changed the subject, given he's still sore about his departure from Konoha and the reasons behind it.

"What?" May asked, looking forward and spotting a Pokémon.

Awed at how cute it was, May pulled out her Pokédex and scanned it.

_"Azurill, the Water Ball Pokémon. Azurill is able to throw its tail like a lasso, using the momentum to move about."_

"Azurill?"

"Awe it's so cute, I want it!" May said, wanting to have such an adorable Pokémon.

"Then try and catch it." Naruto said, amused at May wanting to catch Azurill just because it's cute.

"Alright, I'll just grab me a Pokéball and throw it." Said May as she pulled out one of her Pokéballs.

"Uuuh, I don't think that's…" Naruto tried speaking, only for May to throw the Pokéball at the Azurill.

The Pokéball bounced on Azurill's head before the Water Ball Pokémon was sucked in, causing the Pokéballs button to flash and rattle.

"Oh yeah! I caught my first Pokémon!" May cheered, only for her happiness to be cut short when the Pokéball opened up with Azurill coming out.

"Hey what gives?!" Questioned May, confused as to why Azurill broke out of the Pokéball she threw at it.

"I don't think you're gonna catch it that way." Said Naruto as he recalled what he read in Professor Birch's books.

"Why not? I threw an empty Pokéball at it." May said, rounding on Naruto, feeling a bit annoyed.

"I think you have to battle and weaken it first, then try to catch it." Naruto stated, causing May to sweatdrop sheepishly since she wasn't aware of that little fact.

"Right, I know! Time for a… Pokémon Battle!" May said as she tried to coverup her little blunder.

'Then why didn't you do that in the first place?' Naruto thought with a sweatdrop, having a feeling that May didn't know about that part of catching Pokémon until now.

"Torchic, I choose you!" May said as she released the Fire-type from its Pokéball.

"Torchic, Torchic!"

"Now, what're those attacks again?" May wondered.

Suddenly Torchic ran after Azurill, who was bouncing on its tail to escape. This resulted in Torchic running headfirst into a tree.

"That wasn't good. Torchic are you okay?" May asked, worried for her Pokémon.

"Azurill!"

Getting up, Torchic glared at Azurill before running after it.

"Woah, Torchic not so fast! Wait for me!" May said as she ran after the two, unknowingly abandoning her bike in the process.

'This isn't going to end well; I just know it.' Naruto thought as he immediately took off after them.

Torchic chased after Azurill, intent to catch the Water Pokémon, however the chase came to an end when Torchic ended up running headfirst into a rock.

"Okay, next time don't do anything until I tell you to." May said sternly as she caught up to Torchic and picked it up.

"Torchic." Torchic said sadly as it looked like it was about to cry.

"Hey what're you crying for? Come on." May said, now feeling bad for upsetting her Pokémon.

"May, if you don't hurry Azurill will get away!" Naruto called out, reminding her of the Pokémon she was trying to catch.

"Huh." May said, looking up to see Azurill standing in front of a tree.

"Alright." May said as she set Torchic down.

"Torchic use your, Peck attack!" Said May.

Torchic jumped forward, but rather than using Peck it used Scratch, however Azurill jumped away with Torchic just scratching the tree.

"Huh, why didn't Torchic use Peck?" May muttered, confused why her Pokémon didn't use the move she ordered it to use.

"May, Torchic doesn't know Peck yet." Said Naruto, causing the red-cladded trainer to smack her forehead for forgetting that.

"Dang it! Over there Torchic!" May said as she saw Azurill starting to get away again.

"Torchic!"

Torchic immediately ran after Azurill again. Finally losing its temper, Torchic used Ember on where Azurill had jumped off and heard it cry out.

"Torchic!" Torchic cried as it looked pleased at finally managing to hit the Water Pokémon.

However, when Torchic looked through the bushes it paled when it saw it also hit a Marill and a Azumarill.

"Torchic. Tor."

"Torchic!" May called out, seeing her Starter facing against three Pokémon now.

Azurill, Marill, and Azumarill all unleashed a triple Water Gun attack at Torchic, causing the Fire Chick closing its eyes in fear. But the attack never came as Naruto jumped in front of Torchic taking the Water Gun attacks; while letting out a grunt in pain at being hit by three blasts of pressurized water.

"Get lost." Naruto said as he glared up at the three Pokémon, while using some of the Kyuubi's Chakra, turning his eyes red with slit pupils; adding to the intimidation factor.

The Water Pokémon shook in fear at the glare, before immediately running off.

"Naruto! Thank you for protecting Torchic." May said, grateful that her Pokémon wasn't hurt.

"No problem." Naruto said, thankful that May didn't see his eyes turn red from the Kyuubi's Chakra.

"But how did you manage to scare them off?" Asked May.

"It's an intimidation tactic I learned from being a Ninja." Naruto answered, remembering the first time he experienced Killing Intent was against Zabuza.

May was amazed at learning more about her friend and couldn't help but wonder what else he knew. Her attention was then turned back to Torchic and picked up her Pokémon.

"Torchic, are you okay?" May asked, worried if Torchic had been injured.

"Torchic." Torchic muttered as it looked down, sad that it couldn't help its trainer catch a Pokémon.

"You look alright, but I just want to be sure." Said May as she looked over the Fire Chick.

"Don't worry May, once we get to a Pokémon Center, we can have Torchic looked at." Naruto said with a smile, as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Well what're we waiting for, let's go!" May said as she returned Torchic to its Pokéball before taking off in the direction of Oldale Town, wanting to make sure Torchic was alright.

*Later*

Running down the road May looked at Torchic's Pokéball in worry, wanting to hurry and get to the Pokémon Center to have it looked over.

"I wonder what all those rocks are for?" Naruto wondered out loud, getting May's attention.

"Huh?"

Looking up, May saw several large rock pillars surrounding some old looking buildings.

"It looks like a bunch of old buildings, Naruto." May said as they moved in to get a closer look.

"Actually, these are the Ruins of Oldale." Someone said, getting the two preteens attention and saw it was it was a man with spiky brown hair and wearing beige colored clothes.

"I'm Professor Alden and I'm here investigating them." Introduced Alden.

"Hey, my names Naruto." Naruto replied with a grin.

"And I'm May, hello." May added with a smile of her own.

"Nice to meet you Naruto, May. If you don't mind me asking, where are you two off to in such a hurry?" Asked Alden.

"We're trying to find the Pokémon Center." Answered Naruto.

"Oh, well you're in luck. The Pokémon Center is just over this hill." Alden said as he pointed in the direction where the Pokémon Center was, much to Naruto and May's relief.

"Really, that's great thank you!" Naruto said.

"Thanks a bunch!" Said May, as they both ran past Alden to the Pokémon Center.

*Later-Pokémon Center*

"Nurse Joy, can you please help my Torchic?" May asked as she and Naruto ran up to the counter.

"No problem. Let's see now." Said Nurse Joy, placing the Pokéball in a machine to check Torchic's condition.

"Does it look okay in there?" May asked, concerned for the well-being of her Pokémon.

"One more second…"

"Torchic's fine. A good night's sleep is all your Torchic needs." Nurse Joy said with a kind smile.

"Thank goodness." May said, relieved that her Torchic was fine.

"Feeling better now May?" Asked Naruto.

"Mm-hm." May answered with a nod.

"I think a good night's sleep would do you both some good, as well." Nurse Joy added as she smiled at them, with the new trainers nodding in agreement.

Once they had been given a room, Naruto went to get registered for the Hoenn League, getting his badge case for when he challenges the Gym Leaders. He and May then went to check their room and saw it had two bunkbeds.

"Wow, not too shabby." May said, looking at the room.

"Yeah." Said Naruto as he gave a nod in agreement, since this was his first time staying at a Pokémon Center and was surprised at the room.

When they finished settling in the room they went back to the main building, only to see a bunch of trainers.

"Huh, wonder what all these trainers are here for?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

"I don't know, let's ask someone." Said May.

Nodding in agreement, the two went up to one of the trainers.

"Excuse me, but what're all these trainers doing here?" Naruto asked, getting the trainer's attention.

"Huh? Oh, you two must be new, am I right?" The trainer asked with a kind smile, causing Naruto and May to nod in confirmation.

"Well this is the lobby; every Pokémon Center has one. It's where trainers that stay here can meet up and share information." Explained the trainer.

"Yeah, like where the malls are, where the best places to eat are, and what the best clothes are? Things like that?" May asked in excitement, causing Naruto and the trainer to sweatdrop while chuckling sheepishly in good nature.

"I think he means they discuss Pokémon and training, May." Said Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you both have just started as Pokémon Trainers, right?" He asked.

"That's right, we just got our Starters and I just registered for the Hoenn League." Replied Naruto.

"Hm, well good luck to you both. Who knows, maybe we'll get to battle one day." Said the trainer, smiling before waving as he walked away.

"I heard there's a new Gym Leader over at the Petalburg Gym."

"Huh?" Naruto said, looking over to see two trainers sitting and talking.

'Oh no.' May thought as she heard what they were talking about.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, would you be able to tell me who the new Gym Leader is?" Naruto asked, eager to find out who this new Gym Leader is, given he'll likely be challenging them one day.

However, before either could answer him, May suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"Cool it Naruto!" May said, not wanting him to find out the Petalburg Gym Leader is her dad.

"Wha- May, why'd you do that? I was just about to learn who the Petalburg Gym Leader was." Naruto said with a frown at being literally pulled away from the conversation.

"Can't you tell I'm starving after all that running you made me do to keep up you." Said May, smiling as she changed the subject.

As if on que, both their stomach growled and while May was embarrassed by this, she's also thankful as it helped divert Naruto's attention away from learning who the new Gym Leader is.

"I guess you're right and I'm kind of hungry myself." Naruto agreed.

Though he was still curious as to why she stopped him from learning who the Petalburg Gym Leader was. Did she know the Gym Leader or something?

*Later*

"Zor!" Zorua cried as it eagerly dug into its meal, while Naruto and May did the same.

"Mmm, these centers are really great, all this delicious food and it's all for free!" May said with a bright smile.

"Yep, but don't forget it's for the trainers who stay here and after a long day of training." Naruto said as he finished another bowel of ramen, thankful that the center had it.

"You really like ramen, don't you." Stated May as she looked at the other five bowels he's already eaten.

"Yeah, but it's still not as good as Ichiraku's. That place has the best ramen." Naruto said with a bright smile.

"Is it really that great?" May asked, while Naruto looked down as his expression turned solemn.

"Yeah, it is." Answered Naruto as his mind went to Teuchi and Ayame, wondering if they were okay after the invasion.

"Hey Naruto, May." Said Professor Alden as he walked up to them with his own dinner in hand.

"Huh, oh Professor Alden hey." Naruto said, waving to him with a smile.

"Glad to see you both made it here. Do you mind if I join you?" Alden asked with the two shaking their heads, letting the Professor join them.

"So, what exactly are you doing in Oldale Town?" May asked after finishing another bite of her dinner.

"I'm an archaeologist you see, I've set up a base here in Oldale to study the Oldale Ruins. If you want, I can show you what I have so far." Alden offered with a kind smile.

"That'd be great thank you Professor." Said Naruto in excitement at seeing what he had discovered.

Normally he wouldn't be interested in boring stuff like this, but after arriving in the Regions of Server, Naruto was eager to learn all that he could about them.

*Later*

"Are these the ruins we passed by earlier today?" Naruto asked while looking at a picture of the Oldale Ruins.

"That's right. And luckily for me, the Pokémon Center was generous enough to let me use this room while I continue my research on those ruins. There's even a legend about the ruins, of a stone chamber deep within the ruins that acts as a portal between our world and the ancient Pokémon world." Alden explained.

"Wow." May said, amazed by this.

"Unfortunately, because of the way the ruins are constructed, any attempts to enter the chamber causes it to begin crumbling, so its contents remain unknown." Alden admitted.

"What do you mean by ancient Pokémon?" Asked Naruto, having learned of Fossil Pokémon when he was studying at Professor Birch's lab.

"Well Naruto, I don't mean extinct Pokémon like Aerodactyl and Kabuto, I mean ancient Pokémon that have lived since ancient times without changing at all." Alden clarified.

"Wow. That's so cool." Naruto as he imagined seeing Pokémon that have been alive since ancient times and remained the same.

"Most of the details involving ancient Pokémon, like where they lived and how they lived are still a complete mystery to the world. It's the mystery that makes it all so fascinating." Said Alden.

"Huh, guess there's more to Pokémon than I thought." May said with a smile, liking how she's enjoying learning more about Pokémon than she thought she would.

"Wow, ancient Pokémon. How cool would it be to meet one?" Naruto said in excitement.

"You may just get the chance, Naruto." Alden said as he held up a stone table.

"The correct way to enter the chamber is written right here on this tablet." Said Alden.

"Really?!" Asked Naruto eagerly.

"Let's go then." Said May, while not as eager as Naruto, was still excited at the idea of meeting ancient Pokémon.

"Easy, there are still four keys that need to be found, so I'm afraid we have to wait just a little bit longer." Alden told them as he smiled in amusement at how eager they are.

Unknown to the three, they were being watched by five people wearing matching red and black uniforms.

"Professor Alden sighted" Said a female that is wearing heat vision goggles.

"Good, then let's begin." Said a male that was obviously the leader of the group.

"Right!" The last three said as they gave a nod in confirmation.

Meanwhile back in Alden's room, Naruto and May were still excited about seeing the ancient Pokémon.

"I hope we find those keys soon." Naruto said.

Before anything else could be said, the lights suddenly went off, much to the three's confusion.

"What the- why did the lights go out?" May asked, before they all heard the door being opened.

Looking over at the now open door, they saw three people wearing red and black uniforms and three armored Houndoom.

"What, what is the meaning of this?" Alden demanded, wondering who these people were, while the Houndoom started growling.

"Professor Alden, we would like you to accompany us on a little journey to the Oldale Ruins." One of the people said, his tone making it clear that it wasn't a request.

"I will not!" Alden denied, while he didn't know who these people were, he knew they weren't good people just from their looks alone.

However, the choice was taken out of his hands when they all heard Nurse Joy.

"I'm sorry Professor Alden, when the power went- oh!" Nurse Joy said, seeing the intruders and was grabbed by another one from behind.

"Well now Professor, would you like to change your mind." The same intruder said menacingly now that they had a hostage.

"Hmm, yes, alright I'll go with you." Alden said, not wanting anyone to get hurt.

Unknowingly Alden also stopped Naruto, who was reaching for the storage seal containing his Kunai and Shuriken.

*Later*

"Ow!" May said as she was thrown into the storage room, along with Naruto and Nurse Joy.

Growling in anger, Naruto banged on the door, wishing he could his hands on those bastards.

"What do those guys even want?" May asked as she got back up on her feet.

"To get inside the chamber under the Oldale Ruins, I bet." Nurse Joy guessed.

"Do you know who those people are Nurse Joy?" Naruto questioned.

Given the uniforms they were wearing and how they likely planned this, along with those glowing goggles they were wearing, Naruto guessed they might be part of a larger organization.

"No, I don't, but I'm sure they caused that blackout by cutting the power to the center. Oh no, without power all the Pokémon being treated are in danger!" Nurse Joy said, now worried for the Pokémon that were being taken care of.

"Wait does that mean Torchic and all the other Pokémon are in trouble?" May asked, scared for her Torchic.

"We have to switch to our reserve power, right away." Nurse Joy said.

'Damn those guys.' Naruto thought as he clenched his fist at the idea of them putting so many innocent Pokémon in danger like that.

"We'll have to get out of here first. And I think I have a way." Naruto said as he pulled out an explosive tag and slapped it right onto the door.

"Both of you might want to step back." Said Naruto, with May and Nurse Joy doing just that, not sure what he was about to do.

Naruto channeled just enough Chakra into the explosive tag and stepped back as it detonated, creating a hole big enough for them to get through.

"Come on, let's go. And sorry about the door." Naruto said, climbing through the hole before helping the girls through.

"No worries, you probably just saved the Pokémon." Nurse Joy said, while shocked at what she just saw, she was more grateful at being able to turn the power back on.

"Was that another of your Ninja tricks?" May asked.

"Yeah it was." Answered Naruto.

"Nurse Joy, we're going after those guys that took Professor Alden, will you be alright here?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, please hurry and make sure Professor Alden is safe." Said Nurse Joy.

Nodding Naruto and May immediately ran out of the Pokémon Center and headed for the Oldale Ruins.

"Look there they are!" Naruto said, seeing a helicopter flying off.

'Damn they got away.' Naruto thought as he glared at the helicopter angry that those bastards got away in.

"Professor! Are you alright?" Naruto asked as they saw Alden on the ground.

"Huh, yes I'm fine. Those people didn't do anything and thankfully didn't take anything from the ruins or find what they were looking for, whatever that is." Alden said, before showing them four balls.

"One good thing is they already collected the four keys to the chamber. Now to put them back where they belong." Alden said as they all entered the chamber and he place the keys in the large stone block in the chamber.

"There we go, back where they belong." Said Alden.

Naruto and May nodded in agreement, it was then the three noticed light coming into the chamber. Looking they saw the sun was coming up.

"The sun's coming up." Naruto said, surprised it was already morning.

"Morning already." Said May, also surprised since she didn't think that they trapped for that long.

Just then their attention was grabbed when they saw the four keys light up and a glowing light spread throughout the chamber, running along the lines on the wall.

To their amazement, the stone block slid along the floor revealing a hidden stairwell.

"What's this?" Alden wondered in amazement, with Naruto and May also being surprised and amazed at what just happened.

"Come on let's take a look." Said Alden.

Nodding in agreement, the three made their way down the stairs, soon entering a large underground cavern with a lake.

"An enormous underground water supply." Alden stated in amazement at what he was seeing.

"It smells so fresh and clean too." Added May, with Naruto nodding at seeing how clean the water looked.

"I wonder if it leads out to the sea." Said Alden.

Before anything else could be said a medium sized fish-like Pokémon jumped out of the water. It is covered with hard, brown scales that are similar to craggy rocks. Its tan head has protruding cheekbones, which are smaller on a female that jumped out not long after. A triangular spike protrudes from the back of its head. Tan patches cover its body and there is a red spot located on both sides. It possesses two pairs of pectoral fins, which it uses to push itself along the sea bottom. Additionally, it has dorsal and pelvic fins near its tail. Its tail fin has a wavy outline.

"Amazing the ancient Pokémon, Relicanth!" Alden said, amazed at seeing the ancient Pokémon in person.

"Relicanth?" Naruto asked as he looked at the Water/Rock Pokémon in the water.

"It is true, these ruins are a portal to the present and the past." Said Alden.

Maybe not in the literal sense, but this chamber has likely been untouched since the ruins were built.

After looking around the chamber a little more, they all headed back to the Pokémon Center; with Naruto and May deciding to stay a little longer given they didn't get any sleep.

*Timeskip-Two Days*

Two days have passed since the incident at the Oldale Ruins. The next morning Nurse Joy returned Torchic, who was back in perfect health, while Naruto and May stayed another night to rest from the events of the previous day.

Now Naruto and May were walking down Route 102, heading for Petalburg City.

Though Naruto stopped when he saw a Pokémon step out onto the path. It is a humanoid Pokémon with a white body. It has thin arms and legs that widen toward the feet. There is a wispy extension trailing off the back of its feet, creating the overall impression of a nightgown or oversized dress. Most of its face is covered by green hair that resembles a bowl cut, there are two flat, red horns on top of its head: a large one toward the front and a smaller one at the back.

"Hey, look at that Pokémon." Naruto said.

"Hm, hey I think that's a Ralts." Said May, remembering all the different Pokémon her brother always talked about.

"Cool, I'm gonna catch it." Said Naruto as he pulled out Zorua's Pokéball, eager to catch his first Pokémon.

"Let's go Zorua!" Naruto said, releasing Zorua from its Pokéball.

"Zorua, Zor!"

"Ralts." Ralts looked up, hearing Zorua and saw the Tricky Fox Pokémon standing in front of it.

"Alright Zorua, use Scratch!" Naruto said.

"Zor!" Zorua jumped at Ralts as its claws glowed.

"Ralts." Ralts's eyes glowed beneath its hair, however nothing seemed to happen as Zorua's Scratch attack hit it straight on, making it cry out in pain.

"Alright, go Pokéball!" Naruto said as he threw an empty Pokéball at Ralts.

The Pokéball bounced off Ralts and sucked the Pokémon inside, the Pokéball's button flashed red and rattled a few times before it gave off a ping sound, signaling a successful capture.

"Alright! I caught a Ralts!" Naruto cheered, grabbing the Pokéball and held it up in the air victoriously.

"Zorua!" Zorua jumped around, happy to have helped its trainer and that there was a new Pokémon on the team.

"Okay Ralts, come on out." Naruto said, letting Ralts out of its new Pokéball.

"Ralts." Ralts looked up at its new trainer, who knelt down and smiled at it.

"Hey, sorry for attacking like that, but I really wanted to catch you. Here this should help you feel better." Naruto said as he pulled out an Oran Berry, having collected numerous types of berries while at Professor Birch's lab.

"Ralts." Ralts took the berry and ate it, feelings its strength being restored.

"Alright, let's see what there is about you." Naruto said, pulling out his Pokédex and scanning Ralts.

_"Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon. Ralts is the pre-evolved form of Kirlia. It can use the horns on its head to read human emotions. Ralts rarely shows itself to humans, but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings."_

**Ralts:**

**Gender: Male**

**Ability: Telepathy**

**Moves: Growl, Confusion**

**Egg Moves (Locked): Mean Look, Destiny Bond**

'That's why its attack didn't work. Psychic-type moves don't work against Dark-types.' Naruto thought as he looked up from his Pokédex away and placed it back on his belt.

Returning both of his Pokémon to their Pokéballs, Naruto turned to May and smiled widely.

"Come on May, we're almost to Petalburg City and my first Gym Battle!" Naruto said as he felt excited for his first Gym Battle.

Though in the back of his mind, he still remembered those guys from the Pokémon Center. And something told Naruto, they haven't seen the last of them either.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto and May arrived in Oldale Town, meet Professor Alden, and have their first encounter with Team Magma. Not only that but Naruto has also caught his first Pokémon, a Ralts and as it is a male Ralts he'll eventually have a Gallade. Now this isn't the end of chapter as from this chapter onward I'll be putting Omakes in showing some of the adventures of the other Ninja that have gone to Server, think of it like Pokémon Chronicles. The first Omake will have Orochimaru setting up base, or should I say taking over a base.**

Omake: A Snake in Unova

The Unova Team Rocket Base was in a state of panic. Not a moment ago, they had been attacked by an unknown group of people that just showed up and started killing everyone.

Dr. Zager ran alongside Pierce to the communication room, they had to get word to the rest of Team Rocket about this attack. Reaching the communication room Zager prepared to contact Giovanni and tell him about this attack and hopefully have him send reinforcements; should they have any Psychic-type Pokémon that were strong enough to make the trip.

However, before he could get the call though, a giant snake shot out of the hallway and wrapped around Zager before tearing his throat out, much to Pierce's shock and horror at seeing the Doctor die in such a painful way.

"Did you really think you were going to escape." Orochimaru said as he and Kabuto stepped out of the shadows.

"You! You're the ones behind this! You made a mistake attacking us and crossing Team Rocket. Your days are numbered!" Pierce said, glaring at the Sannin.

"We're quaking in our boots." Kabuto deadpanned, while Orochimaru vanished in a burst of speed much to Pierce's shock.

Pierce was further shocked when Orochimaru appeared right in front of him. Though his shock didn't last when he felt a striking pain in his chest, looking down Pierce saw the Sword of Kusanagi impaling him.

Bringing the sword in an upward slash, blood sprayed across the Sannin and his blade as Pierce fell to the floor, dead as a doornail.

"Hm, well that was mildly disappointing." Orochimaru said as he flicked the blood off his sword.

"Kabuto, have the others start disposing of the bodies and get this place cleaned up." Orochimaru said.

"Hai Orochimaru-sama."

*Later*

"While the people here are hardly anything special, aside from the few that possess this Aura or Psychic powers, these Pokémon are truly fascinating creatures." Kabuto said as he looked through all the research and information on Pokémon.

It was truly amazing, all the different types of Pokémon; the moves they could use, the abilities they possessed, along with the Legendary and Mythical Pokémon.

"Yes, I never thought I'd see the day where there were creatures that surpassed the Tailed Beasts in power." Said Orochimaru, looking over what little information there was on the Legendary Pokémon.

"Should we try tracking them down Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked, only for Orochimaru to shake his head.

"No, the sightings of these Legends are few and far between; it'll be a miracle if we so much as caught a glimpse of one. For now, we'll simply study these Pokémon to see what we can learn about them." Said Orochimaru.

While it would be good to get his hands on one of these Legendary Pokémon, Orochimaru doubted he'd have a way to subdue or contain them, and frankly, he had no desire to bring down the wrath of what equates to living deities, in some cases concerning certain Pokémon.

Better to simply study them from afar and not risk angering them.

'Of course, there's also the matter of young Naruto.' Thought Orochimaru.

He had one of his agents swipe the ship log from Wave Country and discovered Naruto's ship had taken him to the Hoenn Region. Orochimaru and his followers were currently in the Unova Region, one that is rather far off from Hoenn.

While the Sannin knows Naruto was likely a long way off from his arrival point, he'd still rather not risk the chance of Danzo or the Akatsuki managing to find him.

"Kabuto, bring me Tayuya, Kimimaro and Guren, as well as Yukimaru." Orochimaru order to his second-in-command.

*Later*

"You summoned us Orochimaru-sama." Kimimaro said as he kneeled before the Sannin with Tayuya and Guren beside him, with the only one not bowing being Guren's ward, Yukimaru.

"Yes, I'm sending you four to the Hoenn Region on a long-term mission. Your mission is to track down Naruto Uzumaki." Orochimaru said.

"To capture or to kill?" Kimimaro asked.

"Neither. You are just to observe him and report back to me of what he's doing. Do not reveal yourselves unless he becomes aware of you following him or anyone else from the Elemental Nations attacks him." Orochimaru said, knowing if Naruto was aware his subordinates were following him, he'll become aware Orochimaru himself is in Server, and the Sannin would prefer keeping his presence hidden for as long as possible, at least until he set up a more stable base of operations.

"You all leave when you're ready and take some Pokéballs with you to catch any Pokémon you see and want. And try not to draw attention to yourselves, only use Jutsu as a last resort." Said Orochimaru, wanting to them all to blend in with the locals and keeping a low profile, meaning no Chakra unless they had no other choice.

"Hai Orochimaru-sama." Kimimaro, Tayuya, and Guren said, before all four of them left to prepare for their mission.

"Are you sure it was wise sending those three?" Kabuto asked.

Given Kimimaro and Guren were fanatically loyal to Orochimaru and didn't allow anyone to speak ill of him, while Tayuya was known for her temper, he felt they weren't the best choices to track down and observe Naruto.

"Yes, they'll be sure to follow my orders to the letter and are among my most normal looking subordinate, so that'll help them with blending in; plus, they don't attack anyone for their own amusement, only when provoked." Said Orochimaru, feeling they were the best choices, especially since most of his other followers were quite sadistic and wouldn't hesitate to kill someone for the fun of it.

Now it was just a matter time for their report, and in the meantime Orochimaru may consider catching his own Pokémon.

'Hm, I wonder what type of snake Pokémon there are?' Wondered the Sannin.

**Yep, Orochimaru has taken over the Team Rocket base in Unova and killed Zager and Pierce, along with sending Kimimaro, Tayuya, and Guren and Yukimaru to observe Naruto on his journey. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! This will cover the episode "There's No Place Like Hoenn", though it'll be kind of short since most of that episode involves Team Rocket who aren't anywhere close to being in Hoenn. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

"Alright Ralts, use Confusion on those rocks and Zorua use Pursuit to destroy them!" Said Naruto.

"Ralts!" Ralts lifted its arm, causing several large rocks to float in the air with a blue glow surrounding them.

"Zor-Zor-Zor-rua!" Zorua launched itself at the rocks, surrounded by a dark aura and smashed through them.

"Yes! Way to go you two!" Naruto said as he smiled at his Pokémon, who jumped around happily.

A week has passed since Naruto managed to catch Ralts. Since then he and May have been travelling to Petalburg City, along the way Naruto's also encountered other trainers and battled against them, winning some battles, but also losing others. Though Naruto didn't let the losses get to him, they just inspired him to get stronger.

He's also started training Zorua and Ralts in increasing their strength, speed, agility, defense, attack power and mastering the moves they already know, using some tips he got from the trainers at the Pokémon Center and on the road. And the training was showing, as Zorua and Ralts have grown much stronger than before.

"Hey Naruto! Come on, we're almost to Petalburg City!" May said, knowing they were close to her home city.

While she'd prefer to hold off on Naruto finding out her father is the Petalburg Gym Leader, she knew he wouldn't be deterred from getting there.

"Really?! Great, come on you two, it's almost time for our first Gym Battle." Naruto said as he returned Zorua and Ralts to their Pokéballs, wanting to get them looked at when they reached a Pokémon Center.

'My first Gym Battle, I can't wait!' Naruto thought excitedly.

*Later-Petalburg City*

Exiting the Pokémon Center, Naruto and May headed to a nearby park, with Naruto taking in the sights of Petalburg City. It was surprising to see how big it was compared to Littleroot Town and Oldale Town.

With Zorua and Ralts both back at full strength, Naruto wanted to get to the Petalburg Gym, but he decided to stop for a moment, given the fact he still didn't know anything about the Petalburg Gym Leader or even what type of Pokémon he uses.

"Hm, I wonder what the Petalburg Gym Leader is like?" Naruto wondered out loud.

"I'm sure he's a nice guy." Answered May, knowing the kind of person her father was.

"What? May do you know him?" Naruto asked in surprise, since he didn't even know the Petalburg Gym Leader was a guy or a girl.

"M-me?! Well I don't really know him that well. The word on the street is he's very kind, but also very strong and of course I hear he's very handsome and a really great man." May said as she happily talked about her father, even if Naruto didn't know that's who she's talking about.

"Sounds like you know him pretty well." Naruto stated with narrowed eyes and rubbing his chin.

This solidified Naruto's guess that she knew the Gym Leader personally, given from when she stopped him from learning about the guy back in Oldale Town.

"Well, I don't know him all that well." May said, waving it off with a sheepish chuckle.

"No, no. You definitely know who the Gym Leader is; the way to talk about him, the fact you stopped me from learning about him back in Oldale Town; in fact, I think you know the Gym Leader personally!" Naruto said, with May sweating nervously at Naruto figuring out that Norman is her father.

However, Naruto's next words both relieved and mortified May at the same time.

"May, is the Gym Leader your boyfriend?" Naruto asked.

Hearing that, May immediately face faulted before jumping to her feet with her face burning red.

"No, he isn't my boyfriend you idiot!" May shouted in embarrassment and mortification that Naruto believed Norman was her boyfriend.

She was nearly tempted just to tell him that the Petalburg Gym Leader is her father!

"Then how do you know him so well?" Questioned Naruto.

"It's just some stuff I heard about him. Anyways, I need to go and… take care of a few things." May said, immediately running to her family's home both to see her parents and brother, again along with calming her nerves after what Naruto just said.

Watching May leave, Naruto shook his head as he smirked and chuckled to himself.

"He's so her boyfriend." Naruto muttered to himself, before walking off towards the Petalburg Gym.

*Later*

"The Petalburg Gym." Naruto said as he stared at the Gym that looked like a dojo.

Entering the Gym, Naruto walked down the hall and soon found the room with the battlefield.

"Hello, anyone here?! I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader!" Naruto said as he looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Hello?" Naruto called out.

"Can you please keep it down! I'm right in the middle of watching a documentary on the Alola Region." Someone said.

"Huh." Said Naruto, looking to see who it was.

It was a small young boy. He has short, black hair and brown eyes, much like his father. He wears a money-green-colored T-shirt with a white collar and button, charcoal-colored shorts and green, black and white slip-on shoes without socks. He also wears black, framed half-moon glasses. He was also carrying a book under his arm.

"Oh, uh sorry kid. I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader." Naruto said, while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well then you found him." Said the kid, pushing his glasses up and making the light reflect off them.

"Uh, what?" Asked Naruto, sweatdropping at the boy's claim.

"Yep, that's right! I'm Max, the Petalburg Gym Leader!" Said Max as he ran up onto the battlefield.

Naruto's sweatdropped again, who was this kid trying to fool? He was a Ninja and a Master Prankster, he's fooled Anbu for Kami's sake!

'But if the kid wants to play, we'll play.' Naruto thought, smirking at the idea of pull a prank of his own after so long.

"Okay then, let's battle." Naruto said, with Max blinking at that.

"Uh, what?" Max asked this time, while starting to sweat a little.

"You said you're the Gym Leader and I came here to battle you. Let's battle." Said Naruto, pulling out an empty Pokéball and pressing the button, causing it to expand, acting like it contained a Pokémon.

"Like, ri-right now?" Max asked with a stutter, worried at how his prank backfired on him like this.

"Yeah, after all, as a Gym Leader I'm sure you have your Pokémon with you at all times, right?" Naruto said, smirking at how nicely his counter-prank was coming along, and the effect it was having.

"Ri-right of course I do!" Said Max, sweating nervously since he didn't actually have any Pokémon yet.

The two were cut off when they heard giggling outside the window. Looking, they saw May's head pop up as she covered her mouth to contain her laughter.

"Hehehehe! Naruto really got you good Max!" May said in between giggles.

"Uh, hey sis." Max greeted upon seeing his sister.

"Wait? Sister?!" Naruto said, surprised that May and Max were siblings.

"Well then who do we have here?" A man asked as he appeared besides May.

"Hello!" Said a woman, appearing on May's other side.

"What? Who are you?" Asked Naruto, even more confused at the sight before him.

*Later*

"Naruto, I'd like you to meet my mother and father." May said as she introduced her parents to her friend.

"I'm Norman pleased to meet you Naruto." Said Norman.

"And I'm Caroline, a pleasure." Caroline greeted.

"And this is my little brother." Said May, as she motioned to Max.

"Yeah we met, the famed Petalburg Gym Leader." Naruto said as he smirked at Max, who chuckled sheepishly.

"Uh, actually my dad is the real Gym Leader." Max said, with Naruto blinking at that.

"Oh, so I guess the Gym Leader really isn't your boyfriend after all, May." Said Naruto.

May covered her face in embarrassment that he was still on about that, while her parents laughed in good nature and Max looked at May like she's crazy.

"What kind of mixed signals were sending that made him come up with that conclusion, May?" Max asked with a raised eyebrow; then again this was May he's talking about.

In response May bopped her brother lightly on the head, causing Max to grab his head and look to his parents with tear-filled eyes.

"Mom, dad! May's being mean to me!" Max said crying, only for everyone to see through his crocodile tears.

"No one's buying it, kid." Naruto said, with Max's tears instantly vanishing as he gave a shrug.

"Yeah, that act was getting kind of old anyway." Admitted Max, as he gave a nonchalant shrug.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier about my father being the Petalburg Gym Leader, but I didn't want you to see me as just the Gym Leader's daughter. Though, it probably would have saved me the humiliation from before." Said May, while muttering the last part to herself.

She's just thankful no one heard Naruto's earlier accusation and started any rumors.

'Like Konohamaru.' Naruto thought, remembering how everyone only saw him as the Sandaime's grandson.

"Don't worry May, I wouldn't have cared if the Gym Leader was your grandmother." Naruto told May with a comforting grin.

Though he soon realized how it came out and started stuttering, it only worked with Konohamaru since he was still a little brat at the time. Thankfully, May and Caroline just giggled while Norman and Max chuckled lightly.

"It's fine, we get what you mean. And thanks, it really means a lot." May said thankfully, while looking away with a light blush on her face as she said that.

"By the way dear, what happened to your bike?" Caroline asked, having not seen May with it when she came home.

"Uh… Oh no, I must have left it behind!" May said, remembering she had been in such a rush to make sure Torchic was okay that she completely forgot her bike back on Route 101.

"Oh well, it's okay, bikes are replaceable. By the way May, what Pokémon did you get from Professor Birch?" Norman asked, curious of which Starter his daughter picked.

"Yeah, come one May, which Pokémon did you get?!" Max asked, eager to see the Pokémon his sister picked out.

"You'll see, Torchic come on out!" Said May, letting Torchic out of its Pokéball.

"Torchic!"

"What?! Why'd you pick that? If it were me, I definitely would have picked a Treeko." Max said, feeling disappointed when he saw Torchic.

Feeling its eyes twitch, Torchic jumped up and started scratching Max's faces.

"Tor-Torchic!"

"Wait Torchic, stop that!" May said as she saw Torchic scratching Max up.

"I think Torchic is a fine Pokémon to start out with." Norman said, knowing when Torchic evolves into Combusken and Blaziken it'll become a Fire/Fighting-type, while also having access Flying-type attacks and various other great coverage moves also. Not to mention, that if May manages to get a Key Stone and a Blazikenite Mega Stone, she'll be able to use Mega Evolution.

"And it's as cute as a button, May." Caroline said as she cooed at the sight of her daughter's starter Pokémon.

"Yeah!" May said in agreement, since that was why she picked Torchic.

"Man, I just wish that I could have my own Pokémon. I'd just love to have a Treecko." Max said, ignorant of the glare Torchic was giving him before jumping on top of him and began scratching him again.

"Torchic-chic-chic-chic!"

'Let this be a lesson Max, never insult a Pokémon, no matter how small.' Naruto thought.

"Naruto, why don't you join us for lunch. You must be starved." Caroline offered.

"Thanks, that'd be really great." Said Naruto, accepting their hospitality.

*Later*

"So, Naruto, May tells us you just started your journey." Caroline said.

"Yeah, I just registered for the Hoenn League in Oldale Town. I was actually hoping to challenge Norman for my first Gym Battle. If that's alright with you, sir." Naruto said, while looking at Norman.

"Of course, Naruto; and you said this will be your first Gym Battle, right?" Asked Norman, as he accepted the former Shinobi's Challenge.

"Yes. So, what're the Petalburg Gym rules?" Asked Naruto.

"It's a three-on-three elimination battle. First one to defeat all three Pokémon wins." Max answered, with Naruto looking surprised at this.

"What, is that true?" Naruto asked as he turned back towards the Gym Leader.

"Yes." Norman replied.

Naruto's head slumped forward hearing this.

"Ah man, I only have two Pokémon." Naruto said, knowing he couldn't battle Norman if he didn't have three Pokémon.

"Wait, you only have two Pokémon? Then why were you going to accept my challenge back at the Gym?" Questioned Max.

"Oh, I knew you weren't the Gym Leader. I just wanted to see how far you'd take your prank, while also getting you with a prank of my own." Naruto said with a smirk as he remembered at how he got Max by turning his own prank on him.

Max slumped forward at this, depressed that Naruto had seen through his prank.

"Hm, well since you came all this way, I could still battle you." Norman offered with a kind smile.

"What, really?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"That's kind of you Norman." Said Caroline, smiling at her husband.

"Of course, it won't be a registered Gym Battle." Said Norman.

"That's okay! Thank you, I really appreciate it." Naruto said, happy that he'll still get to battle the Gym Leader, even if he won't be able to get a badge.

Once they finished lunch the family plus Naruto headed back to the battle arena, where Naruto and Norman stood on opposite sides of the arena.

"Okay I'm ready." Naruto said pulling out Zorua's Pokéball

"Alright then. Slakoth, I choose you!" Norman said, throwing the Pokéball to the arena.

Out of the Pokéball came a rather lazy looking Pokémon. It is a brown, quadruped Pokémon with sloth-like qualities. It has coarse, shaggy fur with two dark brown stripes on its back. There is a scruff of fur on top of its head, and it has a large, pig-like pink nose, pink eyelids, and dark rings around its eyes. It has long, lanky arms, but shorter legs. Each paw has two sharp claws, and there are pink paw pads on the back feet. Its underbelly and read are also pink.

Pulling out his Pokédex, Naruto saw what kind of Pokémon it was.

_"Slakoth, the Slacker Pokémon. Slakoth is generally found sleeping and very few ever witness it in motion."_

Looking at what information was available to him, due to Slakoth not being his Pokémon, Naruto frowned when he saw that Slakoth only has one ability, Truant; meaning it'll only attack every other turn. Naruto would have thought Norman was underestimating him, but remembered Norman is a Gym Leader and would give it his all, even against a rookie trainer and in an unofficial Gym Battle.

"Okay, Zorua I choose you!" Said Naruto throwing the Pokéball as Zorua came out

"Zorua!"

Norman was surprised and intrigued at seeing Zorua, since it wasn't a Pokémon that is native to the Hoenn Region.

"Alright Zorua, use Scratch!" Naruto said.

"Zor!" Zorua charged at Slakoth with its claws glowing

"Slakoth dodge and use Blizzard!" Said Norman

"Sla." Slakoth jumped into the air with surprising speed before opening its mouth that glowed white and unleashed a blizzard that hit Zorua dead on.

"Zorua!" Zorua shivered and grunted in pain from the Ice-attack.

"Zorua!" Naruto exclaimed in worry for his Starter.

Slakoth landed on the ground and began scratching its head.

'Alright Truants kicked in. Now's my chance.' Thought Naruto

"Okay Zorua use Leer then use Pursuit!" Said Naruto

"Zorua." Zorua's eyes glowed red as it glared at Slakoth who shivered in fear lowering its defense

Zorua then charged forward with a dark aura surround it tackling Slakoth.

"Yes, now Zorua use Scratch again!" Naruto said, only to see Slakoth's eyes narrow in concentration

"Not so fast! Slakoth use Shadow Ball!" Said Norman.

Sla-koth!" Slakoth formed a dark ball of energy at Zorua

"Zorua quick, dodge it now!" Naruto said.

Zorua immediately jumped to the side and continued running towards Slakoth to attack

"Slakoth now use Hidden Power!" Norman said before Truant kicked in

"Slakoth!" Slakoth was surrounded by a white energy before it created a ring of white circles appeared in its hands

Slakoth threw the ring at Zorua who was surrounded by the rings before they closed in on the Tricky Fox Pokémon causing an explosion.

"Zorua!" Naruto said in worry at seeing his partner get hit again.

Zorua fell to the arena floor with swirls in its eyes.

"Zor-rua."

Running over to his partner Naruto picked Zorua up.

"Hey Zorua, you alright buddy?" Naruto asked worried.

"Zorua." Zorua looked down, sad that it had lost the match, though Naruto just smiled and patted its head.

"Don't worry about losing, you did your best okay." Said Naruto.

"You're right Naruto. Your Pokémon, Zorua was it, definitely put up a fight." Norman said, returning Slakoth to its Pokéball.

"Thank you, Norman, that means a lot." Said Naruto smiling.

While he may have lost the match, it was still a fun match and gave Naruto a good idea of what to expect from the other Gym Leaders, along with motivating Naruto to increase his Pokémon's training for the next Gym Battle.

Along with catching more Pokémon to help him along the way.

*Later*

"I guess it's time for you two to get going. Do you have everything May?" Caroline asked as she and Norman saw May and Naruto off.

"Don't worry mom, I've got everything I need." Said May, when suddenly Max showed up with a backpack.

"Since May doesn't know anything about Pokémon and Naruto's still a new trainer. I should go to." Max said, eager to tag along on their journey and see new places, as well as Pokémon.

"Mm-hm, your brother does know a lot about Pokémon, so it'd be good for him to tag along." Norman said.

"And less worrying for me." Added Caroline, who felt better if both her children were together, rather than separated.

"Naruto, would it be alright if Max traveled along with you and May?" Asked Norman.

"Yeah, it's fine if Max joined us." Naruto answered, smiling at the idea of having another traveling companion.

"Thank you, Naruto." Said May, glad her brother was coming along to help; especially since she didn't really know all that much when it came to Pokémon.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Max cheered, excited that he's going to see more of the Hoenn Region.

"I also have something for you May. A badge case to hold your winning Gym Badges." Said Norman.

He'd give one to Naruto also, but he'd already gotten his case when he registered for the Hoenn League.

May took the badge case hesitantly, since she wasn't sure if she was even going to challenge any Gym Leaders.

"And Max, this is for you." Norman said, giving Max a PokéNav.

"For me, oh wow!" Max said when he saw what it was.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"A Pokémon Navigator! I've been wanting one!" Max said, while turning it on.

"With one of those, you'll always know exactly where you are." Said Norman.

"And I'll take good care of it!" Max stated, before running off with his new PokéNav.

"Naruto, I'd suggest the next Gym you travel should be Rustboro City." Norman suggested, knowing that'd be the good place to earn his first badge.

"Okay, thank you! And I'll be back to challenge you in a real Gym Battle!" Naruto said, with Norman nodding in agreement.

"I'll be waiting."

"Bye mom, bye dad!" May said waving

"Goodbye kids, take care!" Caroline said

"Do your best!" Said Norman

"Hurry up you slowpokes!" Max said, eager to get on the road.

"We're coming!" Said Naruto and May, as they ran up to catch up with their newest traveling companion.

With that the three friends headed out of Petalburg City to Rustboro City.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Norman used Slakoth instead of Vigoroth given Naruto's a rookie trainer rather than an experienced one like Ash and while Naruto managed to get a few hits in thanks to Truant, he still lost. Now Naruto and May are joined by Max and heading to Rustboro City. Now the Omake for this chapter will be about Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi heading for Pallet Town to meet with Professor Oak, along with a certain trainer we all know.**

Omake: Two Princesses and a Freed Bird

Walking down a path, Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji had arrived in the Server Regions, specifically the Kanto Region, a few days ago and were currently heading for Pallet Town to meet with Professor Oak.

"Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama I believe we're almost to Pallet Town." Neji said seeing a town up ahead that he could tell was Pallet Town from the descriptions they've got. They were currently in the forests outside of Celadon City, they just need to traverse get to the Viridian Forest through here and then head south to get to Pallet Town.

"That's good. Hopefully, there's have a place where we can rest, right Neji." Hinata said, Neji nodding in agreement given they've been walking the entire day, given Hanabi was still too young to learn tree hopping.

Suddenly though, they saw someone running towards them. It was a young boy, who looked to be around the same age as Hinata, with black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a red and white cap with a green symbol, a blue jacket with white sleeves, a black shirt underneath, light blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. He also had a small yellow Pokémon on his shoulder, a Pikachu if they remembered correctly.

"Excuse me!" Neji said, stopping the kid in his tracks.

"Oh hey! Is there something you guys need?" He asked.

"Actually yes, do you know of anywhere we can rest?" Neji asked, with the kid nodding in confirmation.

"Yeah, you can stay at the Pokémon Center, it's over in that direction; you can't miss it, just look for the building with the red P on the front. By the way I'm Ash Ketchum and this is my partner Pikachu." Ash said as he introduced himself and his Partner Pokémon, with Pikachu smiling and saluting the three.

"Pikachu!"

"My name is Neji Hyuga, these are my cousins Hinata and Hanabi." Neji introduced.

"Nice to meet you three. And sorry but I really gotta go, I heard an Entei is nearby here, see ya around!" Ash said, before running past the three Hyugas, who watched him run off.

"Neji, isn't Entei a Legendary Pokémon?" Hanabi asked as she remembered them reading about the different types of Pokémon when they arrived in Kanto.

"I believe it is." Neji answered.

"He must be a really strong trainer if he's searching for a Legendary Pokémon, like Entei." Stated Hinata.

Nodding in agreement, the three headed for the Pokémon Center to rest for the night, before continuing on their way to Pallet Town to meet Professor Oak.

**So, that's the Omake. Also this version of Ash is the one from the "I Choose You" movie. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Now this chapter will be different, as rather than following an episode of Pokemon Advanced, it will be completely original while introducing a new character and a new Pok****émon. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Two days have passed since Naruto, May, and Max had left Petalburg City and begun the journey to Rustboro City. While on the road Naruto has continued training Zorua and Ralts, along with battling any trainers they come across. Naruto was happy with the fact he's started winning more often than losing, showing his training was paying off.

Currently the three had just entered Petalburg Woods, a large dense forest in the middle of Route 104 that needed to be traversed in order to reach Rustboro City. Though currently, Naruto wished they had another way of reaching Rustboro City.

The reason being they were currently walking through one of the foggier and dark areas of the Petalburg Woods and it is freaking Naruto out. The entire place just gave off a haunting vibe to Naruto and given his fear of ghosts, he was understandably eager to get out of the woods and back on the road.

"Come on Max, can't that thing work any faster?" Naruto asked, referring to the PokéNav, which Max wanted to test out in the forest to guide them to the exit.

"Keep your shirt on, I can't make it work any faster than what it does. You just have to be patient and wait." Max said in a huff, not liking being rushed.

"Why are you in such a rush to get out of the woods, Naruto? I know you want to reach the Rustboro Gym, but I don't think it'll be going anywhere." Said May, looking at her friend strangely and seeing that he was looking around nervously.

"I know, it's just this place freaks me out. Feels like I'm being watched." Naruto muttered, not knowing how right he was.

Hiding in the trees was a creature watching them with gem-like eyes and a grin filled with razor sharp teeth.

"Sable"

*Later*

The trio were still walking through woods and Naruto was even more freaked than he was before as the more they walked the more he felt like they were being followed. It didn't help that he kept hearing trees and bushes moving, twigs breaking, and he could swear he could hear something laughing!

His constant jumping at every little noise was also starting to get on Max and May's nerves.

"Would you stop that! You act like we're about to get attacked at any moment!" May shouted, finally getting tired of Naruto freaking out over nothing.

"But we could be attacked! You don't know who's out here in the woods besides us or what kind of Pokémon are here! What if there are Gh-Ghost-Types?" Naruto said shivering at the thought, while Max and May stopped in their tracks.

"Wait… are you scared of Ghost-Type Pokémon?" Max asked smirking slyly.

"Yeah, so what if I am." Retorted Naruto, recognizing the look on Max's face.

"Nothing, nothing." Max said nonchalantly, though still smirking.

Naruto muttered under his breath, just knowing Max was mocking him.

It was a legitimate fear, being afraid of ghosts! You can't hit them, you can't touch them, they can turn invisible, and they can possess you! It didn't help when Naruto learned about Ghost-Type Pokémon, an entire Pokémon type for Kami's sake!

Naruto's just thankful he hasn't run into any trainers that use or specialize in Ghost-Type Pokémon.

"Eeep!"

"Huh, May what's wrong?" Naruto asked, looking at his friend who suddenly shrieked.

Though he was confused when she suddenly glared at him and slapped hard across the face.

"OW! What was that for?!" Naruto demanded as he held his cheek, which was now sporting a bright red hand mark.

"You just pinched my butt, your pervert!" May shouted, her face red in anger and embarrassment.

"What? No, I didn't!" Said Naruto, frowning at the accusation; seriously, who did she take him for, the Pervy Sage?!

"Well it sure wasn't Max since he's walking in front of us!" Said May.

"What the- hey my glasses!" Max said when his glasses suddenly flew off his face.

"Huh?" Naruto and May said in unison, now confused.

Though Naruto paled when he saw Max's glasses floating in midair.

"Gh-gh-ghost!" Naruto shouted.

His fear only increased when the "ghost" revealed itself.

It was a bipedal Pokémon with a dark purple body, armed with sharp teeth and claws. It has pale blue, gemstone-like eyes. It also has a red gemstone on its chest, and its back has a blue and green gemstone as well as another red one. It didn't help as it had a grin showing off its razor-sharp teeth.

"Sableye!" The Sableye cackled as it jumped down from its perch on a tree branch with Max's glasses on its face.

"What a Sableye?" Max asked, squinting his eyes to see.

"Huh, Sableye?" May wondered, while pulling out her Pokédex and scanning the Pokémon.

_"Sableye, the Darkness Pokémon. Sableye normally live within caves and eat rocks. They use their sharp claws to dig through the earth."_

Sableye ran over to Naruto, who backed away until his back hit a tree with him looking so pale that he might faint. Sableye climbed up Naruto's body until it was looking him dead in the eyes, which freaked Naruto out at having those two large gemstone eyes peering into his soul.

Thankfully though, Naruto was relieved when Sableye suddenly turned around and jumped off him.

'Oh, thank Kami.' Naruto thought in relief.

"Sableye! There you are!" Someone said, getting the attention of Naruto, May, and Max.

Looking, or squinting in Max's case as Sableye still had his glasses, they saw it was a girl a couple years-older than Naruto and May. The girl was small and very slender with short spiky black hair, bare feet, tan skin and blue eyes with two big red Hawaiian style cornflowers that cover the sides of her head. She wears a blue two-piece dress with a strapless bra, white Hawaiian cornflowers and a Pokémon logo on it. She also wears a red ankle bracelet on her left leg.

"Sable-Sable-Sable." Sableye ran up to the girl before jumping up onto her shoulder.

"There you are. Where did you run off to you little troublemaker? And where did you get these?" The girl asked, grabbing the glasses off Sableye's face.

"Sableye." Sableye pointed to the three trainers.

"Huh?" Said the girl finally taking notice of three.

"Oh! I'm really sorry about that, are these yours?" The girl asked handing Max back his glasses, who immediately put them back on.

Thankful at being able to see again, Max soon gasped in shock when he saw the girl.

"You! You're Phoebe of the Elite Four!" Max exclaimed in shock.

'Elite Four!' Naruto and May thought also shocked.

Naruto knew about the Elite Four. Four of the strongest trainers in any given Region, only just behind the Champion, each specializing in one Pokémon-type. The Elite Four was the final test for trainers that wanted to battle the Pokémon Champion, if you could defeat all four of them, then you get to battle the Champion in an official match for the title.

And he was meeting a member right now!

"Ahahaha! That's right, I'm Phoebe of the Elite Four, the strongest Ghost-Type trainer in all of Hoenn!" Phoebe said, doing a pose with Sableye mimicking her.

"Sableye!"

"And I suppose you've already this troublemaker, this Sableye, my partner Pokémon and I apologize for any trouble she's given you. She's always enjoyed pranking anyone she meets. By the way who are you three?" Phoebe asked curious, while the three shook off their shock

"Oh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, these are my friends, May and her little brother Max." Naruto introduced.

"It's nice to meet you." Said May.

"Yeah, this is so cool! I'm actually meeting an Elite Four member!" Max said in excitement.

"Nice to meet you three." Said Phoebe, smiling at the three.

"Sableye." Sableye grinned and flashed the peace sign, with Naruto shivering at the creepy smile.

"So, are you three heading for Rustboro City?" Phoebe asked, given that if they were in Petalburg Woods then they're either going to Rustboro City or Petalburg City.

"Yeah, I'm hoping to challenge the Rustboro Gym." Naruto answered

"Oh, a new trainer I see, that's good. Always nice to see new trainers." Said Phoebe smiling.

"What about you Phoebe, what're you doing in Petalburg Woods?" Asked May, wondering what an Elite Four member was doing here.

"A couple reasons, actually; the first is to train and better communicate with Ghost-Type Pokémon. The second is that I've heard some rumors that this part of the woods is said to be haunted, with it being said that people who harm the forest disappear and are never seen again~" Phoebe said in a spooky voice, with Sableye on her shoulder adding to the creep factor.

"Really?!" May asked, excited at hearing this.

Naruto, however, was the complete opposite and now wanting more than ever to get out of the forest.

"Yep. I wanted to see if this was true and what was causing it. My bets on a super strong Ghost-Type Pokémon, given Ghost-types are known to be rather territorial and not like it when people come into their homes." Phoebe said, being an expert on Ghost-type Pokémon and their behavior.

This made Naruto whimper, now really wanting to get out of the forest without encountering any angry Ghost Pokémon.

"Hey, are you alright Naruto?" Phoebe asked, noticing his scared expression.

"Who me?! Yeah, I'm totally fine, where did you say the exit was again?" Naruto questioned while sweating nervously.

"Don't mind him, he's just scared of Ghost Pokémon." Max said teasingly.

"It's a legitimate fear!" Said Naruto.

"Really? Are you scared of Ghost Pokémon?" Asked Phoebe, causing Naruto to sigh in admittance.

"Not just Ghost Pokémon, but ghosts in general. They're terrifying, you can't fight them and all you can do is run!" Naruto said.

"Hmm, while I can understand your fear. You should know that most Ghost Pokémon aren't really malicious in their intents, most of the time only playing harmless pranks to scare people away. Take Sableye for example, she may look scary but really she's a sweetheart, even if she can be a troublemaker and take things don't belong to her." Phoebe said, while looking at Sableye with a mock stern look.

"Sableye." Sableye suddenly looked up and jumped off Phoebe's shoulder

"Huh? Sableye what is it?" Phoebe asked, wondering what her Pokémon was doing.

"Sable-Sable-Sableye." Sableye walked a short distance away and stopped short of something

Then to the surprise of the three kids Sableye pushed on a tripwire causing a net to emerge from the ground obviously meant to trap whatever, or whoever, tripped the tripwire.

"Poachers." Phoebe spat, losing her smile.

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"Pokémon poachers, this is one of their traps. They're known to capture Pokémon, sometimes many of the same species, and then sell them for profit. They usually set up traps like this one to capture Pokémon that stumble onto them." Said Phoebe

This made the three frown in anger at anyone capturing Pokémon in such a way, while Naruto growled in anger at Pokémon being sold off for profit.

Suddenly the four were engulfed in a mini sandstorm much to their confusion at sand in a forest.

"What's going on?! Where did this come from?!" Naruto shouted, while covering his face from the sand.

"It's Sandstorm! A Ground-Type move! The poacher must have seen us and using this to escape or distract us!" Phoebe said.

"What's… that… smell…" Said Max before falling over.

"Max!" May shouted in worry before hitting the ground as well

"Sleep… Powder…" Phoebe muttered before hitting the ground as well.

Naruto coughed as he started feeling the effects of the powder, only staying awake thanks to the Kyuubi's Chakra. Pulling out Zorua's Pokéball Naruto saw Sableye managed to get out of range of the Sandstorm.

"S-Sableye, get away… quickly." Naruto said before he hit the ground Zorua's Pokéball rolling away.

"Sableye." Sableye looked at the trainer in worry before picking up the Pokéball and began running, knowing it won't be able to help if its captured to and maybe this Pokémon will be able to help.

*Later*

Groaning Naruto woke up and rubbed his head. Looking he saw May, Max, and Phoebe also waking up as well, he also saw they were locked in a cage.

"Well look who's finally awake." Someone said, getting their attention.

Looking they saw a guy with green hair smirking at them while a large Pokémon stood next to him.

It was a large, bipedal, dinosaurian Pokémon with a green, armor-like hide covering its body. It has two pairs of pointed teeth: one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. Several spikes of varying size protrude from the back of its head, neck, and shoulders. Both sides of its chest, the center of its back, and its knees have two triangular holes. There is a gray, diamond-shaped patch of scales covering its belly, and a smaller one on its back. It has three claws on its feet and hands. A ring of spikes surrounds the tip of its tail.

"You! You're the Pokémon Poacher aren't you!" Naruto said glaring at the guy, who's smirk widened.

"That's right." Admitted the man without any remorse,

"Where are our Pokémon?" Questioned Phoebe, not finding any of her Pokéballs on her person.

"Oh, you mean these Pokémon." The man said showing them a box containing what Naruto, May, and Phoebe recognized as their Pokéballs.

"Give them back now!" Naruto demanded, the man scoffing and setting the box down.

"Not a chance. Do you have any idea what an Elite Fours Pokémon will be worth? Once I capture that Shiny Trevenant I'll be set for life. Tyranitar keep an eye on them and make sure they don't try anything." The man said, Tyranitar growling in confirmation.

With that the man walked away, leaving the four in the cage.

"Grr, I'm gonna make that guy pay if he does anything with our Pokémon. What the hell are you looking at?!" Naruto snapped glaring at Tyranitar.

"Phoebe, what did that guy mean by a Shiny Trevenant?" May asked, worried both for her Torchic and this Trevenant Pokémon.

"I'm not sure. I've never heard of a Trevenant in Hoenn, my guess is it's from a different region, that alone will make it valuable. The fact it'd be a Shiny one, only makes it more valuable." Phoebe said frowning, knowing how rare Shiny Pokémon are and that just seeing one was rare, but managing to catch one is even more so.

"And that guys trying to capture it, just to sell it for profit." Naruto said lowly with his eyes flashing red, thankfully no one noticed.

He tried thinking of what he could to escape from the cage. However, before he could just smash through the cage, they saw Sableye sneaking up behind Tyranitar. Phoebe was relieved her partner Pokémon had managed to escape and helping them escape.

Sableye immediately jumped on top of Tyranitar's head and covered the Pokémon's eyes. The Tyranitar roared in anger and tried shaking Sableye off, but the Darkness Pokémon held on tight even as Tyranitar thrashed about.

"Yeah go Sableye!" Phoebe cheered.

"Uh, Phoebe." Naruto said, getting the Elite Four members attention.

Looking Phoebe was surprised when she saw… Sableye? Standing outside the cage holding the key.

"Sableye?" Phoebe asked confused while looking between the Sableye outside the cage and the one on Tyranitar.

Suddenly the Sableye that was on top of Tyranitar was thrown off and impacted a tree where it glowed briefly before transforming into Zorua.

"Zorua!" Naruto said seeing his Starter Pokémon in danger as Tyranitar loomed over it

Seeing Zorua in danger, Naruto threw caution to the wind. Immediately he unsealed the Executioner's Blade, much to the shock of May, Max, and Phoebe both at the sudden appearance of the massive sword as well as the sheer size.

"Duck!" Naruto said, preparing the swing the sword.

Not needing to be told twice, the three all ducked down and Naruto swung the blade, slicing through the upper part of the cage like butter before pushing it off and jumping out.

The other three were still shocked and even Sableye was surprised, who looked at the keys before tossing them aside seeing they were no longer needed.

"Hey ugly!" Naruto said, getting Tyranitar's attention.

With some effort Naruto threw the blade in a spinning arc at Tyranitar, who raised its arms blocking the attack due to its scales being able to withstand the blade. However, the thrown blade proved to just be a distraction when Naruto jumped above Tyranitar while performing another jutsu he learned from the Forbidden Scroll, the Rasengan. And thanks to his Shadow Clone training, he didn't need a clone to stabilize it.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as the jutsu formed in his right hand, before slamming the attack into Tyranitar's back, causing the Pokémon to cry out in pain as the attack drilled into it.

The Tyranitar slammed into the ground with swirls in its eyes.

May, Max, and Phoebe were amazed at seeing Naruto take down a Tyranitar on his own, along with how he made that sword appear from thin air, and that power he used.

Resealing the Executioner's Blade Naruto picked up Zorua.

"Hey, you alright Zorua?" Naruto asked

"Zor…" Zorua looked at the Tyranitar and lowered its ears in fear.

Looking at the Pokémon, Naruto frowned as Zorua seemed to know it. Then it clicked for Naruto, remembering how he met Zorua.

"That guy, the poacher, he's the one that hurt you, wasn't he?" Naruto asked, Zorua nodding remembering the man from before.

Growling, Naruto was even angrier than before at finding out that bastard was the one who hurt his Starter Pokémon and swore to make him pay.

Naruto, May, and Phoebe all retrieved their Pokéballs before they all took off running in the direction the poacher ran off in, intent to put a stop to his poaching.

*Later*

Arriving in a clearing the four saw the poacher and a Fearow wrapped up tree roots making them frown in confusion.

"What could have done this?" Naruto wondered.

"I think I know." Said Phoebe pointing ahead of them.

Looking Naruto, May, and Max saw a strange tree-like Pokémon. It was a ghostly Pokémon resembling a slender grey-white tree. Its shadowy black body is visible through gaps in the tree, and a single, purple eye is visible through a hole near the top. There is a wavy, horn-like branch on either side of its head, both dotted with small, orange-red leaves, and a smaller branch on its forehead. On top of its head is a cluster of orange-red leaves. It has two arms with gnarled branches similar to its horns on the elbows. Around its wrists are cuffs of green leaves and it has three claw-like fingers on each hand. Instead of legs, it has six roots similar to a spider's legs.

"Trev-enant."

"That's Trevenant." Naruto said, gulping at the Pokémon.

"Yeah." Phoebe said stepping forward.

"Uh, Phoebe are you sure you should battle it alone? It looks pretty strong." Said Naruto, causing Phoebe to look back at him with a smile.

"Don't worry, I'm a member of the Elite Four, remember. Ready Sableye?" Phoebe asked, looking at her partner, who nodded and jumped in front of her.

"Sable."

"Trev."

"Right, Sableye use Shadow Sneak!" Phoebe said.

"Sableye!" Sableye's eyes glowed red as its shadow extended on the ground and went behind Trevenant before it rose up to attack the Ghost/Grass-type.

However, Trevenant turned around as its hands were shrouded in a black and purple aura and slashed through Sableye's shadow. The Pokémon then rounded on Sableye and appeared in front of it with surprising speed as its right hand became shrouded in a green aura that took the shape of a hammer that it brought down on Sableye.

Sableye quickly, jump into the air!" Said Phoebe.

"Sableye!" Sableye jumped back, avoiding the attack as it slammed into the ground and jumped high into the air.

"Now Sableye, use Foul Play!" Phoebe commanded.

"Sable!" Sableye grabbed Trevenant by its head and to the surprise of the dual-type Pokémon it was lifted off the ground and slammed back down.

"Now Sableye use Shadow Ball!" Said Phoebe, Sableye nodding as a black ball of energy formed between its hands.

"Sable-eye!" Sableye launched the attack at Trevenant, who was still dazed from Foul Play and thus couldn't dodge.

"Trevenant!" Trevenant cried out as the attack hit dead on.

"Sableye one more time use Shadow Sneak!" Said Phoebe, wanting to make sure she weakened Trevenant enough.

"Sableye!" Once more Sableye's shadow appeared behind Trevenant, only this time the shadow attack successfully knocked Trevenant to the side.

Seeing the Trevenant was severely weakened, Phoebe pulled out an empty Pokéball.

"Alright, now go Pokéball!" Said Phoebe, throwing the Pokéball at Trevenant.

The Pokéball bounced off Trevenant and sucked it inside before falling to the ground. The ball shook for several moments as the four watched in trepidation if it'd succeed or not. The wait ended when the Pokéball stopped shaking and gave off a ping sound signifying a successful capture, much to Phoebe's delight.

"Alright! I caught Trevenant!" Cheered Phoebe.

"Sableye!" Sableye jumped up pleased at helping its trainer catch a powerful new Pokémon.

"Wow… she's really strong." Naruto said in amazement at what Phoebe was capable of.

Sure, he knew the Elite Four members were way stronger than the Gym Leaders, but seeing how strong one was up close was something else.

*Later*

"Thank you, you four. I knew Rico was up to his old tricks but could never catch him. But thanks to you all, the Pokémon of Petalburg Woods can rest easier." Said Officer Jenny, who looked to the tied-up Rico with a glare.

"We're just glad he can't capture any more Pokémon." Naruto said, glaring at Rico.

Nodding with that Officer Jenny drove off to put Rico behind bars, while Phoebe looked at Naruto with a smile.

"I gotta say Naruto, you really surprised me back in the forest, both your skills, quick thinking, and unpredictability. I can tell you're gonna grow to be a great trainer." Phoebe said.

"Thanks Phoebe, that means a lot coming from an Elite Four member." Naruto replied, Phoebe nodding.

"Keep up the good work and good luck on your journey, all of you. And Naruto, I look forward to seeing you battle in the Ever Grande Conference." Said Phoebe.

"I will and I plan to win." Naruto said determined.

"Well first you have to get eight badges. But until then, keep training and grow stronger, cause the Elite Four always give it their all in our battles. Until next time guys!" Said Phoebe, waving at them which they returned.

With that Naruto, May, and Max continued on their way to Rustboro City and Naruto's first Gym Battle, the ex-Ninja more determined than ever to collect all eight Gym Badges and reach the Ever Grande Conference.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto, May, and Max have now met Phoebe the Ghost-type master of the Hoenn Elite Four! Not only that but they had an encounter with the Pok****émon Poacher Rico (who is a canon character) and finally they confronted a Shiny Trevenant, which Phoebe has now caught. Now onto the Omake, which will feature Kurotsuchi and Fu meeting each other within Sinnoh.**

Omake: Meeting Between Fire and Bug

Kurotsuchi hadn't really expected much when she arrived in the Server Regions, her ship having traveled to the Sinnoh Region specifically. Honestly, she still didn't want to be here, wishing to be back in Iwa and protecting her village.

She knew she likely would have died in the war that's likely already started, but she'd rather die protecting her home than running with her tail between her legs. But she also didn't want to disobey her father and grandfathers final wish, for her to have a second chance at life without any fighting. She's even gotten her own Starter Pokémon from the Sinnoh Pokémon Professor, Professor Rowan, a rather feisty Chimchar.

Now though Kurotsuchi was having her first Pokémon Battle and surprisingly enough it was someone else from the Elemental Nations, Takigakure from the look of her headband. The girl was named Fu with her Starter Pokémon being a Yanma.

"Chimchar use Scratch Attack!" Kurotsuchi commanded.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar jumped at Yanma with its claws glowing.

"Yanma use Double Team to avoid it!" Fu said.

"Yanma." Yanma was immediately created several copies of itself, surrounding and confusing the Chimp Pokemon.

"Chim?" Chimchar looked around, not sure which was the real Yanma.

"Chimchar quick use Ember on all of them!" Said Kurotsuchi, with Chimchar nodding.

"Chim-char-char-char!" Chimchar started launching several Ember attacks at all of the Yanma with the fake ones disappearing until only one remained.

"Yanma use Quick Attack to avoid Ember and then use Tackle!" Said Fu.

"Yanma!" Yanma immediately starting zipping around the battlefield before smashing into Chimchar getting the Fire-type to cry out as it was thrown into a tree.

"Thanks, you just helped me." Kurotsuchi said smirking, confusing Fu.

"What do you mean?" Fu asked.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar suddenly shot up, surrounded by a fire-like aura.

"Chimchar's ability Blaze just kicked in! Now Chimchar use Leer then use Ember!" Said Kurotsuchi.

"Chim…" Chimchar glared at Yanma with glowing red eyes making the Bug-type shiver.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar then let loose a stream of ember from its mouth that hit Yanma creating an explosion and throwing it to the ground.

"Yanma!" Fu said in worry

When the smoke cleared Yanma was on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Yan… ma…"

Running over to her Pokémon Fu petted its head.

"You did good Yanma, now get some rest." Fu said before returning Yanma to its Pokéball.

"Alright, we won!" Kurotsuchi said, Chimchar jumping on one foot to the other.

"Chimchar-Chimchar-Chimchar!"

"That was a fun a battle. Even better that I get to meet someone else from the Elemental Nations." Fu said, happy that she wasn't the only Ninja in the Server Regions.

"Yeah, I guess." Kurotsuchi said crossing her arms.

"Well you know my name, what's yours?" Asked Fu.

"… Kurotsuchi." Kurotsuchi answered after a debating it for a few moments.

"It's nice to meet you Kurotsuchi. Do you wanna travel together?" Fu asked, with Kurotsuchi looking at her confused.

"Travel together?" Repeated Kurotsuchi, with Fu nodding.

"Yeah, traveling together. It'd be better than going off on our own, besides it'd be more fun to have a friend." Fu said, holding out her hand.

"Friend…" Kurotsuchi muttered while looking at Fu's offered hand.

The part of her that was an Iwa Kunoichi screamed at her to reject the offer, especially given Taki was allied with Konoha. But another part of herself told Kurotsuchi that it would be nice to have a traveling companion, especially someone else who was new to the Server Regions as well.

"… Yeah friends." Said Kurotsuchi, grabbing Fu's hand with a small smile.

**So, now Kurotsuchi and Fu have battled each other with Kurotsuchi winning and now they are traveling together. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing Naruto tell May and Max about where he is from along with his life in Konoha and why he left. We'll also see Naruto catch a new Pokémon and learning some new things. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

**Revised: 2/13/20**

Naruto, May, and Max sat in a clearing in the Petalburg Woods, having lunch while taking a break from walking. A day had passed since they met the Elite Four Member, Phoebe, along with their encounter with the Pokémon Poacher, Rico. Max and May would constantly glance at Naruto, wanting nothing more than to ask about his strange powers, but not wanting to seem rude about it.

May especially was curious, sure Naruto told her he was a Ninja, but May has never heard of Ninja doing what she saw him do, except in anime, manga and video games. Naruto had noticed the looks and mentally sighed, knowing he'll have to tell them more about his past, otherwise they'll begin pestering him for answers or try and find out for themselves; unlikely as it'd be that they'd actually learn anything about where he comes from.

"I know you both have questions, go head and ask." Naruto said, with both siblings immediately shooting question after question at him.

"Where did you get that sword?"

"What was that glowing ball thing you made?"

"Can other people in your home do the same things?"

"Was it your Aura?"

"Alright, calm down! I'll explain everything that I can, and then I can answer your questions, one at a time." Naruto said, with May and Max going quiet, though eager to learn more about their mysterious friend and his powers.

With that out of the way, Naruto began telling them where he was from, his life in Konoha, becoming a Ninja, the missions he went on, minus the darker details, him and his team being entered in the Chunin Exams, all leading up to why he had left in the first place and his decision to travel to the Server Regions. The only thing Naruto didn't tell them about was the Kyuubi, since he was still worried of how they'd react to learning he had something like that sealed in him.

At the end of his explanation, Naruto let out a bitter chuckle.

"You know, it's not even the fact that I was disqualified that made me leave. Sure, I was disappointed and upset that I couldn't fight, but I'm sure I would have eventually gotten over it and been more prepared for the next Exams. What made me leave was the fact the Hokage was a hypocrite and allowed Sasuke to fight, even though he was way later than me. It's always been like that ever since the Academy. I used to admire Sasuke, since he had everything I always wanted, everyone's respect, people praising him, and even girls chasing after him. Then at some point, my admiration turned into jealousy when I saw that Sasuke just brushed it all aside and chose to stay alone." Naruto said, frowning.

What really angered Naruto was that Sasuke always used the excuse that he had to get stronger to kill his brother and avenge his family. And while Naruto could understand the desire to get justice, the fact Sasuke never appreciated the fact that he was still alive and that there were people that cared about him. Whether it was for being the last Uchiha or not, he still had people that were there with him, along with the memories of a happy family who loved him.

Naruto never had any of that, no friends, no family, nothing, but being hated and feared for a burden that was forced on him. He didn't count the Hokage, because for all Naruto knew, the old man probably didn't care about him and only wanted to find a way to keep the Jinchuuriki loyal to the village.

"It only got worse when we were put on the same team, even then I was still stuck in Sasuke's shadow, everyone choosing him over me, Kakashi training him, Sakura cheering him on, and I was always just second best. It worsened with the Chunin Exams, where I was constantly brushed off for Sasuke, wherever I went. Kakashi didn't even bother to give me something to train with for the finals, just passing me off to the closet pervert, Ebisu, who didn't even bother helping me train or get stronger. The Hokage allowing Sasuke to fight in the finals, while I was disqualified was just the final straw. So, I left and never looked back." Naruto said, finishing his story.

Honestly, if he could go back, knowing what he did now and make it so he was on time for his match, Naruto would probably do the same thing. He's been far happier here in Server than he ever was in Konoha; here no one hated him, he had real friends in May and Max, along with his Pokemon, and he no longer had to prove himself to, or the need to earn people's recognition.

Once Naruto finished his story, May and Max felt surprise, awe, and sadness at hearing everything Naruto's gone through. Along with anger and disgust at how Konoha and Hokage drove him away for how they treated him.

Getting up, May sat down beside Naruto and hugged him, surprising the blonde.

"It was wrong of those people to treat you like that, no matter what their reasons were. Especially pushing you aside for someone who clearly didn't care about them, you deserved better Naruto." May said, with Max nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, it was definitely unfair how you were treated and that this Sasuke guy was shown special treatment. Our dad never shows special treatment to any trainers that challenge him, no matter who they are, even us if the time comes and we challenge him." Max added.

One thing Norman had told both his children was that if they chose to become Pokemon Trainers and the time came for them to battle, he wouldn't hold anything back.

While Naruto was stunned at how they spoke in his defense, he was also thankful for it.

"Thank you." Naruto said with a small smile.

"No problem, that's what friends are for right." Stated May, before pulling back and smiling at him.

Naruto nodded mutely as he and May looked at each other.

Though the moment was interrupted when Max suddenly popped up.

"What else is there in the Elemental Nations? Was it divided into regions, what about major cities and towns, what about technology?" Max asked rapidly.

Naruto and May immediately fell back with light blushes on their faces after realizing how close they had been, along with cursing their hormones.

Though May couldn't help but wonder, was she starting to develop feelings for Naruto?

'No, sure he's a really nice guy, but we still only met not that long ago. I'm sure that it's nothing, but teenage hormones' May thought with a shrug.

Oh, if only she knew.

"Naruto, what about that blue ball thing you used against that Tyranitar? What was that?" Max asked, wanting to know about that, since it looked similar to an Aura Sphere attack.

"That was my Rasengan, a Jutsu I create with my Chakra." Naruto answered.

"What's Chakra?" Asked May.

"Chakra is the energy that all Shinobi in the Elemental Nations use. With it, we can do any number of things; from manipulating the elements, create clones, walk on walls and water, and shape it into constructs, like my Rasengan." Naruto explained, with May and Max looking amazed at hearing what Chakra can do.

"Woah, it's like everyone having the same power as Pokémon." Max said in amazement.

While he's read of people that can access their Aura or possessing Psychic Abilities, with the most famous being the Kanto Gym Leader, Sabrina. But to hear about an entire land where people could do that was amazing. But he still had so many questions to ask, even more now.

*Later*

After Naruto had answered most of Max's questions about the Elemental Nations. Though there were some that Naruto couldn't answer given, he had never really paid much attention in Academy or really learned about the rest of the Elemental Nations, outside of the countries he visited on missions.

Now they were continuing on their way to Rustboro City, unfortunately the peace and quiet didn't last long.

"Ah man! This is so boring, where are all the Pokémon at? We haven't seen any since that Shiny Trevenant!" Max complained, since they haven't seen a single Pokémon since parting ways with Phoebe.

"Maybe that's why we haven't seen any, they were all scared away from the area by Trevenant." Suggested Naruto, given Trevenant had been a very strong Pokémon, and likely territorial as well, resulting in other Pokémon scattering.

Max just grumbled at that, having wanted to see what other Pokémon were in Petalburg Forest.

Suddenly there attention was pulled towards a moving bush, Max looking excited, hoping it was a Pokémon, while Naruto was ready to battle if the Pokémon was hostile, or if it was a trainer. Then out of the bush came a large raccoon-like, quadruped Pokémon with bristly, zigzag-patterned fur. It has stripes formed by alternating layers of cream and brown fur. It has a brown head with spiky ears and a black nose. A black, mask pattern surrounds its brown eyes. The upper half of its mouth is jagged, and when it is open, there are two pointed teeth in its lower jaw. Its feet have three claws and pink paw pads. Its forefeet are cream-colored, but the hind feet are brown. Its brush tail is spiky and bristly.

"What's that?" Asked May, tilting her head at seeing the large Pokémon.

"A Zigzagoon!" Max said in amazement.

"A Zigzagoon?" Naruto questioned, having remembered seeing a few near Professor Birch's lab, but they were much smaller.

They watched the large Zigzagoon dart between several bushes as it ran away.

"Awesome! I never knew wild Zigzagoon could get so big!" Max said in amazement at seeing such a large Zigzagoon, given most are much smaller.

"What do you mean Max?" May asked, since she wasn't aware of how big most Pokémon are supposed to be.

"The average Zigzagoon is only sixteen inches tall and weighs only eight pounds." Answered Max, while looking at his sister.

"Well that Zigzagoon was a lot bigger than sixteen inches." Stated Naruto.

They watched as the large Zigzagoon watched a group of more normal sized Zigzagoon.

Though suddenly, the large Zigzagoon stood up and the three saw someone's face below the head, much to their surprise. Even more so when suddenly the 'Zigzagoon' threw off its fur and showed a teenager around Naruto and May's age.

"It disguised itself as a human!" May said in shock, not realizing it had been a costume.

"You wanna try again, sis! It is a human!" Max said.

"Oh…I didn't Zigzagoon could evolve into humans." Said May, with Naruto and Max sweatdropping at the rather airheaded comment.

"Are we really related?" Max deadpanned.

"Alright Zigzagoon! Time to battle, Mudkip I choose-" the teen said, only for May and Max to interrupt him.

"See, a hundred percent human." Max said, annoyed that May needed proof it was a human.

"I need a closer look." May said, looking the guy over.

"Huh, guess you're right, he's definitely human." Stated May, with the teen getting annoyed and freaked out.

"Get off me! Of course, I'm human!" He exclaimed.

But before anything else could be said or done, all four of them heard growling. Looking, their eyes widened when they saw several dozen Zigzagoon coming out of bushes and from behind trees, all growling or glaring at them.

"That's, that's not normal." Max muttered, since Zigzagoon aren't normally aggressive, unless provoked, but these ones looked ready to attack at any moment.

"Zigzagoon." One of the Zigzagoon said as it stepped forward, with the four looking surprised at its appearance.

As rather than the normal cream and brown colored fur and brown eyes, this Zigzagoon had black and white fur, red eyes, and its tongue was hanging out of its mouth.

"That's even less normal." The stranger added, having never heard of a black and white Zigzagoon before.

"Zigzagoon!" The black and white Zigzagoon, likely the leader of the pack, cried and all of the Zigzagoon charged forward.

"Run!" Said Naruto.

The four immediately retreated, not stopping until they were sure that the Zigzagoon weren't pursuing them anymore.

Once they were safe, the stranger glared at May and Max.

"What's the big ideas?! You ruined my chance of catching a Zigzagoon! What's your problem?!" He demanded.

"Uh, we're very sorry." The siblings apologized, before they noticed the guys eyes had moved to look at their shorts.

"Hey, you guys are wearing knickers too! That's so cool, you're just like me!" He suddenly said in excitement.

"What?" They asked, not feeling uncomfortable from that.

"What do you mean they're the same as you?" Questioned Naruto, while looking at the guy warily.

"Who are you, anyway?" Asked May.

"What's my name? Truthfully, I have many names, like this!" He said, suddenly wearing the Zigzagoon costume, before switching to other Pokémon costumes until finally introducing himself as "Nicholai the knickerbocker".

'This guy has a few screws loose, doesn't he?' Naruto thought with wide eyes.

"Uh, what's a knickerbocker exactly?" Naruto asked, despite feeling he didn't want to know.

"That's the name for naturalist trainers, like myself. We thrive on communicating with nature, while exposing our knees! And obviously you're knickerbockers to, that's awesome! Tell me what're your names?" Nicholai asked, putting his hands on May and Max's shoulder, only adding to their discomfort.

"Uh, I'm May."

"I'm Max."

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"It's nice to meet you, Max and May. Those are two very good names for knickerbockers." Nicholai said, completely ignoring Naruto.

"Alright look, these aren't knickers, they're just plain shorts!" Said May, now getting annoyed with this guy.

"And I'm not going to be called a bocker." Max added.

"Now, now. There's no need to get your knickers in a bundle." Nicholai laughed, while May and Max had matching deadpan looks, while removing Nicholai's hand from their shoulders.

'Yeah, definitely crazy.' Naruto thought, before looking at the Zigzagoon costume.

"So, what exactly is the point of wearing those costumes? What, are they supposed to help catch Pokémon or something?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"That's right. I'm planning to challenge the Petalburg Gym Leader, but first I wanna catch a Zigzagoon first. They're usually seen in this part of the forest." Nicholai said.

"The Petalburg Gym, huh." May said.

"Then you'll be challenging our dad." Said Max, with Nicholai looking at them in surprise.

"Your dad?" He asked.

"Their dad, Norman, is the Petalburg Gym Leader." Naruto said.

"No kidding. Then how about I battle both of you. If you two are the children of a real Gym Leader, I'm sure battling you guys would be great practice for me. Besides that, I'd like to check out your skills as a trainer." Nicholai said.

"Maybe you should check something else out." May said, not really wanting to battle this guy as she's still a new trainer without any experience; plus, this guy really freaked her out.

"Don't be modest May, go on and show this guy." Said Max.

"Great come on, there's a field just up ahead." Nicholai said.

"Wait a second, I don't think-"

"What's the matter May, scared to battle me?" Nicholai asked with a mocking edge.

"Hey, I'm not scared! Fine, if you wanna battle, then let's do it!" May said.

'I really hope you know what you're doing, May.' Naruto thought as they went to the field.

*Later*

After reaching the field, May and Nicholai stood across from each other, ready to battle.

"Mudkip, let's go!" Nicholai said, sending out his Mudkip.

"Mudkip!"

"Huh, a Mudkip." Stated Naruto, while pulling out his Pokédex and scanning it.

_"Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokémon. Mudkip uses the sensitive fin on its head to take radar readings of its surroundings."_

Naruto then sweatdropped when he saw Nicholai was now wearing a Mudkip costume.

'Why does my first battle have to be against such a weirdo?' May thought, before pulling out Torchic's Pokéball.

"Okay Torchic, I choose you!" May said, sending Torchic.

"Oh no, that's not good. Using a Fire-type against a Water-type." Max said, knowing Nicholai has the type advantage.

"Now Torchic, use Ember." Called out May.

"Torchic!" Torchic released a stream of embers at Mudkip

"Mudkip use Water Gun!" Nicholai commanded, with Mudkip shooting a stream of water that extinguished the Ember attack.

"Uh, Torchic now use Scratch!" May said

"No, don't get close!" Shouted Max, since that'd only make it easier for Torchic to be hit.

"Mudkip use Water Gun again!" Said Nicholai.

Mudkip shot another Water Gun at Torchic that impacted the Fire Pokémon and sent it flying back.

"Torchic!" May said, worried at seeing her Pokémon hit the ground.

Torchic tried getting up, only to collapse with swirls in it eyes, showing it fainted.

"Torchic, I'm so sorry." Said May, picking her Starter up.

"HAHA! Man, I can't believe a Gym Leaders daughter could be so weak! If that's the best you can do, then beating the Petalburg Gym will be a piece of cake!" Nicholai said, with May and Max getting angry at him insulting their father, before the former looked down in shame that her loss was reflecting badly on Norman's reputation as a Gym Leader.

Naruto also got angry at Nicholai not only insulting his friends, but Norman as well.

"Hey! This was May's first battle and she's only just started out as a trainer. Besides Norman is way stronger, I should know. I challenged him to an unofficial battle, and he beat me with just a Slakoth." Naruto said, glaring at Nicholai, who scoffed with an arrogant smirk.

"That just shows your even weaker than her, if you got taken out by a Slakoth of all Pokémon." Nicholai taunted, angering Naruto even further.

"Really, then why don't you battle me, only it'll be a two-on-two battle. Unless you're scared." Retorted Naruto.

"Fine, I have no problem getting another win. It'll be good practice before I capture that black and white Zigzagoon." Nicholai said, wanting to get the lead Zigzagoon, since it's likely the strongest of the pack.

Nodding, Naruto took May's place and sent out Zorua, who stared down Mudkip.

"Alright Zorua, use Leer!" Naruto said.

"Zor!" Zorua's eyes glowed red as it glared at Mudkip, who shivered as its defense went down.

"Mudkip use Water Gun!" Nicholai commanded, believing it'll be another easy won.

"Zorua, dodge it!" Said Naruto, with Zorua jumping into the air, causing the Water Gun to impact the ground and create a smoke screen.

When it cleared Nicholai smirked when he didn't see Zorua anywhere, believing Naruto was forfeiting.

"Zorua use Pursuit!" Naruto said, surprising Nicholai.

Even more so when it looked like Mudkip was hit by nothing, with the attack doing plenty of damage thanks Zorua using Leer and STAB, same-type attack bonus, with Mudkip just barely hanging on.

"Now finish it with Scratch!" Said Naruto.

Once again, Mudkip was hit by seemingly nothing and sent flying, before hitting the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Mudkip! What's the big idea?!" Nicholai demanded, since he didn't see Zorua attack, nor could be able to move fast enough to not be seen.

Naruto smirked, before Zorua suddenly appeared in a shimmer of air with a mischievous laugh. He had Zorua use it's Illusion ability to turn itself invisible, sure it might be an underhanded tactic and one Naruto normally wouldn't use in a battle, but this guy really pissed him off.

"Hey, I call foul! You can't turn your Pokémon invisible like that, it's not fair!" Nicholai shouted.

"No, I just used Zorua's ability to my advantage, which is completely fair. But if you wanna go by that logic, then it wasn't fair you used Mudkip, a Water-type, against Torchic, a Fire-type." Naruto retorted with a smirk.

That shut Nicholai up, as he scowled, knowing he couldn't refute Naruto's point.

Recalling Mudkip, Nicholai pulled out his second Pokémon.

"Zangoose, let's go!" Nicholai said, releasing the Pokémon.

Zangoose is a bipedal Pokémon resembling a cross between a mongoose and cat. Despite being classified as a bipedal Pokémon, it usually walks on all fours. Its fur is mostly white with deep red, scar-like markings on the face, chest, and forepaws. It has two long, black claws on its forepaws, and pink paw pads on its hind feet. It has pink eyes, long ears, and a small red nose. When it opens its mouth, two sharp fangs can be seen on its upper jaw. There are small tufts of white fur on its shoulders, and it has a large, fluffy tail.

"A Zangoose." Naruto said scanning it with his Dex.

_"Zangoose, the Cat Ferret Pokémon. Zangoose usually walks on all fours, but stands on its hind legs when angry. It's very quick and can easily dodge most enemy attacks."_

"Okay then, Zorua return." Said Naruto, recalling Zorua and sent out Ralts.

"Ralts use Growl!" Naruto called out.

"Ralts!" Ralts opened its mouth and released a high-pitched growl that made Zangoose flinch.

"Zangoose use Quick Attack now!" Said Nicholai, wanting to deal some damage quickly, before Zangoose's attack can be lowered again.

"Zangoose!" Zangoose vanished in a burst of speed and reappeared, tackling Ralts, knocking it away, but remained standing.

"Ralts use Growl again, then follow up with Confusion!" Naruto said.

Once again, Ralts released a high-pitched growl, making Zangoose flinch again, before using Confusion to throw Zangoose back, though the Pokémon got back up.

"Alright, that's it! Zangoose use Swords Dance then use Crush Claw!" Said Nicholai, wanting to end this now.

"Zan!" Zangoose's claws glinted as it swiped them, before gained a blue-white glow and charged towards Ralts.

"Ralts, don't move." Said Naruto, surprising May and Max, who were worried, since if Ralts didn't dodge, then it'll be dealt a lot of damage.

Nicholai smirked, believing he was giving up and watched as Zangoose closed in on Ralts.

Though just as Zangoose reached Ralts and prepared to bring its claws down on it, Naruto called out.

"Ralts dodge now, then use Confusion and send Zangoose's attack back at it!"

Jumping back, Ralts used Confusion and focused it on Zangoose's arm, before sending the attack crashing into Zangoose's body.

"Zangoose!" Zangoose cried out at being hit by its own attack, which not only dealt large amounts of damage thanks to Swords Dance, but lowered Zangoose's own defense.

The result being Zangoose was launched back and crashed into a tree with swirls in its eyes.

"Alright!" Max cheered alongside May at seeing Naruto winning the battle.

"Zangoose!" Nicholai said in worry and disbelief at seeing his Pokémon be defeated in such a way.

Recalling Zangoose, Nicholai grabbed his bag and began running towards the nearest Pokémon Center to get them healed. Though Naruto threw one last comment to further rub salt into the wound.

"Hey, if Norman and I are so weak, what does that make you?!" Naruto asked mockingly.

With Nicholai gone, May and Max ran up to Naruto and started thanking him for defending their father and congratulating him on winning, May even going as far as to hug him.

Though when she pulled back, she looked down sadly. While she's happy to see Naruto take care of Nicholai, he had no problem beating him, while she just looked like a fool for not even knowing the basics of Pokémon types. Seeing her expression, Naruto smiled at her and put his hands on her shoulder.

"Hey don't worry, May. This was just your first battle and you're still new. It's expected for you to make mistakes, that way you'll improve for next time. In fact, during by Genin Exam, I got beaten by Kakashi again and again, and on my teams first mission outside the village, I froze up. But those losses helped me get stronger and better. So, don't think of it as a loss, but more of a learning experience. Besides, I know with time you'll be a great trainer." Naruto said with certainty.

This helped cheer May up, along with surprise her at Naruto believing she'll be a great trainer. It made her blush lightly, thankfully Naruto didn't notice as he went to return Ralts to its Pokéball. Unfortunately, Max did notice and couldn't resist the chance to tease his sister.

"So, should I call mom and dad to tell them about your new crush~" Max said teasingly, with May's face burning red as she glared at her brother.

"Sh-shut up Max!" May stuttered.

Max just laughed and ran to catch up to Naruto, with May preparing to follow, but stopped and put a hand over her heart.

'Do I really have a crush on Naruto?' May wondered

She'd be lying if she said Naruto wasn't a great guy, with protecting Torchic, seeing her as herself rather than the daughter of the Petalburg Gym Leader, and stood up for her and her father against Nicholai. Plus, May would admit he was rather good looking with that bad boy look of his, while still having a kind personality.

'Even if that is the case, it's just a crush. I'm sure it'll fade in time.' May thought as she shook her head, trying to reassure herself.

She then ran and caught up to Naruto and Max, with her brother giving her a teasing smirk, which she returned with a warning look.

"So Max, which way to Rustboro City?" Naruto asked, with the boy pulling out his PokéNav.

"Give me a sec. Uh, to get to Rustboro City we'd have to go that way… which is right through the Zigzagoons' territory." Max said with a gulp, not looking forward to seeing those aggressive Zigzagoon, with Naruto and May frowning at his words.

"What was with those Zigzagoon, anyway? Aren't they supposed to be docile unless provoked?" May asked, remembering what Max and Nicholai had said while they were running.

Naruto thought about it and remembered the black and white Zigzagoon that had moved to the front, likely the leader.

"What about that black and white Zigzagoon, it looked like the Alpha of the pack. Maybe if we beat it, the rest of the pack will disperse seeing their leader be defeated." Naruto suggested, with Max nodding in agreement after remembering the encounter.

"You're right, that Zigzagoon must have come in from a different area. And given the size of the pack, my guess is that it was formed by several smaller packs, with the black and white Zigzagoon having assumed dominance by defeating the other Alphas. It must be pretty strong to be able to keep them all in line, though I'm still wondering about its unusual coloring and appearance." Max muttered, knowing the Zigzagoon wasn't just a shiny variant, given its appearance was completely different, rather than just a different color.

"Well either way, we need to get pass them and we can't try battling them all at the same time. So, we'll just take out the leader." Naruto said, determined to not be stopped from getting to Rustboro City.

*Later*

They soon arrived back at the Zigzagoons' territory and immediately, all the Zigzagoon came out, with the black and white one being at the front again.

"Zigzag." The Zigzagoon growled threateningly.

"Zigzagoon, I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle." Naruto said, as he stepped forward and called out Ralts.

Accepting the challenge, the Zigzagoon called out to its pack, who immediately backed down to watch.

"Ralts use Confusion!" Naruto said, immediately going on the offensive.

But rather than be sent flying, Zigzagoon didn't even move or seemed to be effected by Ralt's attack.

'What? Why didn't work?' Naruto wondered.

Zigzagoon charged then toward Ralts and began crying out at it.

"Ralts dodge and use Growl!" Said Naruto, knowing he can only use Growl to lower Zigzagoon's attack given it seemed to be immune to Confusion.

"Ralts keeping dodging it's attacks and using Growl!" Naruto said.

This continued for a few moments, Ralts dodging Zigzagoon's attacks and using Growl to lower its attacks. Though it seemed Zigzagoon was adapting and getting better at seeing where Ralts would dodge to next before finally it managed to land a hit using Lick to injure Ralts and paralyze it.

"Ralts!" Naruto said, worried at seeing that his Pokémon couldn't move.

"R-Ralts." Ralts tried fighting against the paralysis, but couldn't.

"Zagoon!" Zigzagoon took to use Lick again, damaging Ralts further.

"Ralts return!" Naruto said, not wanting to see Ralts get hurt anymore; besides, it had already lowered Zigzagoon's attack by a good amount.

"Okay Zorua, lets finish this." Naruto said, while sending out his Starter Pokémon.

"Zorua use Pursuit!" Called Naruto.

"Zor-Zor-Zorua!" Zorua tackled Zigzagoon with Pursuit, but it appeared to not do much damage.

'That confirms it, this Zigzagoon must be a Dark-type, or at least part Dark-type. But that doesn't make any sense, Zigzagoon are supposed to be Normal-types. Just what kind of Pokémon are you?' Naruto wondered, before seeing Zigzagoon preparing to use Lick again.

"Zorua dodge it! Then use Leer and Scratch!" Naruto said.

Doing so, Zorua lowered Zigzagoon's defenses before using Scratch, finally doing more damage to the Pokémon.

The battle went on with Naruto using a combo of Leer and Scratch to damage Zigzagoon and using Zorua's Illusion ability to turn invisible, but Zigzagoon proved smart enough to sniff out Zorua, or be able to anticipate the sneak attacks.

Now though, Zigzagoon was just barely holding out, something Naruto had to admire since it was still going strong, despite looking to be on the edge of fainting. And that's why he knew Zigzagoon would make a great addition to his team.

"Alright, go Pokéball!" Said Naruto, throwing a Pokéball at Zigzagoon.

The Pokéball connected and sucked Zigzagoon in, before it began wobbling a few times, with the three watching in anticipation to see if it'd succeed or not. Finally, it gave off a ping sound, showing it was a successful capture.

"Yeah, I caught Zigzagoon!" Naruto cheered.

"Zor!" Zorua jumped up, despite feeling tired, since Zigzagoon did put up a hard fight.

Seeing their Alpha defeated, the rest of the Zigzagoon soon scattered, much to the trio's relief that they were right that they would scatter.

*Later*

Naruto, Max, and May stood in a Pokémon Center by the computers used to make video calls. After catching Zigzagoon, Naruto tried scanning Zigzagoon to see what was up with it and why it was different, but it only showed a regular Zigzagoon; he couldn't even see its gender, attacks, ability, and type.

It was confusing and lead to Naruto deciding to call Professor Birch to see if he knew anything, after he and May got their Pokémon healed and looked at.

Entering the Professor's number, Naruto waited a few moments before the screen lit up and showed Professor Birch.

"Oh Naruto. Good to see you, and May and Max as well." Birch said, seeing May and Max were with them.

"Hey Professor." Naruto greeted.

"So, how are you? I take it since Max is with you, you must have met Norman are in Petalburg, right?" Asked Birch.

"Mm-mm, we're actually heading for Rustboro City. But I wanted to ask you if you knew anything about strange looking Zigzagoon." Naruto said, with Birch humming in thought.

"Strange how?" Birch asked, wondering if it was just a shiny Zigzagoon or one with a unique personality.

"It doesn't look like a Zigzagoon or act like one, but it's definitely a Zigzagoon. Here look." Naruto said as he showed the image of his Zigzagoon, which he recorded on his Pokédex.

Seeing the black and white Zigzagoon, Birch was shocked and amazed at what he saw.

"My word, Naruto you managed to catch yourself a Galarian Zigzagoon! But it should be impossible to find one in Hoenn!" Birch said, shocked to see the Zigzagoon, while the trio just looked confused at what he meant by it being a "Galarian Zigzagoon".

"Uh, Professor what do you mean by Galarian?" Naruto asked, with Birch chuckling sheepishly, since he got ahead himself in his excitement.

"Right, sorry, I was just shocked. Anyway, what I mean by it being a Galarian Zigzagoon is that this form of Zigzagoon should only be found in the Galar region, a region very far from Hoenn. You see, it's a fairly new concept that is being studied by Pokémon Professors, called Regional Variants. As for what that is, it's that certain Pokémon change and adapt to an environment that they are not normally native to. For instance, your Zigzagoon is the Galarian variant, where it's appearance and personality has changed, becoming more violent tempered and always willing to start a fight. It's strange, as Regional Variants have so far been limited to only the Alola region and Galar region. Though there is a strong possibility that there might be some in other regions, also." Birch explained.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember, from that Alola region documentary that I was watching right before I met Naruto! It showed that an Alolan Vulpix, with it being an Ice-type instead of a Fire-type!" Said Max.

"That's right Max, Regional Variants of Pokémon could become an entirely different type to better suit the different environment. I can't guess how a Galarian Zigzagoon managed to find itself all the way in Hoenn, though. My best guess is it either stowed away on a ship or plane from Galar, or it was abandoned by its trainer." Birch said, while frowning the second guess.

"If you want, Naruto, I can update your Pokédex to record Zigzagoon's data, since it can only record Pokémon from the Hoenn, Johto, and Kanto regions." Birch offered.

"Yeah, if you could, thank you Professor." Naruto replied, before hooking his Pokédex up to the computer.

Birch typed a few things in from his end, before nodding.

"Okay, it's done, you should be able see Zigzagoon's information now, along with recording the information of other Regional Variants in the rare event you encounter anymore. If you need anything else, or have an update, feel free to call. See you guys!" Birch said, before the call ended.

"Cool, now to see what Zigzagoon can do." Said Naruto.

**Galarian Zigzagoon:**

**Gender: Male**

**Typing: Dark/Normal**

**Ability: Quick Feet**

**Moves: Snarl, Leer and Lick**

Seeing Zigzagoon's information only made Naruto even more sure that it'll be a great addition to his team.

"Okay, time to formally greet the new member." Naruto said, before releasing Zigzagoon from its Pokéball.

"Zagoon?" Zigzagoon looked at its new trainer, while tilting its head.

"Hey Zigzagoon, I just wanted us to officially meet each other. You were a really tough fighter, and I hope you'll help me, along with any other Pokémon that I catch. And I promise that I'll help you get stronger." Naruto said.

"Zig, Zigzagoon!" Zigzagoon smiled and held up its paw to its new trainer.

He and his Pokémon had earned Zigzagoon's respect for showing their strength and being able to defeat it. So Zigzagoon will work alongside its trainer and fellow Pokémon, and become even stronger.

"Glad to have you aboard, Zigzagoon." Said Naruto, while smiling, before returning Zigzagoon to its Pokéball.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto has caught a Galarian Zigzagoon, which is one of the coolest Regional Variant forms along with Linoone and the new Obstagoon. We also met Nicholai and his very creepy obsession with knickerbockers, along with Naruto teaching him a lesson of not underestimating his opponents. Finally Naruto has learned about Regional Variants and update his Pokédex. Now onto the Omake!**

Omake: The Dragon and the Toad

"Lance, you won't believe this kid and what he could do. He was able to swing around this giant sword like it was nothing, then able to take out a Tyranitar with this glowing blue ball, it looked kind of like an Aura Sphere. And it wasn't just his abilities, I just have the feeling that he has a lot of potential to be a great trainer. I'm sure that by the time he gets all eight badges, he could give even Steven a run for his money." Phoebe said over the computer to Lance, the Pokémon Champion of both the Johto and Kanto Regions.

She had contacted him after returning to the Elite Four Headquarters in Hoenn. The reason being she and Lance were members of the Pokémon G-men; in fact, all of the Elite Four members and Champions, both past and present, of all the Regions were members of the G-men.

In addition to being the strongest trainers of their given Region, they were also in charge of protecting the Pokémon world from any threats, such criminal organizations like Team Rocket in Kanto and Johto, or Teams Magma and Aqua here in Hoenn, though the latter organizations were still a mystery, or those who mistreat Pokémon. It was why most of the time, Champions or Elite Four members could be found wandering their Regions; not only to train, but also being on the lookout for threats.

Though Phoebe didn't consider Naruto a threat, or believed he'd ever mistreat Pokémon. But one thing they also kept an eye out for were trainers that they believe have the potential to one day challenge them. And Phoebe believed without a doubt that Naruto had the makings of a Champion.

As for why Phoebe was contacting Lance, rather than the Hoenn Region Champion, Steven Stone, it was because Lance is a senior member. Along with being known to always work in the field or go undercover more than any other Champion or Elite Four member.

"Hm, sounds like an interesting kid. Too bad he didn't come here to Johto, I would have liked to meet him. Thank you for the update Phoebe, and congrats on the Trevenant. If anything else comes up, let me know, okay." Lance said.

"Got it. See ya, Lance." Phoebe said as the call ended.

*Johto*

Lance leaned back in his seat after his call with Phoebe ended.

"You must be proud on how far Naruto has come." Lance commented to seemingly no one.

"Yeah, he seems to have changed and grown a lot since coming here." Said Jiraiya, stepping out of the shadows, while releasing a sigh of relief now that he knew Naruto was in possession of the Forbidden Scroll, given that's the only way he could know the Rasengan.

It was originally believed the scroll was stolen by Oto Forces during the Invasion, with it being a relief to know that Naruto actually took. Then again, Jiraiya would prefer it if anyone had the scroll, rather than it being back in Konoha. Since with Danzo being Hokage, he'd have unrestricted access to every Jutsu Konoha has ever recorded in that scroll.

Lance nodded, understanding the relief his friend had. While he may not know everything about the Elemental Nations, from what Jiraiya told him of Danzo, he'd make even Pokémon Poachers seem like saints in comparison.

As for how Lance and Jiraiya met, it was a rather funny story. He had been visiting his cousin/apprentice, Clair, when he saw Jiraiya peeking in the Hot Springs, Clair's private hot spring to be more precise. Both of them had then proceeded to have their Pokémon beat the hell out of Jiraiya, though Lance had to stop Clair from having her Kingdra use Hyper Beam.

After that, Lance got to know just who Jiraiya was and it eventually struck up a friendship.

Ironic how that worked out. Though he knew Clair still held a grudge and likely informed all the female Gym Leaders, Elite Four, Champions and Professors about Jiraiya and to have their Pokémon out and on guard, should he be in their Regions.

"Are you gonna go to Hoenn and meet him, and I mean as his godfather." Lance said.

Jiraiya looked hesitant, given he still doubted Naruto would want anything to do with anyone from the Elemental Nations, especially anyone from Konoha, even more so him. As considering the last time they saw each other, Jiraiya had just thrown him off a cliff and basically neglected being an actual godfather.

Seeing his hesitance, Lance spoke again.

"You don't have to and from what you told me; I doubt he'd want anything to do with you. But the least you could do is tell him the truth of who his parents are, giving him the closure of knowing what happened to them, rather than having him continue on never even knowing their names. And who knows, maybe he'll want to learn about them from someone who knew them personally." Lance said.

He may not know Naruto personally, but what he's heard, Lance believed the least Jiraiya could do is give him the closure of knowing who his parents and try to create a bond with him.

"Yeah, I see your point. I'll head to Hoenn to see if I can dig up anything on these Magma and Aqua Teams, and see what their goals are." Said Jiraiya.

He'll also try and find where Naruto will be when he arrives, but he'll hold off on approaching him, given what happened when he left Konoha might still be fresh in his mind, along with his anger. Seeing anyone from Konoha could potentially set him off.

The Toad Sage will give the kid some time to cool off and become more integrated in Server before approaching him.

**What did you think? Yeah I made it so all Region Champions, Elite Four, and some Frontier Brains are members of the Pokémon G-Men, along with Lance having met Jiraiya, after he foolishly tried peeking on Clair, and now they work together with Jiraiya making plans to head to Hoenn. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing Naruto catch yet another Pokémon and one that has been asked before if Naruto will capture it. But not only that, we'll also be seeing Naruto awaken a new power. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Two days have passed, since Naruto had caught Zigzagoon and the Galarian Pokémon joined his team. After learning about Regional Variants from Professor Birch, the trio had stayed at the Pokémon Center to rest and relax, or in Naruto's case, train with his new Pokémon.

Now after two days, Naruto, May and Max, along with the former twos Pokémon, were ready to set out again to Rustboro City. It made Naruto excited that he was so close to his first official Gym Battle, but at the same time, he was keeping an eye out for anymore Pokémon that he could add to his team. Given he didn't want to arrive at a Gym, only to learn he didn't have enough Pokémon to battle the Gym Leader.

Plus, it never hurt to have a full team, and Naruto wanted to make sure he caught plenty of Pokémon on his journey. Both in the Hoenn Region, and when he eventually moves on to the other Regions, as well.

Though suddenly, Naruto was pulled from his thoughts, when he saw something jumping through the trees.

"Huh?" Naruto muttered, stopping and looking at the trees, while also getting May and Max's attention.

"What is it, Naruto?" Asked May, wondering why he stopped, all of a sudden.

"I thought I saw something jumping in trees, right there!" Naruto said, pointing to the trees, where he saw several figures jumping through the trees, and got a clear view of the Pokémon as it landed on a branch, and looked at them.

They were small, green, bipedal reptilian Pokémon. It has yellow eyes with long, narrow pupils. Their hands and feet, each, have three digits covered with tiny spikes. Its stomach and throat are red. It also has a line across on its stomach, resembling a pouch. They also had a large, dark green tail.

"Treecko!"

"Treecko!"

"Treecko."

"It's a Treecko!" Max said in excitement at seeing the Grass Starter.

"Treecko, huh? So this is where they leave!" Said Naruto, pulling out his Pokédex and scanning the Treecko.

"_Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Treecko are able to climb smooth vertical walls, and use their thick tail to attack opponents. Since Treecko build their nests in large trees, it is said that those trees will live a very long life."_

"Wow, there are so many." May said, as more Treecko came out, she'll even admit that they looked rather cute, despite her first impression with the one at Professor Birch's lab.

"A Treecko, I definitely have to catch one." Said Naruto, having wanted to catch a Treecko, since he first saw the one at Professor Birch's.

But just as Naruto pulled out Ralts' Pokéball to battle one of the Treeckos, he saw them all suddenly jump away.

"Wait, where are they going?" Naruto wondered, after seeing the Treecko looking to be in a hurry.

Wanting to find out where the Treecko were going, Naruto chased after them, with May and Max following behind him, wanting to see what made them take off in such a hurry.

'Where are they going? Wait, what's that?' Thought Naruto, when he saw something through the trees.

When he was close enough, Naruto's eyes widened in amazement, when he saw one the biggest trees he's even seen in his life. It was comparable to the trees in the Forest of Death, and the ones surrounding Konoha.

"Woah." Max said, after he and May finally caught up to Naruto, as he looked up at the tree in surprise, never seeing one this big before.

"It's…so big. It seems almost magical, just from the size." Said May, equally amazed at the tree.

"Yeah, but…it looks like it's dying." Naruto stated with a frown, as he saw dead, dry leaves, floating off the tree.

This made May and Max also frown sadly, seeing that Naruto was right. While the tree was amazing at how big it was, it also seemed like it wasn't going to last much longer. However, they were suddenly pulled out of their sadness, and jumped back in surprise, when a twig suddenly stabbed into the ground in front of them.

"What the-where did that come from?!" Naruto said, looking around for where the twig could have come from, before looking up at the tree and saw a Treecko sitting on a branch, holding another twig, which it put in its mouth.

"Treecko." Treecko looked down at them, with what Naruto knew was a smirk.

"Hey, why'd you do that?! If you're looking for a fight, then come down here and we'll battle!" Naruto said as he called out Ralts, ready to battle Treecko.

Rather than jump down, Treecko stood up and began jumping across the tree branches with surprising speed.

"Woah. Ralts, quick, use Growl!" Naruto said, when he saw Treecko was close enough.

Ralts immediately let out a high-pitched growl, that made Treecko flinch, but didn't stop its momentum.

"Treecko!" Treecko jumped to another branch, before spitting its twig out towards Ralts, with the Psychic/Fairy Pokémon jumping out of the way of the projectile.

Though this proved to simply be a distraction, as Treecko landed behind Ralts and smack him away with its tail.

"Ralts!" Ralts cried out, as it slammed into the tree.

"Ralts, are you okay?!" Naruto said, worried.

"Ralts." Ralts got up and stood across from Treecko.

"Treecko, Treecko, Treecko." Treecko waved its finger at Ralts in a taunting manner, annoying it.

"Okay, Ralts use Confusion to launch Treecko back!" Said Naruto, as Ralts grabbed hold of the surprised Treecko and threw them against one of the tree's roots.

Though Treecko grunted at the impact, it quickly shook it off, and charged towards Ralts, before once again smacking the Psychic/Fairy-Type Pokemon with its tail.

"Ralts!" Ralts flew through the air, but was able to right itself and land on its feet.

Both Ralts and Treecko were prepared to continue fighting, only for them to be interrupted by the arrival of the other Treecko that Naruto and the others had seen, including an elderly looking Treecko.

"Ralts, are you alright?" Naruto said, while kneeling down beside his Pokémon.

"Ralts." Ralts nodded its head as they both looked at the Treecko.

"That Treecko really put up a fight." Stated Naruto, amazed at Treecko's strength, with Ralts nodding in agreement.

However, Naruto was confused when Treecko and the elderly Treecko began talking to each other, or arguing in the younger Treecko's case, as it pushed the elder down. This had the other Treecko looking ready to attack, only for the elder to stop them, and walk back up to Treecko.

Watching as the two Treecko communicate with each other, along with gesturing to the tree, Naruto was able to get a vague idea of what they were talking about.

'This tree was their home, but because it's dying, they have to go find a new one to live in. But this Treecko doesn't want to leave his home, and is fighting to protect it.' Naruto thought.

"Hey Naruto! What's going on, what're the Treecko doing?" May asked as she and Max climbed down, having kept their distance when Naruto and the Treecko started battling.

"I'm not sure about the specifics, but from how they're acting, it seems like this tree used to be their home. But because it's dying, they're going to find a new tree to live in, but Treecko doesn't want to leave. It wants to stay and help the tree." Naruto answered, just as all the other Treecko left, leaving only Treecko behind.

Naruto watched as Treecko looked at the tree with a soft, but determined look in its eyes, just before it suddenly ran off.

"Wait, Treecko, where are you going?!" Naruto asked, only for Treecko to ignore him.

"Ralts, Ralts." Ralts got Naruto's attention and pointed at the tree, making Naruto nod, understanding what Ralts meant.

"Yeah, if we wait here, then Treecko will eventually come back. Guys, we'll be setting up camp here, for a while." Naruto said to his friends, who nodded, knowing that Naruto still wants to catch Treecko.

And while that's true, Naruto also wanted to see what Treecko was doing.

*Later*

After waiting for the rest of the day, until sunset, Naruto's waiting finally paid off, as Treecko soon returned. But what had their attention was the large leaf it was dragging behind it, filled with water.

"What's Treecko doing?" Max wondered.

The answer soon came, when they saw Treecko pour the water onto the base of the tree, before pushing piles of leaves onto the spot.

"Treecko's trying to save the tree." Naruto said, amazed at seeing how gentle Treecko was being, compared to their battle.

"But can it even be saved?" Asked May, while looking at the tree, not sure if there was a chance it could be saved.

Watching Treecko leave with its leaf, only to soon return with more water, Naruto gained a determined look in his eyes, before he and Ralts walked over and helped Treecko push leaves onto the tree.

"Treecko? Treecko!" Treecko held up its fist, believing the human wanted to continue fighting.

Only to be surprised, when Naruto smiled at it.

"Relax Treecko, we're not here to fight. We're here to help, in fact." Naruto said, before calling out Zorua and Zigzagoon as well.

"Zorua!"

"Zigzagoon!"

"Hey guys, I need your help. Can you help Ralts, Treecko and I collect water and leaves for the tree?" Naruto asked, with Zorua and Zigzagoon tilting their heads in confusion, as they looked at the tree and Treecko, before nodding.

"Zor!"

"Zagoon!"

"Thanks, okay, let's go!" Said Naruto, as they went to collect more water, while Treecko looked at them in surprise.

"Treecko." Treecko grabbed its leaf and ran to join them in helping its home.

Seeing this, May and Max also joined in helping, with May bringing Torchic out to help as well.

With that the three humans, their Pokémon, and Treecko moved back and forth, bringing more water and leaves to the tree, determined to help it.

Unknown to them, the other Treecko were nearby and saw all this. It was surprising for the Treecko, seeing three humans and their Pokémon going to such lengths to help their friend, never having expected such behavior from humans.

The elder Treecko was amazed as it watched the humans and Pokémon helping Treecko tend to the tree, when they had no obligation to.

"Treecko, Treecko, Tree." The elder Treecko looked to the others, and they all immediately ran to collect water and leaves as well.

Treecko looked up, and was surprised to see the rest of the Treecko were now helping as well, while the elder approached it.

"Treecko?" Treecko tilted its head, confused as to why they were helping.

"Treecko, Treecko, Treecko, Tree, eecko." The elder Treecko smiled at Treecko, with Treecko's eyes tearing up a little that they would stay and help it to save the tree.

With that all the Treecko, Naruto, May, Max, their Pokémon, and Treecko worked the entire night bringing more water and leaves to the tree.

"Treecko." Treecko looked at the tree sadly, that it wasn't showing any signs of improving, even after all the effort they put into helping it.

"Treecko." The elder Treecko walked up to Treecko and patted it on the shoulder, knowing it was sad that the tree wasn't showing any signs of improving.

*CRACK*

"Treecko!" Treecko's eyes widened in shock and fear, when it saw the tree was starting to crack, before it completely split in two.

Immediately all the Treecko ran forward and tried holding up the split pieces wanting to save the tree.

"AH! Hang on, I'll help too!" Naruto said as he prepared to make Shadow Clones to help them.

Though he stopped when he saw the sun was coming up, as everyone stood looking in shocked amazement.

'What…what is this?' Naruto thought as he saw some sort of vision.

He saw a seed growing into a massive tree, just like this one, but eventually, the tree withered away and died. However, that wasn't the end as more seeds fell from the tree and into the ground, leading to the forest growing, along with Treecko's tree home.

'Wow, so even if the tree is gone, it won't disappear, it'll come back again, bigger and stronger than before.' Naruto thought, while unknown to him, his Chakra began reacting to the vision he was seeing.

"Treecko." Treecko looked down and saw a new seed that the now fallen tree had left behind.

Picking it up, Treecko dug a hole and placed the seed inside, before covering it with leaves. Treecko looked up, when Naruto put his hands over its own.

"I think… that this was the trees way of saying thank you for trying to save it, Treecko." Said Naruto, smiling at the Wood Gecko Pokémon, not noticing as his hands were surrounded with Chakra, that flowed into the seed.

Before they knew it, the ground began shaking, before Naruto and Treecko suddenly jumped back, as to everyone's shock, a new tree started growing from where the seed was planted.

"Treecko." Treecko looked on in amazement at the new tree, seeing it looked even healthier than the old one, and when Treecko placed a hand a on it, it felt the strong life-force flowing through the tree

Meaning once the tree was fully grown, it would last even longer than the old one.

Looking at the stunned Naruto, Treecko felt that he was somehow responsible for making the tree grow as fast as it did. Not only that, but Treecko hadn't forgotten that Naruto was the first one to help it try and save the old tree, and now he has helped create a new one.

"Treecko!" Treecko jumped across from Naruto, getting the blonde's attention.

"Huh, Treecko?" Naruto said, being pulled from his surprise at the trees sudden growth.

"Treecko, Treecko, Treecko!" Treecko smirked as waved its finger at Naruto, showing it wanted to resume their earlier battle.

Understanding what Treecko wanted, Naruto smirked and looked at Ralts, who quickly moved in front of its trainer, glad they could finish their battle.

"Okay, Ralts use Growl!" Naruto said, as Ralts released a high-pitched growl, lowering Treecko's attack strength.

Wincing at the Growl, Treecko quickly charged towards Ralts in a burst of speed, as it knocked Ralts away with its tail.

"Ralts! Quick, use Confusion and throw Treecko away!" Said Naruto as Ralts landed on a tree root, and grabbed hold of Treecko, before throwing it into the air.

Then to Naruto's surprise, Ralts unleashed a blast of multicolored energy from its hands at Treecko, making the Grass Pokémon cry out.

"Wow, that was Psybeam!" Naruto said, amazed at Ralts using an attack like that, though he quickly shook off the surprise, knowing they're still battling.

"Alright Ralts, use Confusion again to slam Treecko into the ground." Said Naruto.

"Ralts!" Ralts grabbed hold of Treecko with Confusion again, and slammed it hard into the ground, making Treecko grunting at the impact.

"Okay, now go Pokéball!" Naruto said, seeing his chance and threw a Pokéball at Treecko.

The ball bounced off Treecko's head and sucked it in, before landing on the ground and started shaking. Everyone watched as the Pokéball shook several times, until finally it let out a ping sound.

"Alright! I caught a Treecko!" Naruto cheered, while his Pokémon also jumped and cheered at the new addition to the team.

Naruto then let Treecko out, with it looking at its new trainer, while Naruto pulled out his Pokédex to see what information it had on Treecko.

**Treecko:**

**Gender Male**

**Ability: Overgrowth**

**Moves: Pound, Leer, Quick Attack**

**Egg Moves (Locked): Leaf Storm, Dragon Breath, Magical Leaf, Giga Drain**

'Wow, Treecko's got some strong moves it can unlock.' Naruto thought, pocketing his Pokédex and smiled at Treecko.

"Welcome to the team, Treecko." Said Naruto, as Treecko smirked.

"Treecko!" Treecko crossed its arms, happy that its tree home will get to live on, but now it's found a new home, and will do everything to protect its friends and fellow Pokémon.

*Later*

"Bye Treeckos! Take care of the new tree, and I promise to look after Treecko!" Naruto said as he, May and Max waved to the Treeckos, who waved goodbye to Treecko and their human friends, while knowing that Treecko would be looked after.

"So long!" Said Max, waving.

"Take care now!" May said, smiling

As the trio left the forest, Naruto couldn't help but frown, as he looked at his hands, remembering how the new tree grew so quickly.

'How did I do that?' Naruto thought, confused as to how he made the tree grow so quickly, and what it could mean.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep, Naruto has finally caught Treecko, not only after proving himself by trying to help save the tree but also his strength in battling. We also see at the end Naruto somehow being able to make the new tree grow much faster than usual, which we all know the reason as to why. Now before we end the chapter, it's time for the Omake!**

Omake: Class In Session

"So, how have you and your students settled into Rustboro City, Iruka?" Asked Roxanne, while looking at her new assistant at the Rustboro Pokemon School.

Roxanne had red eyes and brown hair, which she ties up into two pigtails with a red bow, with a small black U-stripe. Her attire consisted of a gray school sleeveless uniform skirt, with a rectangular print, which is white on the inside. Roxanne also wears a white undershirt, with short sleeves and a pair of black shoes.

"Pretty good, and thanks again for hiring me, Roxanne." Iruka said, smiling at the teacher/Gym Leader, who simply just waved it off.

"It's nothing, besides, things can get pretty hectic around here. So it'll be good having someone to look after the students, when I'm at the Gym." Replied Roxanne.

'Oh, it'll get even more hectic, with Konohamaru and his friends.' Iruka thought, before the door opened and all the students entered the classroom, including Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon.

Though Iruka saw that Konohamaru was exchanging glares with another student, Tommy. It made the former Chunin smile in remembrance and sadness, while remembering Naruto doing the same with Sasuke in the Academy.

Thinking about his former student made Iruka look down sadly, having wondered where he had gone after leaving Konoha. Was he still in the Elemental Nations, hiding somewhere, or could he have gone to the Server Regions as well? Iruka hoped it was the latter, as he knew if Naruto was still in the Elemental Nations, he wouldn't last long once the war started, if it hasn't started already.

'Though something tells me that he's here, somewhere.' Iruka thought, knowing that while Naruto might not be book smart, he was smart enough to get far away from Konoha.

You couldn't get much farther, than the other side of the planet.

"Alright class, I'd like you all to welcome our new students, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon, along with my new assistant, Iruka." Roxanne said, once everyone was seated.

Iruka pushed those thoughts to the side right now, before smiling and greeting his new students.

**And with that it seems Naruto will be getting an unexpected reunion once he, May, and Max arrive in Rustboro City. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be covering three episodes "A Tail with a Twist", "Taming of the Shroomish", and "You Said a Mouthful", given without Team Rocket the chapters would shorter than the episodes, along with getting Naruto to Rustboro City as soon as possible. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

A week has passed since Naruto had caught Treecko, putting his Pokémon team up to four. Since then, he, May and Max have been making their way to Rustboro City, while also taking breaks to relax, and for Naruto to train his Pokémon. Wanting to make them as strong as he can, before they arrive at Rustboro City, having no doubt that the Gym Leader there will be strong.

Currently though, the trio were sitting in a clearing in the forest to rest from their trip. Naruto had also created a few Shadow Clones to help with some tasks, with one of his Clones working on making lunch, and another watching his Pokémon train. The real Naruto was looking through the Forbidden Scroll, wishing to see if it could tell him what he did to make that tree grow as fast as it did.

"Wow, Naruto's Pokémon have gotten really strong." Max stated, amazed at how quickly Naruto's managed to increase Treecko and Zigzagoon's strength, despite having only just recently captured them.

"Yeah. And Ralts has really gotten the hang of using Psybeam." Added May, having seen the Emotion Pokémon practicing using Psybeam several times, wanting to master its new attack.

Hearing this, Naruto glanced at his Pokémon and nodded in agreement, with his friends' words.

'I wonder if Ralts is close to evolving.' Naruto thought, having looked at his Pokédex and knew Ralts will eventually evolve into a Kirlia, and with how much stronger Ralts has gotten since he first captured it, that time might be soon.

Naruto's attention then went back to the scroll, which May and Max have been curious about, ever since he pulled it out.

"Hey Naruto, what exactly are you looking at?" May asked, as she and Max walked over to get a better look at what was inside the scroll.

"It's my old village's Forbidden Scroll of Seals, I was hoping that it'd be able to give me some answers as to how I made that tree grow so quickly." Naruto replied, with the siblings nodding in understanding, both of them also being curious as to how that happened.

Looking over his shoulder, the siblings saw some of the Jutsu listed in the scroll and were amazed at some of them. Though they were also freaked out and disturbed when they saw the sections listing the Dead Demon Consuming Seal and Summoning: Impure World Resurrection. Two Kinjutsu, with one being able to summon the literal God of Death, while the other can create an immortal army of undead fighters, both at the cost of human sacrifices.

"What kind of people would create disturbing Jutsu like that? Why would they even write them down for others to use?!" May asked, understandably freaked out, knowing that Jutsu like those exist.

"Well, it's called "Forbidden Scroll of Seals" for a reason May. I doubt just anyone can look at it." Said Max, though no less disturbed, while Naruto nodded at his words.

"Yeah. And it's not just those two either, the scroll contains every single Jutsu that Konoha has ever created, stolen, and been given. Even Jutsu from the Ninja Clans, which usually keep their techniques to themselves." Naruto explained, before grinning as he finally reached the section that he was looking for.

'Wood Style Jutsu, that sounds like what I did with the tree. The last known user was, the Shodaime Hokage!' Naruto thought, shocked that he could possibly have the same Kekkei Genkai as Hashirama Senju.

Could that mean he was somehow related to the Shodaime, or was it something else that allowed them to have the same Kekkei Genkai?

Pushing those thoughts aside for now, Naruto read over the details of what the Wood Style allowed the user to do, with May and Max reading along, amazed at what Naruto would be capable of doing, if he really did have the Wood Style. Their amazement only increased when they read about the different feats Hashirama was capable of, creating an entire forest, summoning a giant wooden statue with a thousand hands, even being able to subdue something called the Kyūbi.

It was completely unreal for the two, to hear that one human possessed such power. If it wasn't for the fact that Hashirama was already dead, they'd think he was a God.

A God of Nature.

When they voiced this to Naruto, the blonde nodded in agreement when he saw just how powerful Hashirama was. Given back in the Academy, during the times he actually paid attention, they never really went into description of the past Hokages' power, just how great they were.

Though he frowned, when he reached one section.

"Huh, it says Hashirama died from a disease." Naruto stated.

"What's weird about that?" Asked May, not seeing how that got Naruto's attention.

"Because, from the few times I paid attention in the Academy, everything I read and heard said that he died during the First Shinobi War, fighting the other villages." Naruto answered, confused as to why they'd lie about how the Shodaime died.

"Maybe it was propaganda. You know, making it so he went out in a blaze of glory, or something." Max suggested, with May nodding in agreement with her brother, as it did make sense.

Given the feats Hashirama did in his life, it would be more epic if he died fighting off numerous enemy battalions, instead of from some disease.

'That would make more sense.' Naruto thought, before unsealing some Chakra Paper, wanting to just be sure he actually had the Wood Style Kekkei Genkai.

Channeling Chakra into the paper, Naruto saw it split, showing his Wind Affinity, which he already knew about. But he was surprised when one of the halves suddenly turned soaking wet, while the other crumbled into dirt.

"That's new." Naruto said, having only seen he had a Wind Affinity last time he checked, but now it seemed he had a Water and Earth Affinity as well.

That also added more credit that he had the Wood Style, given it was made from combining Water and Earth.

"Well, maybe they didn't show up, because you needed to awaken the Wood Style first." May suggested, with Naruto nodding slowly at her words, since that was a likely explanation.

Creating forty more Shadow Clones, Naruto sent them off to work on mastering his Water and Earth Affinities. He wanted to get those mastered, before he even tried learning Wood Style.

He didn't want to accidently turn himself into a tree, or something.

"Hey boss! Lunch is ready!" Said his Clone, before it dispelled.

Seeing that the Clone had already set out the food, along with some Pokémon Food and berries for their Pokémon. Naruto sealed away the scroll, as they got up and went over to eat, while also seeing that the Pokémon were already digging into their meals.

"Mmm, this is amazing, Naruto!" May said, while scarfing down the stew Naruto's Clone had made, with Max nodding in agreement.

Naruto simply smiled at his friend's words. He had learned how to cook while in Littleroot Town, something made easier, thanks to his clones, since he wouldn't be staying in towns or cities that often. And figured that it'd be better to learn how to cook, rather than eating Instant Ramen all the time.

'Thank Kami for storage scrolls keeping food fresh.' Naruto thought, having stocked up on different foods beforehand.

"Yeah, this is great. And it looks like Torchic is much of a glutton as you, May!" Max said, snickering slightly, when he saw Torchic eating faster than the other Pokémon.

Growling at her brothers comment, May immediately snatched Max's bowl and poured it into her own.

"Hey, that's mine!" Max protested, as May smirked at him.

"Sorry Max, but if I'm such a 'glutton', then you won't mind sharing." May said, making Max grumble, before refilling his bowl.

This made Naruto pause momentarily, as he realized that Max was right, May did eat a lot of food. Of course, he wouldn't say this out loud, knowing how May might take it.

'But where does it all go?' Wondered Naruto, while looking at May.

Naruto knew he ate a lot as well, but that was understandable. Given how much Chakra he had, and how much energy he burned through during his training. But how did May eat so much and still look the way she is?

Immediately after having that thought, Naruto felt his gaze drift down to May's breasts. Only for his eyes to widen at what he was doing, and quickly looked away with his face turning red.

'She's definitely an early-bloomer.' Naruto couldn't help but think, which made him blush more intensely.

"Hey Naruto, are you alright?" May asked, after seeing that his face was turning red.

"Perfectly fine, why wouldn't I be!" Naruto said quickly, with a sheepishly smile, while avoiding making eye contact with May.

Max couldn't help but smirk at seeing this. He didn't forget how Naruto saw through his prank back in the Petalburg Gym, so it was nice see Naruto squirming, because of his comment to May. Even if it wasn't intentional, Max couldn't argue with the results. Though he would have preferred it, if May didn't swipe his food, but he will take what he can get.

Meanwhile, a short distance away, Treecko was leaning back in a tree with a twig in its mouth. After it finished eating, it had gone off to relax from it trainers intense training, and let its food settle. Plus, Treecko still wasn't used to being around so many other Pokémon, and still needed time to adjust.

"Torchic! Chic, Chic, Chic!"

"Treecko?" Treecko looked down and saw Torchic running around with some berries in its mouth, and an apple on its head.

"Sev…"

Hearing the sound, Treecko looked towards the source of it, before narrowing its eyes, when it saw something moving in the bushes.

"Tree." Treecko crouched down, ready to attack if the Pokémon proved to be a threat.

Torchic, meanwhile, was excited with the berries and apple it managed to find. Though as the Chick Pokémon ran, it didn't notice a serpentine tail coming out of the bush, tripping Torchic and making it lose its fruit.

"Torchic!" Torchic ran after its apple, only to stop when a large fanged mouth suddenly bit down on the fruit.

"Tor? Torchic!" Torchic looked up, and glared at the one who had eaten its apple.

It was a serpentine Pokémon. It is mostly black, but has several markings on its body. It has yellow hexagon markings that ran from its head to its tail, small yellow bumps where it touches the ground, and various purple scar-like marks. It has elongated red fangs, that protrude from its upper jaw and fierce red eyes. Its tail is partially red, and has a blade-like shape.

"Seviper!" The Seviper hissed at Torchic, who gulped at realizing it was now alone against the large snake Pokémon.

Seviper opened its mouth wide open and prepared to devour Torchic next, only for a twig to be launched at it, halting its strike. Treecko jumped down from its perch, landing between Torchic and the Seviper.

"Treecko, Treecko, Treecko." Treecko waved its finger at Seviper, while smirking, ready to teach it a lesson.

"Seviper." Seviper curled up and lunged at Treecko, with the Wood Gecko Pokémon flipping over the attack.

"Tree…cko!" Treecko used Pound, and slammed its tail down on Seviper, getting a cry of pain from the serpentine Pokémon.

Treecko landed on the ground, before using Quick Attack to rush Seviper, only for Seviper to twist its body and dodge the attack.

"Viper!" Seviper opened its mouth and unleashed a Haze attack, covering the area in black smoke.

"Treecko?" Treecko looked around warily, unable to see where Seviper was, not noticing as Seviper slithered up behind it, with the snake's stinger glowing purple, showing it was about to use Poison Tail.

"Seviper!" Seviper swung its tail at Treecko, smacking it away into a tree, with Treecko crying out in pain, both at the Poison-type Attack being super effective against it, a Grass-type, and the impact against a tree.

"Seviper." Seviper smiled wickedly as the smoke cleared, showing Treecko struggling to stand up, before turning its attention back to Torchic.

"Tor, Torchic!" Torchic cried out loudly, hoping to get the attention of its trainer and friends.

Hissing, Seviper immediately gave another lunge at Torchic. However, Seviper was once again stopped when Naruto jumped between it and Torchic. But, Seviper didn't stop its attack and merely bit down on Naruto's arm, with its large fangs piercing straight through his arm.

"Naruto!" May cried out in horror, when she saw the Seviper bite Naruto's arm and saw the blood.

"Treecko!" Treecko's eyes widened in fear, when it saw its trainer be attacked.

"Sev…" Seviper grunted as it tried removing its fangs from Naruto's arm, and continue its attack.

Though it froze, when it heard a low menacing growl. Looking up, Seviper shivered in fear as it saw Naruto's crimson eyes glaring at it.

"I never liked snakes." Naruto said, given how he was once eaten by one, before bringing his fist down straight on Seviper's head.

"Se-Seviper…" Seviper was knocked out, with swirls in its eyes, from the hard punch.

Grabbing Seviper's head, Naruto grunted as he removed the fangs from his arm, and dropped the serpentine Pokémon.

Looking at his wound and the amount of blood coming from it, Naruto quickly removed his upper clothing, before it was ruined from the blood staining it. While pulling out some bandages and an Antidote, since Naruto figured it was a Poison-type Pokémon, which are known to be extremely venomous.

Wincing slightly as he sprayed the Antidote on his wound, being sure he got all around it, Naruto began cleaning it, before wrapping his arm in bandages. While sure, the Kyūbi will have it healed soon, Naruto would rather not risk it getting infected in that time.

Once the bandages were fastened on his arm, everyone snapped out of their shock, with a teary-eyed May immediately running over and hugging Naruto.

"Th-thank you, Naruto, thank you for saving Torchic." May said, knowing that if Naruto hadn't jumped in when he did, she would have lost Torchic.

"Torchic." Torchic jumped up by Naruto, showing its own thanks for saving it.

"Hey, it's alright May, I wasn't going to let that snake hurt Torchic or Treecko." Said Naruto, patting May on the back, while the girl sniffled and nodded at his words.

Though a moment later, May realized Naruto was still shirtless and quickly pulled back, while blushing brightly. Naruto also realized this and blushed lightly at May hugging him, while he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Quickly unsealing a spare shirt, having sealed away several copies of his outfit, just in case they were damaged, Naruto pulled it on and went over to Treecko.

"Hey Treecko, you alright?" Naruto asked, worried, having seen the hit Treecko took.

"Treecko." Treecko looked down, feeling a good amount of self-loathing, since because of its own weakness, its trainer was hurt.

Looking Treecko over, Naruto saw it wasn't too injured, and thankfully wasn't poisoned. But it'd still be best to have Treecko taken to a Pokémon Center.

"Hey uh, Naruto, what should we do with the Seviper? Are you gonna catch it?" Max asked, while looking at the unconscious Seviper warily.

Looking at the snake Pokémon, Naruto frowned and pulled out his Pokédex, before scanning it.

"_Seviper, the Fang Snake Pokémon. Seviper is known for its angry disposition, immobilizing its opponents by wrapping its body around them."_

"I don't think so, Max. I'm not sure I'm ready to try and train a Pokémon that ferocious and aggressive." Naruto said, knowing that if he captured Seviper as he is now, the Fang Snake Pokémon wouldn't listen to him, unless he forced it into submission.

And as angry as he was at Seviper for injuring Treecko and trying to eat Torchic, Naruto didn't want to force any of his Pokémon to obey him.

May didn't even think of capturing Seviper, herself. In fact, she didn't even want to look at it, after it tried eating Torchic.

Seeing May didn't want Seviper either, Naruto knew they couldn't just leave it here alone, where other Rookie Trainers and their Pokémon could run into it. Naruto's just lucky he's more durable than most people, since if he wasn't, he'd likely be missing an arm right now.

Returning his Pokémon to their Pokéballs, Naruto pulled out a spare one and threw it at Seviper, before picking it up, once it was successfully captured. Not feeling his usual excitement, when catching a new Pokémon.

"We'll send Seviper to Professor Birch, and see if he can send it somewhere, where it can't hurt anyone." Naruto said, after seeing May and Max's confused looks.

Hearing this, the siblings nodded, while also being relieved. Since they knew that Professor Birch will send Seviper somewhere, where other Rookie Trainers won't run the risk of encountering it.

*Later – Pokémon Center*

After arriving at the nearby Pokémon Center, Naruto handed Treecko's Pokéball to Nurse Joy, while also getting a checked up as well. Since Nurse Joy had all but dragged him to be looked at, after hearing how he was injured.

Once Nurse Joy had made sure he was healthy, and there weren't any traces of Seviper's venom in his body, Naruto had called up Professor Birch.

"Hey Naruto, I'm surprised to hear from you so early again. Did something happen?" Birch asked.

"Nothing much, but on our way Rustboro City, we encountered a rather vicious Seviper. It tried eating Torchic and injured my Treecko, but I was able to knock it out after it bit me. Don't worry, I'm alright, and Nurse Joy had just given me a check-up, to see if any of its venom was still in me. But we didn't want to leave it in the forest, where other Rookie Trainers might be attacked by it. So I caught it, and was hoping that you'd be able to have it sent somewhere, where it can't hurt anyone." Naruto explained, with Birch nodding in understanding at hearing what happened.

"Yes, that's not a problem. Just send Seviper over, and I'll have it sent to a proper environment." Said Professor Birch, since this wasn't the first time he's helped relocate Pokémon, that were too dangerous to be left alone.

Nodding, Naruto placed Seviper's Pokéball in the machine, and watched as it was teleported away, with Professor Birch grabbing it, showing that the transfer was successful.

"Got it. I'll go get Seviper taken care of. See ya soon, Naruto." Birch said as the call ended.

'Glad that's taken care of.' Naruto thought, while hanging up the phone.

With that taken care of, the trio decided to spend the night at the Pokémon Center. However, it wasn't long until they were woken up by a knocking on the door.

Getting up, Naruto rubbed his eyes and opened the door, to see Nurse Joy standing there.

"Huh, Nurse Joy? What is it?" Naruto asked, any remnants of sleep vanishing when he saw the expression on her face.

"It's your Treecko, it's gone!" Nurse Joy said frantically, while Naruto's eyes widened at hearing this.

"What?! Where did it go?!" Naruto asked, worried for his Pokémon, with May and Max also fully waking up, when they heard this.

"I-I don't know, I was going to change its bandages, only to find it was missing!" Said Nurse Joy.

Worried of where Treecko might have gone, the three quickly got dressed and left to go looking for Treecko.

*Later*

Running through the forest, Naruto, May and Max followed a trail of discarded bandages, soon arriving at a waterfall.

"Treecko!" They saw Treecko jumping from the top of a waterfall and slamming its tail down on a rock.

They watched as Treecko climbed back up the waterfall, and repeated what it was doing.

"What? Is Treecko training?" Max asked, surprised that this is what Treecko was doing.

"It looks like it." Naruto answered, while having an idea why Treecko was training, it was probably disappointed with how it was taken out by Seviper, and wanted to train even harder, so something like that won't happen again.

Deciding to not interrupt Treecko's training, unless it either finished or passed out from exhaustion, the three simply watched as Treecko continued using Pound on the rock.

Finally, they watched as Treecko jumped down again, only this time, spinning as it fell, before slamming its tail into the rock, shattering it.

"Wow, that was awesome Treecko!" Max said, amazed at the power behind the attack, while Treecko looked to them, surprised they were here.

"Yeah that was incredible!" Said May.

"Treecko." Treecko looked at three, before Naruto grinned at his Pokémon.

"You really are something Treecko. You mastered Pound and even improved it. I'm sure now we can even start learning some new moves, along with mastering Leer and Quick Attack as well." Said Naruto.

"Tree, Treecko!" Treecko nodded and held up its fist, determined to grow stronger and protect its friends.

Seeing Treecko's determination to get stronger, along with remembering how Naruto got hurt in the first place, May looked at her blonde friend.

"Hey, Naruto. Do you think you'd be able to help me train Torchic, too?" May asked, wanting to make sure Torchic will be able to defend itself, if something like what happened with Seviper ever happens again.

"Yeah, that's fine May. Just know that I'll always be there to help you, Torchic and any Pokémon you catch, if you ever need it." Said Naruto, while smiling at May, knowing why she was suddenly asking him to help train Torchic, and wanted her to know he'd still help, no matter what.

Hearing this and seeing his smile, May blushed and looked away, while having a realization.

'This definitely isn't just a crush.' May thought seeing that despite having only known Naruto for a short amount of time, she has really fallen for him.

He just had this warm presence about him that made her feel safe, along with knowing he wouldn't hesitate to jump in to help her and her Pokémon. It also helped that he was very handsome.

But despite this, May didn't say anything, not wanting to risk the chance of ruining their friendship, as it might be a bit too soon for them to take that step. Plus, she didn't know if Naruto felt the same about her, either.

'Hehehehe, I can't wait to tell mom and dad!' Max thought, seeing his sisters face and planned to tell their parents the first chance he got.

But not before teasing May relentlessly!

With that, the three headed back to the Pokémon Center to get some rest, before heading out in the morning.

*Timeskip – Ten Days*

Nearly two weeks have passed since Naruto, May and Max encountered Seviper, and sent it to Professor Birch.

Since then, Naruto kept good on his word and helped May train Torchic, alongside his Pokémon. During the training, Treecko had been able to master both Leer and Quick Attack, with its determination making it train faster and harder than usual. Which in turn pushed Zorua, Ralts and Zigzagoon to train harder, in order to not be left behind by Treecko.

Treecko had also managed to learn Bullet Seed and Absorb, giving it a wider variety of attacks.

Torchic's training had also come along pretty well, being able to master its current move set and learn Peck. Along with working on learning Attract and Will-O-Wisp, granting it some status effect moves.

The trio had also soon arrived in Rinshin Town on their way to Rustboro City. Once they got there they had split up, with Max going off to search for city dwelling Pokémon with a Shadow Clone of Naruto, while May had dragged the real Naruto off to go shopping, something that Naruto had vehemently protested against.

Unfortunately, Naruto's protests went ignored, as May dragged him through several different shops, buying shirts, shorts, shoes, bandannas, and other pieces of clothing that she liked, leaving Naruto mentally and physically drained.

The only relief Naruto had, was that he could seal away all the clothes May purchased into storage scrolls, and not have to carry them all around.

Thankfully, they were at the final shop, at least Naruto hoped it was the final shop. Unfortunately, he had grown tired of the seemingly endless shopping, so Naruto didn't notice just what shop May dragged him into.

Currently, Naruto was sitting outside the changing room, waiting for May to come out, as the girl asked for his opinion on the clothes she tried on. Finally, Naruto heard the door open and looked at May, only for his eyes to snap open in shock, and his face to burn bright red.

"Well Naruto? What do you think?" May asked, as she stepped out of the changing room.

The reason for Naruto's shock, was the fact that May was wearing nothing more than a bikini.

The bottom part was completely red, with knots on the side. While top part was strapless, with one half of it being white, while the other half red, with both halves being connected by a metal ring, nestled right between her breasts.

"Well, how do I look?" May asked, striking several poses, while mentally smirking, pleased at Naruto's expression, when he saw her.

While May did enjoy shopping, she also saw it as a chance to get some private time with Naruto, and get to know him better. Along with subtly trying to seduce him, by modeling different clothes for him. Now she was going straight for it, by trying on several bikini's, knowing if he didn't feel anything for her before, he will definitely feel something, after seeing what she picked out.

"Well, do I look good Naruto?" May asked, while smiling sweetly.

"I-I-I-I…" Naruto stuttered as he felt his mind short circuit.

Giggling at his dumbfounded expression, May turned around to go back in the changing room.

"I'll take that as a yes, now I just have about five more to try on." Said May, while closing the door.

'Five…more…to…try…on…' Naruto thought, still frozen in shock with blood leaking from his nose, as he imagined what other swimsuits May picked out.

*With Max*

Meanwhile, Max and Naruto's Clone walked through the city, with the boy mentally smirking. He knew exactly why May had dragged Naruto off to go shopping, and while Max did want to search for city dwelling Pokémon, he also decided to give them some time alone.

Besides, it'll just mean more ammo that he can use against May, when they get back from their date. Though it was more of an unofficial date, if anything.

Suddenly, Max and the Clone stopped, when they saw some movement from a nearby alleyway. Going to the entrance, the two were surprised, when they saw a Pokémon.

It was a small Pokémon similar to a mushroom. It has beady black eyes and a half-triangle-shaped mouth. Its upper body is beige, with frilled segments along the bottom, and a small opening at the top. There are green spots on its upper body, while its lower body is completely green. It also has small, round feet, and no visible arms or hands

"Hey, it's a Shroomish!" Max said in excitement, before crouching down to get a better look, while the Clone pulled out its Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

"_Shroomish, the Mushroom Pokémon. Shroomish is mild tempered and inhabits piles of rotting leaves inside of forests."_

"Hey there, little guy, what're you doing out here in the city, and not the forest?" Max asked, while pulling out some Pokémon food and held it out for Shroomish.

"Shroomish." Shroomish glared at them, and unleashed a blast of Stun Spore, making Max and the Clone back off.

"Max, try setting it here." The Clone said, while pulling out a piece of paper.

Nodding, Max set the Pokémon food down, and backed away. Shroomish eyed them suspiciously, before looking at the food. Sniffing it cautiously, Shroomish took a bite and smiled.

"Shroo!" Shroomish eagerly ate the rest of the food, making Max smile and kneel down again.

"It's good, isn't it." Max said, while petting Shroomish, thankful that it didn't try attacking again.

"Oh! Here you go, Shroomish." Max said, pulling out a handkerchief and tying it around Shroomish's head.

"Shroomish!" Shroomish jumped up and down at the gift.

"It's still weird, finding a Shroomish out in the city, rather than in the forest." The Clone stated, with Max nodding in agreement.

"Yeah. Why don't we take it to the Pokémon Center, see if it got separated from its trainer, or something." Suggested Max.

The Clone nodded at this, with Max then picking up Shroomish and they headed off.

*With Naruto and May*

"Oooh, look at it, Naruto! A haunted mansion!" May said excitedly, as she and Naruto stood outside an abandoned manor, the Green Lodge, as they learned it was called.

After they had finished shopping, along with Naruto snapping out of his shock of seeing May in various bikini's, they had planned to go searching for Max. Though they stopped, when they heard someone talking about a "curse", with May being interested in learning what it was. Her interest and excitement only grew, when she learned about the Green Lodge, a supposedly haunted mansion and wanted to check it out.

Looking at her friend/crush, May saw Naruto shiver as he looked at the manor.

"If you're still scared of Ghost-type Pokémon, we can leave if you want." May said, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

"No, I'm getting better with handling Ghost-type Pokémon. But actual ghosts, no thanks." Said Naruto, having gotten somewhat used to Ghost Pokémon, after their encounter with Phoebe, though it was still a work in progress.

"Hey! Naruto, May!" Max said, running up to them, while Naruto's Clone dispelled itself upon seeing them.

"Huh, Max? Are you here to check out the haunted mansion, too?" May asked, figuring he heard about it as well.

"What? No, I came here after a Shroomish I found ran in here." Said Max.

"Excuse me, you three can't be here." Someone said, getting the trio's attention.

Looking, they saw a young man with blue hair, walking up to them.

"What why?" May asked, having wanted to check out the manor.

"Because, this is currently a demolition zone." Answered the man, surprising the three.

"We're sorry, sir. But I was trying to find a Shroomish that ran in here, once we find it, we'll leave." Max said, with the man looking at him surprised.

"A Shroomish? That's impossible, there are no Shroomish here." The man said, skeptical of their claim of seeing a Shroomish.

"And what makes you say that?" Asked Naruto, having seen his Clone's memories, and saw that the Shroomish did in fact run in the manor.

"My name is Alex, and this is my grandfather's manor. I used to come here as a boy, and play with the Shroomish, but they've all since left, with how Rinshin Town continued expanding, and destroy the forest. Now I'm tearing it down." Alex said, surprising the three.

"But you can't! Shroomish is in there!" Said Max, not wanting Shroomish to get hurt.

"Okay, look, we'll go inside and see if a Shroomish is inside. After that, can you three please leave so we can continue working." Alex said, with the trio nodding.

With that, the four headed inside the manor and once inside, Alex was surprised that Shroomish was indeed inside, shivering by the empty fireplace.

"Shroomish!" Max said relieved and picked Shroomish up, only for them to be surprised when several Shroomish suddenly came out of hiding.

"They're, they're all still here." Alex said, surprised and happy to see all the Shroomish were still here after all.

"They must have stayed here, waiting for you to come back and play with them again." Said Max, with Alex looking at the Shroomish and saw them looking at him hopefully.

"I…I'm sorry Shroomish, I'm sorry that I left. But now I'm here to stay. Though the manor is still going to be torn down." Alex stated, much to their shock that he'd still tear down the manor.

"But what about-" Max started.

"No, you misunderstand. I'm tearing down the manor so I can replant the forest on the land. This way, the Shroomish can live in their natural habitat, rather than being stuck in an empty building." Alex said, clarifying his intentions, making three relax, while the Shroomish were happy at his words.

*Later*

"Well, I guess this is goodbye Shroomish." Max said, while feeling sad that he won't get to see Shroomish again.

"Shroo! Shroo, Shroo, Shroomish!" Shroomish shook its head and walked up to Max, confusing the boy.

"I think Shroomish wants to go with you, Max." Alex said, while smiling, surprising Max.

"But, I'm not a Pokémon Trainer." Max said, only to be surprised, when Naruto handed him a Pokéball.

"You don't need to be a Pokémon Trainer to catch a Pokémon, Max. Besides, it seems Shroomish isn't going to let up." Said Naruto.

"Shroomish." Shroomish shook its head in agreement.

"Do you really want to come with me, Shroomish?" Max asked, looking at the Mushroom Pokémon.

In response, Shroomish jumped up and tapped the Pokéball, before it was sucked in, surprising Max, before he smiled widely.

"Alright! I got my first Pokémon!" Max said, excited that he got his first Pokémon.

Sure, he'll still have to wait until he's older, before he can become an official trainer. But now with Shroomish, he can get actual experience on to raise, train and care for his Pokémon, while being even more prepared for when he can become an official trainer.

With that, the trio set out from Rinshin Town, waving at Alex and the other Shroomish.

*Timeskip-Five Days*

"Zorua use Scratch!" Naruto said.

"Zorua!" Zorua jumped up as its claws glowed, and went to attack Pelipper.

"Pelipper, dodge and use Smokescreen!" Said Anthony.

"Pel!" Pelipper flew to the side, before opening its mouth, and unleashing Smokescreen, an attack it normally couldn't use, but Naruto saw that this Pelipper wasn't exactly ordinary.

Naruto, May and Max had recently heard about an unofficial Gym Leader nearby, claiming that he possessed the strongest Pokémon in the world. Naruto had decided to check it out, both to see if this claim was true, while also using this as a way to test himself, and see how much stronger his Pokémon have become.

When they arrived at the Gym, the trio were surprised the leader, Anthony only had a simple Pelipper. The match started with Naruto sending out Zorua and quickly learning the Pelipper wasn't simple or normal, using moves like Vine Whip, Thunder, Flamethrower, all them being moves that should be impossible for it to learn.

Thankfully, Naruto was able to adapt to the strange move set, but he still felt something was off about the whole thing.

"Zorua, charge into the smoke and hide!" Said Naruto, with Zorua understanding its trainer's plan, before running into the smoke.

"Hn, that won't save you! Pelipper, use Thunderbolt!" Anthony commanded.

"Pelipper!" Pelipper opened its mouth, and shot out a Thunderbolt into the smoke.

Anthony smirked as the smoke cleared, expecting to see Zorua unconscious. Only to be surprised, when he didn't see Zorua anywhere.

"What the?! Where'd it go?!" Anthony questioned, searching for the fox Pokémon.

"Zorua use Pursuit on Pelipper's mouth now!" Said Naruto, with Anthony paling, as an attack like that would reveal his ploy.

"Pelipper quick fly u-"

"Zorua!" Zorua suddenly reappeared, and charged straight at Pelipper, smacking straight into its large mouth.

"P-Pelipper." Pelipper fell down and fainted from the powerful Pursuit, while several Pokéballs rolled out of his mouth, and opened up, showing several Pokémon; including a Magnemite, Bellsprout and Magby.

"He was cheating!" Max exclaimed, while scowling, having figured something was up when Pelipper started using moves that should be impossible for it to learn, now having proof that Anthony had been cheating, and was just a fraud.

Frowning Naruto returned Zorua, and saw Anthony rushing over to Pelipper, worried for his Pokémon. Despite knowing he was just a fraud; Naruto could see that Anthony wasn't a bad person, and was simply misguided in wanting to be a strong trainer.

"Anthony." Naruto said, getting the fake Gym Leader's attention.

"Ye-yeah?" Anthony asked nervously, worried that they were going to do something, now that his hoax was up.

"You shouldn't have to cheat to become a strong trainer, you should train all of your Pokémon to become stronger. Besides, just look at the Pokémon you have, with the right training, you will get stronger, and so will they." Said Naruto, surprising Anthony as he looked at his Pokémon, and saw them looking at him with determined eyes.

Seeing this, Anthony nodded at Naruto, seeing that he was right. Besides, he had managed to defeat him, with just one Pokémon, and without using any tricks. If Naruto was able to train one of his Pokémon to be that strong, then Anthony can do the same with all of his Pokémon.

Seeing Anthony's expression, Naruto nodded, pleased that he'll start training his Pokémon for real.

"Let's go." Naruto said to May and Max, as they left the fake Gym to continue onto Rustboro City.

He was close to having a real Gym Battle.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto has taken care of Seviper and had it sent somewhere it can't hurt anyone else, we also see Treecko and the rest of Naruto's Pokémon become determined to grow much strong, along with May asking Naruto to help train Torchic and realizing she has more than a simple crush on the Ninja-turned-Trainer. Then we move onto Rinshin City, with May taking the opportunity to get closer to Naruto, while Max met Shroomish and befriended it, with it ending much differently with Max catching Shroomish. Finally we see Naruto battling Anthony and beating his tricks before getting him to become a stronger trainer without tricks. Now then we'll be going on to the Omake!**

Omake: A Flute, a Crystal, and a Bone

'Fucking finally!' Thought Tayuya as she, Guren, Kimimaro and Yukimaru got off the ship that had taken them to the Hoenn Region, all the way from Unova, which had taken way too long in the redhead's opinion.

It didn't help that she had to listen to Guren and Kimimaro constantly bicker over deciding how they'll go about finding the blonde Shithead, that Orochimaru sent them to watch.

The four had also changed into more casual clothing to better blend in.

Tayuya now wore black, yellow, and red boots, black knee pads, a black leather skirt, a red tank top, and a black leather vest.

Kimimaro was now wearing black and purple sneakers, black tracksuit pants, and matching black jacket with white and purple, along with a music note on the left side. He also wasn't wearing a shirt underneath the jacket, allowing him to more easily use his Dead Bone Pulse, if it came to that.

Guren was wearing brown shoes, light blue pants, a black shirt, and a light blue vest, along with carrying a brown satchel bag.

Finally, Yukimaru was wearing black shoes, light purple shorts, and a black shirt with a Pokéball on the front.

"Okay, we're here, now let us begin searching for Naruto Uzumaki." Kimimaro said, believing it'd be best to immediately begin searching for Naruto, given they didn't know exactly where Naruto was, and should begin searching as soon as they arrived.

"No, we should focus on getting familiar with the Region, locating where the cities and towns are, then start our search." Stated Guren, with Kimimaro glaring at her.

"That would waste of time, and lessen our chances of finding him. We can just get a map of the Region." Kimimaro retorted.

"A map wouldn't show all the details, or give us an accurate distance between locations. We should scout the Region and then search." Guren said, as she glared back at the Kaguya.

"Searching." Said Kimimaro

"Scouting." Retorted Guren

"Searching!"

"Scouting!"

"I swear, they should just get a fucking room already." Tayuya muttered with a facepalm, as she saw that Guren and Kimimaro were once again arguing on how they should go about finding the Shithead.

Knowing this is going to take a while, Tayuya grabbed Yukimaru and walked away from the arguing pair.

"Come on kid, let's give the Tsunderes some space." Said Tayuya, figuring they could take the time to look around Slateport.

Walking through the city, Yukimaru looked on in amazement at everything around him, Tayuya was also amazed, given it was unlike anything she's seen in the Elemental Nations.

"This is so fun, Tayuya-Oneechan, being able to travel and see so much of the world." Yukimaru commented, since he had always been stuck in an Oto Base with Guren, but now he was seeing more of the world than he ever has before.

Tayuya had to agree with the kid, this was definitely not something she'd expect to see in her life.

'It also helps that Orochimaru's mellowed out, since we arrived in the Server Regions.' Thought Tayuya, having noted that when Orochimaru sent them on this mission, he didn't make his usual death threats, or warnings of what would happen should they fail.

While Tayuya was loyal to the Sannin, she didn't like the fact, that if she ever failed, she'd be lucky if Orochimaru just killed her, hung over her head.

"Come on, let's head to the Pokémon Center." Tayuya said, wanting to get registered as an official trainer, and sign up for the Pokémon League.

Given if she's going to be walking all around the Hoenn Region, looking for the Shithead, she might as well have something to do, while they search. And the Pokémon League had caught her attention, after hearing about it on the ship. Plus, from what Orochimaru told them of Naruto, before he left Konoha, it sounds like the blonde would also register for Pokémon League, as well.

'Ironic, how I remember this, while the Tsunderes are busy building up sexual tension.' Tayuya deadpanned, mentally.

**And now it looks like Tayuya, Kimimaro, Guren, and Yukimaru have arrived in the Hoenn Region looking for Naruto. With Kimimaro and Guren arguing over how they should go about their search, Tayuya and Yukimaru have gone off to explore the city, with Tayuya deciding to register for the Pokémon League, meaning Naruto will soon have a new rival on his journey. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing Naruto and May encountering Team Magma once again before arriving on the Rustboro Contest Hall where May will get to see a Pokémon Contest and decide to become a Coordinator. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

**Revised: 2/17/20**

"Treecko use Bullet Seed!" Said Naruto, as Treecko jumping into the air.

"Treec…ko, ko, ko, ko!" Treecko launched a barrage of Bullet Seeds at Torchic.

"Quick Torchic, dodge and use Attract!" Said May.

"Torchic!" Torchic jumped to side as the Bullet Seeds impacted the ground, before winking at Treecko, sending pink hearts flew at the Woof Gecko Pokémon, causing his eyes to be replaced with hearts.

"Treecko!" Treecko looked at Torchic with a lovestruck expression, thanks to Attract.

"Now Torchic use Will-O-Wisp, followed by Peck!" May said, with Torchic nodding and launching a blue fireball at Treecko.

"Treecko dodge!" Naruto called out.

Unfortunately, Treecko ignored his trainers command, still under the effect of Attract, and was hit by the fireball, which left a noticeable burn on his side. Torchic then charged forward and pecked Treecko numerous times, launching him back into a tree.

"Tre-Treecko." Treecko hit the ground with his swirls in his eyes.

"Treecko return." Said Naruto, returning Treecko to his Pokéball, before looking to May, who was holding Torchic and cheering.

"Yes, yes, we did it! We won!" May cheered happy that she had won the Pokémon Battle, even if it was just a practice one.

"Congrats May, you and Torchic both did really great. So, how's it does it feel to have your first victory in a Pokémon Battle?" Naruto asked, while smiling at his friend, who smiled back at him.

"It was great!" May answered.

"I bet we could have done even better, right Shroomish." Max said off to the side, while tending to Shroomish, having looked up the best ways to take care of a Shroomish.

"Shroomish." Shroomish nodded in agreement.

"But I also I couldn't have gotten this far, without such a great teacher." Said May, knowing that without Naruto's help, she wouldn't have managed to get Torchic as strong as she is now; along with teaching her Attract, Will-O-Wisp and Peck.

Then to Naruto's surprise, May suddenly leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, making the blonde trainer blush slightly.

"Wh-what was that for?" Naruto asked, confused by the gesture.

"Just for all the help you've given me." Replied May, while smiling cheekily.

"Hey! Can you two stop flirting now, so we can get back to traveling to Rustboro City!" Max said, while returning Shroomish to its Pokéball, while smirking as both Naruto and May blushed at his words.

"We're not flirting!" Naruto and May shouted, the latter walking towards her brother with a warning look in her eyes, while Naruto paused for a moment in thought.

'We aren't flirting…right?' Naruto wondered, not really sure if May was flirting with him or not, especially with the shopping spree she took him along back in Rinshin Town.

Of course, thinking about that made Naruto blush brightly, as he remembered all the bikinis May tried on and wanted his opinion on, with the brunette ending getting all of them. The thought of seeing May wearing said bikinis, while swimming, made Naruto's blush only intensify.

'Kami damn hormones!' Naruto mentally cursed, as he worked to banish those thoughts.

But he knew one thing for sure, he's definitely going to spending a lot of time swimming in the pool, river, lake, or ocean that they're visiting, whenever they do go swimming. Since he's definitely going to need to spend a lot of time in the cold water, with the different swimsuits that May will be wearing at them.

"Max, I'm warning you, do not say another word!" May hissed quietly, while giving her brother a warning look.

"Ah, take it easy sis, I'm just messing with you. Though I can't wait to tell mom and dad about your boyfriend." Max teased, with May blushing in both anger, and at the idea of Naruto being her boyfriend.

"Don't you dare! You know how they'll react!" Said May, knowing what would happen if their parents found out that she likes Naruto.

While their mom wouldn't have a problem with it, their dad on the other hand…

This made Max pause for a moment, before turning deathly pale, as he imagine their dad with a flaming aura, demonic red eyes, and some of his strongest Pokémon ready to destroy any boy after his "little girl". Along with Max himself, for not saying anything sooner.

"Yeah, okay, I won't say anything!" Said Max quickly.

"But you do know that you'll have to tell them eventually. That is if you do decide to tell Naruto how you feel." Max reminded.

"I know. I'm just waiting until they get the chance to get to know Naruto more, so dad doesn't end up attacking him." Said May, knowing she will have to tell her parents eventually, but hopefully after they get to know Naruto more.

"Hey guys, lunch is ready!" Naruto said, after the Clone he had make lunch dispelled itself.

Nodding, the trio went back to their campsite, and saw their lunch was ready, along with their Pokémon's food already set out. Letting out their Pokémon, they all sat down and started eating, while making small talk with each other.

Though Treecko had a noticeable look of annoyance on his face, annoyed at Torchic defeating him. But he also couldn't stay mad, as it did show that Torchic was improving, and it just meant that Treecko had to train harder, so that next time, he will win.

After some time, they all had finished eating, before Max pulled out his PokéNav, to see how much further it was, until they reached Rustboro City.

"Good news guys, we're just a couple days away from reaching Rustboro Hall After that, it'll just be one more portion of the forest that we'll have to get through." Max said.

"Really?! Awesome, let's get moving!" Naruto said, excited that they were nearly to Rustboro City.

Nodding in agreement, the three returned their Pokémon and packed up their stuff, before heading out. However, after a few hours of walking, they came upon a man holding a briefcase and looking around, as if he was searching for something. Though when he spotted them, the man walked over.

"Excuse me, would any of you happen to be Pokémon Trainers?" He asked, with Naruto and May nodding.

"Yeah, we are. Are you looking to battle?" Naruto asked, only for the man to chuckle sheepishly.

"Oh no, I'm not a trainer myself, I'm just a scientist for the Devon Corporation. I was just wondering, if any of you know where I might find a Shroomish? It's my favorite Pokémon, and I was really hoping to find one. Unfortunately, I haven't had much lucky." Said the Devon Scientist.

"Oh. Well if you're looking for a Shroomish, here you go." Max said, sending out his Shroomish.

"Shroomish." Shroomish looked around, wondering why it was called out, only for the scientist to suddenly to crouch down and smile at it.

"My goodness, a real Shroomish! Thank you, you three!" Said the scientist, happy that he was getting to see his favorite Pokémon in person.

"Glad we could help. By the way, I'm Naruto, and this is May and Max." Naruto introduced.

Before the scientist could introduce himself, they were interrupted by two figures jumped out of the bushes, both of them wearing familiar red uniforms.

"You there! Scientist, hand over those Research Papers, now!" Said one of them, looking at the scientist, who stumbled back in shock and fear at these strangers' appearance and their demands.

Meanwhile, Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw these guys were wearing the same uniforms as those guys back in Oldale Town, and now here were two more members. While Naruto still didn't know who these guys were, he knew they obviously weren't good news.

"Hey! I don't know who you think you are, but I'm not letting you take anything!" Naruto said, stepping forward while glaring at the two.

"Yeah." Said May, moving to stand beside Naruto, also recognizing the uniforms the two were wearing.

"Tsk, damn brats. Fine, we'll just take you both down first. Go Poochyena!" Said the first Grunt, releasing a Poochyena, with the second one also releasing a different Pokémon.

Poochyena is a quadruped Pokémon, similar in appearance to hyenas and canines. Its body is primarily gray with a black face and throat, paws, and belly. Its eyes are red with yellow sclerae, and it has a red nose. Its lower jaw has two pointed teeth sticking out. The fur at the base of its tail is rumpled and shaggy. Poochyena also has gray paw pads on its three-toed paws.

The second Pokémon is a quadruped, canine Pokémon. It has orange fur, with black stripes along its back and legs. The fur on its muzzle, chest, belly, and tail is beige, as well as an additional tuft of fur on top of its head. It's coat is noticeably longer on its chest and tail. It has gray eyes, a black nose, and large, round ears with beige interiors. Its forepaws have two visible claws, while its hind paws have three toes, each. Each paw has a brown pad.

"Poochyena. And what's that one?" Naruto muttered, while he and May pulled out their Pokédexes, scanning them.

"_Poochyena, the Bite Pokémon. Poochyena is the pre-evolved form of Mightyena. Its biting strength is superior to other Pokémon, and has the endurance to chase opponents down, until completely exhausted."_

"_Growlithe, a Puppy Pokémon of pleasant demeanor and great diligence. It drives enemies away with barks and bites."_

"Okay, let's go Ralts!" Said Naruto, sending out Ralts.

"You to Torchic!" May said, releasing Torchic.

"Ralts use Psybeam on Growlithe!" Naruto commanded, with Ralts nodding and firing a Psybeam.

"Torchic, use Will-O-Wisp on Poochyena." Said May.

"Torchic!" Torchic fired the blue fireball at Poochyena.

Unfortunately, given this was their first double battle, along with not having trained for such battles, neither Naruto nor May timed their attacks well enough. Ending with the Psybeam and Will-O-Wisp colliding and canceling each other out, creating an explosion.

"HA! You runts are really pathetic, if that's how you attack, let's show you how it's done! Poochyena use Howl!" The first Grunt ordered, as Poochyena let out a loud Howl, boosting both its and Growlithe's attack strength.

"Growlithe use Bite on Ralts!" Said the second Grunt.

Growling, the Growlithe lunged forward and bit down on Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon crying out from the attack, which was stronger thanks to Howl.

"Ralts!" Naruto cried out, worried for his Pokémon.

"Torchic, use Peck and help Ralts!" Said May.

"Chic!" Torchic charged forward to help Ralts.

"Poochyena use Sand Attack!" Said the first Grunt, Poochyena jumping in front of Torchic, before kicking sand in her face.

"Now Growlithe, throw Ralts into Torchic." The second Grunt said, with Growlithe doing do just that, and threw Ralts into Torchic, sending them both sprawling to the ground.

'Damn it! We haven't been able to get a single hit in on them, while they just keeping attacking! May and I need to figure something out, quick!' Naruto thought, while clenching his teeth at the situation they're in.

"Now to finish it, use Ember on Ralts, Growlithe!" The second Grunt ordered.

"And you use Bite on Torchic as well, Poochyena!" Commanded the first Grunt.

Poochyena charged forward, and prepared to sink its fangs into Torchic, while Growlithe unleashed a stream of Ember at Ralts

"Ralts dodge quickly and use Confusion on Growlithe and throw it into Poochyena!" Naruto said quickly, as Ralts stood up and quickly grabbed hold of Growlithe, before tossing it into the Dark-type, cancelling both of the opposing Pokémons' attacks.

"Now Torchic, use Will-O-Wisp on them!" Said May, seeing her chance.

"Torchic!" Torchic once again launched a blue fireball at Poochyena and Growlithe, this time successfully hitting them.

While Growlithe was immune to being burned, thanks to it being a Fire-Type, Poochyena was feeling the full effects of the attack.

"Okay Torchic, finish Poochyena off with Ember!" Said May.

Torchic unleashed a stream of embers that hit Poochyena, right when it and Growlithe got up, launching it back into a tree, with Poochyena falling down with swirls in its eyes.

"Your turn Ralts! Use Psybeam!" Naruto commanded.

"Ralts!" Ralts fired a Psybeam at Growlithe, sending the Puppy Pokémon flying back, before hitting the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Alright, we did it!" Said Naruto, glad that they had managed to win.

"Yes!" Cheered May.

However, their attention turned to Ralts, when it was surrounded by a blue glow, much to their surprise, given what it meant.

"Ralts is…evolving." Naruto said, surprised at seeing one of his Pokémon evolve.

Ralts's body began growing and changing as it evolved, before finally the glow vanished, revealing the now evolved Pokémon.

"Kirlia."

Kirlia is a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon, that appears to be wearing a tutu. Most of its body is white, and there are three ruffles on each hip. Beneath the ruffles, it has skinny green legs with long, pointed feet. Its arms are also thin, with two digits each. It has green hair, that covers most of its face and reaches its shoulders on either side, resembling two ponytails. Large red eyes are also visible on either side of the hair that covers its face. On each side of its head is a flat, red horn, that resembles a hairpin.

"Kirlia." Naruto said, amazed at his new Pokémon, before pulling out his Pokédex.

"_Kirlia, the Emotion Pokémon. Kirlia uses the horns on its head to amplify its Psychic powers, and when this occurs, reality becomes warped, and future events can be seen."_

"GAH! You damn brats, just because you beat us in a battle doesn't mean we'll leave! Not until we get those Research Papers!" Shouted one of the Grunts, before they both pulled out batons that started sparking with electricity.

"Now hand them over, or things will get messy for all of you." The second Grunt threatened.

Glaring at the Grunts for still refusing to give up, Naruto charged the Grunts as they swung their batons at him. Though it was clear from their attacks, that they obviously weren't used to using actual weapons, as Naruto ducked under their swings, while sweeping their feet out from under one of them, and upcutting the other.

The Grunts fell to the ground, before quickly getting up, only to see Naruto holding their now deactivated batons, only to immediately snap them both in half, over his knee.

"Now, beat it, before I really hurt you!" Growled Naruto, with his eyes flashing red, as the Grunts gulped at the sight, but hid their fear.

"This isn't over, you brats! Team Magma won't be stopped!" Said the first Grunt.

"Yeah! If we can't get those Papers here, we'll just go straight to Devon Corporation!" The second Grunt said.

With that the two Grunts returned their Pokémon and ran off.

'Team Magma? So, they are part of a bigger organization.' Thought Naruto, frowning, while wondering just what this "Team Magma" was planning.

"Ah, thank you both so much. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't been here? Here, please, take these as my thanks." Said the scientist, handing Naruto and May two Pokéballs, only rather than the normal red and white color, they were blue on the top half, with two red parts.

"What is this?" Naruto asked, confused at the different color scheme.

"It's called a Great Ball; it functions the same as any other Pokéball, but it has a higher chance of catching Pokémon than a regular one." The scientist explained, with Naruto and May looking at the Great Balls in surprise, before pocketing them, knowing they'll definitely be useful.

"Now I really must be getting back to the Devon Corporation to warn my superiors and co-workers! Goodbye!" Said the scientist, before running off, remembering that Magma Grunts planned to attack Devon Corporation.

Naruto and co. watched as the scientist ran off, while unknown to them, they were being watched by another member of Team Magma, through electronic binoculars. Though this member seemed unique compared to the ones Naruto and May battled, with her black hair and red eyes looking at them with interest.

"Courtney, the Grunts sent to retrieve the Research Papers have failed. Should I try and get them?" The girl asked, after contacting the Team Magma Admin, Courtney.

"_Negative Zinnia. For now, return to base for new orders."_ Said Courtney.

"Yes Ma'am." Replied Zinnia, before cutting communication, while still looking at the group with interest, specifically at Naruto.

'He's kind of cute with those whiskers.' Zinnia thought, before leaving.

Meanwhile, another Grunt, this one wearing a blue uniform reminiscent of a sailor, was hiding in the trees, having watched everything with narrowed eyes, before smirking.

"Hmph, foolish Team Magma. If anyone will be claiming what the Devon Corporation is working on, it'll be Team Aqua. Crawdaunt, let's go." Ordered the Aqua Grunt, as his Crawdaunt appeared from behind some bushes.

Crawdaunt is a primarily red, crustacean Pokémon, with a tan underside. It has circular eyes set in deep sockets and a large, star-shaped growth on its forehead. The upper and lower halves of its underside are separated by a pattern of angular red shapes, with there being two blue stripes on its throat. Its forelimbs have two large pincers, with spiked edges and tan lower halves form. There are two sets of hind limbs. The foremost pair are simple claws with two spikes, while the rear pair are large and thick, with two white claws. And finally, yellow triangle marks the base of its lobster-like tail.

"Crawdaunt." Crawdaunt stepped out of the bush, with the Aqua Grunt smirking darkly, when he caught a glimpse of the two Magma Grunts laying on the ground, knowing that they wouldn't be getting back up, ever again.

With that, the Aqua Grunt and his Crawdaunt left the forest.

Meanwhile, Naruto couldn't help but frown and feel a sense of foreboding wash over him. He didn't know what it was, but there is definitely something sinister going on in the Hoenn Region, and he intends to find out what.

*Timeskip – Three Days*

"Hey! That must be Rustboro Hall!" Max said, as the trio walked down a path with a large building at the end.

"Then that means I just have one more day, before I can challenge the Rustboro City Gym Leader." Stated Naruto, smirking, while feeling excited at finally being close to Rustboro City.

Though as they walked down the path, they noticed several people with their Pokémon out, but didn't look like they were training. Instead, they saw Pokémon being groomed, washed and performing tricks, rather than attacks.

"It doesn't seem like they're training for Pokémon battles." Naruto said, confused, as while he can understand taking care of ones Pokémon, this seemed different to him.

"They must be preparing for that Pokémon Contest." Max said, pointing to Rustboro Hall, with a sign saying "Pokémon Competition" on it.

"A Pokémon Contest?" May asked, curious of what that could be.

However, before she could get an answer, a Pokémon suddenly flew by and landed on her face, much to her surprise.

It was a butterfly-like Pokémon, with two pairs of wings. It has large blue eyes, and black antennae with rounded tips. Its face, underside, and four stubby limbs are gray, while the rest of its body is black. The main body of its wings is black, with large, yellow markings, while also having smaller red and blue markings. The upper pair of wings is larger, and has a line of yellow along the top edge, while each of the lower wings have a long, round-tipped extension on the bottom.

May fell down screaming in surprise, as the Pokémon held onto her face.

"Huh, wonder what Pokémon that is?" Naruto said, while pulling out his Pokédex.

"_Beautifly, the Butterfly Pokémon. Beautifly have long, thin noses, which can extend to suck the pollen out of flowers."_

"Beautifly." Beautifly flew down and rested on top of May's head.

"Get off!" Said May, shaking her head, only to slump forward when Beautifly didn't even budge.

"Guess you have a new friend, May." Naruto said, while smiling in amusement.

"It's not funny!" May shouted, before resuming her attempts to get the Pokémon off.

"I'm so sorry!" Someone said, getting their attention.

Looking, they saw a two teenagers, a boy and a girl, running towards them, with another Pokémon accompanying the boy.

It was is an insectoid Pokémon, whose body is varying shades of purple. Its head and thorax are light purple, and it has bulbous, round light blue eyes, a small mandible, and a three-point crest on its head. Tucked close to its thorax, are three pairs of tiny, whitish legs. Its abdomen is paler, with several black, zigzagging stripes encircling it. It has two pairs of pale purple moth-like wings, with thin black venation. These wings are covered in dust-like scales, that vary in color, depending on their toxic capability.

"Another one." Naruto muttered, before scanning this new Pokémon as well.

"_Venomoth, an evolved form of Venonat. Tiny scales on its wings disperse various spores, when they are flapped."_

"Beautifly, stop that right now." The girl said, while running up to May, as Beautifly looked at her.

"Excuse me, were you training your Beautifly for that Pokémon Contest?" Max asked.

"I was. But, unfortunately some of the attacks went a little bit wrong." Answered the girl, sheepishly.

"That's probably my fault. Venomoth's Whirlwind attack was far too strong, it was a complete failure." The boy added.

"My name's Janet by the way." Janet introduced, as Beautifly flew onto its trainer's shoulder.

"And I'm Chaz. How's it going?" Said Chaz.

"I'm Naruto."

"I'm May.

"And I'm Max."

"Though what did you mean by your attack was a failure? Isn't it a good thing, if it's strong?" Naruto asked.

"Well, normally yes. But Contest Battling, isn't like regular Pokémon Battles." Chaz said, seeing Naruto didn't know about Contests.

"That's right. It's about the beauty of the attack, not the raw power." Janet added.

"Beauty of the attack?" Asked Naruto.

"Yeah, we're Coordinators, and we train our Pokémon to be graceful." Janet replied.

"Oh, now I remember! Aren't Pokémon Contests where the winner gets a cute ribbon?!" May asked, having just remembered hearing about Pokémon Contests.

"That's right, and they look just like these two." Said Janet, showing her Contest Ribbons, with Chaz showing his own.

"Oh wow! Those are so cool; I have to win one!" Said May, wanting to have her own Contest Ribbon.

"May, I think you'd have to be good with Pokémon to enter." Max stated.

"I'm a natural with Pokémon, and Torchic has gotten much stronger." Retorted May.

"I think he meant that we've just recently began training Torchic, May. And while she has made great progress, we have been training her to battle, not enter Contests. How about you sit this one out and see how they work? Then afterwards, you can decide if entering Contests is something you want to do. And I'm sure that Chaz and Janet would be able to give you some tips, if you do decide to become a Coordinator." Naruto said, while looking at the two, who nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, no problem." Janet replied.

"We'd be happy to help a new Coordinator." Said Chaz.

"Oh, alright." May muttered, disappointed that she won't get a chance to get a ribbon but conceded to Naruto's points that she didn't really know what to do in contests.

"What about you Naruto, interested in entering Contests?" Janet asked.

"I may enter a few at some point, since they do sound interesting. But I'm currently planning to enter the Rustboro Gym and take on the Hoenn League." Replied Naruto.

"Really? What kind of Pokémon will you be using?" Chaz asked.

"Well I have Treecko, Kirlia, Zigzagoon, and Zorua." Said Naruto, with Chaz nodding at the Pokémon.

"Nice choices, especially with Treecko. The Rustboro Gym Leader uses Rock-type Pokémon, so a Grass-type will be supper effective. But if you want to add some variety, I could help teach a move to your Treecko and Zigzagoon, that will definitely give you an edge." Chaz offered.

"Sure, that'd be great." Replied Naruto, as while he'd have a good chance with the Pokémon he has, it never hurts to have a trump card.

*Later*

Naruto, May and Max cheered as Janet received the Rustboro Ribbon, having won the Pokémon Contest. Naruto had been able to come and watch the Contest, leaving a Clone to continue training Treecko and Zigzagoon to learn Iron Tail, the move that Chaz and his Sentret showed them, once the contest started. May and Max, meanwhile, had assisted Janet in the Appeal Round, with May having been amazed at just how great it all was, along with seeing further proof of how amazing Pokémon are.

Then it came down to the Battle Round, with Janet and Chaz going against each other in the finals, with Janet managing to come out the victor.

After the end of the Contest and seeing Janet's newest Ribbon, May's interest in participating in Pokémon Contests only increased even more.

"Guys, I think that I really do want to become a Coordinator. Seeing the performances and battles, it was all so amazing. And that's what I want to do." Said May, as they exited the Contest Hall.

"That's great, May. I gotta admit, it was pretty fun seeing a Contest, and it'd cool seeing you entering one." Said Max, with Naruto nodding in agreement.

"He's right. And I know that you will do really great as a Coordinator, May, and I'll support you all the way to the Grand Festival." Said Naruto, being completely sure that May will be able to win five Ribbons and enter the Grand Festival.

May smiled at her brother's words, before blushing at Naruto's and hearing how much faith he had in her. That he believes that she'll be able to make it to the Grand Festival. It made her heart flutter and determined to make sure Naruto's faith in her isn't misplaced.

"Well, let us be the first to welcome you to Pokémon Contests, May." Janet said, smiling at the new Coordinator.

"Yeah. We hope to see you in some Contests, soon." Added Chaz.

"Thank you, all of you." May said, smiling.

With that, Janet and Chaz gave May some tips on what to do in contests, and how best to take care of her Pokémon. Along with giving her a Ribbon Case, as well as some Pokéblocks, and telling her how to make them.

Afterwards, the trio waved goodbye to their new friends, and made their way towards Rustboro City.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep we got to see the results of Naruto helping May train Torchic before seeing them work together to battle Team Magma, with them coming out on top after finding their synergy. Though the Grunts still tried to taking the Devon Research Papers, only to be chased off by Naruto and straight towards a The Aqua member, who made sure they couldn't report back to their superiors. We also see Zinnia spying on the trio and being ordered back to base by Courtney. Then we move onto Naruto, May, and Max watching their first Contest, with Treecko and Zigzagoon managing to learn Iron Tail and May deciding to become a Coordinator. Now then onto the Omake!**

Omake: A Blooming Coordinator

"Alright, a Sun Stone! Yes!" Ino cheered as she held an orange sun-shaped stone.

"Oddish!" Oddish jumped up and down, around its trainer.

"Aaaah, can you keep it down, Ino." Shikamaru said, yawning as he laid down next to his Slakoth, both staring up at the clouds, with Ino give him an annoyed look.

"Oh, be quiet Shikamaru! With this, I'll be able to evolve Oddish into a Bellossom, once she becomes a Gloom! Of course, it will be after my cute little Oddish learns some interesting moves in that form. Isn't that right, cutie." Ino cooed, while holding up her Oddish.

"Oddish." Oddish smiled and nuzzled against Ino's cheek.

"That's pretty cool. Though guys, what're you planning to do here, exactly? I was thinking of opening up one of those Battle Restaurants one day. What about you two?" Choji asked, while looking at his friends, as he tended to his newly evolved Metapod.

None of them were exactly sure what they wanted to do, after they arrived in the Server Regions and got their Pokémon. Though after hearing about Battle Restaurants, places where people can eat and battle each other, he knew that's what he wanted to do.

"I don't know, probably nothing. All the choices available are way to troublesome, for my taste." Shikamaru said with half-lidded eyes.

"Slakoth." Slakoth nodded in agreement with its trainer, while pleased that Shikamaru wouldn't force it to work hard and relax along with him.

"Of course they are, everything is troublesome to you, Shikamaru. But me, I know exactly what I'm going to do, I'm going to entering Pokémon Contests and becoming a Top Coordinator!" Ino declared, having known that she wanted to become a Coordinator, the moment she learned just what Pokémon Contests were, and Ino was eager to show off how amazing and beautiful her Pokémon are.

'I'm not surprised.' Choji and Shikamaru thought with deadpan expressions, figuring Ino would choose to become a Coordinator, and weren't surprised that was what their teammate was choosing.

Or should they say former teammate? Given they weren't Ninja anymore, and thus no longer a team. But even if they weren't a team, they were still friends, even if Ino could be troublesome.

**And we get a look into Team Ten and their own Pokémon along with seeing while Naruto will have a rival in Tayuya, May will also have one in Ino as well. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing May catch her first Pokémon along with Naruto reuniting with some old friends and finally competing in his first Gym Challenge. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

"Yes! I caught a Wurmple!" May cheered, holding up the Pokéball containing her first Pokémon, while Torchic jumped around, cheering at having helped her trainer catch a new Pokémon.

Off to the side, Naruto and Max smiled at May, happy that she managed to catch the Pokémon she wanted.

It was when they had stopped before lunch, that a Wurmple had fallen out of a tree and startled May. At first, May hadn't intended to catch the Worm Pokémon, but after Max had mentioned that Wurmple would eventually evolve into a Beautifly, May had become determined to catch it. Given that after having seen Janet's performance in the Pokémon Contest a few days ago, May had wanted to have a Beautifly of her own.

Though this also lead to Naruto and Max having to chase after May, when the girl ran off, after the Wurmple. Thankfully, May managed to catch up to Wurmple, before sending Torchic out to battle it. And thanks to her training with Naruto, along with the Type Advantage, May was able to defeat Wurmple quickly, before throwing a Pokéball to capture it.

"Way to go, May, you just caught your first Pokémon." Max congratulated his sister.

"Yeah. How about letting Wurmple out and scanning it, to see what moves it has." Suggested Naruto, with May nodding at his words.

"Alright. Wurmple, come on out!" May said, throwing the Pokéball and letting Wurmple out.

Wurmple is a small, caterpillar-like Pokémon. Its body is mainly red with a cream underside and face. It has large yellow eyes with dark pupils. It has one sharp yellow stinger on its head and two of them on its rear. It has a tall, erect, red spine behind its forehead and a similar, smaller spine behind that. It has small spikes running down the top portions of its body and five pairs of stubby white limbs.

Pulling out her Pokédex, May scanned Wurmple to see its information.

"_Wurmple, the Worm Pokémon. Wurmple live primarily off of sap from trees. The suction cups on its feet keep it from slipping."_

**Wurmple:**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Shield Dust**

**Moves: Scratch, Tackle, String Shot**

**Egg Moves: None **

"Wur?" Wurmple tilted her head, as she looked at her new trainer, while May smiled at her Pokémon.

"Hello there, Wurmple, it's nice to meet you. I hope we'll be able to be great friends." May said, while petting Wurmple.

"Wurmple." Wurmple nuzzled into May's hand, before crawling on her lap and promptly falling asleep.

"Alright, now let's get to Rustboro City! We're almost there and I don't want to waste another second!" Naruto said, eager that he'll be able to take on his first Gym.

"Right!" May and Max replied, with the former returning her Pokémon to their Pokéballs.

With that, the trio resumed their journey towards Rustboro city.

*Later*

Thankfully, it wasn't long until Naruto, May and Max arrived in Rustboro City, with them taking in the sights of the city. Though they didn't look around the city much, instead, heading straight for where the Rustboro Gym is located.

'This is it, my first Gym Battle.' Naruto thought, as they stood outside the Rustboro Gym.

He couldn't deny that he was nervous, but also excited. Naruto wasn't sure what Pokémon the Gym Leader used, just that they used Rock-types, but he had faith that he and his Pokémon will win.

"You ready, Naruto?" May asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Replied Naruto, with determination in his eyes.

Nodding, the three walked up to the Gym and tried opening the door, only to frown in confusion, when the doors didn't open.

"Why are the doors locked? Is no one here?" Naruto asked, confused at the fact the Gym Leader wasn't present.

"Huh, weird." May muttered, unaware that Gym Leaders could close their Gyms.

"Hey guys, look at this." Max said, getting their attention and saw the younger boy looking at a flier beside the doors.

Looking at the paper, the three saw it was a schedule, showing the days and times when the Gym was open to Challengers. They were also surprised to see that the Gym Leader was a teacher at the Rustboro Trainers' School, as well.

"Aw man." Naruto groaned, since he couldn't challenge the Gym Leader today.

"It's alright, Naruto. Sure you can't challenge the Gym Leader today, but we can still look around Rustboro City and you could get some training in, as well." May said, putting a hand on his shoulder, with Naruto nodding at that, as he had also wanted to look around Rustboro, as well.

Plus, it never hurts to get some last-minute training in.

With that, the trio left the Gym and walked around Rustboro City, taking in the sights, even visiting a few shops to purchase souvenirs. While they were doing this, Naruto pulled out his Pokédex and scanned his Pokémon, wanting to see how much stronger they've gotten, since the last time he checked.

Though when Naruto checked Treecko's information, he was confused when he didn't find Pound in his list of moves.

"Is something wrong, Naruto?" Max asked, seeing Naruto's confused look.

"I don't know. I was just checking my Pokémon's information again, but when I looked at Treecko's, Pound was missing from his move set. See." Naruto said, showing them both what he meant, with May being confused as well, wondering if Treecko somehow forgot Pound.

"Oh, that's called Move Evolution." Max said, making Naruto and May look at him.

"Move Evolution?" May asked curiously.

"Yeah. It's what happens where certain Pokémon moves evolve into stronger variants. An example would be Ember changing into Flamethrower, or Bubbles turning into Bubble Beam. It also happens if the moves are similar enough, with one being stronger than the other. Treecko used Pound with his tail, but because he learned the stronger Iron Tail, it replaced Pound with that." Max explained.

"Huh, so if Torchic managed to learn Flamethrower, then it would forget to use Ember." Said May, with Max nodding.

'Interesting.' Naruto thought, intrigued at the idea of Move Evolution, and if any of his other Pokémon have attacks that could evolve into stronger variants.

"Poliwag."

The three suddenly perked up and looked around, when they heard a Pokémon, before spotting the Pokémon hiding under a bench.

It was a Pokémon resembling a blue, spherical tadpole. It has large eyes and pink lips. Its skin is very thin, but flexible and difficult to puncture. There is a black and white swirl on its abdomen. Newly developed legs, that are poor at walking, and no arms. While also having a long, thin tail, surrounded by a light blue, semitransparent fin.

"Hey, it's a Poliwag." Max said, while walking over to the Poliwag.

"Poliwag." Said Naruto, while pulling out his Pokédex.

"_Poliwag, the Tadpole Pokémon. It has no arms, but its tail makes it a strong swimmer."_

Naruto and May ran over and joined Max.

"Hey there." Max greeted the Poliwag, while kneeling down.

"Poli!" Poliwag jumped slightly at Max's appearance, before backing away fearfully.

"It's alright. If there's something wrong, we could help you." Max said, smiling, with Poliwag looking at him curiously.

"Poliwag?" Poliwag walked out from under the bench and looked at Max.

"Hi Poliwag." Naruto said.

"Hello." Said May, as Max picked up Poliwag.

"Are you lost Poliwag? Wait, what's that?" Max wondered, spotting a white band with a red Pokéball on Poliwag's tail.

"Poliwag!" Someone said, getting the trio's attention and saw Roxanne walking towards them, with a relieved smile at seeing Poliwag.

"Thank goodness, I've been looking all over for you." Roxanne said, relieved that she found Poliwag.

"Poliwag!" Poliwag smiled, before jumping into Roxanne's arms.

"I was so worried about you. Did you three find Poliwag?" Roxanne asked, while looking at Naruto, May, and Max.

Before any of them could reply, they interrupted by three shouts.

"BOSS!"

Naruto's eyes widened, when heard the familiar voices, thinking he was hearing things for a moment. Only to be shocked when he saw Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, and Iruka walking towards them, the former three running, along with a group of children with Pokémon.

The Uzumaki couldn't believe what he was seeing, how were they here?! Why were they here?! For a moment, Naruto was internally freaking out and worried that he had been found, and will be forced back to Konoha.

"What, what're you guys doing here?" Naruto asked warily, while mentally wondering if he'd be able to grab May and Max to escape, without getting caught in the process.

"We're here on a class trip. I'm a Teaching Assistant at the Rustboro Trainers' School, while Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi are students." Iruka answered, while surprised and happy to see that Naruto was also in the Server Regions.

"Yeah, a class trip that's ruined, because of Kenny." Said one of the students, Tommy, while glaring at Kenny, who looked down.

"Hey, leave him alone! You know Kenny's scared of touching Pokémon!" Konohamaru said, defending his classmate.

"Yeah, leave him alone!" Added Moegi, as she and Udon stood beside Konohamaru.

"Alright, that's enough all of you." Roxanne said sternly, refusing to let her students fight amongst themselves.

"Hmph, fine!" Konohamaru and Tommy said, before giving each other side-glares.

"Okay. Now Iruka, you four know this boy?" Roxanne asked, looking between her assistant and Naruto.

"That's right, Naruto used to be my student back at the Academy I worked at." Iruka answered, with Roxanne humming in thought.

"Hm, well if they're interested, we're about to head back to the Trainers' School, if they want, they can join us." Roxanne offered, interested in learning about this Naruto, whom Iruka and her three new students had mentioned quite a few times.

"Excuse me, but what exactly is a Trainers' School?" May asked, unaware of what that was.

"It's an academy, where students can learn all about the world of Pokémon. These students are in my Beginners Class, and like Iruka said, we're here on a field trip. But it's time for us to be heading back now." Roxanne answered.

"Wow! That sounds awesome, I really want to go to that Pokémon Trainers' School! Can I, May?" Max asked eagerly.

"I don't know, Max; we still have Naruto's Gym Battle, and we don't want to get sidetracked." May said, along with seeing how uneasy Naruto became, when those four showed up.

"Did you say that you're here for the Gym Battle?" Roxanne asked, now more interested, after hearing that she has a challenger.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm here to challenge the Rustboro Gym." Answered Naruto, with Roxanne mentally smirking, given she was the Rustboro Gym Leader.

"Well, lucky for you, the Gym is right next door to our Training Academy. You could stop by the School and look around, before heading off to your Gym Battle." Roxanne suggested.

"Alright!" Max cheered.

"Yeah, come on Boss, we can show you all of our classes! This school is way cooler than that boring Academy!" Said Konohamaru, before yelping when Iruka hit him on the head.

"May I remind I used to teach at that "boring Academy", you brat." Iruka said.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt." Replied Naruto, still wary, but also curious of how, and why, the four were here.

*Later*

After arriving at the Trainers School, the three were given a tour by the headmaster, showing them classes for those who are training to become Pokémon Doctors, those who train for Pokémon Contests, which May had been eager to sign up for, a class for Pokémon Trainers and battling, something Naruto was interested in, and finally, they were lead to the Beginners Class, taught by Roxanne and Iruka.

"Here we are, this is Ms. Roxanne's classroom, Max." Said the headmaster, opening the door, showing the class was in the middle of a lecture with someone on a videophone.

It was a middle-aged man with peach skin, gray hair, and thick, bushy eyebrows. He wears a white lab coat, a light maroon polo shirt, a brown belt and beige pants, and matching brown loafers.

"_So, in conclusion, there are many different types of Pokémon in existence. Is that clear?"_ The man said, while Max gasped in shock and amazement, when he saw who it was.

"It's Professor Oak!" Max said in amazement at meeting his idol for the first time, while also getting everyone's attention, as the three entered the classroom, including Professor Oak's, who immediately looked at Naruto.

"_Excuse me young man, your name wouldn't happen to be Naruto, would it?"_ Professor Oak asked, with Naruto blinking in surprise that this guy knew his name.

"Yeah, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said, with Professor Oak smiling and nodding.

"_I thought as much. I've heard about you from my colleague, Professor Birch; he's told me plenty about you, my boy. You were also mentioned by Hinata, Neji and Hanabi, when they stopped by my lab."_ Professor Oak replied, with Naruto once again being shocked, this time at learning that Hinata and Neji were here as well, along with Hinata's sister.

'Who else is here?! Why are they here?!' Naruto thought, while maintaining his cool.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Professor Oak." Naruto said, while smiling, with Professor Oak nodding.

"_Likewise. When I heard about you from Professor Birch, his description reminded me of another young trainer I know, Ash Ketchum. In fact, I spoke to Ash just recently, after he encountered the three Legendary Beasts and Ho-Oh."_ Revealed Professor Oak, surprising everyone to hear that someone encountered the Legendary Pokémon, Ho-Oh.

"_I have a feeling that you and Ash could become great friends and rivals, should you encounter each other on your journey's."_ Oak said, having felt both Naruto and Ash were very similar and could become the best of friends.

"I'll keep that in mind, if we run into each other. But if he's also a trainer, then he should know that I don't hold back in my battles." Naruto said, smirking, with Oak chuckling at this.

"_Ash wouldn't have it any other way. By the way, if you don't mind my asking, who was the victor in your Gym Battle? Was it you or Roxanne?"_ Professor Oak asked, with Naruto being surprised by this, before he looked at Roxanne, who was smiling mischievously at him.

"Wait, Roxanne, you're the…" Naruto said, with Roxanne giggling lightly, before holding out her hand.

"I believe we weren't properly introduced. My name is Roxanne, the Rustboro City Gym Leader, and teacher of the Pokémon Trainers' School." Roxanne introduced.

"Wow, that's pretty cool, being a Gym Leader and a teacher." Naruto said, smiling at Roxanne, which she returned.

"Thank you, Naruto. But I'll be teaching this class until tomorrow night, so would you mind putting off our Gym Battle, until the day after?" Roxanne asked, with Naruto nodding.

"Yeah, that works fine." Naruto replied.

"_Good luck to both of you! And you kids keep catching those Pokémon, goodbye for now!"_ Said Professor Oak.

"Wait Professor!" Max said, wanting to talk his idol a little longer.

"_Hm?" _Professor Oak said, while turning towards Max.

"I just wanted to say that I read all your books, and watch you on T.V., and listen to your radio show, and read your papers! I'm just a really, really big fan of yours!" Max said, still not believing he was meeting the Professor Oak.

"_Well I'm always honored to meet a fan. Thank you, Max, bye now!"_ Professor Oak, before ending the call, as he still had plenty of work to do.

Max looked down at not getting to ask Professor Oak any questions.

"Hey kid." Tommy said, smirking at the chance of humiliating Max.

"Yeah?" Said Max.

"So if you're really such a big fan of Professor Oak's, why don't you try answering this one. What type of attacks are most effective against Flying Pokémon?" Tommy questioned, much to Max's surprise, before smiling.

"That's easy, Flying-types are weak to Electric, Rock, and Ice-type attacks." Max replied, with Tommy grunting in annoyance.

"Okay, what attacks would work on Pokémon that would use Dig to go underground?" Questioned Tommy, as he stood up.

"Also easy, attacks like Earthquake and Magnitude would work on Pokémon that use Dig to go underground." Max answered, with Tommy getting even more annoyed.

"So you do know some stuff about Pokémon! Big deal!" Tommy shouted, annoyed at his plan failing.

Though the other students were amused at seeing Tommy knocked down a couple pegs, with Konohamaru being the most amused.

*Later*

Naruto sat on the roof of the Academy, as he looked down, seeing all the students having lunch, with May and Max also being down there. He had gone up to the roof, mostly to sort out his own thoughts after revelation that Iruka, the Konohamaru Corps, Hinata, Neji, Hanabi, and possibly others from the Elemental Nations were here.

While Naruto would admit that it was nice seeing them again, while knowing they were alright, given the last he saw was Shukaku attacking. But part of him also couldn't deny that he had hoped to never see anyone from Konoha, again.

Hearing footsteps, Naruto looked and saw Iruka walking towards him.

"Though I might find you up here. How have you been Naruto, since coming here to the Server Regions?" Iruka asked, while sitting down beside his former student.

"I've uh…I've been good, catching Pokémon, battling, training." Naruto said, while looking down nervously.

He was worried that Iruka would be ashamed of him, given Naruto had scratched out the headband he gave him, before he left Konoha. As if reading his thoughts, Iruka put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm not angry, about the headband, after everything that happened, I can understand why you left the way you did. Besides, we both know you always tended to be very emotional, and preferred acting before thinking." Iruka said, smirking.

This got a laugh out of Naruto, knowing it was true, with Iruka laughing as well.

Though Naruto was then shocked, when Iruka pulled something out and held it out for him to take. What shocked Naruto was tha fact that it was his old headband, with the slash he put through the plate having been buffed out.

"I also managed to get this back, before we left, just in case we ran into each other." Iruka said, handing the headband to Naruto, only for the blonde to push it back.

"I don't deserve that." Naruto said, knowing he wasn't a Ninja anymore, and didn't deserve the gift Iruka gave him, after throwing it away.

"Yes you do Naruto, more than anyone else I know. Even if we're not Konoha Ninja anymore, you still have the heart and drive of one." Iruka said, while giving Naruto the headband.

This surprised Naruto, as he looked at the headband, while feeling tears in his eyes.

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei." Naruto said, while wiping his eyes, with Iruka nodding as he smiled at his former student.

Though, unknown to the two, May looked up at them and smiled, having not seen Naruto around and tried looking for him. She was only able to see them, after glancing up and spotting the two former Ninja on the rooftop.

While she couldn't hear what they were saying, she knew whatever it was made Naruto happy, which May was thankful for.

*Timeskip – One Day*

"Hey May, I thought you were in the Coordinator Class?" Max asked, after seeing his sister walk out to the Pokémon Field, outside the Academy.

"Oh, uh, I decided to take a break, yeah, that's it." Said May quickly, hiding the fact she left the class, after learning they were taking a pop quiz.

"You sure it didn't have anything to do with the fact the class is taking a pop quiz, right now?" Asked Naruto, smirking as he walked up to them, having noticed May exiting the Coordinator Class and looked to see what they were doing.

"You ditched the class to avoid taking a quiz?!" Max said, amused to hear this, while May blushed in embarrassment.

"Sh-shut up! Both of you!" May said, while crossing her arms with a pout.

Both boys snickered as May pouted, though May and Max noticed that Naruto now had his old headband tied around his right arm. Before they could ask him about it, Max was called up by Roxanne to take part in a practice battle, much to his excitement.

Max smirked, when he saw he was going against Tommy; glad he'll get the chance to pay the other boy back for stepping on Poliwag's tail to try and soak him and Kenny. Even better was that it'll be his first time battling with Shroomish.

It also helps that he's had some practice battles against Naruto and May before, just so he'd be prepared for when he actually started battling.

"Now, let's begin our Pokémon Battle Training. You'll each choose one Pokéball. You'll continuing battling, until I judge one of your Pokémon unable to battle." Roxanne said.

Max narrowed his eyes, when Tommy smirked at him, before looking at Roxanne.

"Excuse me, Ms. Roxanne would I be able to use my own Pokémon?" Max asked, pulling out Shroomish's Pokéball, with Roxanne being surprised that Max already had his own Pokémon, before smiling.

"That'll be fine, Max." Roxanne replied, while holding out the tray for Tommy to take one, the boy doing so with a scowl at seeing Max already having a Pokémon of his own.

"Are the competitors ready to begin?" Roxanne asked, while looking between the two boys.

"Yes!" Max and Tommy answered.

"Then let the match begin!" Roxanne declared, while raising her arm.

"Here it goes!" Tommy said, throwing his Pokéball, releasing the Pokémon.

"Magby!"

Magby is a bipedal Pokémon that has a red body with a yellow, flame-shaped marking on its stomach. Its head is covered with large lumps, and it has a rounded, yellow beak. There is a single spike on its back, and it has a tapered tail. Its short arms have three clawed fingers, while its feet have only two clawed toes.

"Magby, huh." Said Naruto, pulling out his Pokédex and scanned Magby.

"_Magby, the Live Coal Pokémon. Magby is the pre-evolved form of Magmar. Despite its small size, it is a tough opponent and produces an extremely hot flame."_

"Let's go Shroomish!" Max said, while letting Shroomish out.

"Shroomish!" Shroomish hopped around as he faced Magby, eager to prove his strength.

"Fire vs Grass, Max will have to be careful." Naruto stated, seeing Max was already at a type disadvantage.

"Hmph, this'll be easier than I thought." Tommy said, while smirking at having type advantage.

'Man, why did he have to choose a Fire-type. I can't just attack head on as any attacks would hardly do any damage to Magby. That leaves status effect attacks, I got it!' Max thought, while creating a plan to win.

"While you're thinking, think about this! Magby use Flamethrower!" Tommy said.

"Magby!" Magby jumped up and unleashed a torrent of flames from its mouth, towards Shroomish.

"Shroomish, dodge it and then use Leech Seed!" Max said.

"Shroo!" Shroomish jumped to the side, dodging the flames, before shooting multiple seeds towards Magby, with the seed hitting the Baby Pokémon, before sprouting vines and wrapping around Magby.

"Magby!" Magby struggled against the vines, before they glowed red, weakening Magby, while Shroomish was strengthen.

"Alright, now use Absorb, Shroomish!" Said Max.

"Shroomish!" Shroomish unleashed a red beam, which hit Magby and absorbed more of its energy, while transferring it to Shroomish.

"Magby use Flamethrower, again!" Ordered Tommy, getting angry that he wasn't winning.

"Magby!" Magby unleashed, more flames burning the vines, before directing them towards Shroomish.

"Shroomish jump into the air, and use Sleep Powder!" Said Max, Shroomish nodding, before he jumped into the air.

"Shroo, Shroomish!" Shroomish released a cloud of sparkling blue dust that fell onto Magby, causing the Live Coal Pokémon to get drowsy.

"Mag-Magby…" Magby soon fell over, falling asleep.

"Now, use Leech Seed and Poison Powder, then use Absorb until it either wakes up or faints!" Max said, with Shroomish replying the Leech Seed, then released a cloud of sparkling purple dust.

After which, Shroomish unleashed another red beam, and that once again began draining Magby of its energy. Only this time, Shroomish kept the red beam on Magby. While the attack wasn't very effective on the Fire-Type, it's combination with the Leech Seed draining Magby's energy, and the damage from the poison, helped make up for it.

"That's enough, Magby is unable to continue, the winners are Max and Shroomish!" Roxanne declared, since it was obvious that Tommy and Magby were in a no-win situation.

Since Magby will either faint in its sleep, or from Max stalling until the Poison and Leech Seed drained the rest of the Fire-Type Pokémon's energy, if Magby woke up.

"Alright! We did it Shroomish!" Max cheered.

"Shroomish!" Shroomish jumped around his trainer, happy to have won a battle.

"Way to go Max!" Said May, smiling at her brother's victory.

Naruto also smiled for his friend's victory, only to frown when he saw Tommy's angry expression as he glared at the sleeping Magby.

"You stupid Pokémon! How could you lose to a lame Pokémon, like a Shroomish!" Tommy shouted, angry that he lost the match, especially since he had the advantage.

Though just as he marched up to Magby and take his anger out on it, Roxanne grabbed his shoulder, with Tommy paling at the angry expression on her face.

"That's enough, Tommy! I may have let your previous behavior go, but I will not tolerate any of my students harming their Pokémon. Return to the classroom and collect your things, then return home! And I will be sending a note home to your parents, explaining just why their son is suspended for a month!" Roxanne said, angry that Tommy would try attacking his Pokémon, just because he lost a practice battle.

"Bu-but-" Tommy tried speaking in his defense, only to be quieted be Roxanne's look.

"No buts! Now go." Roxanne said, while pointing towards the classroom.

Knowing it was hopeless, Tommy looked down as he began walking towards the classroom.

Once Tommy was out of sight, Roxanne sighed and returned Magby to its Pokéball and walked up to Naruto, May and Max.

"Sorry you three had to see that. I usually pride myself in controlling my temper. But one thing I refuse to tolerate is someone harming their Pokémon, or any Pokémon, even less so when it's my own student." Roxanne said, which the three waved off.

"It's fine, I'd react the same to anyone I see mistreating Pokémon, like that." Naruto replied, with May and Max nodding in agreement.

"That's good to know. Anyway Naruto, tomorrow I'm off from teaching, and will be at the Gym for our battle." Roxanne said, with Naruto smiling and nodding.

"I'll be there and ready with my Pokémon, Roxanne." Said Naruto.

"I'll be waiting." Roxanne replied, interested to see what Pokémon Naruto used, and how strong he was.

*Timeskip – One Day*

It was finally time for Naruto's battle against Roxanne, with the Uzumaki having already decided on the two Pokémon he'll use, having learned the Rustboro Gym was a two-on-two match.

Currently, Naruto was standing across from Roxanne on battlefield, with it having a rock terrain. Off to the side stood May, Max, the Konohamaru Corps, and Iruka, all of them eager to see Naruto's battle against Roxanne.

"The battle the Rustboro Gym Leader, Roxanne, and the challenger, Naruto Uzumaki, will now begin! The Match will be a two-on-two battle, with only the challenger being able to substitute! Please send out your Pokémon!" The referee announced, as Naruto and Roxanne reached for their Pokémon.

"Let's go, Geodude!" Roxanne said, releasing her first Pokémon.

"Come on out, Treecko!" Said Naruto, while sending out Treecko.

"Geodude!"

"Treecko!"

Geodude is a gray boulder Pokémon. It has bulging, rocky eyebrows, trapezoidal, brown eyes and a wide mouth. Its arms are muscular with five-fingered hands.

Pulling out his Pokédex, Naruto scanned Geodude.

"_Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. Geodude has incredibly high defensive power, making it virtually resistant to any physical attacks."_

"Let the match begin!" Said the referee.

"Geodude use Rollout!" Roxanne said.

"Geo-dude!" Geodude immediately curled into a ball, and rolled towards Treecko with surprising speed.

"Treecko dodge and use Bullet Seed!" Said Naruto, Treecko jumping into the air over Geodude.

"Tree-cko-cko-cko-cko-cko!" Treecko spat out a series of Bullet Seeds towards Geodude, only for the Rock Pokémon to dodge them, all without uncurling.

"Geodude launch yourself into the air, and use Mega Punch!" Roxanne shouted.

"Geodude!" Geodude sped towards a rock, using it as a ramp to launch itself into the air and towards Treecko at increased speed.

Treecko didn't have time to react, before Geodude uncurled with its fist glowing white, before slamming it into Treecko's head.

"Treecko!" Treecko crashed into the ground in pain from the powerful attack.

"Now use Rock Throw, Geodude!" Said Roxanne.

"Geo!" Geodude flew back to the ground and slammed its fist into the ground, sending rocks flying everywhere, including at Treecko.

"Treecko, dodge the rocks and then use Absorb!" Said Naruto quickly.

Nodding, Treecko hastily jumped around the flying rocks, before unleashing a red beam at Geodude, hitting the Rock-type and absorbing plenty of energy from it, while restoring Treecko's. With Geodude taking more damage, due to being weak to Grass-type attacks, which in turn gave Treeko more energy.

"Geodude, quick use Rollout again!" Said Roxanne, knowing that Absorb took a lot of Geodude's energy.

"Geodude!" Geodude curled up into a ball again and sped towards Treecko, once more.

"Treecko, jump high into the air, now!" Naruto said.

"Treecko!" Treecko jumped over Geodude's spinning body, before using the surrounding rocks as platforms to get into the air.

Roxanne frowned, wondering what Naruto was planning, but decided it'd be better to attack, while she could.

"Geodude, use Mega Punch!" Roxanne called out, with Geodude once again launching itself into the air after Treecko, while uncurling with its white glowing fist.

"Treecko use Iron Tail!" Said Naruto.

"Tree!" Treecko nodded, before diving down towards Geodude, while spinning in the air, with his tail glowing white.

Just before Treecko and Geodude could collide, Treecko and Geodude both launched their attacks against each other, with their tail and fist, respectively, colliding against each other. The result was an explosion going off in the air, with smoke surrounding the two Pokémon.

Everyone looked closely, waiting to see the result of the clash. It didn't take long before the two Pokémon fell out of the smoke, with everyone seeing Geodude laying on the ground with swirls in its eyes, while Treecko was on one knee, panting.

"G-Geo-dude." Geodude twitched, as Roxanne sighed at seeing her Pokémon was taken out.

"Geodude is unable to battle! The Winner is Treecko!" Declared the referee.

"Yeah, way to go, Treecko!" Naruto said.

"Tr-Treecko." Treecko managed to smile weakly, while Roxanne returned Geodude.

"You did good, Geodude." Roxanne said, while smiling, knowing her Pokémon did its best.

Naruto also returned Treecko, knowing he wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"Alright Naruto, I hope you're ready for my strongest Pokémon in this match. Let's go, Nosepass!" Roxanne said, while sending out her signature Pokémon.

"Nosepass."

Nosepass is a blue, angular, hard bipedal Pokémon. Its bright red, triangular nose is highly magnetic and slightly resembles a 3D arrow.

"Nosepass." Naruto muttered, while scanning it.

"_Nosepass, the Compass Pokémon. Nosepass has a nose that functions as an electromagnet and determines location by moving its nose about."_

"Okay, let's go Kirlia!" Naruto said, while releasing Kirlia.

"Let the match begin!" Said the referee.

"Nosepass use Sandstorm!" Roxanne ordered.

"Nosepass." Nosepass's nose glowed blue, before a sandstorm was whipped around the field.

"Kirlia use Growl!" Naruto said, while covering his eyes to block the sand.

"Kirlia!" Kirlia release a high-pitched screech, with Nosepass's attack strength lowering within the sandstorm.

"Nosepass use Rock Tomb and trap Kirlia!" Said Roxanne

"Nosepass!" Nosepass launched itself into the air, before immediately slamming back down into the ground.

"Kirlia!" Kirlia was alarmed as large rocks suddenly shot up around him, trapping him within.

"Kirlia!" Said Naruto worried, when he saw Kirlia was trapped, after the Sandstorm lifted

"Okay Nosepass, use Zap Cannon!" Roxanne said, as Nosepass's nose glowed yellow, before firing a massive electrical blast at the trapped Kirlia.

"Naruto, if Zap Cannon hits, it won't just do a lot of damage, but it will also paralyze Kirlia as well, if the attack doesn't knock him out!" Max exclaimed, at seeing the powerful Electric-type Attack.

"Kirlia, quick, use Confusion to deflect the Zap Cannon!" Naruto said, knowing he can't afford for Kirlia to be hit by that attack.

"Kirlia!" Kirlia's eyes glowed blue, before the same glow appeared around the Zap Cannon, hoping to divert the path of the attack.

Thankfully, the Kirlia was able to make the Zap Cannon miss him, if just barely. While also destroying part of the Rock Tomb, as well.

"Kirlia, are you good to continue?!" Naruto said, since it seems that changing the path of such a powerful and fast moving attack took a bit out of the Psychic-type Pokémon.

Kirlia panted, before nodding, letting his trainer know that he was good to continue.

"Nosepass use Sandstorm again!" Roxanne said, with Nosepass creating another sandstorm around the field, obscuring Naruto and Kirlia's vision.

"Kirlia use Confusion on yourself, to float into the air!" Naruto said.

"Kirlia!" Kirlia nodded, before he was surrounded in a blue glow and flew into the air, and out of the Sandstorm.

'Clever.' Roxanne thought, smirking at Naruto's move.

"Now Kirlia use Psybeam!" Said Naruto, Kirlia nodding as he could now see Nosepass, before firing a multicolored beam from his hands as the Compass Pokémon.

"Nosepass use Rock Tomb on yourself!" Said Roxanne, with Nosepass jumping up and slamming back onto the ground, surrounding itself with large rocks just as Kirlia's Psybeam hit.

Thanks to the rocks surrounding it, Nosepass was able to avoid taking major damage, but was still hit due the power behind the attack.

"Nosepass use Zap Cannon!" Said Roxanne.

"Nosepass!" Nosepass' nose glowed yellow, before it unleashed a large blast of electricity at Kirlia again.

"Kirlia, use Confusion and send the attack right back at it!" Said Naruto, immediately after Roxanne gave the command to use Zap Cannon, this time ready for the Electric-type Attack.

Nodding, Kirlia surrounded the Zap Canon in a blue glow, right when Nosepass launched the attack. This time having more than enough time to fully catch the attack in his Psychic hold, and launched it right back at the Rock-type Pokémon. Doing a hefty amount of damage, while also paralyzing it.

"Nosepass!" Roxanne said, worried as her Pokémon's attack was launched right back at it.

"No-Nose…" Nosepass struggled to move, but the paralysis was already in full effect.

"Now Kirlia, fly in close and hit Nosepass with Psybeam!" Naruto said, with Kirlia taking advantage of his opponents current state, as he immediately got in front of Nosepass and launched a point-blank Psybeam at the paralyzed Pokémon, knocking it out.

"Nosepass is unable to battle, the winner is Kirlia! The winner of the match is Naruto Uzumaki!" The referee declared.

"Yes! We did it, Kirlia!" Naruto said, excited at having won his first Gym Battle.

"Kirlia!" Kirlia smiled, also happy at having helped its trainer win his first Gym Battle.

"Yeah! Way to go, Boss!" Konohamaru cheered.

"I knew he could do it! Boss is the best!" Said Moegi.

"Alright Naruto!" May said, smiling at her crush winning the match.

"Well done, Naruto." Said Iruka, proud of how far his former student has come.

Roxanne returned Nosepass with smile, pleased that her Pokémon did their best, and being able to battle such an extraordinary trainer.

"Naruto, I want to thank for such a great battle. It's been a while since I've faced someone who's pushed my Pokémon and I that far." Roxanne said, smiling at Naruto, which the Uzumaki returned.

"Same to you Roxanne, you're definitely the toughest opponent I ever faced. And it was a really close match." Said Naruto, knowing Roxanne could have just as easily won with Nosepass, if Kirlia wasn't able to divert the first Zap Cannon's path in time.

Roxanne smiled at the praise, pleased to see Naruto was a good sport in his victory.

'And you know, he actually has a really nice smile.' Roxanne thought idly, with a faint blush.

*Later*

"It's with great pride that I present you, Naruto, with the Stone Badge." Roxanne said, as they all stood outside the Rustboro Gym, with Roxanne presenting Naruto with his first Gym Badge.

Naruto smiled widely as he took the Stone Badge and placed it within his Badge Case.

'One down, seven to go.' Naruto thought.

"You also get this TM, as a reward for your victory." Said Roxanne, handing Naruto a disk.

"TM?" Naruto asked, confused as to what those are.

"TMs, or Technical Machines, are items that can be used to teach a Pokémon the move that's contained within it. They used to only be able to used once, but a technological breakthrough has made it so they can be used an unlimited amount of times. That one contains the move, Rock Tomb." Roxanne explained, with Naruto nodding, while looking the TM before putting it in his bag.

May smiled at her crush winning his first Gym Battle, along with seeing this as a chance to further show him her feelings.

"Congratulations on winning, Naruto." May said, before leaning forward and kissing Naruto on the cheek, much to the blondes surprise, before blushing brightly when the others started laughing.

"Sh-shut up!" Naruto said, while looking down.

Meanwhile, Iruka and Konohamaru smirked at Naruto's embarrassment, seeing this as future ammo to use against the Uzumaki.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep May has once again caught Wurmple, which will soon become her Beautifly. We also see Naruto reuniting with the Konohamaru Corps and Iruka, along with later learning Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi are also in the Server Regions. We then see Iruka returning Naruto's headband to him, before seeing Max battle Tommy, with him being able to finish the battle this time around. Finally we have Naruto battle Roxanne with Treecko and Kirlia, with Naruto managing to come out the winner and receive the Stone Badge and the TM containing Rock Tomb, we also see that Roxanne may eventually have feelings for our whiskered protagonist. Now then onto the Omake!**

Omake: The Princess and the Master

Hinata sighed, as she walked along the trail.

It's been a few days since she, Hanabi and Neji arrived at Pallet Town and met Professor Oak. After explaining some things to the Pokémon Professor, along with giving him a display of Chakra, he had agreed to help them get settled into the Server Regions.

After they learned the basics of the new world, that they found themselves in, Hinata and Neji had both received their Starter Pokémon. Hanabi had wanted to choose her own, but she was still too young to receive a Pokémon.

It wasn't long after they received their Starters, that Hinata and Neji had left Pallet Town, while Hanabi was staying with Professor Oak's old student, Delia Ketchum, whom was also the mother Ash, the trainer they had met. Hinata and Neji had also decided to go off on their own, given how large they learned the Server Regions are, with both desiring to see as much of it as they could.

Though while Hinata was glad that Neji was able to go off on his own and live his life how he wanted, while Hanabi was safe, back in Pallet Town. She couldn't deny that traveling on her own was pretty lonely.

"Hey Hinata!" Someone called out, surprising the Heiress, given not many should know her name.

Looking, Hinata saw it was Ash and Pikachu running towards her, while waving.

"Oh, hello Ash. How are you?" Hinata asked, with a shy smile.

"I'm good. It's nice to see you again. But where's your cousin and sister?" Ash asked, after not seeing the other two Hyūgas.

"Neji and I decided to go our separate ways, after receiving our Starters from Professor Oak, while my sister is staying with the Professor's old student, Delia." Hinata replied, with Ash smiling at hearing this

"Hey, that's cool, she's my mom! But what about you, are you going to challenge the Gym Leaders?" Questioned Ash, with Hinata shrugging, since she didn't really know what she intended to do, since her only goal, so far, is to see as much of the Server Regions as she can.

"I'm not really sure. Right now I'm just traveling and seeing the sights." Answered Hinata, with Ash nodding, since that's part of what makes his journey so fun, seeing new places and Pokémon.

"Well, if you want, you could travel with me." Ash offered, surprising Hinata at the offer.

"Re-really? You'd want to travel with…me?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, it'll be more fun, having a traveling companion, rather than going on our own." Said Ash, while smiling, as he recalled his recent adventure with Sorrel and Verity to see Ho-Oh.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded in agreement with his trainer.

"O-Oh. Well in that case, yes, I would like to travel with you, Ash." Hinata answered, while smiling at the duo.

"Great! Then let's get going!" Said Ash, ready to continue his journey on completing the Kanto League, now that he had his battle with Ho-Oh.

In fact, that battle with the Legendary Pokémon had only gotten him even more fired up, than before!

Hinata smiled at Ash's enthusiasm, being reminded of Naruto's personality. Besides, maybe by traveling with Ash, she'll be able to become a wonderful trainer, and find her own calling.

**And it looks like Hinata is going to be traveling with Ash for the foreseeable future to find her own calling. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be wrapping up the Rustboro part of the story, along with our trio's first encounter with Team Aqua and Naruto learning just what's happened since he left the Elemental Nations. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

The day after Naruto had beaten the Rustboro Gym, he, May and Max had gone to celebrate his victory. While being joined by Iruka and the Konohamaru Corps., as they wanted to congratulate their former student and boss, respectively, for winning his first Gym Badge.

Roxanne had also joined, as it was one of her days off from the Academy, and there weren't any Gym Challengers. Plus, she was interested in learning more about her new assistant's former student, having been interested about Naruto, from what Iruka's told her, and after meeting him, personally.

"My first Gym Badge." Said Naruto, smiling as he looked at the Stone Badge, still amazed that he managed to beat Roxanne in their battle.

"That is pretty cool, but don't forget, you still have to beat at least seven more Gym Leaders to enter the Hoenn League." Max reminded, with Naruto nodding at his words.

"He's right, Naruto, and you'll have to train really hard, as the other Gym Leaders will only get tougher from here on out, and they'll be giving it their all, when you battle them." Added Roxanne.

"I know, and I plan to keep training and helping my Pokémon grow stronger. Then I will beat the other Gym Leaders and enter the Hoenn League." Said Naruto, determined to get stronger, and prove he had what it takes.

"Of that, I have no doubt." Roxanne said, smiling, as she fully believes that Naruto has what it takes to beat her fellow Gym Leaders.

May felt her eye twitch at seeing Roxanne smile at Naruto like that, along with the look in her eyes. It annoyed May, that the admittedly beautiful Gym Leader was getting so close to Naruto.

"Of course Naruto will be able to beat the other Gym Leaders, I've seen how hard he trains his Pokémon and knows he'll just get stronger. By the way, we should think about leaving soon, to get to your next Gym Badge, along with my first Contest Ribbon, as well." May said, with Naruto looking at her in confusion.

"Uh, I guess, but wouldn't it be good to rest for a while, to figure out where the next Gym is, and where a Contest is being held?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but that's what Max and his PokéNav are for, so it'd be best to leave as soon as possible." Stated May, with Naruto nodding slowly, still confused at May's behavior.

What the blonde trainer didn't see, was May giving Roxanne a side glare, with the Gym Leader smiling in amusement, knowing exactly why May was acting like this.

'Challenge accepted.' Roxanne thought.

"If you want Naruto, you and I could head back to the Gym, and I can show you where the other Gyms are located, and while I can't tell you too much about them, I can give you some tips." Roxanne offered, while smirking slyly at May, who growled lowly.

"I don't think Naruto would like that. He'd prefer training on his own, rather than getting an unfair advantage." Retorted May.

"It's not like I would tell him their teams and how to defeat them, or anything like that. Remember, I am a Gym Leader, myself, so there are specific rules that I have to follow. Besides, the tips I plan to give him are more common knowledge, like what types they use, as well as a few for his overall journey." Roxanne said, as her smirks gains a more mischievous edge to it, which went over Naruto's head, but not May's.

"In that case, Naruto can just figure that stuff out on his own, or look it up in a trainer guide, or online, when we're at a Pokémon Center." May said, as her glare intensified.

"Well, maybe we should ask Naruto what he thinks." Roxanne said, as both girls looked at Naruto, to know what his thoughts on the matter are, with their expressions changing to smiles.

"Uuuh…" Naruto muttered, while looking between the smiling girls, completely confused at their sudden change in behavior.

'Oh Naruto, still as oblivious as ever.' Iruka thought, chuckling lightly at seeing his former student not realize what May and Roxanne were doing.

Though Iruka can understand why the two like Naruto or are at least attracted to him. As despite what many in Konoha thought, Naruto did have plenty of good qualities, that girls would find attractive. Unfortunately, due to the Kyūbi, most girls around Naruto's age were raised to see him in a negative light, while those that weren't, only saw him as either a class clown, or the deadlast.

If it wasn't for the Kyūbi, and people getting to know Naruto better, Iruka was sure that the boy would have had a girlfriend, or two, by now.

Max, meanwhile, chuckled at Naruto's confusion, while sipping his soda. Pulling out the PokéNav, Max figured he could check to see where the next Gym is located, and where some Contests are being held. Unfortunately, as Max was looking at the map, he lost his grip on his drink and dropped it, causing the contents to spill out right on the PokéNav.

'Oh no!' Max thought, freaking out as the PokéNav sparked, before shutting down.

Desperately, Max tried to turn it back on, hoping he didn't break it. Only for it to stay closed, making the boy pale, realizing he had indeed broke it.

'May is gonna kill me!' Thought Max, knowing he had to get away, to hopefully get the PokéNav fixed.

Looking at the group, Max saw they were all talking, with no one looking at him. Knowing this was his chance, Max carefully slipped away, and out of the Pokémon Center.

'Okay, okay, now I just have to find somewhere that can repair the PokéNav and get back before anyone notices. Easy.' Max thought, not noticing Konohamaru walking up behind him.

"Where are you going, Max?" Konohamaru asked, with Max jumping slightly in surprise.

"Ah! K-Konohamaru, what're you doing here?" Max asked nervously, while hiding the PokéNav behind him, with Konohamaru narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"I saw you leaving and was curious as to why. What're you hiding, anyway?" Said Konohamaru, while trying to see what Max had behind his back.

"What, _me_, hiding something?! Never!" Said Max, while moving around Konohamaru, so he didn't see the broken PokéNav.

Annoyed at Max keeping something secret, Konohamaru then smirked as he got an idea.

"Okay, then you won't mind me telling May and Boss. Hey Ma-" Konohamaru tried shouting, only for Max to cover his mouth.

"Alright, alright! Look, I accidently short-circuited the PokéNav, and I was hoping to find some place to fix it, so I didn't have to tell May I broke it." Max revealed, knowing his hands were tied, and had to tell Konohamaru what happened.

"Is that it? Why didn't you say so, I can help you find a place." Said Konohamaru.

"Really?" Max asked, with Konohamaru nodding.

"Yeah, after me, Moegi, Udon and Iruka got settled in Rustboro, we looked around and know most of the city by now. It'd be easier than just wandering around." Konohamaru explained.

"Yeah, thanks Konohamaru." Max said, relieved at the help.

"No problem. Now let's go." Konohamaru replied.

Nodding, the two boys began traveling through Rustboro City, looking for somewhere Max can have the PokéNav repaired.

After a while, the two boys happened upon a crowd of kids surrounding a table, with a man wearing a light purple suit and a bowler hat.

"You're gonna love the next invention, I show ya!" The man said, catching Max and Konohamaru's attention.

"This guys an inventor?" Max wondered, as they walked up to the crowd.

They watched as the man showed off a can opener shaped like a wrestler. It looked pretty interesting, until it failed, when the drink sprayed all over the man's face, causing the kids to walk off.

"Ah man, I really need to get this fixed." Max said, having hoped this guy might be able to help.

"Hey kid. What's the matter kid?" The man asked, while walking up to Max and Konohamaru.

"My names not kid, it's Max!" Said Max, not liking being called kid.

"And I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi!" Konohamaru introduced.

"And I'm probably going to have to tell my sister that I broke our PokéNav." Max answered, while looking at the broken device.

"Maybe you won't have to tell her anything. You'd just have to go to the Devon Corporation." Said the man.

"The Devon Corporation?" Max asked, remembering the man that he, Naruto and May had met in the Petalburg Woods, who works there.

"That's right, the Devon Corporation can repair anything, because we make everything, including that PokéNav." Answered the man.

"Really?!" Konohamaru asked, surprised to hear this.

"Yep, and that's not all, Devon even produces Pokémon there, too." The man revealed.

Of course they didn't produce actual Pokémon, but merely resurrected ancient Pokémon from fossils.

"They can produce Pokémon?! No way!" Said Max, knowing that was impossible.

"Do I look like the kind of guy to lie. I'm an inventor! Huh?" The man said, before seeing a car pull up, only to freak out when he saw who got out of the car.

"Uh oh! Nice meeting you, Max and Konohamaru! And the Devon Corporation, it's the biggest building in town!" Said the man, before immediately running off.

"Hey wait!" Max said, needing more information than just it being the biggest building, when the guy from car ran past him and Konohamaru.

"Something weird is going on around here." Said Konohamaru, feeling there was more to that guy in the suit than meets the eye.

"Yeah. But come on, we at least know where we can go to get this fixed." Said Max, with the two boys walking off to locate the Devon Corporation.

*With Naruto, May, Iruka, Moegi, Udon and Roxanne*

Meanwhile, Naruto and May, along with Iruka, Udon, Moegi and Roxanne, were looking through Rustboro City, searching for Max and Konohamaru. After noticing that the two boys had disappeared, and getting worried for where they were, the group had gone off to try and find out where they went.

"Where could they have gone?" May wondered, worried for where her brother ran off to.

"Maybe Max wanted to look around Rustboro some more, and Konohamaru went with him, since we've been here long enough to see where everything is." Iruka suggested.

"Maybe, but I'm still worried, and I swear, if this is Max trying to pull a prank, he is so going to get it." May swore, with fire in her eyes.

"Hey Boss, where are you guys going, after you leave Rustboro?" Moegi asked, curious of where the three will head to next.

"I was thinking that we could head towards Verdanturf Town, since there's a Pokémon Contest Hall there, which would give May a chance to compete in her first Contest. After that, we'll head down to Mauville City, where I can get my second Badge at the Mauville Gym. Then it'll be off to Slateport City, where there's another Contest Hall, then it'd be easy to catch a boat towards Dewford, for my third Badge." Naruto explained, this way May would get the chance to earn two Contest Ribbons, and Naruto would be able to get two more Gym Badges.

May smiled at this, pleased that she'll get the chance to compete in two Contests. She also made a mental note to study the notes Janet and Chaz gave her, so she can start her Coordinator Training.

'I should also think about catching more Pokémon too, just in case.' May thought.

"May, if you want, I can help with your Coordinator Training." Naruto offered, seeing May look in deep in thought, and guessed what she was thinking about.

Though while Naruto wasn't sure if he'd be much help, given he's training to battle in Gyms rather than perform in Contests. But from what he's seen, Contests are about attention-grabbing, beauty, as well as the grace of Pokémon and their attacks.

And while Naruto wasn't sure about beauty or grace, he definitely knew plenty about attention-grabbing.

"Really?! Thank you, that'd be a big help!" May replied, smiling happily, while excited that she'll soon get her chance to enter her first Contest.

'He really is something special.' Roxanne thought, smiling at Naruto's offering to help May in her training, with the Gym Leader being able to tell that Naruto didn't know much about Contests, but still offered.

*With Max and Konohamaru*

"Wow, when he said the biggest building, he really meant the biggest." Konohamaru said, as he and Max had to tilt their heads all the way back, just to see the very top of the Devon Corporation building.

"Yeah, come on, let's find out where we go to get the PokéNav repaired." Said Max, as they ran up the stairs, and into the building.

Though once they got inside, the two boys stopped, when they saw the inventor and the guy chasing him, from before, talking with Officer Jenny.

"Can I help you Officer Jenny?" Asked the guy, Kennedy.

"I apologize for taking your time, gentlemen. But I have information that says someone is planning on infiltrating the Devon Corporation, and thought it'd be best to inform you." Answered Officer Jenny.

"Who Officer?" Kenny asked, worried at the idea of someone infiltrating Devon Corporation.

"I've instructed my people to find out what they can about the situation. While I'd need you to double-check your security system." Replied Officer Jenny.

What neither of them noticed, was the inventor sneaking away from them. Max and Konohamaru, meanwhile, peeked out from behind a pillar, while not noticing the inventor suddenly appearing behind them.

"Hi. Hiding from someone?" Asked the man, surprising the two, before he quickly covered their mouths.

"Shh. I know this building inside and out, so it'd be best if you both come with me." He instructed, confusing Max and Konohamaru further.

*Later*

"Uh sir, where are we going?" Max asked as the man guided him and Konohamaru down a hallway.

"Let me see the PokéNav." He said, grabbing it from Max's hands, despite the boys protests.

"Hey, that belongs to me!" Said Max.

"I see, you spilled your drink inside here." Stated the man, looking the PokéNav over, surprising Max and Konohamaru at how quickly he could tell what happened.

They soon arrived at a set of double doors that slid open, revealing a lab, inside with three scientists.

"Shh, I think that Kennedy is still following me around. Don't say a word." The man said, with the scientists chuckling lightly.

"Would you take a look at this PokéNav. It's shorted out and has some moisture inside it, so I need a quick repair job." Requested the man, handing the device to one of the scientists.

"No problem, I'll have it back in working order soon, Mr. President." Replied the scientist.

This shocked Max and Konohamaru, as they looked at the man, hearing he was actually the President of Devon Corporation.

"Wait, the President?!" Konohamaru asked.

"That's right, this is Mr. Stone. President of the Devon Corporation." One of the scientists answered.

"Yeah, but he tends to get in trouble with his assistant, Mr. Kennedy, from time to time." Added another scientist.

"Huh? Why can't Mr. Stone do what he wants?" Max asked, while also feeling like the name Stone sounded familiar.

"Well, that's just the way things are around here." Answered Mr. Stone, knowing he much preferred inventing things, than most of his normal duties.

After leaving the lab, Mr. Stone gave Max and Konohamaru a tour of the building.

"Sometimes, I just need to get out of that stuffy office, and out into the city, looking for new inspiration. Kids are my greatest inspiration, which is why I love talking to them. Besides, if I hadn't been out there, we wouldn't have run into each other, with you two still being out there, running around scared of your sister, Max." Mr. Stone said, while smiling good-naturedly.

"Were we really that scared?" Max asked.

"Maybe you were Max, but I wasn't scared!" Denied Konohamaru.

"Actually, you both looked terrified. Come on, she can't be that bad." Said Mr. Stone.

"Well, she isn't. But I also don't her to keep seeing me as a little kid, that can't take care of himself. But when the PokéNav broke, I panicked and ran, rather than finding a way to tell her." Max said looking down.

"I know how you feel, Max. My grandfather used to be the leader of our village, before he passed, and I always wanted to be seen as myself, rather than just his grandson." Said Konohamaru, knowing how Max felt.

Though in a way, Konohamaru did achieve his dream, as in Server, no one knew who he was, or who his grandfather was. Now he was finally just Konohamaru, with his dream now being to prove he's a worthy rival for his Boss, Naruto.

"Yeah, I know that feeling too, boys." Mr. Stone said, with Max and Konohamaru looking at him in surprise.

"You do?" Max asked.

"I do, Max." Answered Mr. Stone, knowing he had high standards to live up to, with his company, and even more so, given who his son is.

Mr. Stone then began showing the boys some of the different inventions that Devon Corporation has created.

"So, Max, Konohamaru, what exactly do you boys plan to do, when you're older?" Mr. Stone asked.

"I want to become a Gym Leader, like my dad." Answered Max.

"I plan on becoming a Pokémon Trainer, when I'm older, and win the Pokémon League!" Konohamaru declared, with Mr. Stone laughing lightly.

"Well, those are some pretty high goals, but I believe if you're determined enough and never give up, you can do anything. In fact, my own son has risen to become quite the trainer." Mr. Stone said, smiling, while remembering when his own son was their age, and had dreams of being a great Pokémon Trainer, something he has long since achieved.

"Hey Mr. Stone, would it be alright if our friends could come here, and see all this?" Max asked.

"I don't see why not. Come on, we'll go find them and bring them here." Answered Mr. Stone, only for his assistant, Kennedy, to show up and stop them.

"There you are, Mr. Stone. You can't leave, you still have several appointments that require your attention." Kennedy said, with Mr. Stone internally groaning at this.

"Right, thank you, Kennedy. But since I'll be here, would you be able to locate Max and Konohamaru's friends out in the city, and bring them here." Mr. Stone requested.

"Sure thing, Mr. Stone. What do they look like?" Kennedy asked the boys, with them giving him a description of their friends, to better find them.

After Kennedy left to find the others, Mr. Stone continued the tour, until they took notice of someone slipping research papers and machine parts into a bag.

"Mr. Stone, who's that guy?" Konohamaru asked, pointing out the person grabbing things, with Mr. Stone narrowing his eyes at the stranger.

"Not one of my employees, that's for sure. Come on, let's see what they're up to." Mr. Stone, wondering if this was the thief that Office Jenny had mentioned.

*Later*

"Wow, so Max and Konohamaru are here?" Naruto asked, looking at the Devon Corporation in amazement, walking up the stairs with the others, as they followed Kennedy, after the man had managed to find them.

"That's right. Mr. Stone has been giving Max and Konohamaru a tour of the building. The President always enjoys helping children and showing them around, with Max and Konohamaru even remind him of his own son, Steven, when he was their age." Kennedy answered.

"Steven?" May asked, Kennedy nodding.

"That's right, Mr. Stone's son. He's a Pokémon Trainer, one of the best around." Replied Kennedy.

"Really? Maybe I'll run into him, and we could battle." Said Naruto, excited at the idea of battling such a strong trainer.

"I'm sure you'll run into him eventually, Naruto." Roxanne said, while smiling mischievously, knowing if Naruto kept on his current path, he'll definitely have a chance to battle Steven.

Kennedy was then stopped as he received a call.

"Yes Mr. Stone? What! A thief in the building, they're going to the roof! I'll be right there sir, with Officer Jenny!" Kennedy said, hanging up and running up to Officer Jenny by the receptionist.

Worried about what was happening, Naruto, May, Iruka, Moegi, and Udon ran after Kennedy and Officer Jenny to the roof. While Roxanne stayed behind and headed towards one of the videophones, calling one of her assistance back at the Gym.

She figured it'd be better to have all her Pokémon, if things escalated.

The group managed to arrive on the roof, and just in time too, as the thief ran through a door.

"Hold it right there!" Naruto shouted, glaring at the thief, who stopped after seeing them.

"Who are you, and why did you break into Devon Corporation?!" Kennedy demanded.

The thief merely laughed at them and was about to go back the way he came, only for Mr. Stone, Max and Konohamaru to run up behind him.

"Okay, the games up!" Mr. Stone said.

"Max!" May said, relieved to see her brother.

"Konohamaru!" Said Moegi and Udon, glad that their friend was safe.

"Alright, return what you stole from our labs, now!" Said Mr. Stone.

"Hmph, I don't think so! Go Crawdaunt!" The thief said, releasing his Crawdaunt.

"Crawdaunt!"

"Crawdaunt?" Naruto muttered, before pulling out his Pokédex.

"_Crawdaunt, the Rogue Pokémon. Crawdaunt are short-tempered, and quick to challenge opponents to battle. It is said that no other Pokémon can live in areas inhabited by Crawdaunt."_

"Crawdaunt use Bubble Beam!" Ordered the thief.

"Craw!" Crawdaunt opened its claws and shot out two beams of bubbles at both groups, with the others bracing themselves for the hit.

Only for Naruto to quickly create several Shadow Clones, much to the shock everyone, besides May, Max, Iruka, Moegi, Udon and Konohamaru, and shield them from the Bubble Beam.

"Tsk, I don't how you did that you brat, but it won't help you this time! Crawdaunt use Crabhammer on blondie!" Said the thief, after getting over his shock.

"Crawdaunt!" Crawdaunt jumped up and prepared to bring its claw down on Naruto, only for the blonde to unseal the Raijin and activated it, blocking the hit.

'The Raijin no Ken?!' Iruka thought shocked to see the Nidaime's blade that was stolen by Aoi Rokusho, now in Naruto's possession.

Crawdaunt cried out as it was electrocuted by the lightning sword.

"Grr, little brat! You'll regret getting in Team Aqua's way! Crawdaunt return!" Said the thief, while recalling his Pokémon.

The thief then pulled out a rocket propelled glider and took off from the roof.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto shouted, jumping off the roof after the thief, shocking everyone again at seeing him jump, only to see Naruto land on another roof.

"You sure have some interesting friends, Max, Konohamaru." Mr. Stone stated in amazement.

"You have no idea." Replied Max, before they all ran down the stairs to catch up to the thief and Naruto.

Meanwhile, the thief had flown down the streets below and started running on foot. Looking back, the thief was shocked at seeing Naruto was still pursuing him.

"Persistent little bastard!" The thief growled, before spotting an old man walking with a Wingull beside him.

Wingull is a small, white Pokémon similar to a seagull. Its head makes up a large portion of its body, as it appears to lack a neck. It has thin, simplistic eyes, two triangular tufts on top its head, and an orange beak with a hooked, black tip. Three blue-tipped feathers give it a fan-like tail. Its small, orange feet have two webbed toes. Wingull has long, flat wings with light blue stripes near the tips.

Getting an idea, the thief sent out Crawdaunt, while giving it a Full Restore.

"Crawdaunt grab that Wingull!" The thief commanded.

"Crawdaunt!" Crawdaunt rushed forward and quickly trapped the Wingull in its claws.

"Peeko!" The old man cried out at seeing his friend be grabbed.

"Alright, you little runt! You take one more step and the Wingull gets ripped apart!" Threatened the thief, with Crawdaunt clenching its claws around Wingull, making it cry out in pain.

"Wingull!"

Naruto growled in anger at the cowardly move.

"I'm going to make you regret that!" Said Naruto, with the thief smirking at seeing that Naruto wasn't going to make a move.

"We'll see about that, and here's a warning to those that get in Team Aqua's way, Crawdaunt crush Wingull!" The thief ordered.

"No!" The old man shouted in fear.

"Craw!" Crawdaunt, snapping its claws shut around Wingull, only for the Pokémon to suddenly vanish in a puff of smoke, with a crushed log in its place.

"What?!" The thief shouted in shock, while Naruto smirked.

"Peeko! Thank goodness!" The old man said, seeing his friend fly over to him.

"Wingull!" Peeko flew onto the old man's shoulder, thankful to still be alive.

"No more dirty tricks, bastard! And now, I'm going to enjoy this." Naruto said, ready to beat the thief into the ground.

"Grr, don't get cocky brat! Go Araquanid and Seismitoad!" The thief called out, as he sent out two more Pokémon.

Seismitoad is a bulky, blue, bipedal toad-like Pokémon. Its underside and the speaker-like bumps found on various parts of its body are cyan with black edges around the belly. Its hands and feet have three bulbous digits. Additionally, Seismitoad have red eyes, cyan adornments on its legs, and a long tongue.

Araquanid is an arachnoid Pokémon with a water bubble around its head. The majority of its body is dark gray with accents of yellow green and light brown. It has large, blue eyes with a paler wavy line through the centers. Above its eyes are light brown markings similar to eyebrows. It has three pointed, blue bumps on top of its head and four fang-like projections underneath. Both the bumps and its eyes are capable glowing. Its abdomen was a light brown stripe down the center of its back with two horizontal lines crossing it. There are several light brown extensions at its neck that flare out and connect to the bubble around its head. At the end of its abdomen is a light green spinneret. It has six light green legs with opaque bubbles around the joints. The tips of its legs are dark gray.

Naruto frowned at seeing the two new Pokémon, while the thief smirked confidently, believing he now had the advantage again. Thinking that Naruto's previous counter-attack was a fluke.

"Hey Naruto, you look like you could use some help." Roxanne said, getting everyone's attention, with Naruto noticing the new Pokémon with her.

It is a mostly blue, rock Pokémon. It has small round eyes, a red nose that is large in proportion to its body, and a bushy black mustache that appears to consist of iron filings. These iron filings appear to be attracted by its magnetic nose. It has three small objects on its sides and back, called Mini-Noses, which it is able to control. It has a big red hat-like magnet on top of its head and has strong magnetism from all over its body.

"Roxanne." Naruto said, surprised at her appearance and the new Pokémon, while taking a moment to scan it, along with the other two Pokémon.

"_Probopass, the Compass Pokémon, and the evolved form of Nosepass. Its body acts as a powerful magnet. It controls three smaller units called Mini-Noses."_

"_Seismitoad, the Vibration Pokémon and the evolved form of Palpitoad. By vibrating the bumps on its fists, Seismitoad increases its power, pulverizing a boulder with a single punch."_

"_Araquanid, the Water Bubble Pokémon and the evolved form of Dewpider. Despite what its appearance suggests, it cares for others. If it finds vulnerable, weak Pokémon, it protectively brings them into its water bubble."_

"You think a Probopass will you help you. Please, I have the numbers and Type-advantage." The thief scoffed, while Roxanne smirked.

"Probopass use Thunder on Crawdaunt and Araquanid!" Roxanne said.

"Probo-pass!" Probopass's nose glowed yellow, before it unleashed a massive bolt of electricity at both Crawdaunt and Araquanid, which enveloped the two, as they cried out from the shock they received, before falling unconscious.

"What?!" The thief shouted, shocked that two of his Pokémon were taken out in one hit.

"Now use Tri-Attack on Seismitoad!" Said Roxanne.

"Probopass!" Probopass's Mini Noses detached themselves, before spinning around rapidly and firing three colored beams at Seismitoad.

"Seis!" Seismitoad cried out, as it was launched back, before crashing onto the ground, unconscious.

The thief was shocked at seeing just how easily his Pokémon were taken out. Though in his shock, he didn't see Naruto walk up to him, until the blonde buried his fist in the thief's stomach. The thief gasped on pain, before Naruto brought his knee up into his face, knocking him out.

After making sure the thief and his Pokémon were knocked out, Naruto looked at Roxanne and Probopass in amazement.

"Your Probopass is really strong." Naruto stated, with Roxanne nodding, knowing what Naruto was thinking.

Why didn't she use Probopass in their battle.

"Yeah, Probopass was actually my Starter Pokémon, from when I first became a trainer. The Nosepass and Geodude you faced Naruto was bred for trainers that were looking to earn their first Gym Badge. In fact, all the Gym Leaders have several teams of Pokémon they use, depending on how many Badges their challengers have." Roxanne revealed.

This shocked Naruto, to hear that he hadn't faced Roxanne's true team, and likely won't face the other Gym Leaders' true teams either, given he still only has one Badge. Naruto quickly shakes off his shock, and grins competitively at Roxanne.

"Then that just means I'll have to really train my Pokémon for when we have a rematch, with your real team." Naruto said, with Roxanne having a matching competitive grin.

"And I'll be waiting." Replied Roxanne.

It wasn't long until the others showed up, with Officer Jenny showing up and taking in the thief and his Pokémon.

"Thank you, young man, and you, Roxanne, for helping save Peeko." The old man said, while walking up to Naruto and Roxanne.

"There's no need for thanks, Mr. Briney. I'm just glad I got here, when I did." Roxanne replied.

"Yeah, you don't need to thank me. I'm just glad your Pokémon is alright, right Peeko?" Said Naruto, while smiling at Peeko.

"Wingull!" Wingull flapped its wings happily at its savior.

"Still, let me repay you someway. How about taking you all to a restaurant that serves Rustboro City's famous pasta, my treat." Offered Mr. Briney, wanting to repay them somehow for saving Peeko.

Unknown to everyone, they were being observed by two people watching them all.

This first was a tall, muscular, dark-skinned man with blue eyes, wears a black headwear around his head, with several blue "teeth" around his face. His suit is torn apart and shows Team Aqua logo painted on his chest. While wearing white-outlined pants, with light blue details on his knees and feet. Around his neck and waist, he wears a yellow rope.

This was Matt, an Admin for Team Aqua.

Scoffing at seeing the Aqua Grunt be taken to jail, Matt pulled out his communicator.

"Contact our Agents in the Rustboro City Police Department, have them silence the fool that let himself be captured, and retrieve his Pokémon." Matt ordered, while glaring at the group that interfered in their plan.

Meanwhile, the second person observing the group, wore neither a Team Aqua nor Team Magma uniform. Instead, they were wearing a long black trench coat, black boots, a black generals cap, and black sunglasses, with all their clothing being highlighted with green or bronze.

Raising a hand to their ear, the person activate their communicator.

"Ma'am, Team Aqua failed in their theft of Devon Corporation. Should I make a move to acquire what they tried stealing?" Asked the person.

"_No, whatever it is Team Aqua hoped to acquire, will serve no purpose for us. For now return to base, we'll remain in the shadows for now, until Maxie or Archie make their move."_

"Yes, Madam CC." Replied the person, before leaving the site to return to base.

*Later – Restaurant*

After the Aqua Grunt and his Pokémon were taken away, Mr. Briney had kept good on his promise and treated Naruto, Roxanne and their friends to dinner, with all of them thanking the elderly sailor.

"Hey Max, can I see the PokéNav, I wanna see the best route to Verdanturf Town." May said, wanting to find the best route to her first Contest.

This made Max pale in horror, since he still hasn't gotten the PokéNav back from Mr. Stone.

Thankfully Max was saved, when Mr. Stone arrived.

"Max, there you are! I forgot to return this to you, what with all the excitement that happened. My scientists just finished adding those upgrades I offered to have them put in, like the call function." Mr. Stone said, handing Max the PokéNav, while winking at the boy, with Max catching on and smiling in thanks.

"Yeah, thanks again Mr. Stone. Here you go May." Max said, before handing May the PokéNav, with the girl nodding in thanks.

"If you don't mind me asking, where you three being heading after Verdanturf?" Asked Mr. Stone, while pulling up a seat.

"After Verdanturf, we'll be heading to Mauville City, before going south to Slateport City, and then onto Dewford, afterwards." May answered, while finding a route.

"Really? Well in that case, if it's not too much trouble, would you be able to deliver a letter to my son Steven in Dewford, he's there at the moment, along with delivering a part to a scientist in Slateport, named Captain Stern?" Mr. Stone asked.

"Yeah, we can deliver the part. But I'm not sure if we'll get to Dewford in time to meet your son." May said, knowing it'd be a while before they reached Dewford.

"No worries, Steven informed he's going to be in Dewford for a long while. I'm sure there will be plenty of time to meet him there." Assured Mr. Stone.

"In that case, yeah, we can deliver the letter." Replied Max, wanting to repay Mr. Stone for his help.

"If your PokéNav has the call function, I can give you my number and come pick you up, in Slateport, once you're ready to head for Dewford." Mr. Briney offered, knowing that ferrying them between cities is the least he can do, after their friend saved Peeko.

"Thank you, Mr. Briney." May and Max said, glad to have the help.

While this was happening, Naruto looked at Iruka having been meaning to ask him something, ever since they met each other again.

"Iruka, why are you, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon here? And why are Neji, Hinata and Hanabi in the Kanto Region?" Naruto asked, having not figured just why they were here, and not back in Konoha.

Though he was worried, when Iruka looked down.

"Naruto, after you left, Konoha was attacked by Suna and Oto, with Orochimaru leading the attack. A lot of people died, including Sasuke and Sakura, when they tried confronting Gaara, after he unleashed the Ichibi. The Sandaime also died fighting Orochimaru." Iruka revealed, with Naruto's eyes widening in shock, after hearing this.

"Wh-what happened after?" Naruto asked fearfully.

"A new Hokage was chosen, and it was possibly the worst one, his names Danzo Shimura, a warhawk that believes in a world where he's in control. He also believes that the perfect Shinobi is made by killing one's own emotions. He also didn't make it a secret that he fully intended to attack Suna in retaliation, something that would definitely lead to another Great Ninja War. This lead to the Clan Heads sending their children, the other Rookies, to the Server Regions, including some others that they cared about, like Kurenai's old student. I came here with Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. I don't know where the others are, or who else made it here. All I know is, right now, the Elemental Nations is either going to be at war soon, or it's already started." Iruka said, looking down, fully knowing that by the time the Fourth Ninja War is over, and potentially the Fifth one as well, there won't be an Elemental Nations anymore.

Naruto looked down after hearing this, not knowing what to think. Konoha was under the control of a tyrant, and his teammates are dead, just when Naruto thought they were actually starting to be friends.

"But Naruto, there's something else you should know, I'm sure a lot of other people from the Nations have come to Server as well, to escape the war and start new lives. There is a chance that there are Ninja that came to the Server Regions, without benevolent intentions. Missing-Nins, Ronin Ninja and Mercenary-Ninja, that don't want to be dragged into a War that doesn't involve them. While also wanting to set up shop in a land, where their crimes don't exist. I'm telling you this, just in case you run into them." Iruka said gravely, with Naruto nodding slowly.

"I'll…I'll be careful Iruka. But I think I need some air." Naruto said, standing up and exiting the restaurant, with the others looking at him in worry.

Standing outside, Naruto wasn't sure what to think. He had come to Server to escape the conflict and hypocrisy in the Elemental Nations, but now he's learned that the conflict has followed him here. Not only that, but the few people he cared about in Konoha, were now dead or going to die in the war happening in the Nations.

While Naruto was devastated to learn this, right now he just felt numb.

"Naruto." May said, having followed Naruto outside, after growing worried, when he didn't come back, after a while.

"Yeah?" Naruto said, not looking at May.

"Are you alright?" Asked May, concerned for her crush.

"Not really, I just learned some things that happened back in my former home." Said Naruto, still looking off into space.

Now more worried, given what Naruto had learned was obviously not anything good, May grabbed Naruto's hand in hers, while finally getting the blonde to look at her.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to, but I just want you to know that I'm here, when you're ready." May said softly.

Naruto looked at May, thankful for her offer, but also realizing something. If there were Missing-Nin here, like Iruka believed, then there was a chance Naruto would eventually run into them, and that would endanger his friends.

'I won't let that happen.' Naruto swore, refusing to lose anyone else he cared about.

He'll do everything he can to protect his friends, his Pokémon, and…

"I'll always protect you, May, I promise." Said Naruto, while pulling her into a hug, surprising May.

"O-oh." May said, surprised at his words and actions, while blushing lightly, before wrapping her arms around him, as well.

The two then stood silence, looking each other in the eye, while embraced in each other's arms. Unconsciously, Naruto and May started leaning into each other, as they closed the distance between their faces. Though just before their lips could touch, they were interrupted by Max and the Konohamaru Corps running out.

"Hey May! Check out these other functions Mr. Stone installed in the PokéNav!" Max said, completely oblivious to the position the two were in, due to their excitement.

Naruto and May's eyes widened at their sudden appearance, before blushing brightly at how close they were to each other, and what they were about to do. Quickly, the two immediately pulled away from each other, and turned to look at the four kids.

Though they did glance at each other, with small smiles on their faces.

*Timeskip – One Day*

Naruto, May and Max stood at the exit of Rustboro City that'll take them to Route 116. With them, were Mr. Stone, Kennedy, Iruka, the Konohamaru Corps. and Roxanne, with them saying goodbye to the trio.

"I just want to thank you again, Naruto, for your help in apprehending that Team Aqua member. And I'd like to give you and May these, as my thanks." Mr. Stone said, with Kennedy handing Naruto and May what looked like a pair of PokéNavs, despite looking somewhat different than the one Max has, with Naruto being handed a dark orange one, while May was handed a red one.

"PokéNavs?" Naruto asked.

"Not just any PokéNavs, these are the new and improved PokéNav Plus, enhanced versions of the normal PokéNav but with plenty more features. Including the call function, a map, a portable Pokémon Transfer System, Access to News and Current Events, the ability to go online and surf the Internet, free Wi-Fi built-in, a Camera, the ability to locate nearby Pokémon, while being able to scan their moves and abilities, prior to capturing them, access to the Global Trading System, allowing you to trade Pokémon with people in different Regions, a virtual reality feature, allowing you to play with and train your Pokémon, and finally being able to work, no matter what Region you're in. I was also able to add a few of these features to Max's PokéNav, but not all of them, since it is an older model. But what really makes these special, is that they haven't even been officially released yet, meaning you and May are the first ones to receive them, Naruto." Mr. Stone explained, much to their amazement, as they looked at PokéNavs.

"Th-thank you, Mr. Stone!" May said, amazed at receiving such an amazing item.

"Are, are you sure, sir?" Asked Naruto, while holding the PokéNav Plus careful, in case he somehow broke it.

"Of course, this the least I can do, after you stopped that Team Aqua member from stealing from my company." Mr. Stone replied.

"Consider these my own gift to the both of you, as well." Said Kennedy, handing Naruto and May two Great Balls.

While they didn't feel they deserved such gifts, Naruto and May nodded in thanks, before Naruto traded numbers with Mr. Stone, Iruka and Roxanne, while Max shared Mr. Briney's number.

"I'll be sure to send Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon's numbers as well, once they get their own PokéNav's." Iruka said, with Naruto nodding at his words.

"Naruto, I also want to thank you for earlier, it was really great for my class that you came in." Roxanne said, smiling at Naruto, who smiled back at the Gym Leader/teacher.

Earlier while Naruto, May and Max were buying supplies for their journey, Roxanne and Iruka had asked him to help out in the Beginner's Class. Naruto had agreed, and the students had been excited to meet an official Pokémon Trainer, and even better, one that had managed to beat their teacher in a Gym Battle.

May and Max had also been there, with Max getting to know the Konohamaru Corps. Better as well.

It had also allowed Naruto and Roxanne to get to know each other better, when it came time for lunch and when class ended.

"You don't need to thank me, Roxanne. I was glad to help and show the kids my Pokémon." Naruto replied, with Roxanne smiling at his words.

"Still, I'm glad you did. And while I don't have a luxuries gift like that PokéNav, I do have one thing to give you." Said Roxanne, though Naruto waved it off.

"You don't have to give me anything, I helped because I wanted to, not because I expected something in return." Said Naruto, with the Gym Leader's smile growing at his words.

"Well, I insist." Roxanne said.

Then to Naruto's surprise, Roxanne leaned down and kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"I'll be looking forward to our rematch, Naruto, and seeing you again." Roxanne said softly.

"Okay, we need to get going, goodbye!" Said May, now annoyed after the Gym Leader's action, while grabbing the stunned Naruto by his collar and dragging him away from Roxanne.

"Hehehehe! See ya, everyone!" Max said as he waved at them, while grinning widely, since he'll never let Naruto live this down.

The others waved at the trio, with Iruka looking at Roxanne with a smirk.

"You do remember Naruto is four years younger than you, right?" Iruka asked.

"I remember. But don't forget, as a Pokémon Trainer Naruto's legally an adult. Plus you, did tell me that he was already considered an adult, after becoming a Ninja, as well. Besides I don't think Naruto has any complaints." Roxanne smirking, as she saw Naruto was still frozen in surprise, as May dragged him along.

This got a laugh out of everyone.

"Ah, to be young again. I can tell Naruto will be attracting plenty of attention, out on his journey. It reminds me of myself, when I was young." Mr. Stone said, having been quite the heart-throb, himself, in his younger years.

And something told him that the rest of Naruto's journey will have even more surprises in store for him.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto, May, and Max along with Iruka, the Konohamaru Corps., and Roxanne went out to celebrate Naruto's victory and winning his first Gym Badge, with it ending up with May and Roxanne trying to one up each other while Naruto remains as oblivious as ever (for now any). Max meanwhile ends up damaging the PokéNav leading to him and Konohamaru going off to try and get it fixed, where they end up meeting Mr. Stone, President of Devon Corporation, not that they initially knew that. With it ending with both boys receiving a tour of the Devon Corporation and getting to invite their friends along, only for the tour to be interrupted when they see someone stealing parts and research papers. With the chase ending on the roof and the now revealed Team Aqua Grunt and Naruto fighting a little until the former escapes with the latter in pursuit, ending with Peeko the Wingull being captured, thankfully Naruto is able to save them. Roxanne then arrives with her Probopass and makes short work of the Aqua Grunts Pokémon along with revealing all Gym Leaders have different teams they use depending on the challengers skill level. It then shows Matt ordering the captured Grunt to be silenced and his Pokémon retrieved along with a mystery person also observing our heroes and contacting the equally mysterious "Madam CC". Next Naruto learns of what happened after his departure leading to him and May growing closer, with Naruto swearing to protect his new friends from anyone that'd try hurting them. Finally our trio is departing from Rustboro, with Naruto and May receiving their own PokéNav Plus's and Naruto getting a kiss on the cheek from Roxanne, much to May's jealousy and Naruto's surprise. Now with that out of the way onto the Omake!**

Omake: A Splendid Trainer

"Alright Tyrogue, use Mega Kick!" Lee shouted.

"Tyrogue!" Tyrogue jumped into the air and delivered a kick to the wild Machop.

"Chop!"

"Now use Low Sweep!" Said Lee.

"Rogue!" Tyrogue rushed Machop, and sent a low kick at its abdomen, knocking it down.

"Alright Lee, now throw a Pokéball!" Tenten said, with Lee nodding and pulling out a Pokéball.

"Right! Go Pokéball!" Lee said, throwing the Pokéball at Machop, causing the Fighting-type to be sucked in.

For a few moments, the Pokéball shook for a few moments until finally it gave off a ping, signaling a successful capture.

"Yes! I caught a Machop! Well done, Tyrogue!" Lee cheered, smiling widely and giving his Pokémon a thumbs up.

"Tyrogue!" Tyrogue smiles at its trainer and returned the thumbs up.

"Way to go, Lee!" Said Tenten, smiling at her friend, while the man standing beside her nodded.

"Yes, well done Lee. You've shown great strides in your training." The man said.

"Thank you, Master Bruno, I couldn't have done it, without you." Said Lee, bowing to his and Tenten's mentor, Bruno, a member of the Indigo Plateau Elite Four.

Lee and Tenten had met Bruno, not long after arriving in the Johto Region and receiving their Starters, Lee's being a Tyrogue and Tenten's being a Honedge. They had met Bruno, while Lee was training with Tyrogue, with Bruno happening to be nearby, training his own Pokémon.

The Elite Four member had been intrigued to meet them, and after hearing of Lee's desire to become a Pokémon Trainer that specializes in Fighting-types, while Tenten desired to be a Pokémon Scientist/Mechanic, he had offered to take them on as his pupils.

Both the former Ninja had been eager and excited to be mentored by an Elite Four member, Lee even more so, given Bruno was also a Fighting-type specialist. It only made Lee even more determined to become the best Fighting-type Trainer there is, to make his mentor proud.

'And you as well, Gai-sensei! I may not be able to fulfill my dream of becoming a splendid Shinobi, but I swear I will become a Fighting-type Trainer that you can be proud of!' Lee mentally promised, as he thought of his first sensei.

It was his new dream, to become a great Pokémon Trainer!

**And it looks like Lee and Tenten are now being mentored by Bruno of the Indigo League Elite Four, with Lee having a new dream of becoming a great Pokémon Trainer and Tenten wanting to be a Pokémon Scientist/Mechanic. Also as we have now broken the chapter 10 mark of this story, I am officially opening this story open to be used as a "Reading" story, for those that don't know what that is, it means the Canon cast of either Pokemon or Naruto would be taken to either read or watch the story. Anyone who's interested in doing a "Reading" story for this is welcome to. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing May catch her second Pokémon with this one also being one she catches in the anime, only much earlier, along with a look into some other individuals from the Elemental Nations, some less friendly than others. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Not long after leaving Rustboro, Naruto had come out of his surprise of Roxanne's kiss and began walking beside May and Max. Though he had still been surprised, not expecting the Gym Leader to kiss him on the cheek like that.

Thankfully, neither May nor Max said anything, with the three walking in silence down the route.

After a while of walking though, May perked up when she saw something up ahead off to the side of the path.

"Hey, what's that? Is that a Pokémon?" May said, getting Naruto and Max to look at what she saw.

It was a Pokémon, a pink, feline Pokémon with a stumpy body and four short legs. On its face is a cream-colored, crescent-shaped marking. It has slit-like eyes and tufted ears with purple interiors. Its slender tail has a bulky pink section at the end, terminated by three pin-like structures with yellow ball-like tips.

"Yeah, it is. I think that's a Skitty." Said Max, recognizing what Pokémon it was.

The Skitty was currently in the sun, and seemed to be enjoying the rays on its coat.

"Aaah, it's so cute." May cooed pulling out her PokéNav Plus, while Naruto scanned it with his Pokédex.

"_Skitty, the Kitten Pokémon. Skitty will get completely caught up in pursuing any moving objects that catch its eye."_

**Skitty:**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Cute Charm**

**Moves: Sing, Disarming Voice, Assist, Double Slap**

**Egg Moves (Locked): Fake Tears, Wish**

"Oh, those are some good moves, and it's so cute! That settles it, I'm definitely catching that Skitty." May said, wanting to catch Skitty and knew it'd make a good addition to her team, along with in Contests.

"Let's go, Torchic!" Said May, letting Torchic to battle Skitty, while the Kitten Pokémon also jumped up.

"Skit?" Skitty looked around for what disturbed her relaxation, only to see Torchic and May in front of her, and realized what was going on.

"Okay Torchic, use Ember!" May said, with Torchic nodding and jumping into the air.

"Torchic!" Torchic spat out a stream of embers at Skitty, who quickly jumped to side, dodging the attack.

"Skitty!" Skitty opened her mouth and shot out a beam of purple hearts, accompanied by a loud shrieking voice.

Torchic was unable to dodge the attack and was knocked out of the air, but was able to get back up.

"Torchic use Peck!" Said May.

"Tor-chic!" Torchic charged Skitty and began pecking at her, before giving a final peck that sent Skitty tumbling back.

"Now use Will-O-Wisp!" Said May.

"Chic!" Torchic sent a blue fireball at Skitty, burning the Kitten Pokémon.

"Skit!" Skitty flinched from the burns, before jumping towards Torchic, ready to hit her with Double Slap.

"Torchic dodge and then Scratch!" May said, with Torchic nodding, before jumping to the side, avoiding Skitty's tail.

Torchic then jumped towards Skitty, and began scratching her with her feet, further damaging the Pokémon. Believing that Skitty had been weakened enough, May pulled out a Pokéball.

"Alright, go Pokéball!" Said May, throwing the Pokéball at Skitty, with her being sucked in, once it made contact.

For a few moments, May watched as the Pokéball shook, waiting to see if she successfully captured Skitty, or not. Finally, the Pokéball stopped moving and gave off a ping sound, making May smile widely.

"Alright! I caught Skitty!" May cheered, while picking the Pokéball up.

"Torchic!" Torchic jumped up, happy to have helped her trainer catch another Pokémon.

"Way to go, May!" Said Max.

"Yeah, you've really improved May, defeating and catching both Wurmple and Skitty. And I guarantee that they'll grow stronger, just like Torchic has." Said Naruto, with Torchic holding her head up in pride, while May smiled at them both.

"Thanks Naruto, and I couldn't have done it without your help." May said, knowing it was thanks to Naruto's help and training, that she's gotten stronger.

May then pulled out a Burn Heal and a Potion, before letting Skitty out of her Pokéball.

"Skitty?" Skitty looked up at her new trainer, curiously, while May knelt down and smiled at her.

"Hi Skitty, it's really great to have you join my team, and I hope we'll be able to work together." May said, before healing Skitty of the burns and restoring her strength.

"Skitty!" Skitty smiled at May and brushed up against her leg, making May's smile widen.

"Glad to have you aboard, Skitty." Said May, before returning Skitty to her Pokéball.

"Well let's get going, we still have a long way to go to Verdanturf." Said Naruto, with May and Max nodding in agreement.

Though just before they could start walking again, they were shocked, when Skitty's Pokéball suddenly opened, with the Kitten Pokémon coming out.

"Skitty!" Skitty started running around and chasing her tail.

"Uh, is that normal?" May asked, not knowing Pokémon could come out of their Pokéballs on their own.

"I…don't think it is." Said Naruto, not knowing this either, given none of his Pokémon have randomly left their Pokéballs.

Not knowing what else to do, May simply returned Skitty to her Pokéball, with the trio now continuing on their way.

*Later*

After some time, the three had soon arrived at a clearing, where they decided to take a break for lunch. With them letting out their Pokémon, so they could eat as well, with the others also meeting Skitty, before they all started playing together.

Once lunch was prepared, Naruto set out the Pokémon food, with all of them quickly rushing to their food, while shielding it from Wurmple. All of them having quickly learned that the Worm Pokémon ate a lot, and if they weren't careful, she'd devour their food, as well.

But their relief, Wurmple was still happily eating her own food.

"Hey Naruto, what'd you put in Wurmple's food?" May asked, given by now, Wurmple would have eaten all of her food and tried eating the other Pokémons' food by now, while sometimes trying to eat hers, Naruto's and Max's food, as well.

"Oh, I added some Enigma Berry to Wurmple's food, this way she'll be filled up, by her own food, while the others can eat, without worry of Wurmple getting it." Answered Naruto, surprising the two.

"Wow, that's a great idea Naruto. But how'd you know to use Enigma Berries?" Max asked, knowing Enigma Berries are very filling and would be good to put in Wurmple's food.

"Actually Roxanne told me back in Rustboro, after we learned how much Wurmple can eat." Answered Naruto.

"Oh, you talked to Roxanne about it." Said May, now annoyed to hear Naruto had help from Roxanne.

"Yeah, she also gave me some other tips on how to make the food for our Pokémon, and what's best for them. I also asked her if she knew the best food to give Pokémon that are used in Contests." Naruto said, not noticing May's annoyance, with the Coordinator being surprised at the latter information.

"Why would you ask her that?" May asked, with Naruto looking at her, confused.

"Why wouldn't I? I wanted to make sure I could help you in any way I could, when you enter Contests, that includes helping make your Pokémon the best they can be, both with their moves and their appearance." Naruto said, surprising May.

"You, did that for me?" May said.

"Of course, I said I'd support you in becoming a Coordinator, and that includes helping you and your Pokémon in any way that I can. Don't forget May, if you ever need me for anything, I'll always be there to help you." Naruto replied, while smiling at her.

"Anything?" Repeated May, blushing lightly, as her mind drifted to a few different implications of what that could entail.

"Yep, anything you want me to do for you, I will." Answered Naruto.

Though when Naruto looked at May and saw the growing blush on her face, his eyes widened as he realized just how his words might have sounded.

'Kami damn it!' Naruto thought, quickly looking away with his own blush.

'Do anything I want.' Thought May, as her mind drifted farther and farther away to less innocent thoughts.

May quickly banished those thoughts to the back of her mind and looked anywhere, but at Naruto, with her own blush.

Seeing this, Max rolled his eyes at their behavior. It was very clear to him that Naruto had developed his own feelings for May at some point, during their time in Rustboro City, but neither of them have confessed to liking each other. Probably out of worry of ruining their friendship.

'He's able to jump in the way of a Seviper and let it bite his arm, along with jumping off a fifty story building to chase after a thief. But when it comes a girl he has feelings for, he's basically a preschooler with his first crush.' Max thought dryly.

Honestly, he's close to calling the others, just to start a betting pool, to see who will confess first.

They all continued eating in silence, with Naruto and May slowly getting over their embarrassment from Naruto's words and phrasing. Once all of them were done, the three moved onto training their Pokémon.

May was practicing with Wurmple and her moves, especially String Shot, something May could definitely see that being used in Contests. She was also having Skitty practice her own moves to get a feel for them, and see how they could be used.

She was also going over the notes Janet and Chaz gave her, to see the details of the different rounds of Contests.

"Hey May." Naruto said, while walking up to her, getting the Coordinator's attention.

"Hey Naruto, what're you doing over here?" Asked May.

"Well I promised to help you, and I intend to keep that promise. So, what do you need that I can help with?" Naruto asked, while sitting next to May, with the girl looking at him in surprise.

"But don't you want to train your own Pokémon?" May asked, while thankful for Naruto's offer, she also didn't want him to end up neglecting his own training.

"Don't worry, I have a couple Shadow Clones training with them right now. Besides, I also planned to start my own personal training, as well." Naruto replied, knowing he'll need to get stronger as well, if they ever ran into any Missing-Nin from the Elemental Nations.

"Well, alright. Right now, I'm looking over the notes from Janet and Chaz." May said, while smiling at Naruto in thanks.

*Later*

"Okay, ready Torchic?" May asked, while looking at her Starter, who nodded in determination.

After looking over the notes from Janet and Chaz, Naruto and May had come across Combos, where a Coordinator uses two or move moves to create a beautiful affect, perfect for Coordinators to use during Contests. Naruto had suggested a Combo May could try to do with Torchic, with May liking his suggestion and explained it to Torchic.

Now they were going to try it out to see how it goes.

"Okay Torchic, use Attract!" May said.

"Torchic!" Torchic winked, while creating several hearts that spun around her.

"Now, use Will-O-Wisp on the hearts!" Said May, with Torchic covering the hearts with blue flames, turning them into blue flaming hearts.

'Wow, it's working!' May thought, excited and amazed at the display.

Unfortunately, Torchic started struggling to maintain both moves at once, before she lost her concentration. The result was the flame-covered hearts to go flying everywhere.

Seeing this, Naruto quickly grabbed May and pulled her out of the away, to avoid getting hit. Though not expecting this, May lost her balance and fell backwards into Naruto, causing them both to end rolling across the ground. Thankfully, they stopped rolling, with Naruto laying on the ground, with May on top of him.

"I think we should work on Torchic's concentration first, before trying more Combos. Given she is trying to use more than one move at the exact same time." Naruto said, realizing that could have been a problem.

"Yeah, but at least it worked for a little bit." Said May, pleased that Combo was able to hold for a little bit, before failing.

Opening their eyes, Naruto and May's faces immediately turned bright red, when they saw how close they were, along with the position they were in. May laying across Naruto, with her hands on his chest and one of her legs pressing against his groin, thankfully not hard enough to cause any pain, while Naruto's hands were holding May's butt.

Realizing how compromising this was, the two quickly separated from each other and looked anywhere, but at each other.

'May has a really nice butt.' Naruto thought, despite himself, he couldn't help but admire how it felt in his hands.

'Wow, Naruto is really toned, in more places than one.' Thought May, while rubbing her leg, having felt Naruto use his own "Harden" for a moment.

"I-I'm really sorry May! I just saw the ass-I mean Combo fail, and didn't want you getting hurt!" Naruto said quickly, while covering his slip up.

"O-Oh it's erect-I mean perfectly fine! No harm done!" Replied May, while blushing at her own slip up.

Meanwhile, Torchic rolled her eyes, while watching the two with a dry expression. She was honestly thankful that she was a Pokémon, so she didn't have to worry about these complicated human mating rituals.

After standing up, Naruto and May took a few moments to calm down their hormones, before looking at each other.

"We're going to have to be more careful, when practicing your Combos. We're just lucky the attacks weren't too dangerous." Naruto stated, with May nodding in agreement.

"Yeah. Torchic are you ready to try again?" May asked.

"Torchic." Torchic nodded, wanting to keep trying, until they got better at it.

With that they continued practicing different Combos, along with working on Torchic's concentration. While the Combos would still sometimes fail, the more Torchic used them, the longer they held up, which was good progress.

Though not long after, Naruto felt one of his Clones dispel, showing that his Pokémon had completed their own training.

"Hey May, my team's finished their training, and I'm gonna start my own. Will you be alright continuing on your own?" Naruto asked, as May nodded at him with a smile.

"Yeah, I think we've got it down to where we can handle it one our own. Thanks for the help, Naruto." Replied May.

Nodding, Naruto went to where his Pokémon were, and returned them to their Pokéballs.

Once that was done, Naruto created sixty Shadow Clones, ten to practice Water Style Ninjutsu, ten to practice Earth Style Ninjutsu, ten to practice Wood Style Ninjutsu, ten to practice non-Elemental Jutsu like the Rasengan, ten to practice Clan Jutsu, and the final ten was to spar against.

"Come at me with everything you have." Naruto said, wanting to push himself to his limits, wanting to get as strong as he can, as quickly as he can, so he'll be able to protect his friends from whatever threats they encounter.

'No matter what, I will protect my precious people!' Naruto swore, as his clones charged at him.

What Naruto didn't notice, was on a nearby tree, a crow was watching him intently, before it suddenly dissolved into a group of smaller crows that flew away.

*Galar Region*

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Galar Region, Itachi Uchiha opened his eyes and hummed, pleased to see how hard Naruto is pushing himself.

"Perhaps Naruto will be able to do, what Sasuke ultimately couldn't." Itachi muttered to himself, while taking a moment to mourn his brother, before turning his attention to Kisame.

His partner was currently burning the bodies of some Missing-Nin, that were arrogant enough to attack them, just to stroke their own egos, by killing them. Thinking they had a chance with their numbers, only to be cut down by the two S-Rank Missing-Nin.

'Naruto will also have his own share of people that'd like to see him dead, for one reason or another.' Itachi noted mentally, knowing Naruto will have his own target on his back.

Especially if he's found by Konoha Refugees that blame him for what happened, because of him running away from his "duty" as Konoha's Jinchūriki. Or just for holding the Kyūbi, and potentially his heritage, since Minato and Kushina had enemies not just outside of Konoha, but in it, as well. And that's not counting any Missing-Nin he may encounter, also.

There's also that prison break, that happened during the Konoha Crush, given how all of Konoha's Ninja had been called in to fight the Suna and Oto forces, giving the prisoners a chance to escape.

Kisame noticed Itachi sit across from him, while idly turning the fish that was roasting over the fire, as well.

"The Akatsuki isn't going to exist much longer, with the war going on in the Nations. The others will either die, or defect and flee here for new opportunities. That is, if Madara and Pein haven't hunted them down and killed them for their defection, already." Kisame stated, having known the moment they left the Elemental Nations, it was unlikely they'd ever return.

"True. That means we are no longer partners, so if you wish, you may leave and go off on your own, Kisame." Said Itachi, knowing they were no longer obligated to work together, and could do whatever they wanted, now.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Itachi." Kisame replied, having taken a liking to traveling with the Uchiha.

Itachi said nothing, but simply gave a short nod.

Once the fish was done, the two Missing-Nin ate in peace.

'At the rate Naruto is going with his training, he should be ready in three years' time. Perhaps even less than that, once he starts pushing himself even harder, when he starts encountering Missing-Nin.' Itachi thought.

*Hoenn Region*

Back in the Hoenn Region on Route 116, Mizuki suddenly sneezed, with Tsubaki looking at him in worry.

"Mizuki are you alright? Are you getting sick?" Tsubaki asked in concern, having fled with Mizuki, after he broke out of jail.

"I'm fine Tsubaki, just a sneeze." Replied Mizuki with a "kind" smile.

"Alright, but let me know if you need anything." Said Tsubaki.

"Of course." Mizuki said, before scoffing quietly, when she looked away.

'Like I'd need from a weak-willed bitch, like you, except to use as a stress reliever.' Mizuki thought, while sneering.

Honestly, he couldn't believe that all it took was a few sweet words from her old Academy Love, and she's doing everything he says. Hell, she even hid the fact that he was a spy for Orochimaru, despite the fact they he was betraying their village for one of its most notorious Missing-Nin. If it wasn't for the fact that she was useful to him, and good source of stress relief, Mizuki would have killed her already.

'But once I find that damn Demon Brat and kill it, then the stupid bitch will have run out of uses.' Mizuki thought, scowling, before smiling sickly at all the ways he's imagined torturing Naruto, before killing the little bastard once and for all.

Mizuki's attention turned up ahead of them, where his eyes widened, when he caught sight of Naruto, May and Max. Though he then gained a malicious smirk, as now he'd not only get to finally kill the demon brat, but make him suffer before killing him.

"Actually Tsubaki, there is something I need you to do." Mizuki said, knowing he'll soon have his revenge on the Demon Brat.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep May has caught Skitty once again, before she and May begin working on her Contest training, starting with practicing Combos, only for their first attempt to almost blow up in their faces while also leading them to a rather compromising position. Afterwards Naruto then starts his own training not knowing he was being watched before we go all the way to Galar where Itachi and Kisame are with both knowing that the Akatsuki will soon be gone, with Itachi now observing Naruto to see if he can succeed where Sasuke couldn't. Finally we head back to Hoenn where we see Mizuki of all people and his loyal lapdog Tsubaki, with Mizuki catching sight of Naruto and co., and forming a plan to get his revenge. Now onto the Omake.**

Omake: Shadow Chimera

'Well, this worked out better than I thought it would.' Thought Hiruko, looking at the giant glass container that held his latest creation.

A lot of things have happened, most of which Hiruko never expected to happen in his life.

The first, being that he had been forced to go through with performing his Chimera Jutsu, without being able to obtain Kakashi Hatake's Sharingan. But given with the war that was going to happen very soon, Hiruko knew time was of the essence. But thankfully, Hiruko was able to find a good substitute in the form of a Chinoike Clan Member, he found. Allowing him to use the complete ritual, before packing up his research and equipment, while leaving the Elemental Nations for the Server Regions.

He had traveled to one of the lesser known Regions, known as Orre, one with hardly any people in it, thankfully. This allowed Hiruko to set up a new lab, without worry of any interferences, not that he had anything to fear from these people, given their lack of Chakra. But he also didn't want the hassle of being hunted by the authorities.

However, not long after he set up shop, Hiruko had been approached by an organization, known simply as Cipher. At first, he had considered simply killing them all, that is until their leader told him what Cipher's plan was, and it intrigued Hiruko, to say the least.

Being able to physically close the doors to the hearts of Pokémon and turn them into much darker and unrestrained versions of themselves. It definitely piqued Hiruko's interest.

So, after some debating and bartering, along with trading research, samples and test subjects, Hiruko agreed to join Cipher. Of course, he didn't actually have any loyalty to the organization, and at the first sign of weakness, or seeing it was a lost cause, Hiruko was leaving.

But for now, he had a new project to work on. Possibly his greatest one, one which will give birth to the ultimate Shadow Chimera.

'Isn't that right, Shadow Lugia.' Hiruko thought, gazing at his creation, before its solid red eyes snapped open.

**Yep this time we get a look at a villain with Hiruko having traveled to the Orre Region and joined with Cipher, working to create the ultimate Shadow Chimera. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! That's right a double update for this story! Here we'll be picking up where the last chapter left off, with Naruto going against Mizuki, and fair warning it gets pretty dark around the middle/end of the chapter, nothing much just graphic description of torture and Naruto going a little off the deep end. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

'Ugh, why didn't I get some guide to help identify all these berries.' Naruto thought, while picking up different kinds of berries from trees and bushed, with some he recognized, and others he didn't.

It made him wish he had thought to get something back in Rustboro, to help identify all the different berries and what they do. Given Naruto knew some berries restored health, others healed Pokémon of status effects, and some he didn't even know what they did.

Currently, Naruto was away from May and Max, with the siblings back at their temporary campsite.

Two days have passed since Naruto helped May start working on Combos with Torchic. Since then, she's managed to learn a few with Torchic being able to hold them for longer periods of time. She's even started working with Skitty on creating Combos, which was a lot harder, given how easily distracted Skitty could get.

Naruto has also kept up his own training, both his Ninja training and his Pokémons' training. And it just made Naruto all the more grateful for Shadow Clones, given he's gotten much stronger than he was before, and learning plenty of Jutsu in just a few days. Though that didn't mean he's slacked off, if anything, Naruto's pushing himself even harder, not wanting to grow complacent or stagnant.

Suddenly, Naruto was pulled from his thoughts, when he heard someone screaming, making his eyes widened.

'Someone's in trouble!' Naruto thought, quickly sealing away the berries he's collected, before running off to where the scream came from.

Running through the trees, Naruto soon arrived and saw a woman being assaulted by muggers.

'Not if I have anything to say about.' Thought Naruto, while rushing in to save the woman.

Though what Naruto didn't notice in his haste to save what he thought was a helpless was woman, was the fact that the woman and muggers all possessed Chakra.

*With May and Max*

"What do you think's keeping Naruto? He should have been back by now." May said, since she doubted it'd take this long to collect berries.

"Relax May, I'm sure he's fine, or maybe he saw a new Pokémon that he wanted to catch." Replied Max, looking at his PokéNav and seeing how much longer it'd take them to reach Verdanturf, along with what's between here and there.

"Maybe." May muttered, still worried, and feeling like something was wrong.

However, May's attention was turned towards Max, when she heard him cry out, with her eyes widening, when she saw Mizuki standing over her unconscious brother.

"Max!" May cried out in fear, only for Mizuki to appear behind her and grab her around the neck.

"Not so fast girlie!" Mizuki sneered, as May struggled against him.

"Let me go!" Shouted May, as she swung her arms in an attempt to hit him, before throwing her elbow back, catching Mizuki right in the eye.

"AH! You little bitch!" Mizuki growled, before punching May in the stomach, hard enough to knock her out.

Holding his eye, Mizuki growled in anger, swearing he'll pay the bitch back for it, and makes sure that the Demon Brat sees.

*With Naruto*

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked, helping the woman up, after having dealt with the muggers, who were now unconscious.

"Ye-yes, thank you, young man. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't show up, when you did." Said the woman, with Naruto smiling and nodding.

"No problem, glad I could help. I'll call Officer Jenny, and she'll come pick these guys up." Said Naruto, pulling out his PokéNav Plus and going to the call function.

Though before Naruto could call Officer Jenny, his body tensed up, before quickly turning around and grabbing the woman's arm, before kicking her legs out from under her. After making sure the woman was restrained, Naruto grabbed what she was about to stab him with, and saw it was a Senbon needle dripping with some unknown poison.

Realizing that he had been tricked, Naruto looked to the muggers, only to see them break apart into piles of rubble, showing they were just Earth Clones.

"What the hell is going on?!" Naruto demanded, glaring at the woman, now angry at being tricked or lured into a trap, with Tsubaki smiling tauntingly at him.

"I was just supposed to keep you away from your friends, while Mizuki took them. The poison was just a way to weaken you, but I know Mizuki is strong enough now, to where it's not needed." Said Tsubaki, with Naruto's eyes widening at hearing Mizuki's name.

'That bastard!' Naruto thought, angered that Mizuki dared to kidnap his friends.

The darker part of Naruto now wishing he had killed the bastard, when he had the chance.

"Where are they!?" Growled Naruto his eyes glowing red, while his hand moved to Tsubaki's throat.

"Just west of here." Tsubaki gasped, before vanishing in a puff of smoke, showing it was just a Shadow Clone.

Now even angrier, Naruto took off running to where May and Max were, while swearing if Mizuki lays a hand on either them, he will correct his mistake of not killing him!

*Later – With May and Max*

May and Max groaned as they woke up, with their eyes snapping open when they found themselves in what looked like a shed. Even worse, was that they were both tied up and gagged, before taking notice of Mizuki and the real Tsubaki, with May taking a certain pleasure in seeing the black eye Mizuki had. The two kidnappers soon saw that their hostages were awake, with Mizuki smiling "kindly" at them.

"Well look who's finally awake, glad you're both awake. It'll make it that much better, when I can bring that damn Demon Brat here, and finally kill him!" Mizuki taunted them with a sneer, with May and Max struggling even harder against their bindings, while glaring at him.

Seeing this, Mizuki decided to humor them and removed the gags.

"I don't who you are, but just looking at you, I can tell you're crazy!" Max shouted, while glaring at Mizuki.

"Yeah! I don't know what your problem is, and I frankly don't really care, but Naruto isn't a demon!" Said May, figuring that's who Mizuki was talking about, when he said, "Demon Brat".

"Oh please, like a little shit and stupid bitch, like you two, know anything. He is a demon by being the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi." Mizuki scoffed, with the siblings glaring harder at the insults, though also confused about the latter part.

Seeing their expressions, Mizuki smiled wickedly at the chance to break the Demon Brat even further.

"Oh, he didn't tell you, how expected of the demon, keeping its true nature hidden. It all happened thirteen years ago, when the Kyūbi no Yōko attack our village, Konoha. It attacked and nearly destroyed the village, while killing dozens, if not hundreds of people. It wasn't until the Yondaime Hokage stopped the Kyūbi and sealed away into a newborn infant, that little bastard, Naruto." Mizuki revealed, while enjoying the look of shock on their faces.

"Of course, the village didn't learn about the Demon Brats true nature, until four years later. When we finally learned the truth, we made sure to ignore and isolate the brat, making sure he knew he wasn't wanted. Some of us were even lucky enough to put the Kyūbi Brat in his place, making sure he never forgot how beneath us, he really was! Unfortunately, that senile old bastard, the Sandaime Hokage put a stop to that not long after it began. Which was a shame, as beating that little bastard into the ground was my favorite past time!" Mizuki said, while laughing sickly at the fact that Naruto never once knew his old Academy Teacher was one of his most avid attackers.

May and Max were shocked, saddened and horrified to hear this, and what Naruto had gone through, when he was younger. Though it quickly turned to disgust and hatred towards Mizuki, that he's actually laughing at having beat up a child.

"You're sick! And Naruto isn't a demon, the only demons are people like you, that'd attack an innocent child!" May said, while glaring at Mizuki.

"Yeah! And you're even stupider than I thought, since if Naruto was this Kyūbi thing, than he would have killed you long ago for abusing him!" Max added.

This caused Mizuki to stop laughing and scowl at them in anger, especially May for daring to call him a demon. When he was making sure the Demon Brat knew his place!

May screamed in pain when Mizuki suddenly smacked her across the face.

"You little bitch! I'm gonna enjoy bringing the Kyūbi Brats beaten body here, and then force him to watch as I use that pretty little body however, I want!" Mizuki sneered, while leering at May before ripped the top part of her shirt open, revealing some of her white undershirt, with Tsubaki grimacing at Mizuki's actions, but not moving to stop him.

After all, she had already defected from Konoha, when she left the village with him during the Konoha Crush, once Shukaku appeared in the Village. And now have left the Elemental Nations all together, so they could start a new life in Server, once they've finally killed the Kyūbi. With everything and everyone she had left behind, and can now never return to, Mizuki was all that she had left.

May recoiled in fear at that, and Mizuki's intentions towards her. But she managed to regain her nerve, refusing to show this guy she was scared, before headbutting Mizuki right in the face.

"AH My fucking nose!" Mizuki shouted, holding his now broken and bleeding nose.

Tsubaki glared at May for injuring Mizuki and moved to attack her, only for Mizuki to stop her.

"No! She'll get what's coming, but only after I drag the demon here, and make him watch!" Said Mizuki, wanting Naruto to see his friends be tortured, before he dies.

The two then looked outside, where they heard one of their alarms go off, showing Naruto had arrived.

'Perfect.' Mizuki thought sinisterly, before leaving.

Mizuki ran through the trees, arriving in a clearing, just as Naruto appeared.

Seeing his former teacher turned traitor, Naruto scowled in anger, using every ounce of willpower he had from not beating Mizuki half to death.

"Mizuki! Let May and Max go, they have nothing to do with this!" Naruto said, wanting his friends safe, before he takes care of Mizuki and Tsubaki.

"HA! They got involved the moment they chose to befriend a worthless demon, like you! Besides, now I'm gonna pay that bitch back for my eye and nose!" Mizuki scoffed, still angry over May's hits, with Naruto smirking at hearing this.

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure they're improvements. Then again, May always did have a great sense of fashion." Naruto taunted, with Mizuki snarling in anger, before charging towards Naruto in a blind rage.

Mizuki swung his fists and legs at Naruto, with the Uzumaki dodging all the strikes, while taunting the man.

"Come on, I already beat you before, and that was before I started training seriously. Save yourself the embarrassment and just get lost." Said Naruto mockingly, with Mizuki screaming in rage at being talked down to.

"Don't you dare mock me, Kyūbi Brat!" Mizuki shouted, before gasping when Naruto slammed his knee into his stomach, before delivering a spin kick that sent Mizuki flying into a tree.

"This is just sad. Here, I'll give you one more chance, let May and Max go, and then get the hell out of my life." Naruto said coldly, with Mizuki glaring at him in pure hatred.

"I'll fucking kill you! And I'll do it with this!" Screamed Mizuki, while pulling out the potion given to him by Orochimaru.

Drinking it, Mizuki suddenly bulked up and gained tiger like stripes. Naruto was surprised by this, having never seen such a transformation before, given how he was unconscious, when Sasuke used the Curse Mark.

But soon, Mizuki transformed further, now looking like a bipedal, humanoid tiger.

"AHAHAHAHA! YES! With this power, I'll finally kill you, demon!" Mizuki shouted, while smiling madly, before vanishing in a burst of speed, surprising Naruto, only for him to grunt in pain, when Mizuki reappeared and smashed his fist into his head, sending Naruto flying back.

Naruto didn't have time to get up, before Mizuki grabbed him by the leg and threw him through a tree, with Naruto groaning. Having not expected the sudden increase in strength and speed. He then grunted, when Mizuki wrapped his hand around his throat, and slammed him into a tree.

"YES! This is how it should be Demon Brat, you being put in your place by your betters! How's it feel demon, knowing I'm better than you! Huh, how's it feel!?" Mizuki said dementedly, while slamming Naruto into the tree, repeatedly.

"Ugh, if you're gonna kill me, then kill me! But for the love Kami, shut the fuck up!" Said Naruto, having gotten sick of hearing this guy's voice spouting the same shit he's heard for years.

Honestly, Naruto thought that they should seriously get new material.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll die. But not before I make you watch as I torture those brats, you call your friends. I'm gonna enjoy breaking every bone in the little shit's body, before making him eat his own fucking glasses, then tearing his eyes from his damn skull! And the girl, I'll especially enjoy making you watch as I rape that nice body over and over again, until she's begging for more! Maybe I'll even force her brother to rape her, before crushing his skull in my hands! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mizuki laughed in a deranged manner.

What he didn't notice, was the fact that Naruto had lost all traces of humor on his face, with his eyes now being blood red with slit pupils, full of rage and bloodlust at hearing what Mizuki was going to do to his friends.

"You shouldn't have said that." Naruto muttered, lowering his head.

"Oh and why not Kyūbi Brat?" Mizuki taunted, not seeing Naruto moving his hand to where the Executioner's Blade was sealed.

"Because now, I'm going to enjoy this a lot more than I should." Said Naruto.

Then before Mizuki could react, Naruto had unsealed the Executioner's Blade and cut Mizuki's hand off, causing the man to step back and roar in pain at the loss of his hand. Naruto, meanwhile, fell on his feet, while prying Mizuki's severed hand off his neck.

Turning to glare at Naruto and attack him again, Mizuki recoiled in fear when he saw Naruto's red eyes. What made him step back in fear was rather than the burning rage they're normally associated with. Instead, they were now filled with a cold, detached fury. One that honestly disturbed Mizuki more than if they were filled with rage.

Suddenly, Mizuki fell to his knees screaming in pain when Naruko cut off his other hand, as well. Though Naruto didn't stop there, slicing off Mizuki's left foot, then his right foot causing the man to fall to back, and desperately try to crawl away in terror.

But Naruto didn't let him get far, as he began cutting Mizuki's body on his arms, legs, chest, back, everywhere. While holding himself back from killing the man. What's worse, is that Naruto was unconsciously channeling the Kyūbi's Chakra into the sword, cauterizing the wounds, ensuring Mizuki didn't bleed out.

Finally, Naruto stopped, with Mizuki whimpering in both pain and fear as he looked at Naruto. What really terrified Mizuki was that Naruto's eyes were no longer red, but instead a cold, icy blue. Holding a gaze just shy of a Manslayer's.

Only for Mizuki's fear to triple, as he saw the Executioner's Blade glow red with the Kyūbi's Chakra at it absorbs his blood, before the handle extended while the blade folded back, before a blade of crimson red energy emerged from the opposite side, forming a scythe.

"Me-Mer-" Mizuki didn't even get to finish speaking, before Naruto swung his scythe, decapitating the man, with a look of fear forever etched onto his face.

Naruto didn't even give Mizuki's corpse a second glance, as he followed his footsteps to where May and Max were being held.

Once he arrived, Naruto didn't react as Tsubaki rushed out and attacked him, since if Naruto was here, that meant Mizuki was dead. Though before she could get close, Naruto swung his scythe, cutting her diagonally across the chest, not deep enough to kill her, but enough that she'll die without any help.

Naruto kicked Tsubaki down, looking at her with disinterest, before holding his scythes blade at her throat.

Meanwhile, May and Max watched scared and worried from how Naruto is acting, not like their friend, not like the person May loves.

"This isn't Naruto." May said fearfully, not wanting to see Naruto acting like this.

"You heard what the guy said, what Naruto went through as a kid. Is it really a surprise he might have some mental instabilities." Said Max, knowing anyone who went through what Naruto did, would have more than a few problems mentally, even more so, if no one was there to help him through it.

This only made May's horror grow even more, remembering how Naruto acted after learning about whatever happened to his old home, and now this happened. If something wasn't done, then she knew Naruto might go down a path, he couldn't come back from.

Quickly struggling against her bindings, May eventually managed to make them come loose enough to take them off. Untying Max's enough for him to escape, May ran outside, just as she saw Naruto raise his scythe to kill Tsubaki.

"Naruto don't!" May screamed wrapping her arms around him from behind, making Naruto pause.

"Please, please stop. This isn't you; I know it isn't" May begged with tears in her eyes, wanting him to go back to the way he was.

Naruto began shaking as his eyes lost the killing edge, while he dropped his scythe, which turned back into the Executioner's Blade. He then fell to his knees with tears in his eyes as well, before he started crying. Not out of sadness and trauma for what he's done, as he's already shown to lack of remorse for killing. But because May and Max saw him like that and knew that Mizuki probably told them about the Kyūbi, as well.

Now they'll be afraid him, and maybe even hate him, just like everyone else who knew, and he'll be alone again.

"It's okay, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, no matter what." May said, holding Naruto close as she comforted him.

"Yeah, we aren't leaving you behind." Said Max, coming out of the shed, after getting the ropes off him.

"You…you aren't?" Naruto asked.

"No, we're still your friends, and we'll always be here." Said May, Naruto crying more tears at her words.

Only rather than being tears of sadness, they were now happy tears, now that he knew they weren't going to leave him. He and May weren't even embarrassed about holding each other close, due to how emotional they currently were, along with not having the energy for it.

After taking a moment to collect himself, Naruto and May separated and stood up, with Naruto sealing away his sword.

"Uh guys, what about her?" Max asked, looking at Tsubaki, who had now fallen unconscious.

"She's dead anyway, no matter what we do. At this point, killing her would be a mercy." Answered Naruto having been aware enough to know that Tsubaki will die from her wounds, soon enough.

He also wasn't feeling very merciful at the moment, still remembering how she tricked him.

While unnerved by that, May and Max also couldn't really feel sorry for Tsubaki, given how she just stood aside, despite knowing what Mizuki planned to do to them.

With that the trio took their leave, leaving Tsubaki to either die from her wounds, or for the carnivorous Pokémon and animals in the forest.

*Later*

Naruto, May, and Max walked down the road in silence, no one really having anything to say after what happened.

"Naruto, are you alright? Like really alright?" May asked, concerned for him, with Naruto glancing at her.

"…What happened with Mizuki and Tsubaki, it scared me, because I almost lost myself, nearly becoming something darker. Not only that, but I've already failed to keep my promise of keeping you safe." Naruto said, with May immediately putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened. You couldn't have known we'd get kidnapped by your old, crazy Academy teacher, and his sheep of a fiancée. Besides the fact that you showed up to save us, shows you're still keeping your promise." May said, assuring him he wasn't at fault, though Naruto still blamed himself and felt that he failed to keep his word.

Combined with what he did, what he almost became. Right there, Naruto swore he will never kill someone ever again, unless he had no other choice.

Unfortunately, the Raijin and the Executioner's Blade weren't most ideal weapons for such a promise. At least with the Raijin, he could stun people with it. But the Executioner's Blade… that was made for killing. Not only that, but Naruto felt it was…changed, becoming darker, with the new ability to turn into a scythe.

'I'm not sure if I could even use it, without becoming like that, again.' Naruto thought, feeling like whatever happened to the sword, it was now something that hungered for blood.

Eventually, after a while, the trio arrived at a feudal style village. Looking around, they saw the place seemed to be setting up for a festival of some sorts.

Finding a flyer, Naruto grabbed it to see what was going on.

"Huh, there's a Pokémon Battle Tournament happening here in a few days." Naruto said, getting May and Max's attention.

"Really?" May asked, intrigued by this.

"Yeah, it says the reward is TM Case, with three pre-selected TMs already in it. Though it also says either a Gym Badge or a Contest Ribbon is required to enter." Naruto said, with May's mood dropping, since she hasn't gotten a Contest Ribbon, yet.

"Are gonna enter, Naruto?" Said Max, with Naruto nodding.

"Yeah, since a TMs Case would be useful to have, since I'll have a proper place to put them, without worrying about them getting broken in my bag. Along with the three that'd go to the winner." Naruto said, knowing it'd be good to have a TM Case, especially so he didn't have to worry about breaking the one Roxanne gave him.

With that, the three went to where contestants could sign up, with Naruto registering himself. Afterwards, the trio began exploring the village, and seeing the sights.

"Hey, I'm gonna go look around on my own." Max said, wanting to do his own exploring.

"Are you sure that's safe, Max, given what just happened? Besides, this seems like a good place for Ninja to hide in plain sight." May said, worried of her brother going off on his own after what happened, with Naruto also being worried.

"Relax, would ya. I doubt we'll run into hostile Ninja everywhere we go. Besides we shouldn't get paranoid to the point of being on edge all the time, expecting to be attacked." Max said, knowing it'd be counterproductive for their journey, if they're constantly expecting to be attacked.

"Yeah, I guess." May muttered, knowing her brother was right, but she still didn't like it.

"I'll send some Shadow Clones to follow him from the shadows. That way, if there are Ninja here, he'll be protected." Said Naruto.

"Alright fine." Max agreed.

After finding a spot to create his clones, Max walked off, with the clones following him from the shadows.

Naruto and May, meanwhile, continued exploring the village, eventually hearing that the festival will be held, after the tournament. Hearing this, the two decided to go shopping for more appropriate clothing, for a festival.

"We should probably stalk up on supplies, while we're here, since it might be a while before we reach another town, or village." Naruto suggested.

"Yeah, good idea." Replied May.

*Later*

Naruto and May walked through the village, having finished their shopping and were now simply looking around.

Though one shop caught Naruto's attention, when he saw it was a blacksmith.

"What is it Naruto?" May asked, looking at the blacksmith shop.

"Nothing, it's just strange to see a blacksmith. I didn't think anyone in Server would need weapons like that." Said Naruto.

Now curious, the two walked over and entered the shop, seeing a man behind the counter.

"Can I help you two?" He asked.

Before Naruto could respond, he stiffened when he felt that the man had Chakra.

"You have Chakra." Stated Naruto, narrowing his eyes, while May was put on edge, after hearing this.

"Yeah, and so do you, kid." The man retorted, rolling his eyes as Naruto got ready for a fight.

"Oh, relax kid. I wasn't a Ninja, I'm a blacksmith from Takumi Village. I just make weapons; I don't use them." Said the blacksmith, with Naruto and May relaxing slightly at hearing this.

"What're you doing here in Server?" Questioned Naruto.

"What else, starting over, away from the Elemental Nations. Takumi Village long since evacuated to the Regions of Server, since none of us desired to get caught in another Ninja War." Said the man, before looking Naruto with a critical look in his eyes.

"What?" Naruto said, starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Nothing, I'm just not used to seeing such growing darkness in someone your age. Be careful kid, that kind of darkness can easily swallow you up, if you aren't careful." Said the blacksmith, with Naruto tensing again at his words.

"How did you know that?" Questioned Naruto.

"Back in Takumi, I saw plenty of Ninja and Samurai come into my shop, looking for weapons. I've seen all different types of people, and I know the signs of someone turning into a Manslayer." Said the blacksmith, with Naruto flinching at his words, knowing they were true.

"Is there a way to stop it?" Naruto asked, hoping this guy might be able to help him.

"Why would you want to stop it?" Questioned the man, given most Ninja and Samurai would embrace their killer instincts.

"Because I swore, I'd never kill again, not unless there was no other choice. Would be able to help me stop myself from becoming like that?" Naruto asked.

The blacksmith looked at Naruto intently, briefly glancing at May, before looking back at the blonde.

"That really depends on you, kid. Most people that become a Manslayer, stay one until the day they die. It's almost impossible to go back to the way you were, as it's not just something you can get rid of." Said the man, with Naruto looking down at that, his hope fading.

"But I do have something that could help you keep that oath." The man said, going into the back of his shop and returning with a sheathed sword.

"Here. It's called a Sakabato, a Reverse-Blade Sword. It's designed so the edge of the blade is on the inside, rather than the outside, making it impossible to kill an opponent, unless you flip the blade." The man explained.

Naruto unsheathed the Sakabato and was amazed to see the edge of the blade was on the inside.

"How much?" Naruto asked, knowing this would definitely help.

"It's one the house. Given blacksmithing is now more of a hobby than a career, since not many people here require a blade." Replied the blacksmith, surprising Naruto, before nodding in thanks, and sealing the sword away on his wrist.

With that, Naruto and May exited the shop, before going to find Max. Once they found the boy, the three headed towards a hotel and booked a room, since there wasn't a Pokémon Center to stay at. All of them wanting to rest and be prepared for the tournament, and the festival.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto was tricked by Tsubaki while May and Max were taken hostage by Mizuki, though not before May gave him a nice black eye. Naruto then realizes he's been tricked and learns what happened, before going off to save his friends, while May and Max learn about the Kyūbi sealed inside Naruto, along with how bad his life was growing up, with May also giving Mizuki a matching broken nose to go with his eye. It's then onto the fight between Naruto and Mizuki, with Naruto starting off strong only to be overwhelmed after Mizuki drinks his Curse Seal Potion. But then he makes his last mistake and taunts Naruto of what he plans to do to May and Max, with Naruto giving in to his darker urges and mutilates Mizuki, while also getting a new weapon by transforming the Executioner's Blade, before finally killing the fool. He then goes to save his friends while fatally injuring Tsubaki, but just before he can give the killing blow May stops him in time, with Naruto being comforted by his friends. The trio then leave and soon arrive at a village wher Naruto signs up for a Pokémon Battle Tournament along with meeting a blacksmith from Takumi Village, who gives Naruto a Sakabato in order to keep his oath of never killing again, unless he had no other choice. Now onto the Omake!**

Omake: Illusion Artist

Yakumo sighed contently, as she sat on a beach in the Alola Region.

"This is nice, isn't it, Smeargle." Yakumo said, smiling at her Pokémon, who nodded in agreement.

"Smear." Smeargle was idly dipping its tails into some paint, as it worked on its latest painting.

'So much has changed.' Thought Yakumo, thinking back on everything she's learned, and from Kurenai of all people.

When Kurenai first showed up at her home, Yakumo had idly considered putting her under a Genjutsu, to make her believe her organs were melting. That is until the woman came clean about everything, what she's done to Yakumo, along with some painful truths, including about the Ido.

Which was now thankfully sealed away with a much better seal, courtesy of Jiraiya, before he left.

Though while Yakumo was thankful for Kurenai telling her the whole truth, she still had mixed feelings on the woman, for everything she's done to her. But eventually, Yakumo just decided to wash her hands of both Kurenai and Konoha, now finally living her life how she wants to, and without any regrets.

Even better, was her body being fully healed, thanks to Tsunade, who had luckily enough been in the Kalos Region, also.

'A new start, a new world, and best of all, friends.' Yakumo thought, while smiling.

"Hey Yakumo, come on, we're gonna be late for class!" One of her friends called out to her.

"Okay, I'll be right there Lana! Come on Smeargle." Yakumo said, while getting up.

"Smear!" Smeargle got up and followed after its trainer

Unknown to Yakumo, she was being watched another Pokémon, who watched her curiously.

"Tapu Koko."

**And we see Yakumo has gotten her own second chance in the Alola Region with her Smeargle and new friends, all while a certain Island Guardian watches over her. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll seeing Naruto participate in the tournament along with introducing a new character. Also there is an important AN at the bottom after the Omake, please read it after the chapter. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

_Naruto looked around in horror, as all around him was nothing but blood and bodies. What made it worse, was that they were all people he knew._

'_No, no, no, no, no, NO!' Naruto thought, running around and hoping, begging, that they were still alive._

_But no matter who he went to, Iruka, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Max, Roxanne, May, all of them were dead. Naruto's attention then turned to behind him when he heard footsteps behind him. Looking, Naruto saw a person wearing a black hooded cloak, with the hood pulled up, shrouding their face in darkness._

_Though what had Naruto's attention, was the fact that the person was also carrying a blood-soaked katana. It did not take long for Naruto to realize that this was the person responsible for this, and it made the Uzumaki angry, as he glared at the stranger._

"_Why did you do this?!" Naruto demanded, only for the stranger to not respond, only tilt their head as if the question confused them, which only served to anger Naruto further._

"_Answer me!" Shouted Naruto, pulling out a kunai and charging towards the stranger._

_*SHLING*_

_Naruto gasped in shock and pain, when he suddenly found himself lying on the ground with the strangers katana stabbed into his chest, while the stranger hovered over him. He cried out in pain, when they twisted their sword._

"_Who…who are…you?" Naruto gasped in pain, with the stranger tilting their head again at his question, before raising a hand up to their hood and pulled it back, revealing their face._

_With Naruto being shocked and horrified when he saw…himself._

_It was him; he was the one who did all this. The only difference between them is that rather than his normal blue eyes, the Kyūbi's eyes, or even the cold blue eyes he had, when he killed Mizuki and attacked Tsubaki. His doppelganger had dark, murderous golden eyes._

_The eyes of a Manslayer._

_Just then, his counterpart pulled his sword out, before swinging it down at Naruto's neck._

Not a moment later, Naruto's eyes snapped open as he woke up screaming, with May and Max immediately running into his room, not long after.

"Naruto! Naruto! It's okay, it was just a dream!" May said, putting her hands on his shoulders, while Naruto looked around wildly, before finally looking at her, before hugging May closely.

Worried that if he let go, she'd be dead, just like in his nightmare, along with everyone else. This made May and Max look at each other in concern, as this wasn't the first time Naruto had woken up like this, after having a nightmare. With it all starting since their encounter with Mizuki and Tsubaki.

It worried the siblings, given the effect these nightmares could have on Naruto's already fragile mental state.

After a moment, Max exited the room, with May staying behind to comfort Naruto.

"It's alright Naruto, whatever you saw wasn't really, it was just a nightmare. I'm here, I'm here." May said softly, with Naruto calming down a little at her words and presence.

After a few moments, Naruto had finally calmed down with the two separating from each other, with them falling into silence, neither sure what to say first.

"Is this about what happened? With Mizuki, and then with what that blacksmith said?" May asked, not knowing the exact details of Naruto's nightmares, but could guess the reason behind them, with Naruto nodding at her words.

"Yes. I'm worried, that even with the Sakabato, that I'll still mess up and become something else, something dark and filled with bloodlust." Naruto said, since even with the Sakabato, he still had the Raijin and the Executioner's Blade, and what would he do if the Sakabato breaks or if he loses it, when he would need a weapon, he'd then have to use the other swords, increasing the chance of him killing someone.

"That won't happen Naruto, you aren't, nor will you ever become a monster. Because I know you, and I know you'd never let yourself fall into that darkness, not if you could stop it. And I'll make sure it doesn't happen, either." May said, refusing to give up on him.

This made Naruto smile at May, nodding in thanks. He then got up and went to the bathroom to get changed and ready for the day, as well as the tournament.

*Later*

Naruto, May, and Max walked into one of the Pokémon Clinics in town, so Naruto could get his team rested and healed. The Uzumaki having wanted to get some last minute training in before the tournament started, since he wanted to be prepared in case, he faced any strong opponents that could give his Pokémon trouble.

With the training having paid off, with Zigzagoon having learned Headbutt, Kirlia learning Hypnosis and Draining Kiss, Zorua learning Feint Attack, and Treecko having unlocked Magical Leaf. They also worked on evolving Absorb into Mega Drain, so he could unlock Giga Drain, as well.

Though Naruto figured that might have to wait until Treecko evolves into Grovyle, which could possibly be soon. Given all the training Treecko has done, along with his desire to keep pushing himself, as well.

Plus, Naruto learned that Starter Pokémon have been known to evolve quicker than other Pokémon, with the right training. And he's definitely been training his Pokémon as hard as he can.

Now, Naruto wanted to get his team rested and healed before the tournament, now confident that they could handle the competition.

"Max, May!" Someone called out, getting the trio's attention.

Looking, they saw it was a teen the same age as Naruto and May. He was a tall boy for his age, while having dark brown hair covered by a white beanie, along with a black headband with thin scarlet lines forming a half circle, and pale blue eyes. His attire consisted of a skin-tight red and black t-shirt, with an odd zipper on the collar, black and dark grey slim fit knee length shorts, a green backpack, and white and green slip on sneakers.

Though while Naruto was confused as to who this person was, May and Max were surprised, before smiling at seeing him.

"Brendan!" The siblings said, while running up the now named Brendan, with Naruto walking up as well, curious as who this guy is, and how he knew May and Max

"Hey guys! It's been a while, hasn't it." Said Brendan, while smiling at the two.

"Yeah, it has. What's it been two, three months since you started your journey." Said Max.

"About that long, yeah. And check it out, I've already won two badges from the Rustboro City and Shantae Town Gyms." Brendan said, showing them his badges, surprising Naruto that this guy already had two badges.

"Wow, that's amazing." Said May, with Brendan nodding as he pocketed his badge case.

"Shantae Town, is that one of the lesser known Gyms?" Max asked, since all regions had Gyms outside of their respective main eight, except for Alola, who has their Island Challenge, they just weren't as well known for one reason or another.

"Yeah, like with the Mossdeep City Gym Leaders, the one there specializes in using Psychic-type Pokémon. They definitely were tough battles to win, but my team came through in the end. By the way, who's your new friend?" Brendan asked, while looking at Naruto, reminding May and Max of his presence.

"Oh right. Naruto, this is Brendan, he's a Pokémon Trainer, like you, and is taking on the Hoenn League. He's childhood friend of ours, and the son of Professor Birch. He actually started his journey a few months, before we did. Brendan, this Naruto Uzumaki, a fellow trainer that I met when I went to get my Starter Pokémon in Littleroot, and we decided to travel together." May said, introducing the two boys, with Naruto and Brendan shaking hands.

"Hey nice to meet you, Naruto." Said Brendan, smiling at his fellow trainer, which Naruto returned a strained smile.

"You too, Brendan." Replied Naruto, feeling slightly jealous at meeting an old friend of May's.

Though now that he thought about it, he remembered seeing a few pictures of Birch and his wife with a boy that resembled Brendan, when he was staying at the lab.

"So, I'm guessing since you guys are here, you and Naruto are here for the tournament, right May? That also means you both have at least one badge." Said Brendan, with May chuckling sheepishly.

"Actually, I'm not a trainer, I decided to become a Coordinator and participate in Contests. But Naruto does have the Rock Badge from Rustboro." May answered, with Brendan nodding at this, before facing Naruto.

"Then good luck in the tournament, Naruto, I hope to see you in the finals. But don't expect me to hold back, if we do battle." Said Brendan smirking, which Naruto returned.

"Same to you." Naruto said.

With that, Brendan waved to the three, as they went up to the desk, where Naruto handed over his Pokéballs, to get his Pokémon healed. Now he was even more determined to win this tournament.

*Later*

"The fourth match between Naruto and Joey will now begin! Trainers please send out your Pokémon!" Said the referee, with Naruto standing across from his opponent, a young kid named Joey.

"Alright, let's go Zigzagoon!" Joey said, throwing his Pokéball, with a normal Zigzagoon being sent out.

"Come on out, Zigzagoon!" Said Naruto, sending out his own Zigzagoon, surprising some people at the black and white Zigzagoon.

"Let the match begin!" The referee said.

"Okay, Zigzagoon use Sand Attack!" Said Joey.

"Zagoon!" Zigzagoon began kicking dirt towards Naruto's Zigzagoon, with him shaking his head at the sand getting in his eyes.

"Zigzagoon, use Snarl in all directions!" Naruto said, with Zigzagoon nodding as it opened its mouth.

"Zig-Zagoon!" Zigzagoon unleashed multiple rings of black and purple energy in all directions.

"Zigzagoon dodge quickly!" Said Joey, Zigzagoon trying to move out of the way of the rings, unfortunately with Naruto having his Zigzagoon launch them in every direction, Zigzagoon was still hit.

"Okay now use Headbutt!" Naruto said, with Zigzagoon narrowing his eyes, before rushing forward and using Headbutt, only to end up missing, due its eyes still being affected by the Sand Attack.

"Zigzagoon use Headbutt!" Said Joey.

"Zigzagoon!" Zigzagoon charged forward and slammed its head into the Galarian Zigzagoon, knocking it back.

"Zigzagoon use Leer!" Said Naruto, with Zigzagoon shaking his head, before glaring at the opposing Zigzagoon with glowing red eyes, making the Zigzagoon shiver as its defense was lowered.

"Now jump into the air, and use Iron Tail!" Naruto said, with Zigzagoon leaping into the air, with its tail glowing white.

"Zigzagoon, quick, jump as well and use Headbutt again!" Joey said.

"Zigzag!" Zigzagoon quickly jumped into the air, after Naruto's Zigzagoon.

Unfortunately for Joey's Zigzagoon, Naruto's was faster and quickly flipped in the air, slamming his tail straight into the opposing Zigzagoon's head, sending it flying back to the ground.

"Zigzagoon!" Said Joey, looking at his Pokémon in worry.

"Zig-Zig-Zagoon." Zigzagoon tried, standing up only to fall over with its swirls in its eyes.

"Zigzagoon is unable to continue, the winner is Naruto!" The referee announced, with the crowd cheering at the battle.

"Zigzagoon return. Ah man, I knew I should have used my Rattata" Joey said, sighing at his lost.

"Alright! Way to go, Zigzagoon!" Said Naruto, smiling at his Pokémon.

"Zigzagoon!" Zigzagoon raised his paw, pleased at his victory and how much strong he's gotten since joining Naruto.

Returning Zigzagoon to his Pokéball, Naruto left the field and walked over to May and Max.

"Way to go Naruto, I knew you could do it!" May said, happy at his victory.

"Thanks, but I still have two more opponents to face, and one of them could be Brendan." Said Naruto, knowing he can't celebrate just yet.

There had only been eight contestants that entered the tournament, including Naruto and Brendan, so there were four matches in the first round. With the next round having two matches, and then the last two trainers would compete in the third and final round.

The first two rounds were One-on-One matches with each trainer having one Pokémon each. While the final round would be a Three-on-Three match, with the winner being decided once all three of their opponents Pokémon were knocked out.

Naruto had also seen Brendan win his match with a Poochyena, and it made him wonder what other Pokémon the other trainer had in his team.

Suddenly, Naruto was pulled from his thoughts when his name was called for his match.

Going back to the field, Naruto saw his opponent was wearing a fancy dark blue suit that just screamed "Rich", with an arrogant smirk.

"The sixth match between Naruto and Zachary will now begin! Trainers, please send out your Pokémon!" Said the referee.

"Let's go, Kirlia!" Said Naruto, sending out Kirlia.

"Koffing, show them your splendor!" Said Zachary, sending out his Pokémon, with Naruto raising brow at it, before scanning Koffing.

"_Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokémon. Koffing hovers in the air, thanks to the poisonous gases it contains, which have a foul odor and can explode."_

Koffing is a spherical purple Pokémon with a cream colored crossbones mark, just below its mouth, and vacant looking eyes, along with numerous geyser-like protrusions covering its body.

"Let the match begin!" Said the referee.

"Kirlia use Psybeam!" Naruto said.

"Kirlia!" Kirlia unleashed a multicolored beam at Koffing.

"Koffing dodge, and then use Clear Smog!" Zachary ordered, with Koffing flying out of the way of the Psybeam.

"Koffing!" Koffing inhaled deeply, before spewing out a stream of white smog towards Kirlia, damaging the Psychic/Fairy Pokémon even more, due to Poison types being effective against Fairy types.

"Kirlia use Confusion to send Koffing flying into the air, and slam it back into the ground!" Said Naruto, Kirlia nodding as his eyes glowed red, with Koffing being surround by the same red glow, before it was instantly sent flying into the sky, only to immediately come crashing back into the ground.

"Koff-Koffing…" Koffing's eyes became unfocused, as they started spinning around, showing it had been afflicted with confusion.

"Koffing use Tackle, now!" Said Zachary, with Koffing trying to focus on where Kirlia was.

"Koffing!" Koffing immediately charged towards where it thought Kirlia was, only to end up smashing into a pillar.

"Now Kirlia, use Psybeam once more!" Said Naruto.

"Kirlia!" Kirlia once again fired a multicolored beam at Koffing, with this one successfully hitting it.

"Koffing!" Koffing slammed into another pillar, before falling to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Koffing is unable to battle, the winner is Naruto!" Said the referee.

"Tsk, Koffing returned." Said Zachary, still holding his up, despite losing.

"We will now start the final match between Naruto and Brendan!" Declared the referee.

"Kirlia, you still good to keep going?" Naruto asked, wanting to make sure Kirlia could keep battling.

"Kirlia." Kirlia nodded his head, still having enough strength to keep battling.

"Those were some pretty good matches Naruto, and I can tell you've trained your Pokémon to their limits and worked to surpass those limits." Brendan complimented, being able to see how hard Naruto has trained his Pokémon, before smirking.

"But so have I. Let's go, Poochyena!" Brendan said, sending out his Poochyena.

"Let the match begin!" Said the referee.

"Poochyena use Howl, and then charge Kirlia and use Bite!" Said Brendan.

"Poochyena!" Poochyena threw its head up, and howled loudly, boosting its attack before rushing Kirlia with surprising speed, ready to bite down on him.

"Kirlia, dodge and use Growl!" Said Naruto.

"Kirlia!" Kirlia jumped away from the attack, before unleashing a high-pitch cry making Poochyena flinch, while its attack buff was negated.

"Poochyena use Sand Attack!" Brendan said, Poochyena immediately kicking sand towards Kirlia, blinding him.

"Now use Dark Pulse!" Said Brendan.

Poochyena opened its mouth creating a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles, before firing a beam of black and purple circles from the orb towards Kirlia.

"Kirlia dodge quickly!" Naruto said, as Kirlia wiped at his eyes to get the sand out, before jumping away from the attack, only to still be grazed by Dark Pulse.

"Kirlia!" Kirlia winced at the attack doing a good amount of damage, but thankfully his Fairy-typing was able to keep the attack from being Super-Effective.

"Now go in for another Bite Poochyena!" Brendan said.

"Pooch!" Poochyena charged forward and jumped at Kirlia, intent to bite down on him.

"Kirlia use Hypnosis now!" Said Naruto, as Kirlia managed to finally get the sand out of his eyes, before his irises glowed red.

Poochyena froze as its eyes glowed red for a moment, before it fell over falling asleep.

"Poochyena!" Brendan cried out, hoping to wake up his Pokémon.

"Now use Draining Kiss Kirlia!" Naruto said, Kirlia nodded before approaching Poochyena, and kissing it on the head, with the Dark type being surrounded by a red glow, before yellow lights entered Kirlia restoring his health.

"Now keep using Draining Kiss, until Poochyena faints!" Naruto said, knowing the rest of Kirlia's attacks wouldn't affect Poochyena, since Dark types aren't affected by Psychic types.

"Kirlia." Kirlia continued using Draining Kiss and absorbing Poochyena's energy, until finally, Poochyena fainted with swirls in its eyes.

"You did good Poochyena, return." Brendan said, recalling Poochyena.

"Kirlia return." Said Naruto, recalling Kirlia as well.

"Alright, Taillow let's do this!" Brendan said, throwing out his second Pokémon.

"Taillow!"

Seeing the new Pokémon, Naruto quickly scanned it.

"_Taillow, the TinySwallow Pokémon. Taillow has a fierce personality, never backing down, even against the most powerful opponents."_

Taillow is a small bird Pokémon with dark blue feathers. A red marking with pointed tips stretches from its chest to its forehead, and it has a white underside. It has narrow brown eyes and a short yellow beak. It has elongated wingtips and black feet with yellow talons. Each foot has three toes facing forward and one backward. Two sharply pointed feathers form its tail.

"Okay Zorua, let's go!" Said Naruto, sending out his starter Pokémon.

"Zor!" Zorua jumped around, smirking at the chance to show off his strength.

"Taillow use Quick Attack and then use Peck!" Brendan said.

"Taillow!" Taillow immediately vanished in a burst of speed, before reappearing as it tackled Zorua, before repeatedly pecking him with its beak.

"Zorua use Scratch!" Said Naruto, Zorua's claws glowing, before he scratched Taillow and knocked it back.

"Taillow, fly into the air and use Wing Attack!" Said Brendan.

"Tai!" Taillow flew into the air as its wings glowed white, before it dive bombed towards Zorua.

"Zorua dodge and then use Feint Attack!" Naruto said.

"Zorua!" Zorua waited until Taillow was close enough, before jumping out of the way its Wing Attack, with Zorua then charging Taillow from the right.

"Taillow dodge now!" Said Brendan, with Taillow flying up and away from Zorua's attack.

Though Taillow was then confused when Zorua suddenly vanished and looked around for where he went. Only to be surprised, when Zorua reappeared on the opposite side of where he originally came from, and tackled Taillow.

"Taillow, go in for another Wing Attack!" Brendan said.

"Taillow!" Taillow flew once more into the air, as its wings glowed again, before diving towards Zorua again.

"Zorua use Pursuit!" Said Naruto, with Zorua charging towards Taillow, with a black aura surrounding him.

"Zor-Zor-Zor-Zorua!" Zorua leapt at Taillow meeting its attack head with his own.

The resulting collision triggered an explosion, blocking everyone's view of who won the impact. Though not a moment later, both Zorua and Taillow fell out of the smoke, both of them hitting the ground with swirls in their eyes.

"Tai-Taillow." Taillow twitched from its spot on the ground.

"Zo-Zorua."

"Taillow return and get some rest." Brendan said, recalling Taillow.

"You to Zorua, good job." Said Naruto, recalling his knocked out Pokémon, as well.

"I gotta say Naruto, you're a really great trainer with some powerful Pokémon. But we'll see just how strong they are, against my own Starter. Let's go, Grovyle!" Said Brendan, sending out his evolved Starter.

"Grovyle?!" Naruto said, surprised at seeing the evolved form of Treecko, before scanning the Pokémon.

"_Grovyle, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Grovyle is the evolved form of Treecko and live deep within forests. Known as tree climbers, they jump easily from one tree to the next."_

Grovyle is a bipedal Pokémon. It is primarily green with a red underside. There is a belt-like green stripe across its belly. Grovyle's hands have two clawed fingers, and powerful legs with bird-like feet. Grovyle has three long leaves on its wrists, a large leaf on top of its head, and two tails that have a leafy appearance.

"Yep, I started my journey with a Treecko, which has since evolved into Grovyle, and he hasn't let me down once. Right buddy." Brendan said.

"Grovyle." Grovyle nodded his head, while ready to help his trainer win another battle.

"Alright Treecko, let's do this!" Said Naruto, sending out Treecko.

"Treecko!" Treecko stood ready to battle, only to be surprised when he saw his opponent was a Grovyle.

"You have a Treecko too? Well, this'll be interesting. Grovyle use Quick Attack!" Said Brendan.

"Vyle!" Grovyle quickly vanished in a burst of speed, being even faster than Taillow was, reappearing behind Treecko and knocking him away.

"Treecko, jump into the air and use Bullet Seed!" Said Naruto, Treecko quickly righting himself, before leaping into the air rearing his head back.

"Tree-cko-cko-cko-cko!" Treecko unleashed a barrage of Bullet Seeds at Grovyle.

"Grovyle use Energy Ball!" Said Brendan, with Grovyle putting his hands together, forming a green energy sphere, which he then launched towards Treecko, blasting through the Bullet Seeds, and impacting the pre-evolved Grass Starter.

"Treecko!" Treecko fell to the ground, flinching at the impact, before quickly standing up, while panting lightly.

"Treecko run towards Grovyle, and use Magical Leaf!" Said Naruto.

"Treecko!" Treecko ran at his evolved form, before jumping up and spinning in a dill-like fashion, while unleashing several glowing green leaves from his body, that spun around him as well.

"Grovyle dodge!" Brendan said, Grovyle jumping to the side, only to be surprised when Treecko stopped spinning, while launching the leaves towards him, hitting him hard from pointblank range.

"Now use Absorb, Treecko!" Naruto said, with Treecko nodding as he unleashed a red energy beam from his mouth that hit Grovyle, absorbing some of his energy, while restoring Treecko's own.

"Grovyle use Fury Cutter!" Said Brendan, Grovyle crossing his arms, before pulling them apart with his arm leaves glowing red.

"Gro-Vyle!" Grovyle rushed Treecko and began quickly slashing at him, with each successful hit making the next one deal double the damage, with the final slash sending Treecko flying back and crashing into the ground, with the damage only being more effective, thanks to Bug moves being strong against Grass types

"Treecko!" Naruto called out, worried for his Pokémon.

"Tr-Tre-Treecko." Treecko struggled to stand up, refusing to give up.

Treecko then looked up to see Grovyle standing across from him, staring down at him, challenging him to get back up, only to be knocked back down.

"Grovyle." Grovyle crossed his arms, as he looked down at Treecko with a smirk.

Seeing this, Treecko clenched his fists, before forcing himself to stand up.

"Treecko!" Treecko stood back up, ready to face Grovyle again.

Then to everyone's surprise, Treecko was surrounded by a bright blue glow, before he started growing and changing.

"Treecko's…evolving." Naruto said, surprised by this.

When the glow vanished, in Treecko's place was a second Grovyle, identical to Brendan's own, with the exception of a twig in his mouth.

"Grovyle." Grovyle stared down Brendan's Grovyle, now more than ready to take him down.

"Grovyle use Fury Cutter, again!" Brendan said, with Grovyle's arm leaves glowing red again, before charging forward.

"Grovyle use Magical Leaf!" Said Naruto, with Grovyle releasing dozens of glowing leaves, before manipulating them to cover his arm leaves, forming multicolored, glowing extended blades, while charging forward as well.

Both Grovyles met in the center of the field, and slashed at each other at the same time, before passing each other. For a moment, both Grovyle remained standing, before suddenly, Brendan's fell over with swirls in his eyes.

"Grovyle." Grovyle crossed his arms, and smirked victorious at defeating his adversary.

"Brendan's Grovyle is unable to battle, the winner of the tournament is Naruto!" The referee declared, with the crowd cheering loudly at the incredible battle.

"You did good, Grovyle." Brendan said, smiling as he recalled his Starter.

"Way to go Grovyle!" Cheered Naruto, as he smiled at his now evolved Pokémon.

"That was a great battle, Naruto." Said Brendan, while holding his hand out, which Naruto shook.

"Yeah, it was. I hope we get to battle again, in the future." Said Naruto, since it was definitely a tough battle.

"Definitely, but I don't intend to lose next time." Brendan said with challengingly smirk, which Naruto returned.

"And I intend to keep winning." Stated Naruto, before looking to see the village leader step forward with the prize.

"Congratulations young man, on your victory. May I present to you, your prize. Your very own TM Case, along with the TMs for Fire Punch, Ice Punch and Thunder Punch." Said the village leader, shocking the two trainers at such powerful moves.

"Wow, those will definitely come in handy." Naruto said, while grinning at now having three powerful moves to teach his Pokémon.

"I'm sure they will. I hope to see you both at the festival later tonight, so until then." Said the leader, while waving at the trainers.

*Later*

After returning to their motel room, Naruto, May, and Max got ready for the festival that night. Though Naruto had been surprised, when he saw May and how beautiful she looked in her outfit, along with her styled hair as well.

Not long after they left, Max had gone off on his own, with some of Naruto's Shadow Clones watching him from the shadows. This was both to see festival for himself, and since he knew that Naruto and May would want some time alone.

Once Max had left, Naruto and May had enjoyed spending time together, going to all the different booths set up with games or food. May was especially happy at being alone with Naruto on an unofficial date, with Naruto also being happy at spending time with May.

Though they were interrupted, when Brendan, who was also dressed up for the festival as well, walked up to them.

"Hey guys. How are you enjoying the festival?" Brendan asked.

"It's been great." Naruto answered with a smile, which May shared, as she nodded in agreement.

"What about you, Brendan?" Asked May.

"It's been really fun. I ran to Max earlier, he said you guys are heading to Verdanturf Town, then going to Mauville, Slateport, and finally Dewford. Is that true?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah, I'll be participating in the Pokémon Contests held in Verdanturf and Slateport. While Naruto will get the Gym Badges from Mauville and Dewford." May answered.

"Cool. I was also wondering if it'd be alright if I traveled with you guys to Mauville, since it'd be a good chance to get my badge there, as well." Brendan said.

"That'd be great, we'd be happy to have you joining us, Brendan!" May said, happy to have her old friend joining them.

"Yeah, happy to have you." Said Naruto with a strained smile, while suppressing his jealousy at Brendan traveling with them.

"Great thanks. Well, I'll let you get back to the festival, see ya!" Brendan said, waving at them, before walking off.

Though Brendan also had another reason for wanting to travel with the trio. He wasn't oblivious to the attraction between Naruto and May, and Brendan wanted to take the time to see what type of guy Naruto is. Given Brendan saw May and Max as his surrogate siblings, since they grew up together, and wanted to make sure that Naruto really is the right guy for May.

But something told Brendan that he didn't have to worry about Naruto ever hurting May. If anything, he should be worried for anyone that tries hurting her, with Naruto around.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto is still worried of the chance of him falling and being consumed by his own darkness even with the Sakabato, but we also see his friends will be there for him. We then see Naruto's team have learned some new moves along with meeting Brendan, a childhood friend of May and Max, and the son of Professor Birch. We then start off the tournament with Naruto being able to defeat his first two opponents before going against Brendan in a touch battle. Though this also leads to Treecko evolving into Grovyle when it went against Brendan's own Grovyle, which also gave him the strength to win the match. Finally it's the festival with Naruto and May going on an unofficial date, with Brendan also tagging along on their journey to Mauville. Now onto the Omake!**

Omake: Cats and Dogs and Bugs

"This place isn't really that big is it. Nothing here is really that big, either." Kiba said, looking around at Gateon Port, the only known port in the Orre Region.

"Well, from what we've learned, the Orre Region isn't home to a Pokémon League, like many other Regions. It could be considered more of a pit stop for people traveling to one of the larger and more well-known Regions, or even a hiding spot for more unsavory characters." Stated Shino, while pushing up his sunglasses.

The two former members of Team Eight had arrived in Orre, a few weeks ago. They had originally hoped that Hinata would come with them, wanting their team to stay together, but she had wanted to stay with her sister and cousin. At least until she and Neji could get their Starter Pokémon, along with finding Hanabi a stable place to stay. Something neither of them could fault her for, given what's happened, so they had gone off on their own.

When they had first read up on the Server Regions, Kiba had been excited at the prospect of catching Pokémon and battling. While Shino had been intrigued at all the different types, particularly Bug type Pokémon. Though when they had arrived in the Orre Region, Kiba had been disappointed at how lackluster it was, when compared to some of the other Regions, even worse was that there were hardly any cities or towns.

Not to say it wasn't all bad, with both boys having gotten their Starter Pokémon. With Kiba having gotten a Growlithe, who got along very well with Akamaru, while Shino chose a Paras.

"Hey Shino, you think we could find a place to trade our Ryo for the money used here?" Kiba asked, since neither of them had the currency used here, only the Ryo they brought with them.

Before Shino could respond, they heard a loud hiss, before Kiba cried out as something suddenly jumped up, and started clawing at his face.

"AH! Get it off, get it off!" Kiba shouted, as Akamaru barked at what was attacking his partner.

"I believe that's a Meowth." Shino stated, having recognized the Pokémon.

"I don't care what it is, just get it off!" Said Kiba, while grabbing the Meowth and ripping it away from his face, before throwing it away, making the Meowth hiss even more, while Akamaru jumped down and growled.

"What're you doing to Meowth?!" Someone shouted, getting Kiba and Shino's attention, as they saw two girls their age, with one of them carrying an Eevee.

Seeing the girls, Meowth perked up, before running towards one of them and leaping into her arms, purring as it did.

"Are you this Meowth's trainer?" Shino asked, with the girl nodding as she petted Meowth.

"Yes, this is my Meowth. Are you alright buddy?" She asked, while looking her Pokémon over.

"Meowth." Meowth uncurled its tail, with the girl narrowing her eyes, when she saw it looked crooked, before glaring at Kiba and Shino.

"Which one you stepped on Meowth's tail?" She demanded.

"Forget the damn cat's tail! Look at what it did to my face!" Kiba said, pointing to all the scratch marks that Meowth left.

"Hmph, you deserve nothing less, you mangy mutt!" Retorted the girl.

"Says you, crazy cat girl!" Stated Kiba.

"What did you just call me?!"

"You heard me!"

Shino blocked out the rest of the arguing, and looked at the second girl.

"Please forgive my friend, he has a tendency to put his foot in his mouth." Shino said, with the girl chuckling sheepishly.

"It's fine, Tamaki can be the same, when it comes to anyone who hurts cats. By the way, I'm Shiho, and that's Tamaki. Nice to meet you." Shiho introduced.

"Likewise, I am Shino Aburame, and that is Kiba Inuzuka." Replied Shino, while pushing his glasses up.

"Meowth use Furry Swipes!"

"Growlithe use Ember!"

Hearing this, Shino sighed, knowing this was likely the beginning of several problems for them.

**And with that all of the rookies are now accounted for. Now then as I said above this is an important AN. Some of the reviews from chapter 12 have been saying that I'm going to pair Hinata with Naruto or make him and Ash love rivals for her, well I'm just going to say that is never going to happen. Sorry to those that were expecting that, but no Hinata is not being paired with Naruto nor will he be a love a rival. That's all I wanted to say and to stop any assumptions. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing Naruto and May both catching a new Pokémon each. I won't spoil which one and let you all see for yourselves. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Three days have passed since Naruto, May, and Max had left the village, with the trio also being accompanied by Brendan. While they were traveling to Verdanturf Town, Naruto had also gotten to know Brendan, both from the boy himself, and from May and Max, as well. When they weren't traveling, they would all take the time to train their Pokémon.

Currently, that is what Naruto was doing at the moment, overlooking his team as they trained. While a good distance away were a few dozen of his Shadow Clones. Thankfully, far enough away, so that Brendan wouldn't see them, nor would anyone stumble onto them, either. This was because Naruto, May, and Max weren't sure if they should tell Brendan about his abilities, or not.

While May and Max trusted Brendan, they also didn't want him to freak out over all the things Naruto could do. Especially with how he could be overprotective.

Plus, all the times that Naruto did reveal his abilities, were during moments that forced his hand. When he first revealed his abilities to May and Max, when they were with Phoebe, he did it to protect Zorua from being hurt by Rico's Tyranitar. And the time that he revealed his abilities in Rustboro City, was due to him helping in stopping that Team Aqua Grunt from stealing from the Devon Corporation and hurting Mr. Briney's Wingull, Peeko.

Though while Naruto had managed to keep up with his training, his Pokémon had also started training harder, as well. Wanting to push themselves to grow even stronger, after Treecko evolved into Grovyle, and none of them wanting to be left behind.

Especially Zorua, who was upset at how he tied with Brendan's Taillow, and wanted to get stronger, so next time he would win. Along with winning all the future battles, as well.

Not only that, but they learned that after evolving, Grovyle had managed to learn Leaf Blade, while Absorb also evolved into Mega Drain. Not only that, but Naruto had used the TMs for Thunder Punch and Rock Tomb on Grovyle, giving the Grass type a wider range of moves and good coverage against Flying, Fire, Bug and Ice types as well.

Kirlia had also been taught all three Elemental Punches, giving him a much wider range of attacks to use, besides just Confusion, Psybeam, and Draining Kiss.

Now all his Pokémon were working on mastering their new attacks, along with increasing their general training, to boost their overall strengths. Naruto had even had his team start randomly throwing attacks at each other, in order to increase their awareness, agility, and reaction time, while making sure they'd always be prepared for surprise attacks.

Meanwhile, off to the side, Brendan and Max watched, while their Pokémon did their own training, with the other trainer looking impressed at Naruto's team.

"Wow, now I see why he was able to beat me in the tournament, if he trains his Pokémon this intensely." Brendan said, having been initially surprised at the training Naruto was giving him Pokémon, thinking it might be a little harsh or brutal.

Only to be surprised when all four his Pokémon began completing the training, like it was nothing. And after seeing it, he was impressed with how far they're pushing themselves to be their best.

"Yeah, Naruto and his team have always had a great drive to grow stronger. And it's not just to keep winning, but to also protect their friends as well." Max said, with Brendan smiling at this.

"Well, I'm glad that May was able to find someone like Naruto, then." Replied Brendan, since so far, he has been impressed with Naruto's personality, and how much he cares about May.

This made Max smile as well, at seeing Naruto was on his way of getting his and May's brother-figure's approval.

'Now let's just hope that translates to Naruto getting dad's approval, also.' Max thought, knowing their father was very overprotective, and wouldn't stop until he had absolute certainty that Naruto was a good match for his "little girl".

Otherwise, he'd unleash all his Pokémon on Naruto.

Naruto continued watching his Pokémon train, pleased with the progress they're making in mastering the new moves they've learned back in the village. While Grovyle and Kirlia were making great progress in mastering their TM moves.

"Alright guys, keep on training for now. I'm gonna go see how May is coming along with her training, and I'll be back afterwards." Said Naruto, after a few moments, and saw that they could keep going without him.

But as Naruto walked to where May was training, he missed the knowing expressions that his Pokémon gave him. They then looked at each other, before shrugging and resumed their training.

Like with Torchic, they didn't understand human mating rituals.

*With May*

Meanwhile, May was practicing the combo moves that she'll be having her Pokémon use in Contests, with Torchic mastering her Flaming Heart Combo, which she could now perform without worry of them blowing up. While off to the side, Skitty and Wurmple were having a practice battle, in order to gain more experience and learn more ways to use their respective moves. Especially since Pokemon Contest Battles require for them to look appealing, while still having enough power, to do damage against the opposing Pokémon.

Plus, May had learned that Bug type Pokémon usually evolve faster than most Pokémon and is hoping that Wurmple is on her way to evolving soon.

Though she has currently hit a roadblock in her training. Since while Torchic's ability to use Attract and Will-O-Wisp simultaneously and combine them, is coming along nicely. There was still a problem, with it being that the moment Torchic launches the flaming hearts, she no longer has control over them.

And given that they're on fire with Will-O-Wisp, they'll definitely a fire hazard, if they got out of control. Even more so if something happens to break Torchic's concentration and they explode.

"Hey May! How's your training going?" Naruto asked, while walking up to the Coordinator, with Brendan and Max following close behind, with the former of the latter two coming along, to make sure that nothing funny happens between them.

While Naruto may be getting his approval, he also wasn't going to leave the two alone for extended periods of time.

"Oh, hey guys. My trainings going pretty well, but I've kind of hit a problem with Torchic's Flaming Hearts Combo. While Torchic can use Attract and Will-O-Wisp at the same time and combine them, she can't really control them, afterwards." Said May, with Naruto frowning, since that'd definitely be a problem.

'So, she'd either have to find a way for Torchic to control the hearts, or destroy them, so that fire won't be sent everywhere, along with making it look amazing for Contests.' Naruto thought, thinking of what May could do to still use the combo, and not worry about accidentally lighting anything on fire.

After a few moments, Naruto perked up as he had an idea of what could be done.

"Hey May, could you let me trying something with Torchic, I think I have an idea that could work." Naruto said, getting the three's attention.

"Yeah sure. Torchic, I want you to listen to Naruto right now, alright." Said May, before going over to stand by Max and Brendan.

"Torchic." Torchic nodded in understanding, before looking at Naruto.

"Alright Torchic, go ahead and create your Flaming Hearts, while making them go up as high as you can." Said Naruto, Torchic nodding, before using Attract, with the hearts going up into the air, before igniting them with blue fire.

"Okay, now use Ember on the hearts!" Naruto said.

"Torchic!" Torchic released a stream of Ember at the hearts.

Though rather than exploding, the hearts began going off like fireworks, colored with pink, blue and orange. This made them all look in awe at the sight before they immediately started clapping in amazement.

"That was awesome!" Max said, amazed at the combo attack and knew that it'd definitely be perfect for Contests.

"Yeah, that was incredible." Added Brendan.

May was shocked at the sight, before she gained a large smile and shot forward, before glomping Naruto.

"That was amazing! Thank you so much, Naruto!" May said, before kissing him the cheek for his help in making her combo even better than before.

This made Naruto blush at May kissing him again, like that, but smiled at his friend's happiness. With May soon realizing what she did, and took a quick step back, as she sport a blush of her own, before smiling at Torchic.

"Way to go Torchic, with a combo like that, we'll definitely earn our first Ribbon at the Verdanturf Town Pokémon Contest." Said May, planning to use Torchic and her newest combo in her first contest.

"Torchic!" Torchic jumped happily, while determined to help her trainer win that Contest.

Just then, everyone's attention turned to Skitty's and Wurmple's battle, and were surprised to see Wurmple enveloped in a bright blue glow.

"Wurmple is, evolving?!" May said in excitement, just as the light faded away, revealing Wurmple's evolved form.

"Silcoon."

Silcoon is a cocoon-like Pokémon that uses silk to attach itself to tree branches. It is almost completely covered in white silk with only two small holes. A pair of red eyes can be seen through the holes, but they are partially hidden by a rough fringe of silk.

"Silcoon." Naruto said, while scanning the Pokémon.

"_Silcoon, the Cocoon Pokémon. Silcoon is the evolved form of Wurmple. Using its thread to attach itself to a tree branch, it waits to evolve to its next stage. When it grows thirsty, it drinks the dew that collects on its string."_

"Alright! Hi Silcoon." May said, as she picked up Silcoon, and smiled at her.

"Silcoon." Silcoon eye-smiled at her trainer.

"Way to go, May." Max said, glad to see his sister's Pokémon evolve.

"Yeah, congrats May." Added Brendan.

"Thanks." May replied, happy that she's one step closer to having her own Beautifly.

*Later*

After getting over their surprise of seeing Wurmple evolve into Silcoon, the four had all returned to their training. Though Naruto eventually had to move his Pokémon's training closer to the camp, as he got started on making lunch for everyone. He then waited a few moments, once he was done, before calling everyone, to let them know that lunch was ready.

It wasn't long, until everyone had arrived, with Naruto setting food for all the Pokémon, before serving the others, as well.

"Man, this is really great Naruto. Where'd you learn how to cook?" Brendan asked, while eagerly eating the stew, having been surprised at how delicious the food tasted.

"I'm self-taught, and it took a lot of trial and error." Replied Naruto, knowing he definitely wasn't as good, when he first started cooking, but he thankfully got better, over time.

"By the way Naruto, what Pokémon do you plan to use against the Mauville Gym Leader?" Max asked, curious of which Pokémon he'll use in his second Gym Battle.

"Zorua and Grovyle. Zorua's been feeling down since he lost in his first official tournament, even if it ended in a tie, and wants to show how much he's improved. And Grovyle since Grass type are resistant to Electric types." Naruto answered.

"And what if the Mauville Gym is a three-on-three match?" May asked, knowing that the stronger the Gym Leader, the more Pokémon they used against trainers, like her father's Gym.

"If it's a three-on-three, then I'll use Zigzagoon, since he didn't get to battle Roxanne." Replied Naruto, with Zigzagoon perking up, while looking eager at the chance to battle a Gym Leader.

"Those are some good choices." Brendan said, knowing only Ground type were really effective against Electric type, so Naruto's choices were his best shots at beating the Mauville Gym Leader.

After everyone had finished eating lunch, they had packed up everything, and recalled their Pokémon, before continuing on their way.

Though as they walked down Route 116, they suddenly heard a Pokémon cry out.

"Was that a Pokémon?" May asked, worried as it sounded like whatever made that sound was in pain.

"Yeah, it sounded hurt. Come on, let's go!" Said Naruto, wanting to see if a Pokémon needed help, or was in trouble.

Nodding, the four ran through the trees, following the Pokémon's cries. Soon they arrived, and saw two injured Pokémon, backed against a boulder.

"Ah! Those are Eevees!" Max said, surprised to see such rare Pokémon.

"Eevee, huh." Said Naruto, while scanning the Eevees.

"_Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Eevee is rarely seen, and can adapt to severe habitats by evolving, changing its capabilities and form."_

Eevee is a mammalian, quadruped Pokémon with primarily brown fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar are cream-colored. It has short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. Eevee has brown eyes, long pointed ears with dark brown interiors, and a small black nose.

Looking at the Eevees, Naruto noted that one of the Eevees, that was standing protectively in front of the other Eevee, was different color. Being a silver/white color, rather than the normal brown.

Before the group could figure out what scared the Eevees, they saw a man step out from the trees with a cruel smirk, as he look at the Eevees. It didn't take long for the four to realize this guy was a Pokémon Poacher, much to their disgust and anger.

"Hold it right there!" Naruto shouted, as they ran out in front of the Eevees and glared at the Poacher.

"Beat you little runts! Those Eevees belong to me!" Said the Poacher annoyed, that these brats were getting in the way.

"No way! We aren't going to let someone like you hurt these Pokémon!" Brendan said, while glaring at the Poacher, having never liked these kinds of people, who only use Pokémon for their own benefit.

"Grrr, fine! Then I'll force you to get lost! Muk, Fearow, teach these runts a lesson!" The Poacher said, when sending out his Pokémon.

Muk is a large, sticky, amorphous Pokémon, made of living purple sludge. It has two small eyes with beady black pupils. It also has an enormous mouth, with a gray tongue, and strands of ooze connecting its top and bottom jaws. While it has no visible legs, it does have two arms with three fingers on each hand. However, it typically keeps one hand tucked in, while it extends the other hand.

Fearow is a large, mostly brown avian Pokémon with a vulturine neck and broad, powerful wings. It has a long, pointed, pink beak and a decorative red coxcomb on top of its head. Its narrow eyes have very small pupils, and do not appear to have colored irises. It has shaggy feathers at the base of its neck and covering the upper portion of its wings. These feathers are cream-colored, as are the tips of its flight feathers. Its sharp-clawed talons are pink, with three toes pointing forward and one pointing backward.

Taking a moment, Naruto scanned both Pokémon.

"_Muk, the Sludge Pokémon. The evolved form of Grimmer, with a horribly toxic liquid seeping out of its expanded body."_

"_Fearow, the Beak Pokémon. The evolved form of Spearow. Its large, powerful wings allow it to fly for an entire day. The crushing power of its beak is tremendous."_

"Alright, if it's battle you want, then bring it!" Naruto said, before throwing out all of his Pokémon, with Brendan doing the same, while May released Torchic.

"Fearow use Sky Attack, and Muk use Sludge!" The Poacher ordered.

"Fearow!" Fearow flew high up, before diving down towards its enemies, with a white aura covering its body.

"Muk!" Muk opened its mouth, unleashing a volley of sludge at the other Pokémon.

"All of you dodge! Zorua use Feint Attack on Fearow, Grovyle use Thunder Punch on Fearow, Zigzagoon use Snarl on Muk, and Kirlia use Psybeam on Muk!" Said Naruto.

"You all dodge as well! Taillow use Quick Attack on Fearow, Poochyena use Dark Pulse on Muk, and Grovyle use Fury Cutter on Fearow!" Said Brendan.

"Torchic dodge and use Ember on Muk!" May said.

"Zagoon!" Zigzagoon unleashed several black and purple rings against Muk, knocking it back.

"Kirlia!" Kirlia launched his Psybeam at Muk.

"Torchic!" Torchic released a stream of Embers.

"Poochyena!" Finally, Poochyena fired a beam of black and purple circles.

All three attacks combined together before impacting Muk, sending the Sludge Pokémon back crashing into a tree with, swirls in its eyes.

Next was Zorua charging Fearow from the left, turning the Beak Pokémon's attention towards him, leaving it open to be attack by Taillow from above. With Zorua then vanishing and attacking Fearow from the right. Brendan's Grovyle then rushed in and began rapidly cutting at Fearow with his arm leaves.

Finally Naruto's Grovyle jumped into the air and descended down towards Fearow, with his fist glowing yellow and sparking with electricity.

"Gro-Vyle!" Grovyle slammed his fist down onto Fearow, sending it crashing into the ground, with swirls in its eyes.

"Useless Pokémon!" The Poacher snarled angry at his Pokémon being defeated.

"Now beat it and leave these Eevees alone!" Said Naruto, glaring at the Poacher, who growled and glared at them.

"Not happening, you damn brats!" Shouted the Poacher, before he pulled out a gun.

This made the four tense up at seeing the Poacher had a weapon, with Naruto preparing to deal with the poacher, before he can fire a shot. Though they relaxed, when Zorua suddenly appeared, having used his ability to turn invisible, and knock the Poacher down, before a blue glow surround the Poacher.

Looking, they saw Kirlia was responsible, holding the Poacher down with his Psychic powers.

Turning back to the Poacher, the four glared at him along with their Pokémon, only to smirk as they got an idea.

*Later*

The four nodded, pleased at seeing that the Poacher was now stripped down to his underwear and tied to a tree, while his Pokéballs and weapons were far out of his reach. Naruto had also contacted Officer Jenny, and told her everything that happened, and where they were, who in turn told them that she'd be there as soon as possible.

However, their attention then turned back to the Eevees, and became worried as they saw the condition, they were in. The silver/white one looking even worse, likely from protecting the other Eevee.

"Hey there, little guys." Naruto said softly, as he and May knelt down beside the Eevees, with the two baring their teeth at them, but didn't make move to attack, being too tired and injured.

Pulling out some Potions and Bandages, Naruto and May carefully began tending to the two Eevees but knew that they'd have to get them to a Pokémon Center, to be fully healed.

Once they finished doing what they could, Naruto and May picked up the Eevees, before all four of them took off running to the nearest Pokémon Center. Thankfully, they didn't have to run too long, before spotting a Center just up the path.

"Nurse Joy! These Eevees need help!" Naruto said, as they ran inside, getting the Nurse Joy's attention, before catching sight of the two Eevees in Naruto and May's arms and moved to help them, along with Chansey following with a stretcher.

"Quick, set them here and we'll get to work." Nurse Joy said, with Naruto and May doing so, before following Nurse Joy and Chansey to the exam room, wanting to make the sure the Eevees were alright, only stopping once the door closed in front of them.

With that the four were stuck waiting and worrying for news about the Eevees, hoping they'd be alright.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Nurse Joy and Chansey came out of the exam room, smiling at the four.

"Well, I'm happy to say that the Eevees will make a complete recovery, though it'll be a while, before they're able to leave. They're sleeping right now, but if you want, you can go in and check on them." Said Nurse Joy.

"Yes, thank you, Nurse Joy." May said, relieved that the Eevees were alright.

The four entered the exam room and saw the Eevees sleeping on a bed.

"Hey. Why is this Eevee a different color from the other?" Naruto wondered, finally having the time to be curious of the different colored Eevee.

"Yeah, I was wondered that, too. The Pokédex showed the brown Eevee was the normal color, so why is this one silver/white?" Said May, also curious about the strange coloring.

"It's a Shiny Eevee." Brendan said, getting their attention.

"Shiny?" Naruto asked, with Brendan nodding.

"Yeah, I learned about them when I was helping my dad with his research. Shiny Pokémon are a rare breed of Pokémon, that are easily identifiable by the fact that they're a completely different color from the rest of their species. Like these Eevee, the brown one is the normal coloring, while the silver/white one is a Shiny Eevee." Brendan explained.

"Oh yeah, I remember reading about Shiny Pokémon. Not only are they different colors, but they're also supposed to be much stronger, as well. In fact, we encountered already Shiny Pokémon, remember? Back in Petalburg Forest, the Trevenant that Phoebe caught." Max said, with Naruto and May's eyes widening at this information and nodding, as they remembered their encounter with the Ghost type Elite Four member.

"And given that Eevees are already a rare Pokémon to come across, a Shiny Eevee would definitely be something that plenty of people would be after, along with a normal one." Said Max, knowing an Eevee alone was a rare catch, a Shiny one would just be icing on the cake.

Afterwards, the group continued to watch the Eevees as they rested, with Naruto and May being the most adamant to make sure they were alright and to be there for when they wake up. This lead to Brendan and Max occasionally going out of the room to get food and bring some back for Naruto and May.

This routine continued for several hours, until finally, the two Eevees began stirring.

"E-Eevee?" the Shiny Eevee was the first to wake up, followed shortly by the normal Eevee.

"You're awake!" Said Naruto, smiling at the Eevees, with the two immediately stiffening, before growling at the strangers, only to stop when they recognized Naruto and May.

"Eevee!" the Eevees perked up at seeing the two, that helped them.

"Hello Eevee, we're glad to see you're awake." May said, while smiling at them, before reaching over and petting the normal Eevee, with Naruto doing the same to the Shiny one.

Both Eevees happily leaned into the touch, thankful to the two for saving them from the Poacher and healing them.

*Timeskip – Four Days*

After the Eevees had woken up, the group had decided to stay at the Pokémon Center, until they were fully recovered. With the Eevees becoming especially attached to Naruto and May, for their part in helping them.

Now though, it was time to bring the Eevees back into the wild, as they were fully healed. Naruto and May had volunteered to do so, before they head out again, with Max and Brendan.

"Alright, this should be far enough." Naruto said, as they came to a stop, deep in the forest, having wanted to take the Eevees far away from where anyone else might try capturing them, like the Poacher had.

"Well, I guess this goodbye, Eevee. Good luck and stay safe." May said, smiling sadly at having to let Eevee go, while crouching down.

Only to be surprised, when the normal Eevee jumped onto her lap.

"Eevee!" Eevee wagged its tailed, while nuzzling against May's chest.

"Huh, what? You don't want to go?" May asked, with Eevee shaking its head, and put a paw on May's pouch, where she kept her Pokéballs.

"I think Eevee wants you to catch it, May." Said Naruto, before looking at the Shiny Eevee that was looking up at him.

"Eevee!" The Shiny Eevee crouched down, before jumping onto Naruto's shoulder.

"You want to come too?" Naruto asked, surprised at this, with the Shiny Eevee nodding.

Looking at each other, Naruto and May smiled happily at the Eevees wanting to stay, before pulling out Pokéballs and tapping them against their respective Eevee's heads, with them being sucked in.

"Alright! We caught our own Eevees!" Naruto cheered as he and May high-fived.

They then let out their new Eevees and scanned them to see their moves.

**Eevee:**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Anticipation**

**Moves: Quick Attack, Helping Hand, Baby Doll Eyes, Swift**

**Egg Moves: None**

**Eevee (Shiny):**

**Gender: Male**

**Ability: Adaptability **

**Moves: Covet, Tail Whip, Bite, Swift**

**Egg Moves: None**

Naruto and May smiled at their Eevees' move sets, seeing that they'll be good for Contests and Battles, respectively.

"Welcome aboard Eevee." Naruto said.

"Eevee!" The Eevees smiled at their new trainers.

With that, Naruto and May returned to the Pokémon Center, eager to show their friends the new additions to their teams.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto and May have both caught their very own Eevees, with Naruto's also being a Shiny one to boot, after saving them from a Poacher. Though don't worry May will still get her other Eevee when they head off to Kanto for the Battle Frontier. We also get a look into their training with Grovyle and Kirlia both learning some new moves, while Naruto helps May and Torchic learn a new Combo, while Wurmple also evolves into Silcoon. Now then onto the Omake!**

Omake: Blades of Lighting and Water

'Oh man, I really hope I lost her.' Thought Chōjūrō, as he peeked out from his hiding spot in a bush, while looking around nervously.

"Oshawott, do you see her anywhere?" Chōjūrō asked his Starter Pokémon, who was hiding in a tree and had a better view than him.

"Osha." Oshawott shook its head, much to Chōjūrō's relief.

"Phew, we lost them." Chōjūrō said, relaxing, only to pale when he heard someone shout.

"Oh shark boy, where are you~!"

'Crap, crap, crap, crap!' Chōjūrō thought, ducking down, while Oshawott quickly climbed higher in its tree.

Risking it, Chōjūrō peeked through the leaves, only to shiver when he saw his pursuer, Karui, looking around with a glare on her face.

He had met Karui not long after he arrived in the Unova Region, learning she was from the Elemental Nations like, him, specifically Kumo. And after learning he was from Kiri; she had suggested they travel together.

Well more like dragged him along, against his will.

He had tried escaping a few times, mostly because Karui terrified him, whenever she and her own Starter Pokémon wanted to battle him and Oshawott. And they could get very aggressive, while battling. Though honestly Chōjūrō did like traveling with a fellow Ninja, but Karui just really, really scared him, sometimes.

Chōjūrō's eyes then widened, when he realized someone was missing.

'Wa-wait, where's her Elekid?!' Chōjūrō thought, not seeing Karui's Starter anywhere.

"Elekid!"

"Oshawott!"

Chōjūrō jumped, when he saw a flash of lightning above him, before Oshawott fell out of the tree, twitching and smoking.

"Osh-Oshawott."

"Found you, good work Elekid." Karui said, with Chōjūrō gulping as Karui stood over him.

"Elekid." Elekid gave its trainer a thumbs up, as it jumped out the tree and watched her drag Chōjūrō out of his hiding spot, while it grabbed Oshawott.

The next battle was going to be so much fun.

**And we see two new characters with Chōjūrō and Karui being in Unova with their Starters Oshawott and Elekid. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! It's a short chapter and not much happens here, so yeah I hope you enjoy the chapter. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Four days have passed, since the group's encounter with the two Eevees and the Pokémon Poacher, along with Naruto and May catching both Eevees as well. Since then Naruto and May have continued training their teams, now including their Eevees in the training, also. Along with their Pokémon welcoming the new additions to their respective teams.

Brendan also continued his own training, with his Pokémon, even exchanging training tips with Naruto, after seeing the results of the whiskered blondes own training.

Aside from training, Naruto and May also got to learn more about their respective Eevees, learning that Naruto's Eevee had a drive to grow stronger and battle, as it was always eager to go against his other Pokémon. While May's Eevee liked showing off, meaning it'd be great to have in contests, especially with the moves it already knew.

Eventually, it came time for lunch, with the group and their Pokémon all out enjoying the food.

"So, Naruto, May, have you thought about what you're going to have your Eevees evolve into?" Brendan asked, curious what they'll have their Eevees evolve into, since unlike other Pokémon, Eevees are unique in that it had several different evolutions to evolve into, so they had plenty of options for what evolutions their Eevees can undergo.

"I was thinking of having my Eevee evolve into an Umbreon." Answered Naruto.

"I was thinking of either Espeon or Sylveon, for my Eevee." May replied.

After catching their Eevees, the two had looked up all the information about Eevee and its evolutionary forms, at the Pokémon Center. Wanting to see which evolutions they wanted their Eevees to take, and which would best suit their purposes, Naruto in battles and May in contests.

"Good choices. Since Umbreon is a Dark type, it doesn't have many weaknesses, except to Bug, Fighting, and Fairy types. Not to mention, being really strong as well." Brendan stated, knowing Umbreon could be a powerful Pokémon.

"Yeah, and an Espeon or Sylveon would be great for contests, with their appearances and attacks." Added Max, since Espeon and Sylveon were very pretty Pokémon, so their appearances would help them in contests, along with their performances.

Along with the fact, that their chosen evolutions also suited their respective Eevees personalities as well.

"Thanks, I can't wait for Eevee to evolve. By the way Max, how much longer until we reach Verdanturf Town?" May asked, eager for them to finally reach Verdanturf, so she can enter her first contest.

"I checked my PokéNav earlier, and according to it, we just have to get through Rusturf Tunnel, and we'll be at Verdanturf Town." Max answered, with May smiling in excitement at hearing this.

"Alright! I'll finally get to enter my first Pokémon Contest!" May said, with her Pokémon sharing their trainer's excitement, ready and eager to show the results of their training, while the others chuckled at her excitement.

All of them knowing how much she wanted to reach Verdanturf, to enter the contest.

"I know you'll do great, May; with all the training you've done to prepare for it." Said Naruto, believing May and her team will be great in the contest, the girl smiling at his words, glad to see how much confidence he has in her.

"Thanks Naruto. Though I really hope that Silcoon will evolve before the Pokémon Contest starts." Said May, wanting Silcoon to evolve into a Beautifly, since she wants to use her in the contest.

"Well, there's no need to worry about that. Bug type Pokémon evolve much faster than other Pokémon, so it shouldn't be much longer, until Silcoon evolves." Brendan said.

"Sil." Silcoon eye-smiled at this, also wanting to evolve, so she can help her trainer and grow even stronger.

"Yeah, and we should be arriving Verdanturf Town, about two weeks before the contest. So, that'll give you plenty of time for Silcoon to evolve, and start training her for contests as well." Naruto added, having checked to see how much longer they had until the contest, with his PokéNav Plus.

May nodded at this, pleased at the chance to still have time evolve Silcoon, and get her ready for the contest.

After this, the group finished their lunch, before returning their Pokémon to their Pokéballs and packing everything up. Once that was done, the four set out again, soon arriving at entering Rusturf Tunnel before entering it.

'I wonder what kind of Pokémon can be found in caves?' Naruto wondered, since this is his first time exploring a cave, and he was curious of the type of Pokémon that could be found in them.

Though he supposed the most likely types would be Rock and Ground, along with possibly Dark types, as well.

Eventually, after walking through the cave for a while, the group stopped, when they saw a Pokémon up a head of them.

"Hey, that's a Whismur!" Max said, recognizing the Pokémon, with the Whismur flinching at the sudden voice and looking at the four.

Whismur is mauve, bipedal Pokémon with a spherical body. Its eyes are black and shaped like plus signs, and it has a simple, wide mouth. Two small openings on top of its head act as its ear canals. Covering its ear canals are long, yellow-tipped flaps resembling rabbit ears. It has stubby arms and yellow-tipped feet that lack toes and have plus-shaped markings underneath. Above its small, plug-like tail is a yellow, crescent marking. There is a hole in the center of its tail.

"A Whismur?" Said Naruto as he pulled out his Pokédex and began scanning it.

"_Whismur, the Whisper Pokémon. Whismur can become so startled by the sound of its own crying, that it will continue to cry until finally falling asleep from exhaustion."_

"Whismur?" Whismur looked at the four humans, before tilting its head at them.

"Cool, I always wanted to catch a Whismur." Brendan said, before stepping forward, eager to catch a new Pokémon.

"Let's go, Grovyle!" Said Brendan, while throwing out Grovyle's Pokéball, with the Starter Pokémon looking ready for battle.

"Grovyle." Grovyle looked at Whismur, narrowing his eyes in concentration for the battle.

"Whismur!" Whismur opened its mouth wide open, before unleashing a wave of blue sound waves at Grovyle.

"Grovyle dodge, and then get in close with Quick Attack, before using Fury Cutter!" Brendan said, as Grovyle jumped out of the way of the sound waves.

"Gro-Vyle!" Grovyle vanished in a burst of speed, before Whismur cried out, as the Grass Pokémon reappeared and tackled it, with the leaves on his arms then glowing red as Grovyle began slashing at Whismur.

"Whis!" Whismur was launched back, crashing into the cave wall.

"Now finish it with Energy Ball!" Brendan said, with Grovyle putting his hands together and forming a green energy sphere, which he then launched towards Whismur, with the attack impacting the Pokémon before going off in a small explosion.

When the smoke cleared, it showed Whismur on the ground, with swirls in its eyes.

"Wh-Whismur."

"Okay, go Pokéball!" Said Brendan, throwing a Pokéball at Whismur, the Whisper Pokémon being sucked in.

The Pokéball rattled a few times, as the four watched to see if the Whismur would be caught or not, before finally it went still and let off a ping sound.

"Alright! I caught a Whismur!" Brendan cheered, while picking up the Pokéball with his newest Pokémon in it.

"Gro." Grovyle crossed his arms, pleased at having helped his trainer catch a new addition to the team.

"Congrats Brendan." Said Naruto, with May and Max nodding, happy that their friend managed to catch a new Pokémon.

"Thanks, I know that Whismur will be a great addition to my team. Now let's keep moving, I think we're almost to the other end." Said Brendan, while returning Grovyle to his Pokéball, as the other three nodded before they continued on their way to Verdanturf Town.

With his words being proven true, as it wasn't long before the four arrived at the exit of the cave, before coming out the other side. The group smiling, at seeing they had finally arrived in Verdanturf Town, with May being the most excited at finally reaching her first contest, and now they just had to focus on training her team, for when it began.

With their trip over, the group headed for the Pokémon Center to rest, and have their Pokémon looked at, before going out to explore Verdanturf.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep like I said not much really happened, outside of learning which evolutions Naruto and May will have their Eevees undergo, along with Brendan catching a Whismur. Now onto the Omake.**

Omake: The Fan and The Puppet

"Well, at least this place is better than Suna. It actually has water." Kankuro stated, as he and Temari walked through Phenac City, having been surprised to find a town in the middle of the desert, with an abundance of water.

"It must be located, in the middle of an Oasis. Though it doesn't seem to look like a real city, but more of a town, if anything." Said Temari, given how small the place really was and couldn't even be considered a city.

After the failed invasion and subsequent reveal of Orochimaru's betrayal, along with feeling the growing tension between the nations, Temari and Kankuro had both agreed to leave the Elemental Nations, entirely. The two remaining Sand Siblings traveling to the Regions of Server, going to one of less known regions, known as Orre. With it helping that most of the region was a desert, a place they were familiar with.

Though it did also remind them of Gaara, their now deceased brother. Something that still saddened Temari and Kankuro, as despite Gaara showing he didn't care about them and only about killing people, he was still their little brother. And now he was dead, which also helped their decision to leave Suna, since the rest of their family was dead, and they never really had any friends, there. Given how everyone went out of their way to avoid Gaara, and them by extension. Along with how they were also intimidated by their father being the Kazekage. All of which made for a rather lonely childhood, with little, to no friends.

But now in Orre, they saw not only a chance to escape the inevitable war, in the Elemental Nations, but a chance to start new lives. Since no one here knew who they were or what they've done, giving them a chance to start fresh.

The two having even gotten Starter Pokémon as well, with Kankuro getting a Baltoy and Temari getting a Starly.

"Hey!"

Temari and Kankuro were pulled from their thoughts and tensed at the familiar voice, one they had only heard during the Chūnin Exams. And suddenly sensing four Chakra signatures.

Looking, the siblings saw Kiba, Shino, Shiho, and Tamaki, with the former glaring at the two.

'Shit.' The two thought, having hoped to not encounter any other refugees from the Elemental Nations, let alone ones from the village they helped attack.

"You're the Suna Ninja that helped attack our home!" Kiba growled, angry at seeing two of the people responsible for attacking Konoha and resulting in things getting as bad as they were.

"Look, we aren't looking for trouble. Neither of us want to fight, we came here to start new lives. Something I'm sure the rest of you are doing, as well." Temari said, hoping to avoid a confrontation, which would result in them using Jutsu and revealing their presence, which would undoubtedly spread rumors to other regions and reach other refugees, as well.

"True. But we are only here, because of the actions of your village." Shino stated, also angry, but doing a better job at hiding it, than Kiba.

"Hey, Oto and Orochimaru were the ones who planned it, along with betraying us, when they killed the Kazekage." Retorted Kankuro.

"And Orochimaru isn't here, but you guys are." Kiba said, as his nails extended into claws, while Shino's insects began buzzing, making Temari and Kankuro tense and begin reaching for their own weapons.

Though unknown to the Ninja, a large group of grunts wearing white and black uniforms, along with wearing matching helmets with visors covering their eyes, were making their way to Phenac City, on the orders of their leader.

**And we get a look into Temari and Kankuro encountering Kiba, Shino, Tamaki, and Shiho, with none of them being aware of Cipher being on their way. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


End file.
